Las Memorias de ScarTaka
by BUDNAFAKAT1
Summary: Esta historia que habla sobre la vida del león Scar: Su niñez, su juventud, la relación con sus padres. Así mismo se centra en su vida con las hienas, la forma en cómo conoció a Zira, el asesinato de su hermano, su alianza con Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, sus dolores, sus amores y sus desgracias. Clasificación:K [9] [Parte de este contenido puede no ser del todo adecuado para niños].
1. Presentación nota legal clasificacion

**_LAS MEMORIAS DE SCAR/TAKA_**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN: Fiction Rated: T:**

 _ **Fiction Rated: T**_  
 _ **Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**_

 **PRIMERA DE TRES HISTORIAS, PARTE DE LA SAGA:** ** _Los Secretos Ocultos del Reino._**

 **Historias que conforman la trilogía:**

 ***Las Memorias de Scar/Taka**

 ***Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro**

 ***Claro de Luna**

 **Historias Basadas en la Saga de Disney: El Rey León (incluyendo también las sagas oficiales: Six New Adventures, La Estrella más brillante y comics oficiales), y también basada en La Saga creada por los autores John Burkitt y David Morris: Las Crónicas del Reino.**

 **Una historia de:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Contacto:**

 **.mizuno**

 **Pueden encontrarme también en YouTube como:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Mi página está en ingles, pero soy mexicana y por ende mi idioma nativo es el español.**

 **FA** **CEBOOK:**

 **Amy Luna Estrella**

 **(TakafandubOficial)**

 **Una producción de:** ** _TFD Hyenas Productions._**

 **AÑO:** ** _2015_**

 **Nota Legal** **:**

Éste es un trabajo original, basado en los trabajos de los autores John Burkitt y David Morris, de igual manera está basado en la película de Walt Disney "El Rey León", así como en los libros y sagas _"Six New Adventures"_ , _"La Estrella más brillante"_ y por supuesto los cómics originales, todos ellos trabajos oficiales de Disney.

Los elementos tomados directamente de El Rey León son propiedad de _The Walt Disney Company,_ de igual manera todos los elementos y personajes tomados directamente de la saga Las Crónicas del Reino son propiedad de John Burkitt y David Morris. No me pertenecen a mí (aunque sí hay aquí algunos personajes y escenas de mi autoría).

Así mismo, quisiera señalar que se hacen varias a citas a manera de epígrafe de _Las Crónicas_ , así como una cita adaptada en la escena donde Scar platica con las hienas sobre su plan, colocada a manera de hipotexto, las adaptaciones no son ilegales. Además aquí cabría aclarar lo que es "hipotexto" donde correspondería a las primeras capas pictóricas, aquellas que se ven ocultadas por las sucesivas reutilizaciones del soporte textual", así pues, en este documento, de las obras de Burkitt y Morris he ocupado algunos textos únicamente a manera de "hipotexto", por tanto no es ilegal.

También quisiera enfatizar que en esta historia he señalado que el padre oficial de Nala tiene por nombre: Shizazen, por tanto, _No_ he estado segura si decir que he utilizado el personaje del autor "Justin. P. Reese" Alias: "The Sonic God", en su historia: "Los líderes de la Manada",ya que primeramente, mi personaje se escribe: "Shizazen", el del autor Reese es "Shisazen", además cabe resaltar que entre _Shizazen_ y _Shisazen_ no hay nada en común –salvo que son padres de Nala y que la fonética es la misma- por ello no considero estar utilizando realmente su personaje, aunque sí debo decir que el personaje de _Saria,_ sí ha tenido unas breves apariciones en mi historia "Causa-Efecto-Claro-Oscuro".

Este material no está pensando con fines de lucro. Se distribuye y publica gratuitamente por internet, con meros fines de entretenimiento.

Nota: A todas aquellas personas que deseen ocupar los personajes de mi autoría, o basar sus historias en la mía, pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero sí me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. En este mismo documento he colocado las direcciones en internet donde pueden contactarme.

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o destructiva, felicitación, observación, etc., sobre mi trabajo son bienvenidas. Ya he señalado dónde pueden contactarme.

También quisiera señalar aquí, que aquellos capítulos en donde se incluyan escenas directas de las películas de El Rey León I y II, fragmentos de las obras de Burkitt y Morris (a manera de hipotexto), y/ó derivados, estarán sellados como "Capítulos Particulares", en letras azules y visibles. De una vez reitero, esas escenas DEFINITIVAMENTE **NO** me pertenecen, y son utilizadas para complementar esta historia, ya que son de hecho, elementos importantes. Además son elementos totalmente CITADOS de la fuente original.

Por último quisiera añadir que en este fic se han agregado alguno fan-arts, pero la gran mayoría, y hasta donde mis posibilidades me lo permitieron están citadas, se ha colocado la fuente de donde las tomé, en la gran mayoría de ellas, y se mencionan a los artistas correspondientes, así como sus sitios web (agregué muy escazos ya que mi interés es únicamente resaltar algunas escenas importantes).

CLASIFICACIÓN: Fiction Rated: T

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	2. Introducción

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

 _ **He dañado a quienes he amado,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **traicionado a quienes su confianza me han otorgado..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me dejé llevar por pasiones impías**_ _ **  
**_ _ **son mis propias cadenas, las que me atan a tu amor…**_

 _ **Introducción:**_

 _ **Taka/Scar narrando:**_

Mi hogar, Las Tierras del Reino; un lugar majestuoso; lleno de árboles enormes y frondosos pastizales que parecían cantar el milagro de la vida, sin mencionar la grab cantidad de animales que ponían de manifiesto la grandeza de Aiheu 1 **1**

Pero para mí, todo eso daba igual, ya no había capacidad de disfrute en mi ser, porque mi vida se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas, debido a un sentimiento que tuve que conocer: _La Soledad._

Por aquellas épocas de mi niñez, me sentía siempre desplazado.  
La sensación era por mi hermano Mufasa, amado por todos.

Yo, un debilucho cachorro en tono marrón, él, un fornido niño mimado con pelaje en los tonos del Rey Sol, con un futuro tan brillante como su pelaje.

Yo, sólo podía esperar las sombras de mi triste por venir.

Yo, siempre estuve solo.

… _Hasta el día que la conocí...  
_

1 Aiheu, es, según la creencia de los leones, Dios divino creador. Muchos animales que no son de la especia leonina, sin embargo, creen en él igualmente.


	3. Capitulo 1: Pureza y caída

**Capítulo 1: Pureza y el comienzo de la caída.**

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano. Ni mi hermano Mufasa, ni mi padre, el rey Ahadi, estaban en la Roca del Rey. Eso hizo que mi corazón se llenara de angustia. Latía intensamente. Dentro de mí sabía que algo no andaba bien. Una angustia inmensa me invadió de pronto.

Le pregunté a mi madre Uru si sabía dónde estaban.

— Fueron a recorrer las tierras del reino —Me dijo.

No podía entender por qué había pasado esto. Se habían ido sin mí.

 _—¿Sería que no me desperté a tiempo?, Tal vez mi padre me llevaría después—_ pensaba, tratando de consolarme. 

Mi madre no despegaba sus ojos de mí. Aunque no emitía palabra alguna, podía sentir que ella compartía mi pena. Sus ojos verdes, iguales a los míos, me miraban amorosamente, pero a su vez llenos de preocupación. Entre ella y yo siempre había existido una conexión muy especial. Incluso me atrevo a decir que era mayor a la que existía entre ella y mi padre.

Su mirada siempre dulce y serena, me resultaba inquietante en aquellos momentos, tanto, que decidí salir de la cueva real y me senté en el promorinto de La Roca. Sólo quería estar solo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos estaba, cuando ellos regresaron. Apenas se introdujeron en la cueva real, me acerqué a mi padre y decidí confrontarlo.

—Padre— me atreví a decir— ¿Porqué no me llevaste a recorrer el reino contigo?—

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?— Me dijo ásperamente— Tu hermano está destinado a ser el nuevo rey. No tenía ningún caso llevarte a ti.

Ese comentario me dolió mucho, lastimó mi orgullo. Así que triste y sin decir nada más, agaché mis orejas, bajé la mirada, y me fui a caminar sin rumbo. Llegué a unos pastizales, donde me senté, perdido en mis pensamientos, Hasta que ella llegó...

— Hola— me dijo una bonita y vivaracha cachorrita—. ¿Quieres jugar? **1**

¿De dónde habría salido esa niña?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. Nunca antes nos habíamos visto, y ya me estaba proponiendo jugar con ella. En verdad llegué a creer que estaba loca.

— Vete de aquí, niña tonta. — le dije hostilmente, dándole la espalda.

Pero ella fue muy persistente, y se paró enfrente de mí asustándome un poco.

— ¿Por qué estas amargado?

—No estoy amargado— le dije y le di la espalda de nuevo.

—Sí, sí lo estas. — Insistió.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo ya?! ¡Sigue así y terminaré dándote un zarpazo!

—A que no te atreves— me dijo retándome. Ella sonrió y comenzó a correr— ¡Atrápame si puedes!

— ¡Ya verás!— Grité.

Ambos comenzamos a correr, y a reír con ganas. Pronto, el cansancio nos invadió, así que nos sentamos bajo la sombra de una acacia.

— ¿Qué te pasa, ya te cansaste, cachorro amargado?

— ¿De dónde sacará tanta energía esta niña?— Me pregunté.

En ese momento, una mariposa se paró en mi nariz. No tenía ni idea de qué era, así que comencé a sacudirme y gritar como loco:

— _¡Ah! ¡Quítamela, quítamela!_

— Espera, no te muevas— Me dijo la leoncita.

Por más que grité y me moví, la mariposa no se quitaba de mi nariz.

— Hola amiguita— Comenzó a hablarle—, al joven león le molesta que estés parada en su nariz, ¿Podrías quitarte de ahí, por favor?

Como por arte de magia, la mariposa voló.

— ¿Hablas con esas "cosas"?

— Se llaman mariposas— Me dijo en tono burlón—. Y veo que además de amargado, eres un cobarde.

¿Cobarde yo?, el hijo del valiente rey Ahadi. Yo no iba a dejar que una niña hiriera mi orgullo, así que le respondí:

— ¡Te demostraré lo valiente que soy!, te reto a una cacería de mariposas.

Era primavera, así que los pastizales estaban repletos de ellas.

—De acuerdo.

La cacería comenzó. Cada quien se había ido a cazar mariposas por su lado, pero una de muy luminosos colores llamó mi atención.

Comencé a perseguirla, era muy rápida.

Súbitamente, se paró en una flor, y me abalancé sobre ella. Inesperadamente el hocico de la leoncita había chocado contra el mío pero no nos lastimamos, por el contrario experimentamos una linda sensación.

— ¿Sentiste eso?- Me preguntó sorprendida.

Me quedé perplejo y me sonrojé. Sin darme cuenta comencé a balbucear.

— ¡Yo...! ¡La mariposa...! ¡Traté de atraparla…! Disculpa.

— Sí —Me dijo—, yo también quise atraparla. Era muy bonita. Pero, ¿te diste cuenta?

— ¿De qué?

— Ella planeó esto, para unirnos— Me dijo— Yo estuve persiguiéndola y la perdí de vista. Después te provocó para que tú la persiguieras. Se paró en la flor, y cuando ambos la vimos, intentamos atraparla. Ella voló, e hizo que nos diéramos un besito.

—¿Un qué? —Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Un-Be—si-to —repitió la leoncita un tanto irritada

—¿Qué es eso?— Le pregunté

—¡Ves! –Me dijo rolando sus ojos–. Sí que eres un amargado. No sabes nada de mariposas, ni besitos, ni Upendi. 

¡Upendi! ¡Já! **—** Me burlé—. Eso significa amor ¿no?, eso es sólo para niñas tontas y cursis.

— Olvídalo —Me dijo enérgicamente y dándome la espalda. Con esto pensé que me había librado de ella, pero en eso me volteó a ver de una forma maliciosa y me dijo:

—Yo te quitaré lo amargado.

Debajo de ella había un charco de agua, y con su pata me salpicó el rostro mientras reía pícaramente. Yo también comencé a lanzarle agua, y esto desató un juego de _luchitas leoninas_. Reíamos sin parar y pronto quedamos todos llenos de lodo.

Entre risas y juegos llegó el atardecer, el cielo matizaba con hermosos colores azules y rosas. Nos sentamos a contemplar aquella puesta de sol.

—Oye —Le pregunté en susurro—, ¿En serio crees en esta tontería del 'Upendi'?

—En Upendi no se puede creer... sólo sentir.

Yo quedé perplejo ante esta respuesta. Guardamos silencio.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa —me dijo—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Taka —Le contesté con indiferencia.

—De ahora en adelante te llamaré _"El amargado Taka."  
_  
—Já, Já, muy graciosa —le dije simulando una risa burlesca—. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?—

—Sarabi— Me respondió con una adorable sonrisa.

—Está bien —le dije—, Yo te llamaré _"La latosa Sarabi."_

—Já, já, Muy gracioso -fingió reírse con sarcasmo, un tanto crispada por lo que yo le había dicho.

No pude evitar sonreír. Encontré su reacción muy tierna.

A partir de ese momento, su recuerdo me acompañaría a todas partes, haciéndome sonreír a cada momento.

1 (N/A: Para poder leer esto imaginen la actitud de Kovu con Kiara cuando de cachorros se encuentran por primera vez, ya que es muy parecida.)


	4. C2: Sentimientos Nuevos

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos nuevos.

Aquel encuentro había sido el inicio de una hermosa amistad. Todos los días Sarabi y yo nos sentábamos a platicar bajo el sol. También disfrutábamos jugando juntos. Para mí, su risa era más hermosa que el cantar de las aves y su tierna mirada más cautivadora que el vuelo de un colibrí.

Un día, salí a disfrutar del fresco de la mañana, cuando la vi. Ella Sonreía ampliamente. Yo me acerque a ella con cautela.

— ¡Hola Sarabi!, ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy cazando lagartijas —Me dijo en voz baja.

Ella se veía muy contenta. Observaba con atención un agujero en el suelo. Pronto, ambos vimos salir la cabeza de un animal verde y de piel áspera.

— ¡Por los dioses, Taka! —Exclamó. –Es la lagartija más grande que he visto.

Yo la miré muy preocupado.

— Ehmm… Sarabi… eso no es una lagartija.

En ese momento vimos que el animal comenzó a salir del agujero. No tenía patas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

— ¡Serpiente! —Gritó Sarabi.

Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para mí. Quería impresionarla, así que le dije:

—No te preocupes niña bonita, ¡Yo te salvaré!

Levanté mi garra para darle un zarpazo al reptil, pero el animal se abalanzó contra mí, intentando morderme. Di un ligero brinco hacia atrás y emití un leve grito.

Pude escuchar la carcajada disimulada de Sarabi. Me sentí frustrado. Quería impresionarla, y solamente había logrado hacerla reír.

Al llegar el atardecer, nos fuimos a lo alto de una colina para contemplar los maravillosos matices de colores en el cielo.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —Decía Sarabi extasiada ante tanto esplendor.

—Vaya que lo es—le dije sonriendo.

Un bello silencio reinó. Ambos perdimos nuestra vista, en el grandioso y colorido atardecer.

— ¿Sabes Taka? —Dijo al fin. — Yo creo que tú eres un león muy valiente. Es muy difícil que alguien se anime a retar a una serpiente.

Al escuchar estas dulces palabras, me quedé ruborizado, y mi rostro adquirió un tono más colorido cuando ella me soltó un lametazo en la mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró.

—Te quiero, Taka. —Me dijo, colocado su cabeza debajo de la mía y ronroneando. Yo me sentí paralizado, pero después, poco a poco la tensión disminuyó y le devolví el cariñoso gesto, haciendo movimientos con mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Ulteriormente, ella colocó una de sus patitas encima de la mía.

Fue en aquellos momentos, cuando creí haber comprendido el significado de la palabra "Upendi", retractándome sobre todas las cosas despectivas que opinaba sobre la palabra.

En ese momento supe que ella era para mí, En ese momento supe que _la amaba... la amaba con la inocencia con la que un pequeño cachorro puede amar, lejos de intereses y malicia…_

 _Mi corazón aún era puro, aún no se había manchado, y así, fue como la pude amar…_ _  
_


	5. C3: Deja a esta oración ser tu guía

Capítulo 3: Deja que esta oración sea tu guía.

Pasaron algunas lunas. Sarabi -ó Sassie- como le decían de cariño, se convertía día a día en mi motivación. Sus ojos en mi esperanza. ¿¡A quién le importaba el estúpido reino de mi padre!?, Sarabi me había dicho que me quería, y eso bastaba para mi felicidad. Sarabi me había dicho además que pensaba que yo había sido muy valiente y con ello me sentía totalmente pagado. El reino de su corazón sería el único que ambicionaría yo conquistar. El único por el que valía la pena luchar.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Mi madre Uru, había traído el alimento. Ella me entregó un pedazo de carne y salí a comerlo a un lugar apartado, lejos de La Roca del Rey. Estaba muy centrado en mi alimentación, cuando escuché a lo lejos un fuerte llanto. Mis orejas se enderezaron y sin perder ni un segundo corrí hacia el lugar.

Dos cachorros de león de pelaje oscuro, y aspecto medio rudo, jugaban a lanzarse un pedazo de carne, mientras Sarabi había quedado en medio de los dos, brincando sin éxito para alcanzarlo.

—¡Devuélvanme mi comida! –Gritaba la pequeña leona, desesperada.

—¡Nunca! –Decían los leones burlonamente.

La pequeña Sassie tenía sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Jadeaba. Estaba muy desesperada.

Era mi oportunidad de salvarla. De impresionarla. Corrí hacia ellos buscando imponerme, y vociferé:

—¡ Déjenla en paz! ¡Yo soy el hijo del Rey Ahadi, y les ordeno que le devuelvan su comida!

—Con que esas tenemos. –Me dijo desafiantemente uno de ellos-. Nadie reta al dúo de leones "Uña Y Ruge"

—¡¿Uña y Ruge?! –Me burlé. —Pero que nombre tan ridículo.

—Nadie se burla de nosotros. –Dijo uno de ellos, enfurecido. —¿Entonces eres el hijo del Rey? ¡Muy bien! veamos lo que "El hijo del rey" puede hacer. —Acto seguido se lanzó sobre mí. Ambos comenzamos a pelear. Como éramos cachorros no nos hicimos mucho daño en realidad, sin embargo ambos terminamos con leves arañazos en la cara.

Sarabi miraba con horror nuestro enfrentamiento.

— ¡Dejen a Taka! –Suplicó.

— ¡Ay, sí! ¡Dejen a Taka! –La imitó con sarcasmo el cachorro con el que yo no estaba peleando -¡Ah, que tierno! –Después se dirigió a mí – Eres tan patético que una niña debe salir en tu defensa.

Después se acercó a Sarabi invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Mira como despedazamos a tu amiguito."

Entonces, el cachorro con el que no luchaba se metió en la batalla también. Dos contra uno no debía significar nada. Yo era un león, por lo tanto, debía ganar, así me pusieran enfrente a cien de ellos. Ó al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

Tan pronto como se metieron en el pleito, comencé a sentirme agotado e impotente, pues iba perdiendo. Uno de los cachorros me derribó. Me sentí muy humillado. Yo solo quería defender e impresionar a la cachorrita de la que me había enamorado, pero en vez de eso, sólo estaba quedando en ridículo. Uno de ellos me dio un golpe tan fuerte que caí rodando al suelo, levantando polvo.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte con nosotros—. Me dijo, mientras el otro me sometía al suelo colocando una pata sobre mi cuello, no permitiéndome respirar bien.

— ¡Suéltame! –Supliqué con dificultad.

— ¡Ay, Ay! –Se burlaba el que me sostenía. —Suéltenme, suéltenme. Serás el hijo del rey Ahadi, pero eso no te quita lo patético.

"Y así te dices el "Hijo del rey Ahadi" —Se burló el otro socarronamente. — ¿No serás más bien "El hijo del rey desastre"? 

"Eso no es un rey." Se mofó el otro. "Es sólo una cobarde cebra."

Ambos reían con maldad. En el mundo de los leones, llamarte "cobarde cebra" se considera una gran ofensa. Ante estas palabras sentí mi orgullo totalmente degradado.

Después, el cachorro que me ofendió volteó a ver su otro compañero. Le hizo una seña y se echaron a correr, llevándose el alimento de Sarabi.

"Hasta luego _'Su majestad'_ " – Dijeron al unísono de manera burlesca, para después echarse a correr, retirándose.  
 **  
**  
\- ¡Vuelvan acá! –Grité por último. —Eso es de Sarabi.

Pero ellos ya se habían ido. Yo seguía tirado en el suelo, tosiendo y adolorido. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino la sensación de humillación y el ridículo que había hecho en presencia de Sarabi.

Sarabi se acercó a mí, lentamente.

—Taka... Yo...

—No digas nada, Sassie. –Le contesté de manera brusca. -Ambos tienen razón. No sirvo para nada. No soy más que una _cobarde cebra._

—No, Taka. Eso no es…

-No trates de consolarme. –Le dije. Mi voz seguía sonando violenta, —Me voy.

Sassie agachó sus orejas, sin saber qué más decir. Yo me alejé de ella lentamente, encaminándome de vuelta a La Roca Del Rey.

De camino a casa, solo me dediqué a llorar de rabia, de impotencia. Había quedado como un tonto a los ojos de Sassie. Me introduje a la cueva real. Mi madre Uru estaba recostada en el suelo.

—Taka, ¿Estás bien, hijo mío? –Me preguntó. -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.- Le contesté secamente y con agresividad, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, pues no quería que me viera llorar. Le di la espalda y caminé unos centímetros tratando de alejarme de ella mientras intentaba detener mi llanto, pero ella fue insistente y se me acercó de nuevo.

-Vamos Taka, te conozco desde que naciste, y sé que no estás bien.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con ternura. No podía negarme a ellos, así que doblegando mi orgullo me acerqué a ella.

Mi madre parecía adivina; sólo bastaba que yo la mirara para que ella intuyera mi estado de ánimo.

— Ven aquí mi pequeño. –me dijo mientras permitía que yo colocara mi cabeza en su abdomen. Sentía su respiración; cálida y apacible. Me reconfortaba de sobremanera.

Fue cuando ya no pude seguir ocultándolo más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me sentía muy mal.

—¿Por qué lloras, hijito de mi vida?

—Siento que nadie me va a querer. Soy débil y cobarde. Nadie podría querer a un león así.

Mi madre me miró amorosamente. Con aquella característica luz y ternura que destilaba de sus verdes ojos. Acariciando mi cabeza con su lengua, me dijo:

—¡Oh, amor!, no te preocupes. Eso nunca debe preocuparte porque, quien te ame lo hará por quien eres, y nunca por lo fuerte y valiente que seas. Quien te ame de verdad, se enamorará de tu alma, no de tu exterior.

Mi cabeza bajaba y subía, al compás de los movimientos de abdomen provocados por la respiración de mi mamá. No podría estar más seguro, en ningún otro lugar.

— Aiheu, nuestro Dios, siempre provee –Me dijo mi madre, rompiendo el silencio. –ÉL sabe lo que cada uno necesita. Y a todos los leones, tarde o temprano nos da la fuerza y valentía que requerimos para poder sobrevivir en este mundo. Tú eres un cachorro. Cuando seas grande, serás tan valiente y fuerte como tu abuelo Mohatu1 lo fue en su momento.

 _Aiheu Provée_ , Había dicho ella. A lo largo de mi vida, ocurrirían sucesos que me harían dudar sobre la veracidad de estas palabras.

—Tu padre, tu hermano y tú son los regalos más hermosos que Aiheu me ha dado. Ustedes son la prueba de que _Él_ realmente provée.

—Te quiero mamá. –Le dije, frotando mi cabeza con ternura sobre su abdomen.

—Y yo te amo, mi pequeñito. –Respondió con ternura mi madre. –Ahora, te enseñaré una canción, que mi madre Vitani2, me enseñó cuando era pequeña.

Aunque no parezca, habla del amor más especial de todos. Tu hermano Mufasa no conocerá esta canción porque esta será mi regalo especial para ti. Y cuando yo me haya ido, la cantarás con fuerza, que yo acudiré a ti en tu hora de necesidad.

" _Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hijo mío  
pero recuerda que yo siempre guiaré tu camino._

 _Y si el viaje se te hace largo y difícil,_

 _Y si el viaje te arrastra,  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guardiana, hijito de mi vida,  
A pesar de que el destino te lleve muy lejos  
Recuerde siempre que seré tu eterna compañía_

Los cantos de mi madre _reconfortaban mi espíritu. Se sentía como una suave caricia atravesando mi alma. Y en medio de la paz que me transmitía, poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido._

1 Hay siempre ente los fans de El Rey León y sus misterios, disputa sobre si Mohatu es padre de Uru/Akase o de Ahadi. Según mis investigaciones, todo apunta más a que Mohatu es padre de Uru/Akase y por tanto yo lo manejaré aquí de esta manera.

2 Según esta versión los padres de la madre de Scar y Mufasa; Uru, serían el Rey Mohatu y La Reina Vitany y, por tanto en honor a esta última, la hija legitima de Scar llevaría su mismo nombre.


	6. C4: Como el rey Miyao

Capítulo 4: Tan valiente como el Rey Miyao.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy contento. Salí a explorar el reino. En ese momento sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

— ¡Espera, Taka!

Me volví hacia atrás. Sarabi corrió hacia mí. Sentí mi corazón contraerse de felicidad.

—Sassie, bonita, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hoy el viejo Ralafaki me contó una historia.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté—, ¿sobre qué?

Sarabi sonrió.

—Sobre un peculiar león llamado Miyao. De cachorro se crió con cebras y se volvió tan cobarde como ellas. Cuando creció conoció a una leona llamada Yuein de la cual se enamoró profundamente. Un día esta leona estaba a punto de ser devorada por enormes cocodrilos, y cuando Miyao vio que ella corría peligro algo cambió en él. Adquirió desde el fondo de su corazón una gran valentía producto de su amor por ella. Entonces se lanzó al pantano y combatió a los cocodrilos, rescatando a Yuein de las garras de la muerte.

—¡Vá!¡Por favor! –Esa historia es la más increíble del mundo– Me burlé-. ¿Cómo podría un león vencer a tantoos cocodrilos juntos?

—Bueno, por algo es una leyenda. —contestó Sarabi. –Además, yo no creo que sea tan irreal.

—¿Por qué no? –Pregunté.

—Porque yo creo –Comenzó a decir —Que algún día serás tan grande y valiente como el rey Miyao.

Me ruboricé, y le Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto; Un día, _tú_ serás mi héroe. 

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos unas risas malvadas provenientes de unos arbustos. Reconocí al instante a quienes pertenecían. La voz maliciosa de un cachorro de león se dirigió hacia mí para decirme:

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, cebra cobarde.

El dúo de cachorros llamado "Uña y Ruge" estaba enfrente de nosotros. Sentí un escalofrío rodear mi cuerpo.

—Otra vez ustedes. –Dije con desdén, pero ocultando mi temor. —¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Esta vez, venimos por esa preciosidad. –Dijo uno de ellos, señalando a Sarabi.

— ¡Ah, no! –Exclamé. –A Sarabi no le harán daño. No, si yo estoy aquí.

—Veamos que puedes hacer por ella g _ran héroe_ –Dijo uno de ellos, pronunciando de manera despectiva las últimas dos palabras.

Después ambos leones se lanzaron sobre mí. De nuevo comenzamos a pelear. Me agoté muy rápido debido a que eran dos. Así que tomé una humillante decisión; Huir.

Ambos cachorros comenzaron a seguirme. Sus ojos destellaban con rabia.

"¡Me matarán!" pensaba entre mí.

Los conduje a una oscura cueva. Yo me salí de ella por un atajo que conocía muy bien, pero que ellos por obvias razones no.

—Está muy oscuro aquí –dijo uno de ellos.

Un extraño sonido los estremeció. Después escuché un grito.

— ¡Serpientes!

Ambos cachorros salieron despavoridos de la cueva, mientras yo observaba divertido el espectáculo.

Después de eso, Sarabi y yo jamás volvimos a ver a la pandilla "Uña y Ruge". Me burlaba de ellos muy feliz, hasta que mi mente reaccionó.

—¡Sarabi! –Pensé—. La dejé sola.

Pero entonces, la vi acercarse hacia mí.

—Lo vi todo— me dijo—, dentro de tu temor, lograste ser tan valiente como el rey Miyao.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—Sí. –Admitió, mirándome con aquellos cautivadores ojos.

Sarabi colocó una pata encima de la mía. Yo sentí como si la sangre se me hubiera ido a las patas. Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo y comencé a sentirme muy nervioso, pero a su vez muy feliz.

—Ya lo verás, –le dije-. Algún día yo seré el león que te defenderá y protegerá de todo mal.

—Yo sé que lo harás –me dijo, para después, soltarme un cálido beso con su lengua, en mi mejilla. Me quedé paralizado de la emoción.

—Debo irme ya –Dijo ella, y se fue corriendo a casa.

Yo me sentía extasiado. Feliz. Miré al cielo, perdiéndome en su inmensidad. Sarabi. ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Bastaba solo pronunciar su nombre para sentirme vivo!, era tal mi felicidad que me prometí una cosa: apenas creciera mi melena, le entregaría mi corazón. La haría mi leona y ella sería la razón de mi vida.

Me sentía afortunado; Un bello ángel se había apiadado de mi solitaria alma...


	7. C5: La profecía

Capítulo 5: La profecía.

"… _Aún con toda la magia de Chamán que poseerá, él no será tan fuerte para transformar el corazón de un león, ni será lo suficientemente afanoso para salvar la vida de un amigo."_

 _Cita de "Los Líderes de la manada" por el autor: "Justin P. Reese. The sonic god"._

Una mañana me fui a caminar por ahí. Mi mente solo quería pensar y pensar en Sarabi. Y al recordarla los pastizales parecían aún más verdes y las flores aún más hermosas.

— ¡Por favor Aiheu, haz que me la encuentre!— Suplicaba entre mí.

En esos pensamientos me perdía, cuando vi mi padre platicando con mi hermano Mufasa, así que me acerqué a ellos.

"Hola Taka," Saludó mi padre. "Llegas justo a tiempo. Estamos practicando habilidades de cacería. Y es tiempo de que tú lo hagas también."

"¡¿Cacería?!" Exclamé atónito. "¡Eso es de niñas! ¡Sólo las leonas salen a cazar!"

"Hijo, es importante que tu hermano y tú sepan hacer eso. Uno nunca sabe cuando puedan necesitarlo. Unas pocas clases no te harán daño."

Fruncí el ceño, pero tal vez sería una oportunidad de probar que podía ser mejor que Mufasa.

"Muy bien. Aquí hay algunas liebres corriendo libremente. Intenten atrapar una al menos."

La cacería comenzó. Mi imprudente hermano salió corriendo como lo haría un rinoceronte furioso. Yo no era el fuerte, pero sí, El inteligente, así que, a comparación de él, me dediqué a estudiar con atención los movimientos de los roedores y decidí diseñar una trampa; escarbé en el suelo un agujero, y después lo cubrí con ramitas. Mufasa me vio y se burló. Me dijo que él ya había atrapado dos. No le tomé importancia y seguí en lo mío. Por minutos nada. Hasta que de pronto, dos enormes ratas pasaron por allí, cayendo al agujero. No habían sido liebres pero al menos había capturado algo.

Entonces mi padre y Mufasa se acercaron a mí. Al ver mi captura Muffy comenzó a carcajearse, pero mi padre me miró con severidad.

"Taka, esto que hiciste es bueno, pero impráctico para un león. Mira a tu hermano. Él capturó dos conejos, corriendo tras ellos, pero tú, ¿Unas Ratas?, intelectualizar mucho en las cacerías resulta poco fructífero."

Yo quería llorar de rabia. Mi hermano siempre tenía que ser mejor que yo en todo. Nada de lo que yo hacía era reconocido por mi padre, y siempre era el mismo cuento; "Muffy1 esto" "Muffy aquello" "¿Por qué no puedes ser como Muffy?"

Así que, ya no pude soportarlo más y exploté contra mi padre.

"¡Tú nunca valoras lo que hago! ¡Sólo te importa _Muffy_!"

"No hijo. Eso no es cierto. Yo los admiro y amo por igual. Es sólo que tú debes ser más…"

"¡¿Más como Muffy, verdad?!"

"No iba a decir eso."

"Eso dices. Tú solo me comparas con él. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡QUÉDATE CON TU MUFFY! ¡Yo me largo de Las Tierras del Reino!"

Corrí tan rápido como pude. Escuché a mi padre detrás de mí gritando mi nombre, pero no desistí. Y pasando algún tiempo, me detuve en un lugar desolado. Sabía que había cruzado las fronteras entre el reino de mi padre y el mundo exterior.

Mi paso se hizo más lento. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y mientras andaba sin rumbo, me topé con un babuino que estaba sentado, meditando en posición de flor de loto. Era Ralafaki, el Chamán en turno del reino. Eso me alegró. Hacía algún tiempo que quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre mi destino.

"¿Que te trae a mi humilde morada, Taka? ¿Acaso la rabieta con tu padre?" Me dijo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Nunca logré comprender como me percibió ni como supo que me había molestado con mi papá. Pero en aquellos momentos recordé las palabras de mi abuelo Mohatu: _Nunca confíes demasiado en los babuinos Chamanes. Ellos pueden saberlo todo sobre ti gracias a su contacto directo con los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, sin embargo, a veces, les gusta manipular la información por diversión y a su conveniencia._

"¿Podrías leer mi futuro?" Le pregunté, ignorando su segunda pregunta.

Él abrió sus ojos, y al mirarme, noté tristeza en ellos.

"Nunca creí que _Tú_ me preguntarías eso." Susurró de manera misteriosa. "Ven acompáñame arriba."

Ambos escalamos por su baobad. Llegamos a un espacio repleto de pinturas de leones. Eran una especie de pinturas rupestres.

Él colocó sus manos en mis hombros, y me miró fijamente y sin parpadear a los ojos por varios segundos. De pronto sentí como si hubiera penetrado todas mis barreras mentales. Era como si me hubiera hipnotizado. Su voz cambió de una forma extraña. Se escuchaba terrorífica y profunda;

"Hay una profecía. Una profecía que ha pasado de chamán en chamán por generaciones. Y ésta habla de dolor y destrucción generado por un Rey León de un corazón tan oscuro como su melena." Al decir esto un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. "De melena oscura" ¿Acaso se refería a mí?

Mis temores se vieron incrementados cuando inesperadamente el chamán apuntó su dedo índice acusadoramente hacia mí, acercándola mucho a mi nariz. Después hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó hablando. "He visto tu destino. Sé quién eres en realidad; Serás muy poderoso. Un terrible dictador. Un golpe de estado te llevará al poder, dañarás a quienes ames y a quienes te amen, traicionarás aquellos quienes depositen su confianza en ti."

El babuino parpadeó. Desvió su mirada de mí, y su voz regresó a la normalidad.

Sus palabras habían alimentado mi coraje, y me lancé sobre él. Puse mis patas en su cuello. Yo era un cachorro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para sostener al anciano.

"¡Habla, babuino! ¿Qué más sabes sobre mí?"

Entre jadeos, el Chamán me dijo:

"Suel—tame y… Te lo diré."

Quité mi pata de su cuello. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, el babuino se levantó y colocó una pata en mi hombro. Me miró a los ojos como si me odiara, y me dijo:

"Te enamorarás de una doncella y ella se enamorará de ti... ¡Pero cuidado!.. Si ella dejara de amarte, se despertará en ti el monstruo de la maldad, la profecía se cumplirá y tú inevitable final será trágico y ruin"

En ese momento, el rostro de Sarabi apareció en mi mente por unos segundos. Sentí mi cuerpo helado. Cada palabra del chamán me aterrorizaba aún más.

"Nadie está seguro de saber si el destino en verdad está marcado, Taka. Escúchame ahora; Si actúas con prudencia, Tal vez puedas cambiarlo."

"¡No Quiero escuchar tus tonterías!" Grité Despavorido. Automáticamente salí de ahí corriendo.

Quería huir. Tal vez de mí mismo. Tal vez de la profecía. Me preguntaba si, por mucho que corriera, podría esconderme de mi horroroso destino. 

***Redactora***

Mientras tanto, en el baobad de Ralafaki, un babuino más joven, se acercó al viejo simio, colocando una mano en su hombro y preguntó:

"Abuelo, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Que son todos esos gritos?"

—Estoy preocupado, Rafiki—dijo Ralafaki –La profecía a la que tanto temíamos se cumplirá bajo las garras de ese chico. La sangre será derramada, y los lamentos profundos.

El joven, que ahora conocemos como Rafiki, miró a su abuelo con un gesto de angustia, era como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio, comenzó a temblar, y respirando agitadamente, expresó:

-Entonces… El Príncipe Taka… No me digas que él será…

-Sí, Rafiki –respondió Ralafaki, mirando a su nieto con una expresión que combinaba la angustia y la severidad –Probablemente, yo ya no viviré para verlo, Pero cuando tú tomes mi lugar como chaman real, te tocará ser testigo de una etapa muy oscura dentro de Las Tierras del Reino.  
Rafiki, preocupado, guardó silencio.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 Muffy es, según Las Crónicas del Reino, el diminutivo para Mufasa.


	8. 6: Sarafina

Capítulo 6: Sarafina.

*Scar Narrando*

Corría sin rumbo, invadido por un ataque de pánico y rabia. Nunca había sentido tanta turbación.

Encontré un charco de agua, y miré mi reflejo con atención. Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente en aquel momento.

¿Quién era yo realmente? ¿Me convertiría en un monstruo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sarabi? ¿Sarabi terminaría odiándome?... ¿Me quedaría solo?

No entendía por qué Sarabi se me venía a la mente cuando pensaba en la soledad que me esperaba a futuro. Ni siquiera era mi novia. Pero desde que la había conocido, ella se había robado un pedazo de mi alma.

Miré al cielo, buscando a los grandes reyes del pasado, tal como mi abuelo Mohatu me había indicado que hiciera cuando me sintiera solo.

Después, intenté asimilar la idea de que me quedaría solo. Quería digerirla por completo. Tal vez quedarme solo sería… ¿divertido…? ¿Interesante…? , ¡No!, ¿A quién quería engañar?.. Aquello en realidad sería un infierno, con el que tendría que aprender a vivir, tal vez, por el resto de mi vida.

Telarañas en mi cabeza tejía, cuando de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Escuché que alguien me gritó a lo lejos. Era una cachorrita, y al verla me llené de alegría.

"¡Oye, tú!" "¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Porsupuesto, linda Sarabi." Le contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

— No soy Sarabi. –Dijo para mi sorpresa.

Conforme me fui acercando la vislumbré mejor. Efectivamente no era Sarabi, pero se parecía mucho. Sólo que tenía los ojos azules y más vivaces, sin embargo en aquellos momentos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunté

— Sarafina—. Me respondió. Hasta el nombre se parecía. Pero al saber que no había sido quien yo creía, de nuevo mi lado altanero salió a la luz.

— y, ¿por qué me sigues, niña? ¡Vete a casa y no vuelvas!

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? –preguntó con insistencia.

—Porque huí de ella. – le respondí con indiferencia. –Ahora, ¡largo!

Yo le di la espalda, pero ella fue insistente y me obstruyó el paso en un brinco. Invadiendo mi espacio personal acercó mucho su rostro al mío.

"¿Por qué huiste de casa?"

"¡Porque sí, y ya!" Le grité. "Ahora si me lo permites, Quiero estar solo."

 _"¡NO!"_ Me dijo "Yo te quiero acompañar. ¡Quiero huir junto a ti! ¡Yo nunca he huido de casa y sería la primera vez! ¡Será divertido!"

" ¡¿Qué has dicho Sarafina?!" Le pregunté con cara de asco. "Ni lo pienses. _No_ necesito tu compañía. Mejor vuelve a casa y disfruta del calor de tu hogar."

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!" insistió. "¡Quiero ir contigo!"

"¡Ya te he dicho que no!"

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar. Ella comenzó a llorar, pero eso no era mi problema.

"Como quieras." Dijo ella soltando un bufido. "Me voy a casa."

Ella salió corriendo de ahí. Me quedé sentado mirando al horizonte. Todo en silencio… ¡Hasta que escuché un grito!

Era su voz. Algo le había sucedido.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero comencé a buscarla. Corrí mucho, hasta que a lo lejos pude ver su silueta y la de otros animales que no alcancé a distinguir.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude ver todo con más claridad; cuatro chacales estaban persiguiendo a Sarafina.

En mi familia siempre me habían dicho que Mufasa era el fuerte y yo el listo. Había llegado la hora de probar si aquella teoría sobre mí era cierta. Pensé en un plan para salvarla. Me acerqué a los chacales y les grité: 

"¡Oigan! ¿No creen que una sola cachorrita de león es muy poca comida para ustedes cuatro?"

Los cuatro chacales me miraron sorprendidos y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Sarafina me miró atónita. Tal vez pensó que yo estaba dándoles _tips_ a los chacales de cómo comerla mejor.

Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse de miedo, pero debía continuar con mi plan.

"Para poder vivir" les decía, "cada uno de ustedes necesita seis kilogramos de comida al día. Esta cachorrita solo pesa cuatro kilogramos. Es muy poco para ustedes tres."

Uno de los chacales, al parecer el líder, me dijo;

"Por esa razón te comeremos a ti también."

Sentí pánico, pero debía continuar.

"¿Que no lo entienden?, entre los dos pesamos ocho Kilos, y para saciar el hambre de ustedes tres necesitan dieciocho kilogramos, ¿A caso quieren pasar hambre?"

Los cuatro chacales negaron con su cabeza.

"Muy bien. Yo les sugiero que vayan a las colinas a buscar dos cachorros de león más, para que ajuste la comida para los cuatro. Mientras que ella y yo los esperaremos aquí." Decía apuntando con la pata a Sarafina.

Los cuatro chacales salieron disparados a buscar más comida a "las colinas", mientras Sarafina y yo aprovechábamos para escapar. Reíamos a carcajadas.

"Esa forma de engañarlos fue genial"

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo harán de aquí a las colinas?, ¡cuatro días!"

Esa noche, Sarafina y yo nos divertimos mucho. De tanto reír nos comenzó a doler el estómago Intentábamos parar, pero nos acordábamos y volvíamos a hacerlo, hasta que, poco a poco la risa fue disminuyendo.

Esa noche, la luna brillaba como nunca y las estrellas destellaban intensamente. Nos recostamos en el pasto a observarlas, mientras buscábamos formas divertidas en el cielo.

"Te puedo preguntar algo," me dijo "¿Qué crees que sean las estrellas realmente?"

"Bueno, mi abuelo Mohatu1 siempre me decía que los grandes reyes del pasado nos cuidan desde arriba. Me explicaba que el brillo de las estrellas dependía de las virtudes del corazón desarrolladas en vida. Desde que me contó esto, yo siempre soñaba que mi estrella sería la más brillante de todas."

Al decir esto, mi mente me transportó automáticamente al árbol de Ralafaki, a la profecía. Y con esto el dolor volvió a mí.

"Creo que fallaré en mi intento"

"Yo no lo creo" me dijo—. Estoy segura de que tú serás la estrella más bella y brillante en el cielo.

—¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad? —le pregunté asombrado por su comentario.

— Me salvaste— me dijo con ternura—eso demuestra la nobleza y valentía de tu corazón. Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, Si al morir tu estrella no brillara tanto como tú hubieras querido, yo abogaría para que resplandeciera como ninguna otra.

Me limité a sonreír. Sus palabras me reconfortaron mucho. Había ternura y sinceridad en ellas. Sentí tanto sosiego al escuchar aquello, que poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido, arrullado por una silenciosa melodía proveniente del fresco viento.

1 El Rey Mohatu, según el libro oficial de Disney "La Estrella más Brillante", es el abuelo de Mufasa y Scar, por ende tiene que ser, o padre de Uru, o padre de Ahadi. Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero hay teorías que apuntan más hacia Uru.


	9. C7: Primer día fuer de casa

Capítulo 7: Primer día fuera de casa

Mi primer día fuera de casa fue extraño.

Sarafina permanecía a mi lado. Al principio la idea de que estuviera conmigo me resultaba desagradable, pero después del incidente de los chacales, su compañía me hacía mucho bien. Era realmente, una chica muy bromista.

—Taka dime, ¿cuál es el colmo de una _hiena_?... sentirse _vacía_ — La risa de Saffy parecía tener poderes mágicos. Me la contagiaba y me hacía sentir muy alegre.

Creo que, su compañía no había sido mala después de todo. Por lo menos no estaba solo.

La tarde llegó y ambos estábamos hambrientos. ¿Cómo conseguiríamos alimento?, a fin de cuentas no éramos más que dos cachorros en medio de la sabana.

— Debemos intentar atrapar, por lo menos un animal pequeño.

Encontramos una manada de antílopes. Dos de ellos eran apenas unas pequeñas crías.

—Embestiré alguna de las crías —me dijo Sarafina fríamente-, esto no será fácil.

—¡Es muy peligroso! —Le dije— ¡Eres muy pequeña aún! Si los padres te atacan con sus cuernos, será tu fin.

—Por eso, quiero que tú me ayudes —me dijo ella muy decidida—, debes distraerlos.

—¡Pero soy un león macho! –Repliqué- yo no puedo cazar. Eso es cosa de niñas.

—Pues si quieres comer hoy, deberás olvidarte de eso. –Comentó molesta y firmemente.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que al final mi padre tendría razón?; en algún momento las lecciones 'para niñas' podrían resultarme útiles.

Sin embargo, el plan fue un desastre:

Fingí que atacaría a la cría número "uno", de una manera descarada e indiscreta para llamar la atención de los padres. Al verme, los padres comenzaron a perseguirme amenazándome con sus cuernos. Por su parte Sarafina se agazapó en los pastizales para intentar cazar a la cría numero "dos". Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarla, una roca se movió debajo de su pata. La cría "dos" se dio cuenta e hizo un ruido; una especie de gemido, con el cual llamó a sus padres. La pareja de antílopes dejó de perseguirme, pero ahora perseguían a Sarafina.

Para su suerte, Sarafina llegó hasta la orilla de un manantial, y tuvo una idea; Se detuvo en seco, volteó hacia los antílopes, y justo cuando estos se lanzaron para atacarla, Sarafina se hizo un lado, así, los antílopes cayeron al agua.

Llegó la noche, y aunque no habíamos conseguido alimento alguno, nos divertimos recordando la gran hazaña.

—¿¡Viste como cayeron al agua!? ¡Fue realmente grandioso! — Me decía.

— Creo que nos falta experiencia. Somos muy pequeños como para cazar algo —le dije—, Sin embargo creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

— ¡Sí! —me decía Sarafina, feliz —. Deberíamos ponerle nombre a nuestro equipo, ¿qué tal: "El Equipo Grandioso de Sarafina y...?, ¡Oye..!, llevo dos días de conocerte y no sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Taka —le contesté con indiferencia.

—¡Muy bien!—me dijo—, seremos: "El invencible, maravilloso y grandioso equipo de Taka y Sarafina."

—Es muy largo — le dije fríamente.

—En ese caso, —me dijo pensativa —Nos llamaremos: "Los invencibles Taka y Sarafina."

— Me gusta más —le respondí—, así nos llamaremos. Como decía mi abuelo Mohatu; _Dos leones cazan mejor que uno._

Sarafina me miró con dulzura.

—Veo que tu abuelo era muy importante para ti. Cuéntame más sobre él.

—Mi abuelo siempre estuvo conmigo y siempre me brindó más cariño y atención que mi propio padre. Era un león sabio. Poco antes de morir me habló sobre _Los Grandes Reyes Del Pasado._

Sarafina escuchaba mi historia atentamente. La luz de la luna, brillaba intensamente sobre nosotros dando a nuestro pelaje un tono platinado.

—...el día que murió me quedé muy solo. Mi madre era la única que podía hacerme sentir mejor. Ella es un ángel encarnado, sin embargo su amor no era suficiente. Algo le hacía falta a mi vida. Como un hueco. Un vacío profundo sentía yo, hasta que...

Hice una pequeña pausa.

—¿Decías Taka? —preguntó Saffy, esperando a que prosiguiera con mi relato. Pude notar en aquellos momentos un brillo especial en su mirar. Entonces, sonreí, y comencé a hablar de manera eufórica y entusiasmada.

—Mi vacío era enorme hasta que... ¡Sarabi llegó a mi vida!

Ante este comentario, Sarafina reaccionó de una forma extraña; Pude notar que sus ojos se nublaron. Guardo silencio unos momentos, y después me dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada:

—Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente. –Dijo con desdén y se alejó uns centímetros de mí, dándome la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

— Sí. No es nada. Vamos a dormir.

Aunque no entendí su reacción, ese día descubrí el corazón noble de Sarafina. Descubrí lo mucho que valía.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de tener tan buena amiga como ella.


	10. C8: Shenzi

Capítulo 8: Shenzi.

El segundo día fuera de casa, Sarafina y yo decidimos despertarnos temprano para hacer un segundo intento para buscar comida.

Decidimos acercarnos de nuevo al manantial donde un día anterior habían caído los antílopes. Pensamos que si esperábamos un poco, pronto algún animal iría a tomar agua.

Hubo ocasiones en que la presencia de Sarafina me inquietaba, pues de vez en cuando se me quedaba viendo fijamente parea después sonreírme. Eso me hacía sentir incómodo.

Pasó un rato sin que llegara nadie. Hacía un calor intenso, así que decidimos chapotear en agua un rato.

Escuchamos un grito. Era una llamada de auxilio. Sarafina y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación, y salimos del agua. Guiados por los alaridos, llegamos hasta un enorme depósito de arenas movedizas, y en ellas un cachorro de hiena lloraba por su vida. El lodo casi le llegaba al cuello. Solo tenía sus patas delanteras y su cara al descubierto.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos!?" vociferaba Sarafina alarmada. "¡Hay que ayudar a ese cachorro, o morirá!"

Yo quedé sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se suponía que ella debería alegrarse. Las Hienas: Sucias, carroñeras, asesinas a sangre fría; ¿A qué león en el mundo podían importarle esas escorias?, al contrario, una hiena menos en el mundo debía ser una buena noticia para nosotros.

"¿Pero qué te pasa, Sarafina?" Le pregunté molesto ante su angustia por salvarla. "Déjala morir aquí. Una hiena menos es una bendición para todos."

Pero Sarafina no estuvo de acuerdo. Me lanzó una mirada fulminante y alzando la voz me dijo:

"Podrán ser unos seres despreciables, pero nadie merece una muerte así. ¡Eres un Insensible!"

Cuando ella me gritó insensible, la profecía llegó a mi mente atormentándome de nuevo. Me invadió el pánico. ¿Habría empezado ya? ¿Me estaría convirtiendo en un ser vil e insensible?

Con todo esto, no tuve más remedio que ayudar en el rescate. Apenas a unos centímetros de la arena movediza había un mediano árbol, estaba pelón, sin hojas, y por fortuna estaba bastante inclinado y casi apuntaba hacia la ubicación de la hiena. Sarafina y yo lo vimos y se nos ocurrió la misma idea; Ambos nos subimos a ella, y con mucho esfuerzo lo aplastamos y logramos inclinarlo aún más.

La punta del árbol quedó justo enfrente de la pequeña hiena.

"¡Vamos! ¡Sujétate de la punta del árbol!" Le decía Sarafina al cachorro. Su voz sonaba jadeante debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener el árbol lo suficientemente inclinado.

Después, Sarafina le gritó a la hiena:

"¡Sujétate de la copa del árbol!"

La hiena utilizó sus dos patas para sujetarse a la punta de árbol. Después Sarafina le gritó a la hiena:

"Vamos a soltar el árbol, nos bajaremos de él, así que sujétate con mucha fuerza. No te sueltes por nada de este mundo."

El cachorro asintió asustado. Después Sarafina me volteó a ver y me gritó:

"A la de tres nos bajamos del árbol; Una… Dos… tres…", ambos bricamos y lo soltamos. El pequeño árbol recuperó su posición inicial con violencia, es decir siguió inclinado pero menos. Este tembló como gelatina durante varios segundos. Después notamos cómo la hiena se elevó junto con a la punta del árbol, manteniéndose aferrada a este sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Cuando el tembloroso movimiento paró, Sarafina y yo vimos que la pobre hiena, con algo de miedo, comenzó a soltarse, y cuando logró ponerse de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, caminó insegura sobre la copa del árbol hasta que finalmente llegó a la base de éste mismo y dio un último brinco con el que por fin logró bajar ilesa del pequño árbol. Acto seguido, se acercó a nosotros y nos olfateó. Al verla bien nos dimos cuenta de que era en realidad una cachorrita.

A pesar de los prejuicios que tenía yo con respecto a las hienas, no pude evitar sentir ternura al verla. Sus ojos eran vivarachos y brillosos. Sus motitas en el cuerpo y su aspecto rechoncho solo podían inspirar simpatía en mí, y por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté por la posibilidad de que los leones estuviéramos equivocados sobre el concepto en el que teníamos encasilladas a las hienas.

La cachorrita nos miraba a Sarafina y a mí como si fuéramos unos bichos raros. Estaba insegura. Tal vez las hienas también nos tenían en un mal concepto a nosotros los leones. Después da varios minutos por fin se decidió a decirnos algo.

"G-gracias po-por salvarme." Tartamudeó. Su voz era adorable y dulce.

Sarafina sonrió, y con voz suave para evitar asustar a la hiena, preguntó:

"¿cómo te llamas pequeña?"

"Shenzi" respondió la cachorrita con cierta timidez.

"Shenzi" Repitió Sarafina. "Me gusta. Es lindo."

Ambas sonrieron ligeramente. Sarafina continuó interrogando.

"Dime pequeñita, ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Ante esta pregunta, la pequeña cachorrita cambió su sonrisa por una triste expresión. Bajó la mirada y respondió:

"Mi mamá está en búsqueda de alimento para la familia… y mi padre… mi padre está… está…"

Pero entonces, la cachorrita ahora conocida como Shenzi soltó unas lagrimitas, que rápidamente enjuagó con su pata, y dijo:

"Lo siento, no debí… Disculpen."

Sarafina sintió compasión por ella y la abrazó.

"No te preocupes pequeña. Estamos aquí para ayudar."

La hiena se quedó mirándome fijamente, y entre sollozos me dijo, esta vez con mayor seguridad:

"¿Tú eres un príncipe, verdad?"

"Segundo, pero sí." Agregué reflejando frustración en la voz. Esta parte de la conversación hizo que recordara con tristeza que ya estaba decidido sobre quién sería el futuro Rey León.

"Entonces promete que las hienas tendremos una vida más feliz cuando te conviertas en rey. Promete que no habrá más hambre ni rechazo hacia nuestra especie."

"Está difícil que eso en verdad pase," le dije "pero si la vida me permitiera ascender al trono, eso será lo primero que haré."

La hiena me sonrió, y me dijo:

"A partir de ahora tú serás un León aceptado entre nosotras las hienas. Serás mi protegido. Si quisieras adentrarte en el cementerio de elefantes nadie podrá hacerte daño. Le hablaré de ti a mi jauría. Les contaré sobre lo que has prometido. " Después la voz de Shenzi se volvió un tanto sombría. No pareció una cachorrita dulce y tierna cuando me dijo; "Pero, recuerda; nadie que sea capaz de traicionar una hiena, podrá vivir para contarlo. Nadie."

"Está bien" fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Yo estaba perturbado. ¿Ahora yo sería un protegido entre las hienas? ¿Y qué, si no podía cumplir mi promesa para con ellas?, Mufasa sería el futuro rey, no yo.

"Bueno," dijo Shenzi. "Debo irme. Si se enteran que dos leones intentaron salvar mi vida, me va a ir muy mal."

La hienita salió corriendo entre los pastizales, y se perdió de vista.

El atardecer llegó al fin. Sarafina y yo nos sentamos a contemplar los tonos rojizos en el cielo.

"¿Sabes?." me decía Sarafina. "Creo que esto de huir de casa fue una mala idea. Hay que regresar."

"Tienes razón Sarafina. Regresaremos esta misma noche. Estamos muy chicos para andar solos por la sabana. No hemos comido en dos días y hemos estado en peligro muchas veces. Lo único bueno es que ahora soy un protegido de las hienas, ¡jé, jé!"

"Oye Taka, ¿por qué crees que Shenzi dijo que si en su jauría sabían que unos leones le habían salvado la vida, le podía ir muy mal?, es decir, si ella les platica sobre ti, de todos modos le podría ir mal."

"No es eso." Le contesté a Sarafina. "No se trata de que ella hubiera convivido o no con leones. Se trata de que nadie debe saber que intentamos salvarle la vida."

Sarafina me miró perpleja. Estaba confundida.

"No comprendo, Taka."

"Verás," comencé a explicarle. "mi abuelo Mohatu me explicó que sus reglas e ideas son muy diferentes a las nuestras. Si ven que una hiena está muriendo o en peligro, no la ayudarán, pues creen que con eso pueden ofender a su diosa. Ellas creen que intervenir sería ir en contra de la voluntad de ella. Dicen que su deidad es muy vengativa."

"Siento compasión por esos seres" comentó Sarafina repentinamente. "han de sentirse muy solos en este mundo."

"Creo que las entiendo" le dije. "Yo también me he sentido muy solo algunas veces."

Los ojos de Sarafina despidieron un destello de ternura.

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte a que no te sintieras así" me dijo, al momento que me dio un tierno lametazo.

La sensación no era la misma. Con Sarabi, había experimentado algo maravilloso, pero con Sarafina, no sentí nada. Rápidamente me separé de ella y le dije:

"No estoy tan seguro de esto. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Porque yo… porque yo… estoy enamorado de Sarabi."

A Sarafina se le nublaron sus ojos. Al verla tan triste, me sentí muy culpable.

"No... fue mi culpa... no debí..."

Una paz tensa reinó el lugar por varios minutos. Después, ella rompió el silencio cuando fríamente dijo:

"Volvamos a casa. Nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados."

Partimos de regreso. En todo el camino no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Fue una trayectoria incomoda. Pronto llegamos a Las Tierras del Reino.

"Adiós, Taka" fue lo único que me dijo en tono seco, y se fue a casa.

Yo por mi parte, regresé a La Roca del Rey. Me sentía culpable de haberla hecho sentir mal. A fin de cuentas yo comenzaba a comprender la naturaleza de la tristeza.


	11. C9: Pesadilllas

Capítulo 9: Pesadillas.

*Scar narrando*

Caminaba solo por la sabana, con una sensación de miedo recorriendo cada espacio de mi ser.

Escuché un gruñido…

Miré hacia atrás, y en medio de unos arbustos vi dos ojos brillantes que me observaban. Un escalofrío rodeó mi cuerpo.

Comencé a correr...

Una enorme hiena comenzó a perseguirme. De su boca salía un horrible y jadeante sonido, como si estuviera rabiosa. Yo estaba horrorizado. Sabía que me mataría.

Llegué a un lugar rodeado de enormes rocas que me impedían el paso. Sería mi fin. La hiena me había acorralado.

En ese momento dos hienidos más se unieron a la persecución.

Sólo me quedaba aguardar el inevitable momento de mi trágica muerte a garras de tres furiosas hienas.

Una de ellas me miraba fijamente, en una mezcla de odio, tristeza y decepción.

"Traidor" me decía, en un tono que me dejó helado.

Después de eso, las tres se abalanzaron sobre mí. Pude ver sus enormes dientes. Me devorarían. Grité…

"¡No!"

"Hermano despierta. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿son esas hienas de nuevo?

Abrí mis ojos. Las hienas ya no estaban. Me encontraba dentro de La Roca del Rey. Era de noche. Mi hermano estaba a mi lado.

"Sí hermano. Eran esas hienas otra vez."

"Tienes mucho tiempo teniendo esa pesadilla, ¿porqué no le preguntas al Chamán Ralafaki sobre su significado?"

"No," Le dije rotundamente. "No quiero ningún trato con ese brujo charlatán, además nadie debe saber... ¡Nadie debe saberlo que tengo pesadillas con inferiores hienas, o seré el "hazme reír" de todo el reino!"

Yo era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que las hienas, animales que los leones siempre hemos considerado inferiores, fueran las protagonistas de mis pesadillas.

"Tranquilo, hermano," me dijo Muffy "Yo te protegeré de ellas."

Mi hermano, colocó su cabeza en mi lomo, y se quedo dormido.

Aun cuando Mufasa se quedó velando mi sueño, esa noche no dormí. Muchos pensamientos invadían mi mente. Había sucedido de nuevo. Esa misma pesadilla atormentándome desde que tenía uso de razón; tres hienas que me persiguen, una de ellas llamándome "traidor" y al final el trío intentado devorarme. Me preguntaba días y noches si ese sueño sería un presagio de algún posible suceso futuro. En parte por esta razón tampoco deseaba contárselo a Ralafaki. ¿Qué _tal si él me confirmaba mi mayor temor?_

En eso estaba cuando llegó a mi mente una imagen, una imagen de una bella leona; Sarabi. Solo ella con su presencia, era capaz de eliminar todos mis miedos. Lo que restó de la noche decidí ocuparlos pensado en ella y sólo en ella, y cuando la mañana comenzó a llegar, después de mucho planearlo tomé una decisión: apenas saliera el sol iría a verla, y de una vez por todas, _le declararía mi amor._

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	12. C 10: Ruta a la perdición

Capítulo 10: Una decisión, ruta a la perdición.

Lo primero que hice después de abrir mis ojos por la mañana, fue correr a un pastizal que se caracteriza por tener muchas flores de todos colores, y entre todas ellas, encontré una que en lo particular llamó mi atención. Era más grande que las demás, de un color rojo intenso.

La arranqué con mi hocico, y emocionado me dispuse a buscar a Sarabi, sin embargo un pensamiento me detuvo. ¡Pero claro!, había que practicar antes.

Coloqué la flor en una roca, y comencé a hablar solo y en voz alta:

"Bella Sarabi, recibe esta flor en nombre de mi amor… No, ¡muy simple!… Sarabi, quiero pedirte en este hermoso día que seas mi bella novia… ¡muy cursi!… Bella Sarabi, sea mi novia y acompáñeme por el sendero de la vida… muy formal…"

Al final preferí que saliera espontaneo llegado el momento. Antes de salir en su búsqueda, me quedé un momento en aquel florido pastizal y me puse a imaginar cómo sería mi vida siendo novio de Sarabi. Me imaginé corriendo por los verdes campos con ella, imaginaba su risa, su alegría. Imaginaba el día en que fuéramos mayores y le pidiera que se casara conmigo. Ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para confesarle mis sentimientos.

Salí de mis imágenes mentales y por fin partí en su búsqueda.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Descendiendo al Abismo.**

Pasado algún rato, finalmente di con ella. Se veía muy feliz. Me le acerqué muy emocionado.

"Sarabi" le dije con voz agitada "es momento de que lo sepas. Ya no puedo más. Si no te lo digo ahora, explotaré."

"Taka" me dijo Sarabi en tono sorpresivo "¿cómo estás?" a comparación de otras veces, ella no parecía muy complacida de verme. Eso me dio mala espina.

"Bien Sarabi. Bien. Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte. Lo que yo quería decirte es que…

"Dímelo" me dijo sonriendo.

"Sarabi, debes saber que yo...

Justo en ese momento, mi hermano se acercó a Sarabi. Llevaba en su hocico varias flores de diversos colores, las cuales colocó suavemente en el piso, a los pies de Sarabi1, para después decir:

"Estas flores son para demostrarte lo enamorado que estoy de ti," le dijo sin despegar los ojos de joven leona. Sin pensarlo dos veces, repentinamente Sarabi lo besó2 dulcemente en la mejilla. Yo me sentía podrir de la envidia. De repente mi mundo entero se vino encima. Todas las ilusiones que había construido, todas las veces que la había imaginado a mi lado... mi corazón estaba destrozado. La leoncita de mis sueños prefería a mi bobo hermano que a mí. Además, ¿desde cuándo se conocían ellos dos?, ¿por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

"¿Decías Taka?" me preguntó Sarabi.

"Ehmm… nada. Ya olvidé lo que te iba a decir. Bueno… yo… ya me voy.

De pronto, mi hermano se acercó a mí; "Taka, te presento a Sarabi, una amiga de tiempo atrás, que por cierto ahora es mi novia".

"Sí, ya la conocía", le dije con amargura, y sin siquiera mirarlo. Después, con el alma hecha pedazos me alejé lo más que pude de ahí. Pasé cerca de un rio y miré mi reflejo en el agua. Atormentaba mi mente comparándome con mi perfecto hermano. Lloré de rabia y golpee el agua con una zarpa. Mi reflejo se distorsionó. El agua formaba ondas que corrían muy rápido. Y fue cuando me di cuenta; A nadie le importaba yo; ni a Sarabi, ni a mi padre, ni a nadie… a ellos solo les importaba Muffy, el principito perfecto. Tampoco les importaba mi dolor. Para ellos mis lágrimas eran tan insignificantes como una gota en un rio.

Me introduje en el agua. Me quedé ahí casi todo el día; desde el alba hasta el atardecer. No quería salir pues el agua me relajaba, y todo ese tiempo me pasé recordando aquel día que la conocí, y todas las veces que gracias a ella mis tristezas comenzaban a quedarse atrás. ¡No podía aceptarlo!, Mi hermano, con la chica a la que amaba!, ¡Qué tortura más grande!, ¿por qué además de haber llegado yo más tarde a la vida que mi hermano, quitándome la oportunidad de ser rey, también tuve también que llegar tarde a la vida de Sarabi?, ¡Una vez más mi hermano me había ganado, y eso NO LO podía tolerar!

Mi corazón se hacía añicos… y de pronto, recordé a Sarafina, y me vi en su lugar. Aquella noche cuando la rechacé… Era como si la vida misma se hubiera cobrado el dolor que la hice pasar.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Me reprochaba a mí mismo "¡Había actuado como un imbécil con ella!"

Sería eso parte de mi inevitable destino; Me convertiría en un terrible monstruo insensible.

Más tarde me dirigí a mi rincón personal y oculto: una oscura cueva ubicada justo debajo del promorinto de la Roca del Rey. Ese lugar era mi refugio en aquellos momentos de tristeza, o en aquellos donde simplemente quería estar solo conmigo mismo.

A esa cueva nadie iba, pues según la manada, se percibía una mala vibra allí. Tal vez decían eso porque ahí nunca pegaba el sol, Sin embargo, yo jamás había sentido nada extraño, y la oscuridad que la caracterizaba me reconfortaba en cierto modo. No había lugar donde me sintiera más cómodo en todo el mundo.

Me recosté. Me sentía muy frustrado. No podía entender como, por culpa de mi hermano, todos los sueños que había forjado en mi mente al lado de Sarabi se habían derrumbado.

¡Pero no podía darme el lujo de darme por vencido!, ¡tenía que luchar por lo más bello que me había pasado en la vida!

Ya no debía importarme si para ello debía quitar a mi propio hermano del camino…

1 En realidad son patas, pero puse "pies" para que quedara más estético.

2 Esta acción es en realidad un lametazo, sin embargo coloqué la palabra "besar" para que quedara más estético.


	14. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

 **Eliminado viejos prejuicios: El Cementerio de Elefantes.**

Una mañana al abrir mis ojos había despertado yo, con una sola cosa en mente: Hacer una visita; Una visita que cambiaría el destino de mi hermano, el mío, ¡y hasta el de Sarabi! Una visita que era impulsada por mis sentimientos de odio, de obsesión. De enfermo amor. De enferma envidia.

Así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me encaminé más allá de los límites del reino, y me adentré en las profundidades de ese lugar prohibido. Ese lugar restringido para mi hermano y para mí; El cementerio de elefantes.

Por años mi padre me había advertido de los peligros de adentrarme en aquel lugar, pero jamás había vivido en carne propia lo que era realmente estar ahí dentro; Hacía mucho calor, era tenebroso, y en el suelo había cráteres que de vez en cuando despedían de manera violenta ardientes fumarolas de metano.

Pronto, percibí la presencia de un ser que me seguía sigilosamente. Sentí tan fuerte la presencia de aquel ser, que me detuve en seco.

— ¿Quién eres, pequeño?— me preguntó una femenina y dulce voz.

Volteé hacia atrás. Mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a sudar frio. Una hiena estaba detrás de mí. Creí que sería mi fin, pero luego recordé las palabras de Shenzi. Ella le hablaría de mí a su gente, así que pensé que si mencionaba su nombre, tal vez mi vida quedaría a salvo.

— Soy amigo de Shenzi, me llamo Taka —le dije de inmediato.

— Sí. –Me contestó ella, mirándome calculadoramente. -Mi hija me habló de ti. Me comentó que la salvaste de ahogarse. Eso que hiciste es despreciable… sin embargo… te lo agradezco."

Me quedé atónito. Nunca hubiera imaginado una respuesta así, tampoco que conocería a la madre de Shenzi tan pronto. Era una hiena con una mirada muy dulce y cálida, pero a su vez un tanto melancólica.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señora? –le dije.

— Dime...

— ¿Por qué me dijo que haber salvado a su hija fue un acto despreciable, del cual sin embargo usted está agradecida?

Por unos segundos sentí un ambiente tenso. La hiena fijó su vista en el cementerio

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre lo difícil que es ser una hiena? — Me decía mientras mantenía la vista fija en aquel lugar— ¿Sabes lo que significa ser lo que somos? ¿Crees que yo quiero eso para mis hijos?

Por primera vez en la vida, comencé a descubrir, la otra cara de la luna: la discriminación y tristeza que las hienas debían soportar día tras día. Me quedé atónito. Asombrado. En verdad había muchas cosas que los leones ignorábamos sobre las hienas.

—Pero no te quedes ahí, entra por favor —Me dijo amablemente la hiena.

Yo la seguí, un poco atemorizado.

La cueva a la que me guió la madre de Shenzi era apestosa en verdad. Tal vez era la combinación del metano y los olores que solo puede desprender el hábitat de una hiena. Ya dentro una pequeña cachorrita hiena corrió hacia mí gustosa para saludarme.

"¡Gran príncipe!," gritó con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola Pequeñita! –Dije, devolviendo el saludo con cortesía.

Justo en ese momento, y para mi sorpresa, dos cachorros más, surgieron de entre las sombras. Se acercaron a mi algo temerosos. La verdad a mi me parecieron muy simpáticos.

"Alteza, le presento a mis hermanitos: Banzai y Edd."

Yo los miré asombrado. Nunca antes había visto nada igual. El primero daba un aspecto juguetón, el segundo daba la impresión de no estar del todo cuerdo.

—¡Vengan hermanitos!, Este león no les hará daño. –Aseguró Shenzi, colocándose detrás de ellos, empujándolos con la nariz hacia mí.

—Hola pequeños –Saludé en un intento de simpatizar con ellos.

El cachorro, ahora conocido como Edd, se acercó a olfatearme. Segundos más tarde, ya con algo de confianza comenzó a lamerme amorosamente.

—Tiene unos hijos hermosos –Dije mirando la madre de los cachorritos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. –respondió la señora hiena, devolviéndome el gesto.

Después, vi acercarse a muchas hienas adultas más. Una de ellas, la cual era color gris y tenía un ojo tuerto, se acercó hacia a mí, y comenzó a olfatearme.

—¿Eres tú el "protegido" de Shenzi? –Preguntó con una voz ronca y áspera. – ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que la salvó de ahogarse?

"Por supuesto que lo debe ser, Rodas," dijo repentinamente una hiena hembra muy joven. Se abría paso entre las demás con elegancia. Los cabellos de su cuello y espalda eran color blanco. Era una hiena de aspecto afable, pero imponente.

—Soy Shimbekh. La sacerdotisa oficial de esta jauría—Se presentó. –Es un gusto enorme tenerte aquí. Me comentaron que eres el protegido de la pequeña Shenzi.

Asentí de nuevo, un poco fastidiado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía con lo mismo?

"Muy bien," Dijo. "Acércate a mí.".

Con un poco de inseguridad, obedecí. Todo esto comenzaba a asustarme. Cuando tuve lo suficientemente cerca a la sacerdotisa, pude ver con más detenimiento sus ojos. Eran azules y profundos. Daba algo de miedo ver aquello. Sus pupilas parecían estar demasiado dilatadas. Entonces ella colocó una pata en mi cabeza.

—Cierra los ojos. –Me ordenó. Sin más le hice caso. Aunque ya no podía ver nada mis oídos sí que captaron lo que la hiena diría a continuación: "A partir de ahora, tú eres uno de nosotros. Te sello con la marca de nuestra gran madre Roh´kash. Te doy su bendición para que te proteja. A partir de ahora ella te reconoce como su hijo elegido también."

Yo no comprendí mucho a que se refería, pero de alguna manera me sentí feliz. Luego, la sacerdotisa Shimbekh me hizo abrir los ojos, y me dijo:

"Algo que quieras decir a la jauría."

Guardé silencio un momento. No creí que fueran a pedirme algo como eso. Y allí, en ese mismo instante vi una gran oportunidad: la oportunidad de poner a todas las hienas de mi lado y hacerlas participes de mis proyectos. Así, que tomando valor, me subí a un peñasco dentro de la cueva, y desde ahí comencé a vociferar:

"Su compañera Shenzi, me ha pedido, en caso de que yo ascendiera al trono, brindarles a ustedes la oportunidad de una vida más digna. Esto podrá ser así, si ustedes me escuchan con atención y se prestan a ayudarme."

Vi que todas las hienas me miraban extasiadas. En sus ojos pude ver cierto brillo: El brillo de la esperanza, que comenzó a invadirlas ante mis ambiciosas palabras. Después cerré mis ojos, y a mi mente llegó un recuerdo antiguo:

— _Abuelo Mohatu, ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar a ser la estrella más brillante de todas?_

— _No lo sé Taka, ¿Pero sabes?, no hay virtudes que puedan ser más apreciadas que la generosidad y la humildad. Si llegaras a ser Rey, y yo sé que lo serás, tendrás que aprender a ser humilde y generoso._

— _Pero abuelo, ¿Que no es más importante ser bueno, y evitar la maldad?_

" _La maldad y la bondad son relativas," contestó Mohatu; "Si tú lastimaras a una Hiena, para salvar a un miembro de tu familia, ¿Fuiste malo por lastimarla? ¿Ó fuiste bueno por salvar a ese miembro?, nunca lo olvides Taka, la bondad, la maldad y la verdad, son relativas._

— Son relativas — dije en susurro y con la mirada perdida en mis recuerdos.

— ¿Decía algo, su alteza? — preguntó Shenzi vociferando desde abajo, pues había escuchado mis palabras.

Al ver a la multitud de hienas aclamándome, me sentí el ser más importante del mundo, por tanto, con el doble de entusiasmo grité:

— Si prometen ayudarme, yo las ayudaré a ustedes.

Las Hienas gritaban emocionadas, me alababan, y gustosas me respondían que sí lo harían. Eso me motivó a seguir hablando

—Escúchenme: Mañana mismo traeré aquí a mi hermano Mufasa, el heredero al trono. Desháganse de él. Si lo quitan de mi camino yo seré rey y cumpliré mi promesa. De ustedes depende que él sea o no proclamado Rey. Sólo de ustedes.

Esa noche en mi cueva reflexioné, tal vez erróneamente, lo siguiente:

Las hienas ganaban. Yo ganaba. Ellas obtenían una vida mejor mientras yo me quedaba con lo que debía ser mío por derecho: _Sarabi y Las Tierras del Reino._


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: ¿Confiar o no confiar?**

" _Tan insensato es confiar en todos, como no confiar en nadie."_

 _Juvenal._

Aquella mañana comenzó, lo que con el tiempo yo llamaría el camino hacia mi propia destrucción.

Todavía no puedo comprender en qué estaba pensando aquella mañana; de repente hice a un lado todo mi sentido de moral, así como mis sentimientos filiales hacia mi hermano. Así pues, apenas cayeron los primeros rayos de sol, mi plan dio inicio.

— Despierta hermano. Te llevaré a conocer a unos amigos. Son muy divertidos.

"¿En serio?, ¿Quiénes son?

"Tú sígueme Muffy, y verás."

Adentré así a mi querido e ingenuo hermano, en las profundidades del Cementerio de Elefantes. Él estaba muy temeroso. Caminaba manteniendo una actitud de alerta. Dudaba de mis intenciones.

"Hermano, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?, sabes que lo tenemos prohibido.

Pero entonces, unas risotadas lo interrumpieron. Edd y Banzai se acercaron.

— Taka... ¿Qué haces por acá?— dijo el pequeño Banzai entusiasmado.

"Nada especial, Banzai. Sólo quería presentarle a todos a mi hermano. A partir de ahora, será uno de nosotros."

Mufasa nos miraba con una combinación de miedo y curiosidad.

"Ven Mufasa. Acércate. Te presentaré a mis amigos."

Pero Mufasa me miraba con asco.

"¿Le-le hablas a esas cosas?"

Yo lo ignoré. Mufasa se acercó a saludar con desconfianza, y mirando con desprecio a las hienas.

Se las presenté, y aunque al principio mi hermano no estaba muy convencido, finalmente terminó acoplándose a ellas, cuando comenzamos a jugar a "los encantandos."

Entre risas y juegos nos dio el atardecer. Incluso yo la había pasado muy bien, pero lo importante aquí era; Que el plan estaba en movimiento…

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, mi hermano y yo regresamos a La Roca del Rey.

"Vaya, tus amigos sí que me agradaron," me dijo Mufasa, con inocencia. "Aunque es muy arriesgado llevarnos bien con ellos. ¡Imagina lo que pasaría si mi padre se entera de…!

—Pero tú no abrirás la bocota, ¿Verdad Muffy?

— Ehmm, no... ¡Cómo crees!, Además, pienso que las hienas no son tan malas como nuestro padre nos había dicho.

— No, hermano Muffy... créeme que no...

Tal como estaba planeado, Mufasa les había tomado confianza a las hienas. Ahora sólo faltaba terminar con el trabajo.


	16. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: Tender Trip.**_

La tarde del siguiente día, Mi hermano y yo, regresamos una vez más al cementerio de elefantes:

Mufasa se había hecho a la idea de que las pequeñas hienas se habían convertido ya en sus mejores amigas.

Estaba muy entretenido jugando con ellas, hasta que lo interrumpí:

— Muffy, debo regresar a La Roca del Rey, olvidé tu regalo.

— ¿Un regalo?... ¡Qué bien!— Dijo mi hermano entusiasmado. —Vamos juntos.

— No hermano. Tú quédate a jugar con las hienas. Yo lo traeré aquí, ¿está bien?

"De acuerdo," contestó Mufasa con resignación. "Pero no te tardes."

Hice una seña a las Hienas que Mufasa no pudo percibir, y me alejé sigilosamente del lugar.

Iba yo de camino hacia La Roca, cuando miré hacia arriba, y para mi mala suerte, noté que una conocida ave sobrevolaba por encima de mí: Era Zatzy, la cálao consejera real de mi padre.

Lancé un bufido lleno de frustración. No podía comprender cómo diablos se había dado cuenta de que mi hermano y yo estábamos merodeando El Cementerio de Elefantes. Yo estaba desconcertado.

"¡Esa pajarraca chismosa! ¡Lo Arruinará todo!" Pensé entre mí, invadido por la rabia.

Salí disparado a perseguirla, aunque eso me estaba costando trabajo. Iba demasiado rápido

Mientras tanto, Shenzi, Banzai y Edd intentaban persuadir a Mufasa de conocer a su madre.

"Vamos Muffy," le decían. "Conoce a nuestra madre, ella es muy buena"

Con mucho trabajo, finalmente lo persuadieron, y así, Mufasa los siguió hacia la árida cueva roji-verde1 donde habitaba toda la jauría.

1 Que vendría siendo la misma, donde en la película, Scar y las hienas hacían sus reuniones.


	17. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15: Ahadi al rescate.**_

 _8_ _Caín dijo a su hermano Abel: «Vamos afuera.» Y cuando estaban en el campo, se lanzó Caín contra su hermano Abel y lo mató._ _9_ _Yahvé dijo a Caín: «¿Dónde está tu hermano Abel?» Contestó: «No sé. ¿Soy yo acaso el guardián de mi hermano?»_ _10_ _Replicó Yahvé: «¿Qué has hecho? Se oye la sangre de tu hermano clamar a mí desde el suelo._ _11_

 _ **Génesis 4(8, 9, 10, 11)**_

Por más que me esforcé, no conseguí correr más rápido de lo que Zatzy volaba. Ella había llegado primero a la cima de La Roca del Rey, contando a mi padre todo lo que había visto en el cementerio. Tal fue mi miedo ante la reacción de mi progenitor, que se me ocurrió algo impráctico y bobo; corrí desesperado hacia mi padre, gritando:

"¡Lo que te diga esa pajarraca chismosa es mentira! ¡Lo que te diga es mentira!"

Pero mi padre entonces se limitó a mirarme con severidad. Se podría decir que me fulminó con la mirada, y me dijo:

— Zatzy acaba de informarme tu hermano y tú estaban jugando con unas hienas... ¿Es cierto eso?

Su mirada era tan penetrante, que no tuve más opción que "soltar la sopa1."

"Bueno, la verdad sí, pero..."

" _¡¿Y, dónde está tu hermano?!"_

Me quedé en silencio por un momento.

"Está en el cementerio." Fue lo único que al final pudo salir de mi boca.

"¡¿Qué?!," vociferó mi padre totalmente descompuesto. "¡¿Y lo dejaste ahí solo?!... ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

El tono en que me dijo eso me dejó helado. Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Zatzy y le ordenó con firmeza: "Zatzy, adelántate y búscalo. Yo te alcanzo allá," después me miró de nuevo con tal furia que hubiera jurado que con la pura mirada hubiera sido capaz de matarme. "Después ajusto cuentas contigo," me dijo y salió corriendo rumbo al cementerio.

Por otro lado, las pequeñas hienas le decían a Mufasa:

"Muy bien, quédate aquí sentado, para que conozcas a nuestra madre, mientras nosotras vamos a ver si ya llegó tu hermano."

Mi hermano, quien como ya hemos dicho, era muy ingenuo, aceptó sin rechistar. Las pequeñas hienas salieron corriendo dejando solo a Muffy en la cueva.

Minutos más tarde dos hienas macho adultas se acercaron a Mufasa (Shenzi, Banzai y Edd les informaron de su presencia).

"Así que tu eres el próximo rey, ¿cierto?"

Mufasa asintió, pero esta vez presintió que algo andaba mal. Entonces comenzó a titubear.

"SSS— Sí... ¿Po... porqué lo preguntan?"

"Pues porque en unos momentos," dijo una. "Solo serás..."

"Historia," dijo la segunda con perversidad.

Entonces ambas hienas comenzaron a reírse de una forma grotesca, acto seguido, una de ellas lanzó la primera mordida. Mufasa la esquivó. La persecución había comenzado.

Mufasa corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas, pero las Hienas eran demasiado rápidas. Así, una de ellas se lanzó velozmente hacia él intentado atacarlo, por suerte, Mufasa encontró un cráneo de elefante bebé en el que cabía perfectamente. Se metió allí y espero. Las hienas lo habían acorralado. Ahora intentaban sacarlo usando la fuerza bruta, mordisqueando e intentando volcar el cráneo.

"No te resistas cachorrito, ya eres nuestro."

Y justo cuando Mufasa creyó que no tendría esperanza, se escuchó desde el fondo, un potente rugido. Era Ahadi.

Arañazos, algunas mordidas y demás, fueron producto de la pelea entre Ahadi y las hienas. Una vez que estas fueron ahuyentadas, Ahadi procedió a liberar a su hijo del cráneo. Una vez que el pequeño logró salir, su furioso padre se volvió hacia su él:

"¿Por qué me desobedeciste, Mufasa?"

"Pero padre, no fue mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que... Taka me dijo que las hienas no eran tan malas como parece... y me presentó a unas hienas que eran sus amigas y después..."

"Ya no me digas nada Mufasa. Desobedecerme así estuvo muy mal... Pero lo que hizo Taka no tiene perdón."

Y así padre e hijo, en silencio, regresaron a La Roca Del Rey.

1 "Soltar la sopa" es un modismo para decir que alguien finalmente dice la verdad.


	18. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16: Oscura transformación del alma:**_

 _ **EL NACIMIENTO DE SCAR**_

" _¡¿Sabes acaso lo que estuviste a punto de provocar, Taka?!"_

Mi padre Ahadi gritaba sin parar. Estaba furioso. Su mirada helaba mi sangre. Yo temblaba. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto actuar así. Era como si un Makei1 lo hubiera poseído.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a Mufasa que las hienas podían ser amigas?! Sabes perfectamente que las hienas y los leones somos eternos enemigos, el contacto entre nosotros está prohibido. ¡Ya lo sabes Taka! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces!

"Pero padre," Era inútil intentar defenderme. Los bramidos de mi padre superaban en volumen a mi voz.

"Además te regresaste a La Roca del Rey sin él. Expusiste su vida. ¡¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?!"

Lo único que yo sentía en ese momento tenía más que ver con una herida en mi orgullo que como arrepentimiento verdadero. Pese a todo, yo realmente deseaba ver a Mufasa fuera del camino. Él siempre había sido –según mi mente- el favorito de mi padre.

Mi padre jadeaba de coraje, y de pronto me hizo algo que ni en mis más remotas pesadillas me hubiera imaginado: Alzó su zarpa y con una impresionante fuerza, me lanzó tremendo zarpazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara, tan terrible y doloroso que lo recordaría con resentimiento para el resto de mi vida.

Me quedé callado, la cabeza ladeada. El rostro me ardía, entonces me lo toqué y me llevé tremenda sorpresa al ver mi mano manchada de sangre. Hubo entonces un silencio tenso. Nadie habló, pero las llamaradas del rencor ya empezaban a hacer estragos en mí. En medio de aquel mutismo, aproveché para expresar en voz muy suave:

"¿Sabes qué opino?, que Mufasa es el único que te importa. Yo nunca te he importado."

Sin decir nada más, salí corriendo de ahí, pero esta vez no estaba en mis intenciones regresar.

"¡Taka, espera!," escuché a mi padre vociferar, pero no me importó. Yo sólo tenía en mi mente huir.

Cuando me hube alejado un poco más de La Roca, pero no demasiado como para perderla de vista, miré hacia atrás y un profundo vuelco se me hizo en el corazón.

"Lo siento madre," dije en voz baja. "Te fallé. Sé que mi decisión será una estaca en tu corazón."

Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro. Lo más doloroso en aquellos momentos había sido saber que tal vez nunca la vería otra vez. Miré por algunos segundos con melancolía el que hasta ese momento había sido mi hogar, para después continuar mi camino. Pero, ¿Qué más podía yo hacer?, ya no tenía razón alguna para permanecer en el reino: ¿recibir humillaciones de mi padre?, ¿tolerar la idea de que mi hermano sería el próximo rey?, ¿ver a mi hermano al lado de mi amada Sarabi?, ¡¿Aceptar el rechazo de Sarabi?!... ya no había razón alguna por la que permanecer ahí… ninguna.

Marché por horas, sin rumbo fijo. _Si me perdía a nadie le importaría_ , pensaba entre mí con tristeza.

Pero pronto, cayó la noche. Comenzó a llover levemente y aprovechando esto comencé a llorar, lleno de rabia e impotencia. La herida que me había hecho mi padre en el ojo comenzaba a arderme aún más. _¿Qué tan mal estará?_ , me pregunté, así que decidí buscar un charco de agua para averiguarlo. Cuando lo encontré, me acerqué a él lentamente y me puse a observar con detenimiento mi reflejo en él.

La herida era espantosa. Gigantesca. Hacía un recorrido desde mi frente, hasta poco antes de tocar mi mejilla. Yo me horroricé al ver aquello. Estaba muy abierta. ¿Cómo mi padre pudo hacerme eso?, en verdad ardía… ardía tanto como mi odio por mi padre, por Mufasa, y también… con la fuerza de mi amor-odio por Sarabi. Observé el reflejo una vez más… entonces noté que esa cicatriz iba mucho conmigo, con mi personalidad y mi forma de pensar. ¡Sí!, esa cicatriz sería un símbolo. El símbolo del ser malvado y con deseos de venganza que nacía en mí. El monstruo sin corazón que poco a poco se iba apoderando de mi espíritu.

Y Con un nuevo nombre sería como el mundo me conocería. Un nombre que provocaría temblor y respeto con solo pronunciarlo.

Juré que al final todos me respetarían y temerían, y quienes me habían dañado pagarían con sangre.

Taka había muerto para siempre, y en su lugar, había nacido…

 _ **SCAR.**_

1 Makei, en el mundo de El Rey León, es un tipo de demonio, el cual se mencionará más adelante en esta saga.


	19. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17:**_ _ **Sobre la Familia que se elige.**_

 _ ****_Débil, con frío, sólo en medio de la noche oscura y nublada, con una hemorragia en el rostro que no cesaba, y con una lluvia que prontamente se había transformado en una tormenta que torturaba con sus gotas heladas cada parte de mi piel, comenzaba a sentirme débil. De pronto, una intensa tos me atacó seguida por una desesperante dificultad para respirar. Esto me llenó de terror, tal vez moriría. La cosa empeoró cuando sentí como si alguien estuviera apretujándome el pecho. Sentía que nada de aire estaba entrando en mi cuerpo. Me sentí marear, de pronto caí al suelo, justo en un gran charco enlodado. Sentí como mi cuerpo entero se mojó, y después, no supe más de mí.

Después de eso, solo recuerdo que supe que había llegado la mañana del día siguiente porque, aun con mis ojos cerrados logré escuchar una voz gritando: "¡ya amaneció!", yo me sentía muy débil como para abrir los ojos, pero pude sentir varias presencias alrededor mío. Busqué saber dónde me encontraba, utilizando mi olfato. El lugar era pestilente, parecía azufre… ¿podría ser que yo estuviera en…?

En aquel momento, escuché una voz que entusiasmada dijo:

"¡Miren, está despertando!, la medicina de Shimbekh tuvo que hacer efecto, ¡Que bueno!"

 _¿Shimbekh_?, pensé _yo, ¡pero claro!, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Me encontraba en el Cementerio de Elefantes. Eso de algún modo me reconfortó._

 _Lentamente abrí mis ojos. A la primera que vi fue a la madre de Shenzi, quien me miraba fijamente._

" _¿Te encuentras bien, cachorro?"_

" _Ehmm… eso creo." Respondí algo confundido. Entonces la siguiente en dirigirme la palabra fue la pequeña Shenzi._

" _¡Qué bueno que estás bien!, todo gracias a las hierbas medicinales de Shimbekh"_

 _Así, lentamente intenté ponerme de pie. Me sobé la cabeza._

" _¿Qué me pasó?," pregunté. Después recordé mi cicatriz. Me la toqué: ya no sangraba, lo único que se sentía era un ligero ardor-que se había reducido bastante desde que mi padre me la había hecho-, y el rastro de una gran marca, pero nada más._

" _Creímos que ibas a morir," dijo entonces Shenzi. "Tosías y te daban espasmos, además de esa cortada gigante. Pues, ¿quién te la hizo?"_

 _No pensé que me fuera a preguntar eso._

" _Es… es una larga historia." Le dije sin más._

" _Si hubieras permanecido en la lluvia, te hubieras muerto." Aseguró entonces La madre de Shenzi._

" _¿Pero cómo…?"_

" _Sí," intervino de pronto la sacerdotisa Shimbekh. "Te estaban dando unos ataques de asma fuertísimos."_

" _¿Unos ataques de qué..?," pregunté consternado._

" _De asma. Es una enfermedad muy frecuente entre nosotras las hienas. Sobre todo desde que vivimos en el cementerio." Me contestó Fabana. "Y, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque una vez que da, es muy difícil que se quite del todo."_

" _Bueno pues," comencé a decir; "Gracias por su ayuda. Ahora debo partir."_

" _Pero, ¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó Shenzi._

" _Hacia ningún lado," les dije. "Ya no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, ahora que no tengo hogar."_

" _¡Que no tienes hogar!, ¿Cómo es eso?," preguntó entonces Fabana._

 _Yo les conté todo lo que pasó. Pude notar que Fabana estaba indignada con todo lo que estaba escuchando. Después de platicarles, ahora sí me dispuse a alejarme ahí._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cueva, la madre de Shenzi gritó:_

" _Espere, no se vaya Joven príncipe… ¿Qué tal si se queda a vivir con nosotros?"_

 _En ese momento escuché las dulces vocecitas de unos cachorritos de hiena, que gritaron al unísono:_

" _¡sí!, ¡que se quede!, ¡Por favor!"_

 _Al principio dudé, pero nunca, en mucho tiempo había recibido tan buen trato (excepto de mi madre), ya desde la primera vez las hienas habían demostrado ser muy amables conmigo, incluso en verdad podía sentir que me apreciaban. Me sentí acogido por ellas, Así que, con gusto, acepté la oferta._

 _A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que no había nadie en el cementerio, excepto, los pequeños._

" _¿Y los demás?," pregunté._

" _Fueron a buscar carroña a las tierras del reino," me dijo Shenzi._

 _Me quedé en silencio, cuando en eso mi paz fue interrumpida._

" _Juega con nosotros," dijo Banzai de pronto. Se veía muy entusiasmado._

 _Entre las tres Hienas, comenzaron a jalarme y mordisquearme las orejas. Las tres me conmovieron con sus tiernas risas. Comenzamos a jugar. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho._

 _Pero entonces, uno de los tres cachorros llamó mi atención de sobremanera: El pequeño Edd._

 _Actuaba muy extraño: no hablaba y solo reía por cosas sin sentido. Tenía la lengua de fuera todo el tiempo. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con él._

 _Pasadas algunas horas, la manada de Hienas, llegó con dos cadáveres de gacela. Una vez dentro de la cueva, toda la jauría comenzó a devorar aquellos manjares. Yo no me atreví ni a acercarme a ver. Era su comida, no la mía._

 _La madre de Shenzi notó esto, así que me dijo:_

" _Por favor joven príncipe, comparta el alimento con nosotros."_

" _Sí, Taka" dijo Shenzi. "Ahora eres parte de la familia."_

" _Y ahora ustedes son como mis hermanos. Pero por favor llámenme Scar."_

 _Al principio me dio algo de vergüenza, pero al final me acerqué. Estaba hambriento… además, las hienas me inspiraron confianza, y mucha ternura._

 _Cuando cayó la noche, las hienas tenían una sorpresa para mí._

" _¡Para ti, Taka!, es decir, Scar."Dijo Shenzi alegremente._

 _Me habían construido una pequeña cama a base de hojas de árbol, ramitas y hierbas secas. Las lágrimas se me salieron de pura felicidad._

" _Nunca nadie había hecho nada por mí antes," dije conmovido._

 _La madre de Shenzi me miró con dulzura._

" _Sabía que te agradaría Scar."_

 _Después, Fabana se dirigió a sus hijitos._

" _Ahora niños, a dormir, que mañana es un día pesado."_

" _¡Que descanses, Scar!," dijeron las pequeñitas al unísono._

" _¡Hasta mañana Scar!," agregó la madre de los pequeños, haciendo un gesto cariñoso con su cabeza hacia mí._

 _Me recosté en la cama. No era la más cómoda, pero podía sentir que estaba hecha con amor. Poco a poco concilié el sueño._

 _De nuevo las pesadillas…_

 _La persecución, los dientes de unas hienas, el horror, y el ataque que terminaría con mi vida…_

 _¡SOCORRO!, grité y con ello desperté sudando frio._

 _La cama de ramitas, la cueva… todo había sido un sueño. De pronto, alguien vino._

" _¡¿Te encuentras bien, Taka?!" me preguntó Fabana._

 _Sentí vergüenza de contarle mi mal sueño, es decir, ¿pesadillas con los seres que me habían acogido en su hogar y que habían compartido su comida conmigo?_

" _Sólo una pesadilla, nada más."_

" _¿Quieres que te acompañe unos momentos hasta que te duermas?"_

" _Por favor, señora"_

 _Comenzó así una plática que duró toda la noche._

" _¿Cuál es su nombre, señora?"_

" _Fabana," me dijo. "Pero puedes llamarme Fay, Y tú... ¿Por qué quieres que te digan Scar?, ¿no te llamas Taka?"_

" _Taka... Ese nombre me trae nostalgia. Es un nombre lleno de recuerdos, en especial de un amor."_

" _Y, ¿cómo se llama ese amor?," Preguntó Fabana._

" _Sarabi. Se llama Sarabi. Pero ella no me ama; ella solo tiene ojos para mi hermano."_

" _Pero... Eso es algo por lo que aún puedes luchar," dijo la hiena. "Lucha por tu amor."_

" _¿Sabes, Fabana, es decir, Fay?, Talvés tengas razón; se supone que ella debe estar en mi destino, pues según la profecía de Ralafaki…"_

" _¿Conoces a Ralafaki?," me interrumpió en seco la hiena. "Ese babuino charlatán me dijo que mis hijos serían manipulados y traicionados por un ser despreciable. No le creas nada. Es un mentiroso."_

 _Me quedé helado. ¿Qué tal si yo era ese ser despreciable?, así cambié el tema de inmediato._

" _Ralafaki me dijo que la chica de la que yo me enamorara, se enamoraría de mí, por lo tanto debe ser ella... ¡ella debe estar en mi futuro!"_

" _No creas esas cosas "me dijo Fabana "Mejor confía plenamente en Roh´kash."_

" _¿Roh´kash? "Le pregunté extrañado._

" _Nuestra gran madre, la que nos ama, escucha, y nunca nos deja solos."_

" _¿Que no te refieres a Aiheu?_

" _Talvés estemos hablando de la misma entidad," me dijo Fabana sonriendo, y después continuó diciendo; "Roh´kash me ha ayudado mucho. Nunca me ha dejado sola, y a ella agradezco que mis hijos estén siempre bien. Me ayudó a sobrellevar la gran responsabilidad de ser madre, y más después de que el padre de mis hijos murió. De igual manera me ha socorrido en la difícil tarea de cuidar a mi hijito Edd."_

" _¿Edd?" Le pregunté "¿Por qué específicamente él?"_

 _Fabana bajó la mirada, y me dio la espalda._

" _Espera Fabana," le dije preocupado "No quise ofenderte."_

" _No," me dijo con una voz suave y evidentemente triste. "No es ofensa, es sólo que…"_

 _Me miró a los ojos, y comenzó a narrar:_

 _"Sucedió hace menos de un mes que Edd quiso acompañar a mi esposo_ _Rott, su padre_ _, a conseguir carroña para el desayuno. En el viaje, dos enormes búfalos atacaron a Rott sin razón aparente. Lo aniquilaron de una forma brutal. Edd vio con sus propios ojos, como su padre era asesinado por esas enormes bestias. Y cuando mi pequeño regresó al cementerio estuvo mudo por días; no quería comer, ni jugar. Una mañana Edd despertó extraño. Sólo reía y reía. Nunca más emitió palabra, sólo hacía ruidos con la boca... Edd jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Ojalá lo hubieras conocido antes: solía ser tan parlanchín y alegre que a veces… a veces…"_

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Fabana, y no pudo continuar. La quise consolar, me acerqué a ella y le acaricié con suavidad su tierno rostro._

" _Bueno...," me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su pata "ya hemos hablado mucho, y está a punto de amanecer. Mañana debemos asistir temprano a una boda muy especial y fuera de lo común. Gracias por haberme escuchado."_

 _¿Boda muy especial?, Me pregunté. ¿A qué se referiría con eso?_

 _Fabana se fue con sus hijitos a dormir._

 _La calidez de Fabana se había quedado conmigo el resto de la noche, y con eso pude dormir muy tranquilo._


	20. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18: Dalem-Rokmarem.**_

A la mañana Siguiente, Fabana me levantó, a penas los primeros rayos de sol, cayeron sobre el cementerio.

—Arriba, pequeño… Hoy presenciarás algo muy interesante.

Bostecé con fuerza. Después comencé a seguirla. Los cachorros, Shenzi, Banzai y Edd comenzaron a seguirnos.

Pronto, miles de Hienas se reunieron colocándose en hileras. Fabana saludaba a todas, llena de regocijo. Yo solo la imité haciendo lo mismo. Vi que les hablaba en un idioma que no pude entender.

— _Majarelk Roh´kash dalá_ — Decía a quien se le ponía enfrente

Cuando ella se percató de mi mirada de extrañeza, me dijo:

—Esta es la manera en cómo nos saludamos en Hiénico, cariño.

Pronto, Fabana, los cachorros y yo, nos sentamos. Todos guardaron silencio.

Al fondo, vimos llegar a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh, decorada con unas lindas flores azules detrás de sus orejitas. Las hienas le cedían el paso. Pronto se colocó enfrente de todos. Detrás de ella, venía una hiena de cabellos dorados, aspecto avejentado y un ojo tuerto.

— ¿Quién es él? –Pregunté a Fabana, aunque en realidad se me había hecho conocido.

—Es Rómulo. –Contestó. –Él es un Riaok´him, es decir, el sacerdote mayor.

Sin comprender del todo, asentí con mi cabeza, agradeciendo a Fabana por responder.

Después, Rómulo se colocó hasta adelante del resto de hienas, incluso de la misma sacerdotisa, quedando su vista de frente a la multitud.

—Los saludo a todos, en nombre de la gran madre – Comenzó a vociferar. —Este día, estamos aquí para ser testigos de una unión… una unión, de las más sublimes y poderosas que pueden existir… La unión _"Dalem—Rokmarem"_ entre el espíritu Brin'bi y la Sacerdotisa viva Shimbekh.

Yo me quedé perplejo.

—No entiendo Fabana. – Comencé a decir. — ¿Espíritu?, ¿Viva? ¿Dónde está el novio?... y ¿Qué es una unión _Dalem—Rokmaren_?

Fabana sonrió, y después me dijo:

—Una unión _Dalem—Rokmaren_ , es una boda entre un ser de Ma'at -es decir, un ser de este mundo terrenal- y un espíritu. Sólo aquellas hienas que desde pequeñas han nacido con poderes espirituales, pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué los seres normales como nosotros no podemos? –Pregunté lleno de curiosidad.

Fabana soltó una risita:

—Porque nosotros, aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, no podríamos ver a los espíritus. Para eso necesitaríamos una preparación espiritual muy especial.

Vi después, que Shimbekh cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a recitar algo en hiénico, que no pude comprender:

" _Badangarru Ningizida Mersid… Badangarru Ningizida Mersi…"_

Lo repitió, posiblemente unas diez veces. Lo que diría a continuación, me hizo pensar por un momento que la hiena había enloquecido.

—Hola Brin'bi, amor mío –Saludó mirando a lo que parecía ser la nada. –Hoy es el gran día. Nuestras almas se atarán para siempre.

—Yo sé que te impresiona. –Me dijo de repente Fabana. —De hecho yo tampoco puedo ver al espíritu. Pero por supuesto que está ahí –

Yo estaba asombrado. ¡La sacerdotisa estaba hablando y estaba contrayendo matrimonio con un espíritu!, yo estaba consternado. Pero ¿Qué clase de creencia tenían estos animales?," me preguntaba. Vi entonces que Fabana cerró sus ojos también, y casi sin mover sus labios me susurró:

—Cierra los ojos, y repite después de mí.

La obedecí.

" _Om Gam Roh´kash Saa Namahom",_ empezó a recitar varias veces. Su voz se perdía con la de todas las demás hienas. Yo no pude más que seguirla, aunque no sabía si estaba pronunciando bien. Después sentí un raro silencio.

– ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –Pregunté angustiado.

—Claro –Me respondió Fabana.

—La voluntad de nuestra gran madre ha sido hecha, uniendo a este espíritu y a esta sacerdotisa es sagrado matrimonio." Gritó de pronto el sacerdote Rómulo. —Doy gracias a todos en nombre de la gran madre por haber asistido. Benditos sean. Ahora, los novios deberán partir a su viaje _"Samsarem."_

Volteé a ver a Fabana extrañado.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté.

—Eso, ni yo lo sé – Me respondió. Me sentí un poco decepcionando ante la respuesta. —Lo único que te puedo decir es que en cuatro días no veremos a la sacerdotisa por aquí. Solo los grandes sacerdotes y guías espirituales saben que ocurre en un viaje de esos.

Asentí con la cabeza, resignándome a no poder satisfacer del todo mi curiosidad.

Todas las hienas comenzaron a retirarse. Fabana, los cachorros y yo, hicimos lo mismo y nos introducimos en la cueva. ¿Que había sido aquello?... la verdad no lo entendí del todo, pero comprendí que las hienas ocultaban secretos. Secretos relacionados con lo oculto y lo místico.


	21. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19: La Calidez de una madre.**_

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Fue de nuevo una horrible noche de pesadillas.

"¡Auxilio!" Gritaba yo.

"Taka… Taka... Despierta cariño. Soy yo, Fabana."

Abre mis ojos lentamente.

"¿Son esas pesadillas de nuevo?"

"Sí, Fay... Son esas pesadillas de nuevo."

Inesperadamente Fabana se recostó junto mí, dejándome colocar mi cabeza en su abdomen; Se sentía tibio y cálido. Ella tiernamente comenzó a llenarme de pequeños besos con su lengua.

—Estás conmigo... Nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí

Yo la miré con ternura. Entonces recordé que yo tenía una duda que quería preguntarle desde que habíamos ido a la extraña boda.

"Dime algo, Fay…"•

"Por supuesto, pequeño."

"¿Roh´kash nos tiene asignados a todos nosotros a ese ser especial del que nos enamoraremos?"

Fabana le miró sorprendida.

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero cuando conocí a Rott, sentí de inmediato que Roh´kash me lo había asignado desde antes de que yo naciera, para amarnos mutuamente. Entendí que él debía ser el padre de mis hijos. Pero dime, ¿Lo dices por algo en especial? ¿Algo te inquieta?"

Titubeé un poco.

"Bueno… Yo... Ehmm…"

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea."

"Bueno," Suspiré al fin. "Es que Ralafaki me dijo… Ralafaki me dijo que yo me enamoraría de alguien, y que ese alguien se enamoraría de mí. Sé que ese alguien es Sarabi. Ella no me ama, y yo… y yo… terminaré solo por siempre, y tengo miedo."

No pude continuar, y estallé en llanto.

—¡Oh! Mi pobre pequeñito. –Decía Fabana, al momento que se paró, abrazándome con sus patas. —Yo te aseguro que eso no va a suceder nunca. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

 _*Redactora*_

Fabana no era una ninguna hiena vidente, como Shimbekh, pero no había cosa que deseara más, que apaciguar un poco el atormentado corazón de Taka. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, fingiendo que podía leerlos.

—Yo veo en tu futuro… Veo que te vas a casar. ¡Sí! Te vas a casar con una adorable y tierna leona, la cual te va a amar muchísimo. Mmm, también veo que vas a tener hijitos. Al parecer tendrás varios niños y una niña… Veo también que te amarán demasiado.

Taka se entusiasmó mucho:

—¿En verdad pasará todo eso?

—Te lo prometo mi niño.

—Gracias Fay. Has roto la profecía.

Fabana sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Ojalá todo lo que le había dicho fuera verdad. No quería que un alma tan dulce como la de Taka fuera dañada por cosas malas. Tal vez pidiéndole a Roh´kash que cuidara de su querido Taka.

—Fay…

—Dime, pequeño...

Taka lo miró con inocencia.

—¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

Al escuchar esto, Fabana sintió una inmensa alegría. Su corazón dio un brinco.

—¡NO! – Una mirada severa se dibujó en el rostro de Fabana. Taka se asustó. Pero luego la vio sonreír y comprendió que había sido una broma.

— ¡Mejor llámame "Mutti"! —La hiena sonrió con mucho amor y dulzura. —Así se dice "mamá" en Hiénico. Pero no te quedes ahí, dame un abrazo pequeñito.

— ¡Te amo Mutti! –gritaba Taka al momento que se abalanzaba sobre Fabana, a quien se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas de alegría.

—Yo también te amo, pequeño… Mi pequeño hijo.

Fabana jamás podría sustituir a Uru del Corazón de Taka, pero al menos ayudaba a llenar aquel enorme vacío.


	22. Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20:**_ _ **¿Cómo podría quererme?**_

 **Scar narrando:**

Una noche, acompañé a Fay de cacería. Hacía mucho frío. Nos acompañaban dos hienas más. En realidad yo solo iba de espectador.

Una manada de antílopes pastaba desprevenida. Fay y sus compañeras, dos hienas gemelas de nombres Loebanna y Loebenna, observaban con detenimiento, pero Loebanna en especial, lo hacía de una forma inquietante y sospechosa.

Por desgracia, mi presencia hizo que las cosas salieran muy mal.

—Cuidado, Taka –Escuché que Loebenna, gritó.

Un antílope corría directo hacia a mí a gran velocidad, me apuntaba con sus cuernos dispuesta a atacarme. Fabana desvió la mirada del antílope que acechaba, e inmediatamente corrió hacia a mí, poniéndose enfrente.

Los enormes cuernos del antílope quedaron a los lados del cuello de Fabana, como sujetándola. Después vi, como ella fue lanzada, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

No lo podía creer. Ella me había defendido, sin ser yo su real hijo.

Vi que no se levantaba, tampoco abría los ojos. Comencé a temer por su vida.

—¡Fay! –Grité.

El antílope emitió un extraño ruido que alertó a los demás. Todos comenzaron a huir despavoridos.

—La regresaré al cementerio –Gritó Loebenna.

—Llévala con Shimbekh y llévate a Taka –Gritó Loebanna. –Yo cazaré algo para cenar.

— ¿Estás segura, que podrás cazar tu sola? –Preguntó Loebenna.

—Muy segura. Ahora ve.

Fuimos a donde la sacerdotisa Shimbekh. No me permitieron entrar a su cueva, así que esperé afuera. Adentro también estaba otra sacerdotisa de nombre Kokasha, y un sacerdote llamado Rómulo, y entre los tres comenzaron a curarla. Después de un rato, Loebenna y Shimbekh, salieron del lugar, cargando el inconsciente cuerpo de Fay; —Solo necesita reposo. –Dijo Shimbekh. –Tuvo suerte de que el antílope no le enterrara los cuernos. Y El golpe de la caída no fue muy duro, en realidad.

Loebenna y Shimbekh, con dificultad, llevaron el cuerpo de Fay hasta nuestro hogar, y digo "nuestro" porque ahora yo vivía junto a Fabana.

Después ambas se retiraron, y me dejaron solo con ella.

Sentí en mi corazón un vuelco, y un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

—Perdóname Mutti... Yo provoqué esto...

En ese momento, los pequeños Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, llegaron de repente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Mutti?—Preguntó Banzai.

No quise responder. En ese momento, Fay hizo ruidos con su boca, y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Mutti! –Exclamé. – ¡Estas bien!... Por favor, perdóname, si yo no te hubiera acompañado, esto no…

—No te disculpes... esto no es culpa tuya.

Con mi zarpa, acaricié su rostro.

—Nunca nadie había hecho por mí algo tan bello. Me defendiste de esos antílopes. ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. En verdad, nunca nadie había hecho algo por mí. Aquel suceso era como haber recibido caricias directas al corazón.

—Las madres podemos dar la vida por nuestro cachorritos –Dijo Fay, soltando una lagrimita, pero a la vez dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Después de decir esto, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Con sus palabras, me sentí amado. Inmensamente amado. No me había sentido así, desde la última vez que mi madre Uru me había acogido entre sus brazos.

Fabana me escuchaba, me alentaba y me despertaba de mis pesadillas. Ella se había convertido en mi apoyo principal.

¿Cómo podía quererme alguien de una especie diferente a la mía?, ¿Cómo quererme si yo no era su verdadero hijo?, ¿Cómo querer a alguien tan despreciable como yo? ¿Cómo?

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	23. Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21: Un rescate en aguas peligrosas.**_

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

 **Había pasado bastante tiempo, algunos años, dentro del cual, yo me había convertido en un león joven y fuerte. Shenzi, Banzai y Edd habían llegado también a esa etapa.** Y por su parte, la edad avanzada comenzaba a notarse en Fabana.

Ellos se habían convertido en mi nueva familia. Shenzi, Banzai y Edd eran como mis hermanos.

Una mañana, Shenzi, Banzai, Edd, Fabana, dos hienas más de nombres Abi y Ada quienes iban con el fin de ayudar en el proceso, y yo, decidimos salir de cacería -de nueva cuenta, yo como espectador porque nunca me permitieron cazar hasta entonces-.

Las hienas me condujeron a una presa, donde varios antílopes se habían reunido para conseguir agua.

Fabana, Abi y Ada se agazaparon para estar al acecho de un antílope débil y enfermo, y ellas lo atraparon rápidamente. Entre todas lograron derribarlo. Las hienas eran muy solidarias entre ellas, y sabían coordinarse como equipo de caza.

En eso estaban, cuando a lo lejos escuché un grito proveniente de una corriente de agua:

"¡Auxilio!"

Una pequeña leona estaba siendo arrastrada por la intensa corriente, a punto de ahogarse.

En ese momento, tuve una regresión en mi mente: Shenzi en peligro, Sarafina gritándome insensible.

"¡NO!," Pensé entre mí "¡Yo no soy ningún insensible!"

Sin perder ni un segundo, corrí a rescatar a la leoncita.

Me lancé al agua. Por suerte, la corriente no era demasiado fuerte para mí, pero s para la pequeña. Nadé con rapidez. Pronto, tuve enfrente de mí a la chiquita que gritaba con desesperación.

"No te preocupes pequeña, yo te salvo."

La sujeté por la parte superior del cuello, la arrastré hasta la orilla. La coloqué en tierra firme, después, me impulsé para salir yo también.

La pequeña estaba a salvo.


	24. Capítulo 22

_**Capítulo 22: Zira.**_

Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, se acercaron a mí rápidamente.

"Y, ¿ella quién es?" Preguntó Banzai con aire curioso.

"No tengo idea," le contesté.

La pequeña leona comenzó a toser con fuerza. Decidí llevarla al Cementerio, para que se recuperara. Las Hienas no se veían muy contentas con mi decisión, pero tampoco me dijeron nada al respecto. La pequeña poco a poco abrió los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó.

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Al ver a las hienas, reaccionó de una forma exaltada.

"¡Hienas! Debo huir de aquí cuanto antes."

Pero cuando ella me vio, se sintió más segura. Se puso de bajo de mí, y me dijo:

"¡Protégeme tú de estos seres infernales!

"¡Oye!, ¡oye!, ¡oye!, no te permito que te expreses así de mi familia.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿esas cosas son tu familia?!"

"Así como lo oyes," le dije con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Pero, tú no tienes finta de ser una Hiena."

"Pequeña," le dije. "Debes aprender que las verdaderas familias no siempre son las que llevan tu sangre."

La pequeña chiquilla no dejaba de mirarme.

"Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre, niña?"

La pequeña me miró con extrañeza.

"Pues, yo... Ehmm… No tengo uno."

"Vamos," le dije "todo El mundo tiene uno."

"No, te digo la verdad… yo no tengo un nombre. Aunque, bueno, un amigo que tenía solía decirme 'guapa'"

Escuché que las hienas comenzaron a burlarse.

"Es la primera vez que vemos un caso así ¡Já!, ¿Alguien sin nombre?"

Las fulminé con la mirada.

"Muy bien pequeña, en ese caso te llamaré… déjame pensar… ¡ya sé!... te llamaré Zira, como mis sentimientos hacia mi hermano."

La nena dio un brinco de alegría. Ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba ese nombre, pero le gustó.

"¡Me encanta! ¡Es mejor a que me digan 'guapa'!"

"Me alegra que te gustara" le dije "Y, por cierto... ¿Donde están tus padres?"

"Yo... no tengo padres."

"¿Pero, cómo?"

"Mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte cuando era muy chica... Ni siquiera los recuerdo bien. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos son muy borrosos.

"Entonces… ¿cómo sobreviviste todo este tiempo?"

La leoncita me miró con dulzura.

"Una pareja de guepardos, me aceptó en su manada. No me quisieron poner nombre para según ellos, no encariñarse conmigo, pero la realidad es que siempre me trataron mal, así que decidí huir de casa y cuando decidí escaparme, tuve la pésima suerte de caer en el rio. La verdad, Yo hubiera preferido morir, a que los guepardos me encontraran. Por suerte, tú lo hiciste primero."

De manera espontánea, me dio un dulce besito leonino.

"Y.. ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?" Le pregunté. Al parecer esa niña y yo teníamos mucho en común.

Pero entonces, Ada, Abi, y mi Mutti Fabana, me miraron con desaprobación. Pude notar que a ninguna le había parecido la idea. Acto seguido, Fabana se me acercó para decirme:

"Scar, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

"Por su puesto Mutti," le respondí.

Nos alejamos un poco del lugar para que nadie escuchara.

"Scar, tú sabes que de mil amores podría aceptar a Zira en nuestro hogar, pero, también sabes lo difícil que es conseguir comida para toda la jauría."

"No te preocupes por eso Mutti… de hecho de eso quería hablarte desde hace tiempo; la jauría ha sido muy amable conmigo y siempre me han compartido su comida, pero ya es hora de que yo empiece a conseguirla por mi cuenta. De ahora en adelante saldré a conseguir lo mío, y más ahora que Zira se viene con nosotros."

"Nunca ha sido molestia para nosotros compartir nuestra comida contigo, Taka", dijo Fabana, "Pero nos serías de gran ayuda consiguiendo tu propio alimento."

"Lo haré con gusto", le dije "Y todo lo que yo atrape será para Zira, también."

Y tras haber cerrado este trato, pasaron algunas semanas de convivencia con la pequeña Zira.

Zira en verdad que era una niña latosa, fastidiosa, chocante y hasta un poco torpe, por ejemplo, una vez me acompañó de cacería, y como hacía mucho ruido con sus patas, no pudimos conseguir nada, tanto fue así, que las hienas tuvieron que compartir de lo suyo con nosotros, y eso, por obvias razones le molestó a Fabana.

A donde yo iba, la pequeña también; Era como mi sombra.

"Algún día yo me casaré contigo." Me decía una y otra vez. Yo nunca sabía qué responderle y le cambiaba el tema. También le encantaba dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de mí, ¡me mareaba que hiciera eso!, pero lo peor que ocurrió con ella, siendo cachorra, pasó una tarde que, como de costumbre fuimos cacería. Como siempre ahuyentaba a las presas, le pedí de favor que se fuera a jugar por otro lado, pero salió peor:

A la niña se le ocurrió escabullirse en una manda de rinocerontes, y comenzó a jugar con la cola de uno. Cuando por fin lo pudo alcanzar, lo mordió con fuerza tal, que el Rino soltó un horrible alarido, que puso en alerta al resto de la manda.

Cuando menos pensé, miles de rinoceronetes perseguían a Zira.

Corrí a rescatarla. La sujeté por la parte superior del cuello, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como no podía más, la lancé muy lejos, y yo seguí corriendo, por suerte, enfrente de mí encontré una cueva justo del tamaño para mí, pero no para que cupieran esos animalotes.

Una vez que los Rinos se habían ido, comencé a buscar a Zira. Ella estaba bien, apenas con un pequeño raspón. Así pues, tuve que regañarla.

— ¡Zira, casi nos matas! ¡Estuvimos a un paso de morir los dos!

"Pero Scar... Yo..."

"De ahora en adelante no volverás a salir de cacería conmigo. No más, hasta que aprendas a comportarte, ¿Y sabes qué? No me casaré contigo cuando estés grande," en verdad no sabía que más decirle para regañarla y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Cuando le dije esto, a la nena se le nublaron los ojos, hacía pucheros.

"Scar... ¡Eres un león muy malo!"

Y se fue corriendo al Cementerio.

"Niña berrinchuda", le grité.

Al caer la noche, me fui a dormir como de costumbre. Cerré mis ojos, me estaba quedando dormido... Sentía que caía... caía...

Un lugar oscuro... unas hienas persiguiéndome... Unos dientes abalanzándose sobre mí…

— ¡Auxilio!

— Scar, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada Zira... Nada. Estoy bien.

Como Zira se había enojado conmigo había decidido pasar la noche con Fabana, así que fue toda una sorpresa para mí el hecho de verla ahí, despertándome de las pesadillas, junto am mí… Siempre junto a mí…

—Pues yo no te creo. –Aseveró ella en tono severo.

—Zira, no fastidies y vete a dormir a otro lado. Ya has causado muchos problemas en el día.

Ella sin decirme nada se fue. Por desgracia, no pude volver a dormir. Solo tenía cerrados los ojos.

Después de un rato, sentí su presencia nuevamente, así que me hice el dormido para que no me molestara, pero en cambio de eso, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, se acurrucó a un lado de mí, y en tono suave dijo:

"¡Yo te cuidaré de tus miedos!"

E inmediatamente se durmió.

Yo hice más que abrir mis ojos y sonreír. Sus palabras me habían inspirado ternura.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	25. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23: LA DECISIÓN DE SCAR**

Una noche de insomnio, salí a caminar por ahí, alejándome un poco del cementerio.

Muchos recuerdos y preguntas comenzaron a llegar a mi mente: Mi madre Uru, ¿cómo estará ella?, ¿Me extrañará?... ¿Qué hay de Sarafina? ¿Y de Sarabi?

De repente la nostalgia me había invadido, y los recuerdos de mi hermosa madre llegaron uno a uno a mi mente. ¡Cómo amaba contemplar la luna!, ella siempre decía que la luna era la hermosa compañera de Aiheu, y que las estrellas eran todas sus hijas, y como nosotros somos en realidad estrellas, por ende éramos los hijos de Aiheu y de la luna, así todos al morir, volveríamos a ser estrellas, formando parte de los grandes reyes del pasado.

También recordé las maravillosas canciones que me cantaba de niño. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!, pero sobre todo aquella que se había convertido en "Nuestra" canción:

" _Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hijo mío  
pero recuerda que yo siempre guiaré tu camino._

 _Y si el viaje se te hace largo y difícil,_

 _Y si el viaje te arrastra,  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guardiana, hijito de mi vida,  
A pesar de que el destino te lleve muy lejos  
Recuerde siempre que seré tu eterna compañía._ _"_

Por desgracia, repentinamente la contaminación mental llegó a mí; La profecía se apoderó de mis pensamientos una vez más.

— ¡Esa maldita profecía!- pensaba entre mí. -Sólo me ha causado tristeza y dudas. Ahora que lo analizo, esa Profecía señalaba que "alguien" se enamoraría de mí y yo de ese alguien, pero también me advirtió que si ese alguien dejara de amarme, la maldad en mí se desencadenaría. Entonces eso significa: ¡Sarabi me ama!, ¡tal vez me extraña y está esperando verme de nuevo! ¡Tal vez me espera!

Pero luego, sombras en mi mente: ¡Mi hermano! –Pensaba yo- ¡Sólo de imaginar que pudiera estar con ella! ¡Aaugh! ¡No lo soportaba! ¡Saber que eran tan felices juntos me hacía rabiar, aún con el tiempo que había pasado, pues el recuerdo de Sarabi quedó para siempre sellado en mi piel. Visualizar las garras de Mufasa, sobre su piel, Sus labios recorriendo los de ella. ¡No podía tolerarlo!... ¡tal vez ella me amaba, pero quizá buscó andar con mi hermano para poder ser reina!, ¡igual de ambiciosa QUE YO!

Tras estos pensamientos, se me ocurrió una idea que impulsó mi motivación: "le demostraré a Sarabi que puedo hacerla feliz, juntos seremos rey y reina, y formaremos una linda familia. Fabana tiene razón: Yo debo luchar por ese amor. Debía tratar."

Ya no podía seguir huyendo para siempre. Debía enfrentarme a mi propio destino… Fue entonces cuando tomé una importante decisión:

 _ **...YO regresaría a Las Tierras del Reino.**_


	26. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24: Reúnete con las estrellas.**

 _Fue una dura despedida. Toda la jauría de hienas lloró por mí, y yo por ellos. En especial me dolió dejar a mi madre (adoptiva) Fabana y por su puesto a mis hermanastros: Shenzi, Banzai y Edd. Lo bueno de todo, es que había quedado la promesa de que iría a visitarlos al cementerio cada cuatro días, y la promesa sobre una vida mejor para ellos si yo llegaba a ser rey, seguía en pie, además respecto a eso, yo estaba más motivado que nunca._

 _Llevé a Zira conmigo, y juntos partimos de vuelta a La Roca Del Rey._

 _Apenas puse un pie en ella, me llevé tremendo susto, cuando vi a toda la manada reunida, afuera de La Cueva Real1, todos se veían muy tristes._

Me impresioné aun más, al ver que mi padre y mi hermano lloraban inconsolablemente.

Mufasa, al igual que yo, estaba muy cambiado. La melena le había crecido un poco y su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente. Me acerqué cautelosamente. Los vi tan tristes, que no quise tocar el tema de mi regreso. Ellos tampoco hicieron demasiado énfasis en ello. Aunque eso no impidió que Mufasa se sorprendiera al verme.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"¡TAKA!, ¡¿En verdad eres tú?!"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Después hablamos todo lo que quieras," me dijo. "Pero ahora debes saber…" agachó la cabeza, y guardó silencio por unos minutos. Una sensación de angustia me invadió de repente.

"Es nuestra madre… Uru..."

"Sí, ¿qué tiene ella? ¿Dónde está?"

En ese momento un fornido y Robusto León de melena oscura se acercó a mí.

"¡TAKA!, ¡¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?!, La manada y yo te buscamos por todos lados y nunca dimos contigo."

"Bueno padre, Yo..."

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora hijo, antes debes saber…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del gran Ahadi.

"Es tu madre, Taka. Ayer fue atacada por un Búfalo. Está muy herida. Ralafaki y Rafiki no le dan más de un día de vida. Tal vez muera hoy."

"¡No puede ser!"Pensé entre mí. "Esto no está pasando… ¡Esto no está pasando!"

"¿Ellos aún siguen con ella?," Le pregunté a mi padre.

"No." me respondió. "Ambos dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer por ella. La heridas son muy profundas."

Sentí una gran desesperación, y en un violento impulso, corrí adentrándome en La Cueva Real. Zira venía detrás de mí. Al entrar vi a mi madre yaciendo en el piso agonizando.

"Madre," le dije en susurros. "Soy yo, Taka. He regresado."

Mi madre me miró con aquella dulzura, que la caracterizaba tanto, y sonrió.

— ¡Taka!, volviste.

Mi madre hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza y me lamió la mejilla.

"Hijo, creo que ya no me queda mucho tiempo, pero me alegra que antes de irme, pude verte una vez más."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro, mientras mi madre las secaba con su zarpa.

"No llores, Taka. Recuerda que yo siempre te cuidaré, desde donde esté."

Noté que ella también comenzó a llorar.

"¿Recuerdas aquella canción, que te cantaba cuando eras niño?," me dijo.

"Sí, la recuerdo." le dije con la voz quebrantada.

"Cuando te sientas solo," Comenzó a decirme. "Canta la canción, y yo acudiré a tu lado."

Mi madre, en un tono de voz suave, quebrantada y con mucha dificultad, empezó a entonarla:

 _"Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hijo mío  
pero recuerda que yo siempre guiaré tu camino._

Con cada estrofa la velocidad con la que cantaba iba disminuyendo, y su voz se iba desvaneciendo, como una estrella a punto de apagarse. 

_Y si el viaje se te hace largo y difícil,_

 _Y si el viaje te arrastra,  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guardiana, hijito de mi vida,  
_

Justo en esa estrofa, sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Así que le cerré sus ojos con mi zarpa, y con la voz quebrada y mi alma destrozada, continué la canción por ella. 

_A pesar de que el destino te lleve muy lejos  
Recuerde siempre que seré tu eterna compañía..._

" _Ahora eres libre mamá, para convertirte en una estrella, tal como tú me habías dicho," le dije._

 _Jamás había llorado tanto en toda mi vida. ¡Jamás!_

1 Utilizaré el término "Cueva Real" para referirme a la cueva que está dentro de La Roca Del Rey, que es donde nació Simba, y donde en general viven todos los leones de la manada.


	27. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25: Sólo llámenme Scar.**

 _Algunos_ _días después del fatídico funeral, donde el único tema de conversación en la manda había sido mi madre, por fin mi hermano y mi padre dirigieron nuevamente su atención hacia el tema de mi regreso._

" _Tu madre te amaba, hijo." Me dijo mi padre. "Si hubieras visto el gran dolor que experimentó cuando te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte de ella."_

 _Nunca entendí el porqué de aquel comentario: ¿Lo habría dicho para reprocharme, para hacerme sentir mal, o para mostrarme la magnitud del amor que tenía ella hacia mí?"_

" _La verdad Taka, ya no quisiera cuestionarte sobre el tiempo que estuviste fuera. Tal vez ni siquiera te sinceres conmigo o con tu hermano. Ahora lo único que importa para mí, es que estás de regreso."_

" _Yo también pienso lo mismo, Taka," dijo Mi hermano asintiendo con la cabeza._

" _Padre, Hermano, por favor, no vuelvan a llamarme Taka."_

" _¿Cómo dices?", preguntó Ahadi, consternado._

" _Hace mucho que cambié mi nombre. De ahora en adelante sólo llámenme Scar."_

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	28. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26: Un fuerte impulso pasional.**

Pasaron unas lunas de aquella tragedia. Tanto yo como mi hermano, ya no éramos unos feos leones adolescentes con melenas cortas y aspecto extraño; ahora habíamos alcanzado nuestro aspecto adulto en su totalidad con melenas abundantes y frondosas. La de Mufasa era la típica melena color marrón, mientras que la mía había crecido negra como la noche

En cuanto a mi compañera Zira, se había transformado ya en una adolescente, dejando de ser aquella niñita latosa. No era la gran belleza, pero al menos ya no era aquella niña fea. Zira se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Sarabi se había vuelto una obsesión para mí que se incrementaba con cada rechazo suyo. Intenté convencerla por todos los medios de que yo era mejor que mi hermano, de que lo dejara. Todos mis esfuerzos en vano. Pero yo persistía; Si Ralafaki me había dicho que yo me enamoraría de alguien, y ese alguien se enamoraría de mí, yo estaba seguro de que ese alguien tenía que ser Sarabi. Nadie más.

Por eso yo me auto-engañaba con la idea de que ella me amaba, pero que sólo quería casarse con mi hermano para poder ser reina.

"Vamos Sarabi," Le dije un día. "Tú sabes que en el fondo me amas, pero tu ambición por ser reina te gana."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" me respondió muy molesta. "Yo amo a tu hermano por quien es. Mufasa es todo para mí."

"¿Qué no lo ves Sarabi?," le decía. "Yo puedo ofrecerte todo lo que necesites: Amor, Felicidad… El reino entero si quieres. Juntos, seremos Rey y Reina, viviremos muy felices y formaremos una hermosa familia, por ello te prometo luchar hasta el final, para recuperar el trono que mi hermano me arrebató.

Sarabi me fulminó con la mirada.

"Él no te lo arrebato... Él simplemente era el hermano mayor. El protocolo real especifica que el Hermano Mayor SIEMPRE hereda el trono."

Me apresuré a contestarle:

"Pero mi hermano es un incompetente. ¡No merece el reino! ¡Ni tampoco te merece!

Sarabi me miró con extrañeza.

"Scar, te estás obsesionando."

En mis ojos destelló todo mi deseo, toda la pasión que durante tanto tiempo tuve que guardar para mí.

"¡Ah!, Por supuesto que me estoy obsesionando. Tu eres mi obsesión."

Después de decir esto, en un arrebato de pasión, acaricié el dorso de su espalda. En los ojos de la leona, sin embargo, pude notar su repugnancia hacia mí.

"¡No me vuelvas a tocar, Scar!," dijo ella, y salió corriendo de allí.

En aquellos momentos sólo pude sentir rechazo de mí mismo.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	29. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27: Sarabi, dulce tormento.**

Pasaron algunas lunas de aquel suceso.

Una mañana, había salido junto con Zira a caminar cuando ambos nos percatamos de que había un gran revuelo a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, así que nos acercamos para ver qué ocurría. Una gran muchedumbre estaba reunida allí.

Me acerqué a una Jirafa que estaba por ahí, y le pregunté:

"¿Podría explicarme qué sucede aquí?"

Y la jirafa, muy amablemente me contestó:

"Hoy el príncipe Mufasa va a darnos una importante noticia"

¿Y qué otra podría ser?, mi hermano contraería matrimonio con Sarabi. Claro que también mi padre se despidió de los súbditos en su labor como rey para cederle el puesto a Mufasa. Justo mis dos mayores temores en todo el mundo se cumplían. Justo lo que no quería que ocurriera… y ¡CLARO QUE NO LO IBA A PERMITIR!"

Así, lo primero que hice, apenas me enteré de todo, fue buscar a Sarabi. Cuando la encontré no pude más que actuar como un loco obsesionado frente a ella.

"Sarabi, no te cases. Tú me amas a mí, ¿no lo ves?, está escrito en las estrellas… en nuestros destinos."

"¡basta Scar!, deja de molestarme o le diré a tu padre."

"¡Já!, MI PADRE, el viejo Ahadi qué puede hacer…"

"Entonces le diré a tu hermano," me dijo Sarabi. "Ahora, déjame en paz. No quiero que arruines los momentos de felicidad por los que estoy pasando."

Guardé silencio. Le di la espalda a Sarabi, y me senté un momento.

"Sarabi," comencé a decir. "Tan sólo quisiera preguntar: ¿Alguna vez me amaste?"

Sarabi se quedó pensativa unos instantes, después comenzó a decir:

"Sí, Scar. Cuando éramos cachorros, pero eso es historia, ¿entiendes?, _his-to-ria._ Tu hermano es el león de mi vida. Entiéndelo."

En ese preciso instante, una leona entró a la cueva donde estaba Sarabi, y la interrumpió.

—

"¡Sarabi!, ¡muchas felicidades!, no puedo creer que te cases mañana."

En ese momento me miró. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Taka? ¿Eres tú?"

Yo no entendí que estaba sucediendo. Por más que lo intenté, no supe quién era aquella leona.

"Soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?, Soy Elanna."

Yo seguía buscando en mi memoria algún recuerdo de ella, sin éxito, pero por cortesía, le dije:

— SÍ... Si me acuerdo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Elanna no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Bien, gracias. Supe que te fuiste de casa mucho tiempo."

"Bueno sí, pero como vez, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Bueno, ya me voy. Fue un placer saludarte. Adiós Elanna."

"Adiós."

Esa noche, en mi desolada cueva, me puse un momento a tratar de recordar a Elanna, Pero no me centré demasiado en aquellos recuerdos, porque había alguien que rondaba por mi mente con más fuerza.

¡SARABI!

Se casaría al día siguiente. Todo estaba perdido. Durante los últimos años solo me había dedicado a convencerla de que me eligiera a mí en vez de a mi estúpido hermano.

Pero era inútil…

Todo era inútil.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	30. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28: Una tortuosa boda.**

"Scar, despierta, la boda, está por comenzar."

Había amanecido radiante y soleado, pero para mí, sólo había negrura.

"Padre, no iré a la boda."

Mi padre me fulminó con la mirada

"¿Cómo?, No puedes hacerle esto a tú propio hermano."

"Padre, por favor entiende... Yo AMO a Sarabi."

"Eso no es amor hijo, es pura obsesión. Te obsesionaste terriblemente con Sarabi."

"Digas lo que digas, padre, no iré."

Mi padre entonces, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, furioso, Hasta que finalmente dijo:

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo. En el corazón nadie manda y yo no te voy a obligar, pero te pido que lo consideres."

Después, mi padre me diría algo que me dejaría atónito:

"Últimamente he sentido unos terribles dolores en mi pecho. Hablé con Ralafaki y me dijo que estoy muy enfermo. Tengo inicios de Koh´suul, hijo."

"¿Koh´suul? ¿Pero cómo…?... ¡esa enfermedad es mortal!"

Ahadi asintió y continuó hablando.

"Quise esperar hasta la boda de tu hermano antes de buscar un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde morir en paz. Si me quedo más tiempo, los contagiaré a ustedes y morirán, por ello es preciso que me retire, y mi última voluntad sería que fueras a esa boda. Después de ese evento no me verás más. Quiero pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida con mis dos hijos."

Así, tuve que asistir. Aquello estaba más allá de mí. Cada segundo que pasé allí fue una tortura. Me retorcía sólo de imaginar al amor de mi vida con mi hermano. En aquellos momentos sólo quería morir.

Al finalizar la boda, tal como mi padre lo había dicho, se alejó para siempre. Él no quiso despedirse de Mufasa para no arruinarle el momento. Sólo yo sabía todo lo que había pasado. De hecho mi hermano no notó su ausencia hasta pasado un par de días, y Rafiki se encargó de darle la noticia.

Desdichas y más desdichas para mi vida.

Los días que le siguieron estuve muy deprimido. Zira permanecía a mi lado en todo momento, muy callada, pues sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando.

En mi corazón, sólo deseaba que alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo; Quería que alguien sufriera tanto como yo lo hice por Sarabi. ¡Sí!, yo no sería el único, debía encontrar una víctima. Una víctima que se enamorara de mí, para yo después hacerla sufrir tanto como yo había sufrido. y creía saber, donde encontrarla.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	31. Capítulo 29

_CAPÍTULO 29: RECORDANDO A ELANNA._

Los días siguientes, estuve muy deprimido y a su vez obsesionado con la idea de lastimar sentimentalmente a alguien. Pero antes, necesitaba tomar aire, salir, cambiar de ambiente, desahogarme, así recordé a aquella familia que me esperaba siempre con los brazos abiertos.

Zira y yo, fuimos a hacer una visita.

— ¡ Scar, compadre, qué milagrazo1! — dijo Banzai expresando gran alegría. De igual manera, en cuanto Shenzi me vio, corrió hacia mí.

— Scar, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No que habías dicho que nos visitarías cada cuatro días?, ya ha pasado mucho más que eso.

— Sí, Shenzi., pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas malas que... —. Le miré muy apenado.

Estaba platicando con Shenzi, cuando vi que Banzai se acercó a Zira y comenzó a olfatearla.

— ¡Pero cómo has crecido niña!

—Pues ustedes también han cambiado –les respondió entonces Zira en un sarcasmo-, Ya terminaron de crecer y hacerse adultos, ¡Já!

Después Banzai se me acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído:

— Es un bombón, ¿No has considerado desposarla?

— Ehmm... Bueno en realidad, yo…

Mientras yo intentaba descifrar ese dilema, se me acercaron Fabana y Edd.

— ¡ Querido hijo! –Me dijo Fay, acto seguido se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después vi que Edd corrió hacia mí, me tiró al suelo, y comenzó a darme de lametazos. Fabana comenzó a reírse.

— Basta Edd, suelta a Scar.

Edd, se retiró. Con un poco de dificultad, me puse de pié

— Edd y yo te extrañamos mucho — Dijo Fabana —, pero, ¿por qué no habías venido a visitarnos?

— Es una larga Historia — Le dije con voz melancólica.

Después volteó a ver a Zira.

—Zira, ¡pero, que grande estás!, la última vez que te vi eras una cachorrita.

— ¡JÉ!, Las leonas crecen rápido. –me apresuré a decir.

—Sí, es verdad.

En ese momento comenzó a llover ligeramente, aunque por cómo se veía, evidentemente se iba a incrementar.

—Pero no se queden ahí, entren a la cueva ó se mojarán —Dijo muy amablemente Fabana.

Ya dentro de la cueva, Zira estaba muy feliz bromeando con las hienas, yo por mi parte estuve platicando con Fabana.

— Lamento mucho lo de tu madre —Me dijo—, yo sé que si ella ha sido Justa en vida, Roh'kash la aceptará en su morada.

—Sí, eso espero. Ella era una gran leona, de hecho, creo que hay dos leonas que he amado en esta vida — le dije —; Mi madre Uru y Sarabi.

— Por cierto — Me dijo—, ¿Cómo está Sarabi?, ¿Lograste conseguir su amor?

Bajé la cabeza, y me quedé callado por unos segundos.

—No...-, le dije al fin-, y esa es una de las razones que me tiene muy deprimido: Se casó con mi Hermano.

Fabana se tapó la boca y emitió un grito ahogado.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?!, Taka, lo lamento mucho.

En ese momento no pude contener mis lágrimas. Mi llanto rabioso y frustrante fluyó como un rio desembocado.

— Fabana, ¡todo ha salido mal en mi vida!, mi madre muerta, mi asma cada día peor, y para colmo mi hermano me arrebató todo: a Sarabi, el trono, mi felicidad…

Entonces Fabana se acercó a mí e intentó consolarme dándome besos en la cara. Eso me reconfortaba. Una vez que me calmé nos quedamos mudos por algunos segundos, hasta que rompí el silencio.

— Mutti, ¿Tú crees que Roh'kash nos manda señales?— le dije, mientras me secaba las últimas lágrimas y cesaban mis sollozos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que, justo un día antes de la boda, conocí a una leona, muy parecida a Sarabi, ¿Crees que eso sea una señal?

— Tal vez -me dijo—: Roh'kash, ama a sus hijos y les envía las señales necesarias para que sigan el camino correcto, depende de los hijos hacer caso de esas señales o no.

Me quedé pensativo por algunos segundos. Después le dije:

—-¿Sabes Fay?, el día que la vi, ella me saludó como si ya me conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, pero yo no pude recordarla.

—Trata de hacer memoria, tal vez la recuerdes, ¿No la habrás conocido en una boda, un evento, una presentación?

Cuando Fabana dijo la palabra "Presentación", unos recuerdos de cuando aún era un cachorro comenzaron a llegar a mi mente:

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

— _¡Vámonos Taka!, ya es hora de irnos._

 _Decía un Ahadi con un aspecto más Joven._

— _Madre, ¿por qué tenemos que ir?_

— _Los leones que visitaremos son amigos nuestros desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Mi familia y yo, caminamos varios kilómetros, llegando a una cueva llena de varios leones._

 _Ahadi se acercó a uno de ellos._

— _Muchas felicidades, Abu, ¿Que fue?, ¿Cachorrito o cachorrita?_

— _Cachorrita —Respondió el orgulloso papá —. Con ella ya son tres: Elanna, Sarabi, y ahora Parvati._

 _Mientras ellos platicaban, acompañé a mi madre Uru, al fondo de la cueva, donde se encontraba una leona que tenía en brazos a una pequeña cachorrita recién nacida. Le daba suaves besitos con su lengüita. Después volteó a ver a mi madre._

— _Uru, ¡Gracias por venir!—_

— _Muchas felicidades Tabatha. Es una hermosa leoncita —. Le dijo mi madre—, ¿Como le pusiste?_

— _Parvati —.Le respondió._

— _Y, Elanna y Sarabi, ¿No se han puesto celosas de su hermanita Parvati?_

— _Sarabi no, pero Elanna sí —, respondió Tabatha._

 _Estaban muy entretenidas platicando, mientras yo me aburría, pero, en ese momento alguien me tapó los ojos._

— _¿Quién soy? —Preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, pues creí que era:_

— _Sarabi…_

— _¡Já!, No._

 _Después recordé el nombre que había mencionado Tabatha._

— _¿Elanna?_

— _¡SÍ!_

 _Me destapó los ojos._

— _Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste, si apenas nos conocemos?_

— _Un pajarito me lo dijo._

 _Ella sonrió._

— _Y, ¿cómo te llamas?_

— _Taka -, le respondí frustrado de que no hubiera sido Sarabi._

— _Bonito nombre, ¡Oye Taka! ¿No quieres acompañarme?_

— _¿A dónde?_

— _A una cueva llena de animalitos negros._

 _Nos escabullimos entre los adultos que platicaban felices. Antes de Salir, vi que mi hermano estaba muy entretenido platicando con Sarabi. Eso me hizo rabiar y sentir celos, sin embargo, había algo en la presencia de Elanna, algo reconfortante que había hecho que el enojo fuera menos._

 _-Vamos Taka, no te quedes atrás._

 _Elanna me llevó hasta una oscura cueva. Entramos. Comencé a sentir mucho miedo._

— _A estos seres les gusta revolotear — .Me dijo. Para mí, aquello ya no era divertido._

— _¿Revolotear? —, pregunté extrañado y levantando mis orejas._

 _Ella comenzó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas, pero con aquel sonido extraño que sólo emiten los cachorros. De pronto, sentí que todo vibraba, y cuando menos pensé miles de murciélagos revoloteaban alrededor de mi cabeza._

— _¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!_

— _Tranquilízate, Taka._

 _Comencé a correr como un loco, chocando contra todo, hasta con Elanna._

— _Tengo miedo, ¡ QUIERO A MI MAMA!_

 _No podía oír nada más que el horrible chirrido de esos animales. Después uno de ellos, se pegó a mis ojos, no me dejaba ver nada._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Quítamelos!_

— _No te asustes, sólo son murciélagos. Quédate quieto. ¡Yo te lo quito!_

 _Me senté. Elanna se acercó a mí y dando un leve zarpazo en mi cara, me lo quitó. Después vi que todos esos voladores se habían unido formando una nube de murciélagos. Yo grité horrorizado, y justo cuando pensé que me atacarían, los murciélagos salieron de la cueva y volaron hacia otros rumbos._

— _¿En serio creíste que querían atacarte? —Me dijo, mientras reía con ganas—. Eres un cobarde_

 _Y cuando menos pensé, me robó un cálido y tierno beso leonino. Eso me dejó todavía más perplejo._

 _Después de eso, regresamos a la cueva de leones. Cuando llegamos, mis padres estaban despidiéndose de Abu y Tabatha._

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Ya sé quien es ella!, Elanna es la hermana de Sarabi, y la conocí en la presentación de su otra hermana, Parvati.

Fabana entusiasmada me dijo:

— Talvés Roh'kash la puso en tu camino por algo.

— Pero no entiendo una cosa, Mutti —le dije—, ¿Cómo es que no la recordaba, si hasta me dio un beso?

—Bueno, tal vez en aquellos momentos no fue importante para ti… ahora lo es.

Fabana me dejó muy pensativo con sus palabras.

1 Milagro. Según los creadores de El Rey León, a _Banzai_ es al único personaje que se le dio la peculiar característica de hablar con convencionalismos y expresiones un tanto vulgares, por tanto, me tomé la libertad de colocar ciertos modismos mexicanos (y algunos más de otros países de Sudamérica) para caracterizar al personaje, no obstante pondré a través de notas al pie, los significados de estos, para que todos los lectores de esta historia puedan comprenderlos. Esto mismo sucederá con otros escasos personajes más adelante, así como en las historias hermanas a esta.


	32. Capítulo 30

CAPÍTULO 30: VENGANZA PARA UN CORAZÓN HERIDO.

 _"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."_

 _Nietzsche._

Los días que le siguieron sólo pasaba por mi mente todo el dolor que día a día me invadía. Toda sensación de tristeza y soledad se incrementaban.

Mi decisión estaba tomada…

Busqué a Sarafina por toda la pradera, hasta que por fin la encontré. Ella estaba recostada en el piso medio dormida. Yo me acerqué con cautela.

— Sarafina, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

Desde mi regreso a La Roca del Rey sólo sentía la indiferencia de Sarafina hacia mí. Cada vez que había tratado de entablar una conversación con ella, siempre me trataba amablemente pero con una actitud muy seria, y era obvio después de lo que le hice en aquella ocasión cuando, de cachorros, la rechacé.

Entonces cuando le pedí que platicáramos, ella me evadió diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero esta vez, no podía dejar que eso pasara;

¡¿Qué quieres Scar?! ¿Que no ves que estoy muy cansada?, acabo de ir de cacería. Solamente quiero descansar.

—Por favor, Sarafina. Es importante.

Ella se paró con desgano. La llevé a caminar por ahí, y comencé a charlar con ella:

—Saffy, yo sé que ya pasó el tiempo... y quiero pedirte... ¡Perdóname por haberte lastimado con mis comentarios sobre Sarabi! ¡No debí decir que la amaba enfrente de ti!

Saffy me miró con desdén.

—El daño está hecho, ¿no?

—Sí Saffy, pero en esos momentos yo era un cachorro, no sabía lo que hacía. Pero ahora que soy adulto tienes que saber…

— Te escucho Scar. –dijo la leona con fastidio.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve fuera me di cuenta de la verdad.

—¿No entiendo cuál es el punto Scar? –expresó Sarafina, comenzando a exasperarse.

—El punto es Sarafina, que yo..., que yo… TE AMO.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le implanté un enorme beso. Después de eso, ella se quedó atónita, perpleja. También vi a lo lejos que una joven leona que no logre distinguir nos observaba. Eso me puso nervioso.

—Pero Scar, tú amas a Sarabi. Me lo dijiste.

Tenía que pensar en algo que responderle y rápido.

— Esos años pasaron. Ahora a la única leona a la que entregaré mi vida será a ti.

Cuando dije esto, vi cómo la leona que observaba se fue corriendo como enfurecida. No me importó demasiado.

Sarafina y yo nos abrazamos dulcemente.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Ella había sido una presa muy fácil de atrapar simplemente porque ella me amaba, y así finalmente había caído en mi trampa…


	33. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: ¿Qué te pasa, Zira?**

Al caer el atardecer, una Zira muy enojada me reclamaba cosas, que desde mi punto de vista, no tenían razón de ser.

—¿Por qué la besabas? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Eso, mi querida Zira, es algo que NO te incumbe, además, ¿Desde cuándo te ha interesado a ti, mi vida amorosa?

— Me importa desde el día que te conocí —. Me replicó.

—Pues no debería—, Le dije—. Además, si en verdad quieres saberlo, pues sólo te diré que la estoy enamorando para desquitarme con ella de todo el sufrimiento que he experimentado a lo largo de mi vida. Alguien debe pagar por mi dolor, y qué mejor que sea un alma tan pura e ingenua como la de Sarafina... ¡¿Contenta, Zira?!

Ella sonrió de una forma extraña y maliciosa, después comenzó a rascarse el mentón, mientras decía:

— ¡Ah!, ¡Eso era!, menos mal.

Su reacción me dejó muy confuso. Es decir: ¿Por qué se había enojado conmigo?, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el asunto?, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Había un detalle con respecto a Zira del que yo no me percataría, hasta mucho tiempo después.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	34. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: La advertencia de Sarabi.**

Pasó un tiempo. Sarafina día a día comenzaba a enamorarse más y más de mí. Yo seguía muy sorprendido de lo rápido que había caído, de lo rápido que me había aceptado.

Me pude dar cuenta así, de la soledad que invadía su vulnerable corazón, de lo frágil de su alma, y eso la hacía una presa suculenta.

Quise sentir un poco de compasión; A veces hubiera preferido echar para atrás todo el plan, y decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía darme el lujo de hacer eso. Mi plan estaba en marcha. Mi corazón pedía su venganza, Y la iba a tener.

Zira estaba molesta conmigo. En esos días le dije a Sarafina que se quedara a vivir en nuestra cueva, y Zira no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso.

A veces era grosera con ella; Un día, por ejemplo, Sarafina llegó con un antílope que había atrapado. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para comer los tres, Sin embargo, Zira se puso enfrente de ella y le dijo:

—¡¿Eso es lo más grande que pudiste conseguir!?

Para después reírse con sarcasmo e irse a conseguir ella sola uno todavía más grande.

Zira le hacía muchos desaires a Sarafina. Se notaba que le molestaba su presencia. El chisme se difundía rápidamente por todo el reino.

Por donde Zira, Sarafina y yo caminábamos, las miradas de desaprobación, las miradas curiosas, los murmullos no se hacían esperar. Decían cosas como:

 _"Ya viste; el príncipe segundo anda con dos leonas al mismo tiempo: Una adulta, y una jovencita",_ ó también _; "Algo malo le pasó a Sarafina desde que anda con Scar. Ya no quiere salir, solo quiere estar metida en la cueva del príncipe, y ni siquiera están casados",_ de igual manera cuchicheos como: _"¿Que harán los tres solos metidos en esa cueva todo el día?"_ ó _"¿De dónde habrá salido aquella joven leona color marrón?"_

Toda esa palabrería, llegó a los oídos de la leona con la que menos quería tener problemas.

—

Una tarde, Sarafina y Zira tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y al final, fastidiadas, cada quién salió a tomar aire por su cuenta, dejándome solo en la cueva donde habitábamos.

No había nada que hacer, así que decidí tomar una siesta.

Mientras dormía tranquilamente escuché que alguien me gritó, despertándome sobresaltado:

— ¡Scar!

La vi. Era Sarabi. Estaba furiosa.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sarafina?! ¡Contesta!

Intenté guardar la calma. No quería pelear, y menos con el amor de mi vida.

—Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sarabi, me miró, llena de Rabia.

—Desde que vive contigo, ya no quiere hablarme, se la pasa encerrada aquí. Todo el reino habla de eso. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Sarabi —, le dije-Lo único que ha pasado es que ella es mi novia ahora. Eso es todo.

Sarabi me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Tu novia!, ¡Tu novia!, ¡Pero si la habías rechazado! ¿Acaso se te olvido?, el día que la rechazaste fue corriendo conmigo a desahogarse. No le fue fácil superarlo, ¡y ahora me sales con eso!

Al verla, un impulso surgió de repente en mí, un impulso colmado de ira y rabia; hábilmente me abalancé sobre ella, tirándola al suelo, y puse una garra en su cuello:

— Si en verdad quieres que la deje en paz, entrégame tu amor, y todo esto habrá terminado.

Pero Sarabi, quien era una leona fuerte, con sus patas traseras, hábilmente me empujó y me lanzó unos centímetros, para después ponerse de pié.

— ¡No, Scar!, tú estás muy mal, y si crees que yo me tragaré ese cuento, estás muy equivocado.

Ella me miró desafiantemente, como retándome.

— No sé qué te traes con ella, ni cuales sean tus intenciones, pero escúchame bien Scar: Si me entero de que vuelves a lastimarla, no tendré piedad de ti. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y sólo sobre mi cadáver la dañarás, ¡entendido!

Y con estas palabras, Sarabi, salió de la cueva.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	35. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: Llamas e Ira.**

Una noche, le pedí a Sarafina que saliéramos a caminar. Para evitar incomodidades a causa de los desplantes de Zira, nos fuimos una vez que esta se durmió.

La conduje a un claro estanque. Nos paramos justo en frente, sin hablar ninguno de los dos, bebiendo sorbos de agua.

La luna llena se reflejaba en el agua esa noche, los grillos creaban la melodía, el viento soplaba pequeñas y suaves brisas.

Después nos sentamos, uno enfrente del otro. Pude notar en sus ojos, un dejo de sensualidad. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme, ese beso cálido y necesario para liberar mis más impíos deseos y lograr así mi negro propósito: Herir sus sentimientos.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella me entregó algo más que su corazón. La tenía atrapada en medio de una ola de pasión. Inocente su alma, negro mi plan.

La luna como única testigo de mis intenciones sombrías. La oscuridad de la noche escondería mi secreto, mi deseo de venganza. Se sacrificaría un alma pura como la de Sarafina, en nombre de mi dolor

La culpa llegaba a mí y se iba de nuevo.

Pero como Sarafina había dicho: 

"El daño estaba hecho".

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	36. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: ¿Amigas o rivales?  
**

*REDACTORA:

Pasado algún tiempo, las mejores amigas tuvieron una reveladora conversación:

—¡ Saffy! —Decía Sarabi entusiasmada—. ¡No vas a creer esto! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Sarafina estaba asombrada, pero ella también tenía algo que confesar.

—Pues yo también tengo una noticia, amiga, ¡Yo también estoy embarazada!

Ambas leonas comenzaron a llorar de felicidad, y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando se soltaron, Sarabi le preguntó entusiasmada:

—Pero ¿cómo?, ¿De quién?

—Este bebé —, comenzó a decir Sarafina con una risita —Es de Scar.

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente del rostro de Sarabi, y en su lugar se dibujó en ella una expresión de preocupación, seriedad y tristeza.

—Saffy... No quisiera quitarte tus ilusiones, pero debes saber algo sobre Scar.

Sarafina miró atónita a Sarabi. Esta última sintió miedo; Temía de la reacción de Sarafina. Pero no podía permitir que Scar la lastimara.

—Saffy, Yo sé que tu amas a Scar, Pero es importante que sepas la verdad sobre él.

— ¿A Cuál verdad te refieres, Sarabi?

— Scar no es como tú piensas. Él es malo.

Sarafina entonces comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva con Sarabi

— ¡Já!, y ¿solo para eso viniste hasta acá?, ¡para decirme esa tontería!

—¡ Sarafina, por favor reflexiona! —, decía Sarabi desesperada. —Date cuenta de que el "Taka" que alguna vez conociste ya no existe. A diferencia del dulce 'Taka','Scar' no te quiere.

— Y tú... ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —Preguntó Saffy con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz.

— Bueno Sarafina, Es que yo... El otro día…

Sarabi se quedó callada. No sabía que responderle. No podía decirle que Scar la había estado acosando, Talvés Sarafina pensaría que Sarabi estaba inventando todo para alejarla de Scar, pues en algún momento había sido ella precisamente quien le había confesado a su enamoramiento por Taka. ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?

— _¡Sarafina! —Gritaba una linda cachorrita de león. —¡Adivina lo que pasó hoy!_

— _¡Cuéntame Sarabi!_

 _A Sarabi le brillaban sus ojos de alegría._

— _Hoy conocí a un león muy lindo._

— _¡cuéntame, Sassie!, ¿cómo es él?_

— _Bueno, es un leoncito color marrón, tiene los ojos verdes y es un poco amargado, pero tierno._

— _¿En serio? —Respondió la pequeña Sarafina entusiasmada—. Y, ¿cómo lo conociste?_

— _Estaba jugando en los pastizales, cuando lo vi. Se veía muy triste, entonces lo invité a jugar conmigo, después una mariposa se posó en su nariz y cuando menos pensé nos besamos._

— _Aquí huele me huele como amor, Sassie._

— _Tal vez, Saffy. Creo que sí estoy enamorada. Pero nuestros papás dicen que esas son cosas de adultos. ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Tras este dialogo, ambas cachorritas comenzaron a jugar._

—Ahora me doy cuenta —, comenzó a decir Sarafina en un sombrío susurro. —Tú estás celosa porque me quedé con el león del que te enamoraste.

— Sarafina, ¡reacciona por favor!... Si eso fuera verdad, yo no te hubiera consolado el día que Taka te rechazó, ¡No hubiera tenido cara para hacerlo!

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Sarabi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pues en el fondo, aun sentía algo por Taka, aunque fuera muy pequeño, pues ella guardaba en su corazón el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes en los cuales alguna vez se posó una mariposa.

— ¡ Hipocresía! —Gritó Sarafina. —Todo, Hipocresía. Tú me consolabas mientras agradecías en el fondo, que Scar me hubiera rechazado. No sé por qué confié en ti, en aquel momento, a sabiendas de que tú también estabas enamorada de él, y ahora, una vez más lo vuelves a hacer; me quieres separar de Scar, pero no lo conseguirás, porque él me ama de verdad.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Sarabi.

— Cree lo que quieras, Sarafina. –gritó Sarabi.

-Bien…

-Bien…

Sarabi pasó a retirarse.

Ambas leonas quedaron muy tristes después de la discusión.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	37. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: El comunicado de Sarabi.**

 ***Scar Narrando***

Una mañana, el desagradable de Zazú llegó a mi cueva, como siempre, haciendo mucho ruido, despertándome de un profundo sueño. Me avisó que la Reina Sarabi había dado la orden de hacer que todos se reunieran a las faldas de la Roca del Rey, pues daría un importante comunicado.

Así, a regañadientes acudí. Zira me acompañó, a comparación de Sarafina, quien no pudo debido a su embarazo. Todo el pueblo estaba congregado esperando el comunicado.

Cuando llegamos Zira y yo, todos los animales del reino estaban allí reunidos.

En cuanto los animales me vieron llegar, me abrieron paso como de costumbre, al mismo tiempo que decían:

"Pase su, alteza." Me daba gusto saber que al menos me reconocían como Príncipe Segundo.

Zira y yo llegamos a la primera fila, donde nos encontramos a todos los leones de la realeza –algunos de los reinos vecinos-, y entre ellos, pude distinguir a una adorable leona que se acercó hacia mí, muy contenta. En cuanto la vi, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y mi corazón acelerar bruscamente, y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó de mi rostro.

"Hola Scar, Gracias por venir. Mi hermana se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea que vino su mejor ami… Por cierto, ¿Donde está Sarafina?

"Por nada, Elanna." Le dije. "Desgraciadamente Sarafina no pudo venir. Dijo que se sentía mal."

"¡Me imagino!, lo bueno es que si no se ven hoy, se podrán visitar otro día." dijo Elanna inocentemente, sin saber nada sobre la riña que había ocurrido entre Sarafina y su hermana. —Por cierto ¿cómo está Sarafina? ¿Cómo va su embarazo?

"Muy bien gracias… Ahora, ¿te puedo hacer yo una pregunta?

"Por supuesto…"

"¿Sabes qué clase de comunicado quiere dar tu hermana?, ¿Por qué dices que era importante que Saffy estuviera presente?

Elanna sonrió.

"Era una sorpresa, pero te la adelantaré; Sarabi está embarazada."

En aquellos momentos me sentí morir. Una estaca se había clavado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, hiriéndolo gravemente. Sarabi… el amor de mi vida… embarazada… y de mi hermano…

Mi expresión sonriente cambió radicalmente. Elanna lo notó.

"¿Estás bien, Scar?"

"Sí," le respondí. Mi mirada estaba perdida. De pronto sentí como si me hubiera desconectado del mundo. "Es sólo que no puedo dejar a Sarafina tanto tiempo sola… debo irme…"

Luego miré a Zira.

"Vámonos," le ordené con rudeza. Ella obedeció.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y salimos de ahí cuanto antes. Tal vez Elanna pensó que había sido descortés, pues ni siquiera me despedí de ella.

Mi corazón estaba deshecho. Y como ya lo había pensado antes, alguien debía pagar en mi nombre.

Ya en la noche, salí a caminar, mi mente trabajó haciendo un recuento de mi triste vida. Al ver todo aquello, sentí rabia. Rabia infinita, y solté un potente rugido al viento.

Más tarde, me senté por horas, inmóvil, entonces una canción vino a mi mente, mientras una lágrima salía de mi ojo. Aquel regalo simbólico que mi madre me había hecho hace tanto tiempo, y en mi mente, la repetí una y otra vez, en medio de mi desesperación.

" _Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hijo mío  
pero recuerda que yo siempre guiaré tu camino…_


	38. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36: El daño está hecho.**

Esa mañana, amanecí fatal por culpa de mi asma. Me estaban dando unos espasmos tales que Sarafina tuvo que acompañarme al árbol de Ralafaki. Me recetaron ajos. Ralafaki me había indicado que tenía que comer dos al día. Lo último que me Faltaba; ¡tener que comer esos asquerosos ajos!... Pero, ¿qué me impulsaba a comerlos?... En realidad no debería haberme importado mi salud, pues después de aquella noticia, mi único deseo, era morir. En fin…

Aquella tarde, Zira salió cacería, pues como todos sabemos, Sarafina estaba embarazada. Esta última por su parte había estado más susceptible que nunca. Tal vez debido a su estado, su ternura se había incrementado. Y fue por esa razón que la bella Saffy se me acercó muy amorosamente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros. Mas sin embargo yo… no pude más que arruinarlo todo. La suerte estaba echada, y mi negro plan en marcha.

"¿Sabes, Scar?," me decía en un tono suave y dulce. "Desde que te conocí, supe de inmediato, que tú eras el amor de mi vida." Mientras decía esto, pude notar como su rostro se ruborizaba con cada palabra pronunciada. "Nunca hubiera imaginado lo feliz que sería a tu lado. Y ahora, con este regalo de vida: ¡Nuestro futuro hijo!, producto de nuestro gran amor, yo…"

Fue entonces cuando un impulso dentro de mí salió a flote: después de todo el dolor que albergaba mi corazón, éste sería el momento para llevar a cabo mi sombrío –y repugnante- cometido.

"Pues, yo no estaría tan seguro, si fuera tú," Le dije con despotismo y de manera cortante.

Sarafina borró la sonrisa de su rostro y en su lugar apareció una mirada de confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?," susurró nervioso.

"Me refiero a que ese bebé que esperas, no es ningún producto del amor."

Pude notar una expresión de horror y decepción en la mirada de Sarafina. Comencé a sentir compasión, pero ya no podía encadenar nuevamente la monstruosidad que había liberado. Ella se quedó muda, mientras el veneno de mi boca seguía derramándose con mis palabras.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"Sí, Sarafina. Es lo que tú piensas. Yo NO te amo. Solo te utilicé… Te usé porque yo necesitaba que alguien me acompañara en mi dolor. ¡Yo no quería ser el único que sufriera por amor!"

Sarafina parecía en shock. Se quedó completamente paralizada. Inmóvil. Con las pupilas dilatadas, y con su mirada perdida por unos minutos.

Entonces pude notar como de su fino rostro se había derramado una pequeña lágrima. Y después, Rompió el silencio.

"Mi cachorro Nunca…" Comenzó a decir en un susurro casi imperceptible.

"¿Que dices Sarafina?"

Sarafina estalló llena de rabia. Su corazón estaba totalmente hecho pedazos. Comenzó a gritar de una forma desgarradora.

"¡Eres un desalmado!, pero, ¿sabes algo?, ¡ Juro que mi cachorro, jamás... Entiéndelo bien, Scar… Jamás sabrá quien es su padre!... ¡Sé que algún día te arrepentirás de lo que hoy nos estás haciendo a los dos –dijo refiriéndose igualmente a su bebé-, pero para ese día ya será muy tarde! ¡Te lamentarás de no poder verlo ni abrazarlo, y eso te dolerá más que nada en el mundo!"

Después hizo una pausa… yo no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. Un silencio tenso se hizo en el ambiente, hasta que ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí. Llenos de dolor. Llenos de decepción. Después me dijo:

"Sarabi tenía razón. Ella no es ninguna mentirosa como yo creí, ¡Tú sí!... Y yo que te entregué mi amor. Mi verdadero amor, mientras tú, ¡Solo te burlabas de mí!"

Sarafina rompió en llanto, y salió corriendo de la cueva.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, hasta pasado un buen tiempo.

Zira entró justo en ese momento a la cueva. "Scar, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Ay Zira!, Tú solo quédate con la idea de que tal vez esta sea la última vez que veamos a Sarafina". Para mi sorpresa, en el rostro de Zira se dibujó una sonrisa llena de júbilo, con un toque de malicia.


	39. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: La reconciliación.**

Aún cuando salió apresuradamente, Sarafina poco a poco tuvo que descender la velocidad, pues su embarazo no le permitía seguir corriendo. Con mucho trabajo, subió hasta la roca del rey. Allí encontró a Zazú platicando con su madre Zatzy.

"Zazú, necesito hablar con Sarabi, urgentemente. ¿Podrías avisarle que estoy aquí?"

Zazú notó la agitación y tristeza en la voz de Sarafina.

"¡Claro! En seguida le aviso." Respondió el cálao sin pensársela dos veces.

Zazú se metió rápidamente a la cueva real. Unos segundos más tarde, Sarabi salió de ahí.

"Sarabi, ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Sarafina en un susurro.

"Claro," Le dijo Sarabi preocupada. Era como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado del pleito que habían tenido, pero es que había percibido el malestar de su mejor amiga.

Sarafina se quedó pasmada, muy callada, mirando a Sarabi. Después, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, hasta que por fin estalló en un desesperado llanto.

"Sarabi, tenías razón en todo sobre Scar. Es un completo patán. Perdóname por no haberte creído. Actué como una tonta."

"No, Saffy" Le decía Sarabi amorosamente. "Nunca pienses eso. Tú solo estabas enamorada. Scar es el tonto."

Se quedaron así un rato, pues Sarafina no podía parar de llorar. Era un río de lágrimas.

Poco a poco el llanto de Sarafina comenzó a cesar y ella se apartó un poco de Sarabi.

"Pero dime Saffy," Decía Sarabi, cuidando sus palabras, pues no quería ser imprudente. "¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te hizo ese desalmado?"

"Me utilizó, Sarabi: Me dijo que no me amaba, y que este bebé que espero, no es ningún producto del amor."

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" Vociferó Sarabi descompuesta. "¡Ese León insensible!... ¡Pero me va a escuchar!

"¡No, Sarabi!," exclamó Sarafina. "Déjalo así. Yo sé que algún día, él solo se dará cuenta del daño que ha causado: cuando se concientice de que es padre, y no pueda acercarse a su hijo, empezarán los remordimientos para él."

"Sí... Tal vez tengas razón," exclamó Sarabi con un dejo de frustración. "Pero ganas no me faltan de arrancarle la melena a ese patán." Concluyó.

Sarafina se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

"Te digo algo, Saffy," Comenzó Sarabi. "No le hagas caso a Scar. Ese cachorro que esperas sí es producto del amor."

"¿Cómo dices?," Preguntó Sarafina, mirando a Sarabi con cierta curiosidad y extrañeza.

"¡Sí, Saffy!, Tal vez Scar no valoró tu amor, pero tú lo amaste tanto que ese pequeñito que está en tu vientre es producto del amor más puro."

Aún, con unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, Sarafina, con un destello de dulzura en su mirada...

Sonrió…

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	40. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38: La iniciación de Rafiki: La Entrega del Cayado Sagrado.**

 **Scar narrando:**

Pasó un mes. Era extraño que Sarafina ya no estuviera con nosotros. A veces se extrañaba. Hasta Zira la extrañaba, por qué decía que desde que se había ido, tenía más trabajo, al tener tenía que ir ella misma, todos los días de cacería.

De algún modo, las cosas se habían tornado algo aburridas. Saffy se caracterizaba por ser muy bromista y juguetona, y eso se extrañaba.

Nuestro mayor entretenimiento era ir como cada cuatro días a visitar a las hienas. Eso hacía que nos entretuviéramos por las ocurrencias y humor negro de Banzai y Shenzi, haciendo así, el día más ameno. También ayudaban las largas pláticas con Fabana, pero sin Sarafina, para mí, no era lo mismo.

Durante esos días noté muy extraña a Zira. Estaba actuando muy barbera conmigo, y mucho más, ¿cómo decirlo?, "amable" de lo normal. Inclusive una noche, me invitó a caminar por ahí. Yo habitualmente salía a caminar con ella, pero no de la forma en cómo ella quería ese día; De noche, Bajo la luz de la luna, con el canto de los grillos y cerca de la resplandeciente y romántica laguna. Yo, francamente no acepté. Su transición de la leona ruda y agresiva, a gatita dulce y tierna comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Estaría mal de su cabeza?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. De verdad que había sido un tonto en aquella ocasión por no haber notado lo que era más que obvio.

Por cierto, sobre mi asma, yo casi no le había hecho caso a Ralafaki sobre los ajos. Raramente me los comía, por lo horrible que sabían, pero desde que a Zira le había entrado la loca idea de andar de zalamera conmigo, aquello se había vuelto una verdadera tortura: terminaba yo con un aliento terrible y una sensación en la boca espantosa.

Pero lo más insólito para mí, fue cuando una vez, me la encontré deshojando flores mientras decía:

"Me quiere... No me quiere..."

Entonces, fue cuando lo entendí: Ella estaba enamorada. Pero… ¿De quién?

Se me ocurrió que pudiera ser de un príncipe león llamado Tuni. Su padre Leo, era el rey León de uno de los cuatro reinos vecinos, además era muy querido por toda la manada. Su hijo era un joven muy apuesto y color blanco, por eso me imaginé que pudiera ser él.

Mientras yo intentaba descifrar ese dilema, entró a la cueva, como siempre, la más odiosa de las aves.

"Alteza segunda: hasta ahora nuestra relación no se ha basado en el pacifismo y respeto mutuo, por lo tanto he venido a hacerle un comunicado relámpago."

"Zazú," Le dije. "¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cueva sin avisar?!"

Zazú no hizo caso, y prosiguió:

"Esta noche, se llevará a cabo el ritual de iniciación de chamanismo y entrega de cayado para el babuino Rafiki. Usted es Príncipe Segundo, así que, se solicitará su presencia unos minutos antes de que el sol se oculte."

Miré a Zazú con desgano.

"De acuerdo. Ahí estaré."

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Poco antes de que se ocultara el sol, Zira y yo, salimos directo al del baobad, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Al llegar, vimos un montón de animales de todos tipos reunidos. La manada de leones estaba reunida también, y por ende Sarabi y Sarafina estaban ahí. Ambas me vieron llegar, y en cuanto me vieron me exterminaron con la mirada. Eso me dejó helado. Era muy incómodo que estuvieran allí, pero a la vez, me alegraba saber que ambas estaban bien. Ambas se veían lindas embarazadas, por supuesto que Sarabi aun más.

Y entre toda esa desaprobación sin embargo, una adorable leona se me acercó, saludándome con una amable y hermosa sonrisa: Era Elanna. Y de nuevo, extrañamente volví a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cuando al verla.

— ¡Scar!, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Hola, Elanna ! — Le dije un poco atontado.

— Llámame _Lannie_ , así me dicen de cariño —. Dijo, seguido de una suave y delicada risita que emitió a la vez que se tapaba la boca con una de sus zarpas

—Está bien… _Lannie_. —Dije en un tono bastante bobo. Y como si la mente me hubiera hecho una mala jugarreta, me había quedado pasmado, contemplando su hermosa figura. Su risa era cautivadora.

— ¿Pasa algo? —, preguntó al notar mi distraída mirada.

Yo reaccioné de inmediato.

— No, Nada.

— ¿Seguro?, te noté como distraído.

Pero, inesperadamente, Zira le dijo de una forma grosera a Elanna:

— ¡ A Scar no le pasa nada! No está enfermo, porque YO me encargo de su salud. —Acto seguido, bruscamente me jaló de la melena —Vámonos Scar, no tenemos porqué soportar a leonas chismosas y entrometidas como ella.

En el rostro de Elanna se dibujó una cómica expresión de desconcierto. No entendió nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?, se preguntó para sus adentros, totalmente confundida. Sentí algo de vergüenza, pero no supe si de Zira o de mí.

Zira me llevó jaloneándome de las melenas a un lugar alejado de Elanna para sentarnos a presenciar la ceremonia.

Unos babuinos comenzaron a tocar una especie de Bongos, mientras otros, hacían ruidos con sus cayados.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Todo el ritual se realizaba a las faldas del baobad.

Al frente, Estaban Ralafaki y Rafiki. Este último traía puesta una piel de antílope a manera de túnica. Ralafaki por su parte llevaba una piel de cebra, después de aclararse la garganta, y una vez que todos guardaron silencio, comenzó a hablar con los presentes.

— Hoy… celebramos un gran suceso: la iniciación de Rafiki como chamán. Esta noche, con Aiheu, los dioses, y los grandes reyes como testigos, entregaré mi cayado sagrado a mi nieto.

Se escucharon las ovaciones alrededor.

Los sonidos de bongos cesaron.

Ralafaki colocó una mano en la frente de Rafiki, Y comenzó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras.

Mientras esto sucedía miré al cielo, una increíble luna llena brillaba sobre nosotros.

Cuando Ralafaki terminó, Rafiki se hincó ante él.

Ralafaki rompió un fruto de baobad, hundió un dedo en él y le hizo una marca en forma de "S" en la frente.

Después Ralafaki dijo:

"En el nombre de Aiheu y de los dioses, yo te entrego los poderes que alguna vez Aiheu me otorgó por medio de mi abuelo, y que tu entregarás a tu futuro discípulo, y así de generación en generación. Te entrego el cayado sagrado que te conectará con los poderes de la naturaleza para que los uses con sabiduría, justicia y bondad, ¡De pie, Rafiki!

Rafiki se puso en pie.

Después Ralafaki se dirigió a los asistentes del evento.

— ¡Se ha cumplido la voluntad de Aiheu!

La ceremonia había finalizado.

Todos los presentes gritaron de emoción y alegría, excepto Zira y yo. La note molesta, y también noté que no dejaba de mirar con coraje hacia donde estaba Elanna.

— ¿Quieres que nos vallamos? —Le pregunté.

— ¡POR FAVOR! —Me respondió en un bufido.

Quise despedirme de Elanna, pero entre tanta multitud que iba saliendo de la ceremonia, ya no pude. Eso sin mencionar la mirada de odio que Zira me dirigió cuando le dije que si quería que nos fuéramos a despedir de ella.

Esa noche no pude dormir.

Mi dolor por Sarabi era muy profundo como para sanarlo, pero el recuerdo de Elanna podía llegar a ser muy buena anestesia, y por alguna razón todas las horas perdidas de sueño aquella noche se las había dedicado sólo a ella.

No la podía sacar de mi cabeza. Desde su sonrisa, su voz tan suave, su manera de mirarme, ese parecido tan peculiar a Sarabi... Esa extraña y maravillosa sensación que yo experimentaba al verla.

¿Qué era lo que me movía realmente?, ¿Que eran estos sentimientos?, ¿Sería acaso que me estaba obsesionando con la idea de su gran parentesco a Sarabi?, ¿Ó realmente había algo en ella, que poco a poco despertaba en mí, sentimientos que en mucho tiempo no experimentaba?


	41. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39: ¿Por qué a mí?**

Pasó un mes y medio.

Faltaba, aproximadamente, medio mes para que Sarabi y Sarafina dieran a luz, pues como todos sabemos, los embarazos de leonas pueden variar desde los noventa y dos días, a los cuatro meses. **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Casi con un mes de anticipación me había estado preparando para saber qué responder cuando me preguntaran por qué no había asistido al nacimiento del cachorro de Sarabi. Yo sabía que más o menos en el momento que naciera el bebé de Sarabi, nacería el bebé de Sarafina, pues se habían embarazado casi al mismo tiempo y veces me preguntaba que había sido de ella. El día de la ceremonia la había visto muy bien, pero por medio de Zazú me enteré de que ella había abandonado la manada. Muchas veces me preguntaba a dónde habría ido.

Estos pensamientos me remordían la conciencia, y más porque sabía que ella llevaba un hijo mío en su vientre. La conciencia comenzaba a atormentarme más y más cada vez.

Por otro lado, sólo podía pensar que la vida hasta ahora había sido muy injusta conmigo, es decir, lo único que yo siempre había querido había sido obtener el amor de Sarabi, ¿Eso era mucho pedir? ¿Sería que estaba pagando un castigo divino? ¿Sería acaso que en realidad estaba encomendándome al dios equivocado?, tal vez Fabana tenía razón sobre Roh´kash, Y yo, tontamente seguía encomendándome a Aiheu? ¿Tendría algo que ver la profecía? ¿Quién podría decirme?


	42. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: ¿Qué ha sido de ella?**

Y así pasó el último medio mes de gestación de ambas leonas.

¿Quién sabe dónde se encontraría Sarafina?, pero donde estuviera, resultaba obvio suponer que su bebé ya había nacido.

Esa madrugada, una vez que Zira había salido de cacería, llegó Zazú a la cueva, más nunca imaginé que traería con él una noticia realmente inesperada para mí. Una noticia que no supe como tomar.

"Señor, por desgracia la cachorrita de Sarabi, de nombre Shanny, murió segundos después haber nacido."

Era extraño; por un lado, sentía algo de descanso y tranquilidad al saber que aquella cachorrita llamada Shanny, no sería motivo de mis preocupaciones. Ella no sería la futura reina que me provocaría sentimientos de envidia ni de coraje, tampoco sería aquella niña que me recalcaría con su simple existencia, el detestable romance entre Sarabi y mi hermano, aunque, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir una gran compasión por Sassie. El sólo imaginar que ella estaba sufriendo tanto en esos momentos, era una idea desgarradora, pues finalmente yo… aun la amaba.

En eso estaba yo pensando, cuando Zazú interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Alteza…" Me dijo, y yo me alegré pues, pese a que no era rey, me alegraba saber que me reconocían como Príncipe Segundo. "Yo sólo vine a darle mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de su sobrina."

No le respondí. Me le quedé viendo muy serio.

"Bueno," Dijo Zazú reflejando cierto nerviosismo en la voz "Ya... ya me Voy."

Justo cuando Zazú comenzó a emprender el vuelo, le grité:

"No... ¡Espera Por favor!"

"Sí, alteza."

Me quedé pensativo por unos segundos. Después comencé a decirle.

"Zazú… ¿Has sabido algo de Sarafina?"

"No, señor."

"Bien... ¿Sabes, Zazú?, Sarafina se embarazó casi al mismo tiempo que Sarabi. Me temo que tal vez ya dio a luz a su bebé... ¿Crees que Talvés pudieras...?"

"¡Ah no, alteza! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Yo a usted no le hago favores! Desde que mi madre Zatzy me cedió su cargo de consejera real a mí, usted sólo se ha dedicado a menospreciarme e insultarme."

"¡Oh!, Vamos Zazú, ¡Por favor!.. Además, tú eres mayordomo de toda la familia real, no solamente de Mufasa y de Sarabi. Teóricamente tendrías que acatar _mis_ órdenes." Finalicé en en un tono de ironía, mientras le rascaba la cabeza al ave con mis uñas a la fea ave, podía percibir su nerviosismo.

Zazú suspiró con resignación, y dijo a regañadientes:

"Está bien… Lo haré... Pero no sé que ganaré…".

Zazú emprendió el vuelo, hacia su búsqueda.

Pasaron varios días, dentro de los cuales hasta llegué a pensar que Talvés el pajarraco me había tirado de a loco, pero justo cuando comencé a juzgarlo, él llegó a la cueva, con noticias.

"Bueno Scar, le traigo la información que me pidió."

"Perfecto Zazú, Dímela."

"Bueno, señor. Primero que nada, Sarafina no se encuentra ya, en las tierras del reino, y no piensa regresar."

"¡¿Cómo?!," Le dije muy sorprendido. "Entonces, ¿Realmente se volvió una leona vagabunda como yo pensé?"

"Negativo, señor." Me dijo Zazú. "Lo que pasa es que Sarafina tiene un nuevo hogar ahora."

Levanté una ceja, y lo miré con extrañeza.

"Y... ¿Dónde vive?"

"Ella está viviendo con su alteza Shizazen, en el reino vecino. Al parecer el rey Shizazen y Sarafina están muy enamorados."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Pregunté crispado. "¡¿Con el rey Shizazen?! ¡¿Enamorados?!... ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿¡Por qué?!"

"Eso señor… me temo que es información confidencial"

"¿Ah, sí?," le dije en tono pícaro y mostrándole los dientes. "¿Y si te devoro por no querer decirme?"

Pude notar que Zazú estaba muy nervioso. Él comenzó entonces a titubear.

"Bueno… está bien… se lo diré… según lo que me contó, todo comenzó poco después de que ella se peleó con usted…"

" _Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en estas tierras, Sarabi. Buscaré un lugar nuevo para vivir... Lejos de él."_

" _Pero Sarafina… ¿segura que estarás bien?"_

" _Muy segura, Sassie. No soy la única leona que ha sobrevivido sola en el gran mundo."_

" _Pese a todo, nunca olvides, querida Saffy, que siempre serás mi mejor amiga."_

 _Y así, tras una despedida dolorosa, Sarafina abandonaría las tierras del reino por un largo tiempo._

 _Pasó una semana dentro de la cual, la valiente leona se vio privada de comida y agua, pero lo más doloroso era la soledad que la invadía. Ella en verdad había creído que todo sería sencillo, pero, embarazada, hambrienta y sin un rumbo fijo, su corazón se desanimaba, más su orgullo herido, no la dejaría volver. Scar no la vería sino era triunfante y feliz._

 _Así, una congelante noche, Sarafina se recostó en el suelo, rendida. Estaba muy triste. Por aquellos momentos su mente se remontaba una y otra vez a la traición de su amado: ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?, ella no lo entendía porque su corazón había pertenecido todo ese tiempo a Scar. Él había sido su gran amor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la brisa helada de la noche no podía ser comparada con el frío que estaba abrigando en su corazón, el cual sintió dar un vuelco que le provocó el más profundo y sincero llanto. Con una de sus zarpas acariciaba suavemente su vientre, y con otra secaba sus lágrimas. Por un momento sintió que aquel pequeño sería todo lo que tendría en la vida, aunque realmente ella se sentía indigna de al menos una pizca de amor._

 _Así pasaron unas horas. El cantar de algunos búhos se escuchaba en la penumbra, hasta que de repente, Sarafina vio acercarse a ella, una desconocida silueta:_

" _Hola," dijo la figura desconocida de un león. "¿Tu quien eres?, nunca te había visto por aquí._

 _Sarafina se quedó callada. Estaba demasiado asustada._

" _¿Te asusté?, en verdad lo siento. Creo que debí presentarme." Dijo aquella voz, en un tono tan amable, que hizo que Sarafina no se sintiera tan incómoda. "Soy Shizazen. El rey de estas tierras. Las conozco tan bien, que de inmediato me di cuenta de que no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?"_

 _Entonces Sarafina, sintiéndose con mayor confianza, sonrió._

" _Sí, majestad. Está en lo correcto."_

 _Entonces, el león ahora conocido como Shizazen, dijo, con una expresión pícara:_

" _Que mis súbditos me llamen majestad está bien… pero una leona tan hermosa como tú lo haga, definitivamente no, sólo llámame 'Shixy' por favor."_

 _Aquel joven le inspiró mucha ternura a Sarafina. La leona no pudo evitar emitir una suave y silenciosa risita, que buscó ocultar cubriéndose la boca con una de sus zarpas._

" _Está bien… Shixy," dijo entre risas._

 _Cuando ella se descubrió la boca, pasó algo muy especial: Shizazen hábilmente le robó un gran beso, que ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, le respondió._

 _Y así pasaron los días. Shizazen, quien al haber quedado prendado de Sarafina desde el primer día, mando a sus súbditos a buscar una cueva donde ella pudiera vivir._

 _El joven rey comenzó a buscarla mucho, y poco a poco el romance entre ambos leones comenzó a florecer. Shizazen había logrado convertir las lágrimas de Sarafina en flores de alegría y color._

 _Fue tanto su amor por ella, que en cuanto nació su cachorro, Shizazen le pidió matrimonio, y la llevó a vivir con él en su Roca Real1 , buscando en cada detalle, en cada cosa, hacerla feliz, pues jamás antes en su vida, habían aflorado sentimientos tan fuertes y profundos por nadie más._

 _Sarafina:_

" _Bajo la sombra me encontraba_

 _Perdida en medio de la nada,_

 _Gritando sin consuelo."_

 _Shizazen:_

" _Gracias por darme la oportunidad_

 _De encontrarte, para así,_

 _Ser yo quien te libere de la terrible oscuridad"_

 _CORO (Ambos)_

 _En medio del abismo_

 _Llegas tú_

 _Salvándome del hastío_

 _Que brinda la infinita soledad,_

 _Con tu luz2_

"Con que… así fue," dije con cierta ironía y desprecio. "Que conmovedor." Finalicé con un sarcasmo, y cruzando mis patas delanteras. La verdad es que ese tema me causó cierta repugnancia, así que desvié la conversación hacia otro tema relacionado que también me interesaba.

"Y el cachorro de Sarafina… ¿Ya nació?"

Zazú sonrió gustoso.

"¡Por supuesto, señor! Y eso pasó el mismo día que Sarabi dio a luz.

"Y, ¿Qué fue?" Le pregunté amablemente.

"¡Oh, señor! Fue un lindo cachorrito llamado Mheetu3.

No lo podía creer, yo tenía un hijo varón llamado Mheetu, al cual tal vez su madre nunca me dejaría ver ni acercarme, y que crecería creyendo que Shizazen era su verdadero padre.

"Y... ¿Cómo está el cachorro?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Nació sano?" Le preguntaba muy impaciente.

"Es un hermoso cachorrito," dijo Zazú. "Está muy sano y fuerte. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de usted."

"Me imagino," le dije con un dejo de ironía.

"Además," Prosiguió el cálao. "Aunque el Rey Shizazen no es su verdadero padre, ama a Mhettu como a un verdadero hijo. Tanto así que lo ha elegido para ser su heredero al trono."

"¿Y tú como sabes que Shizazen no es su verdadero padre?" Pregunté, mirando a Zazú con sospecha.

"Sarafina misma, me lo dijo..." Afirmó el ave.

Me quedé muy pensativo. Nunca me imaginé que los acontecimientos fueran a dar un giro de tal magnitud. Analizaba las cosas en mi mente, cuando el ave, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Alteza... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Dime, Zazú."

"¿Por qué está usted tan interesado en la vida de Sarafina y su cachorro Mheetu?"

Una sensación de enojo me invadió. Tomé a Zazú por el cuello, apretujándolo un poco.

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" Gruñí encolerizado. "Bueno pues... Resulta que ese niño, es en realidad mi hijo... Pero tú no vas a abrir el pico... ¡¿verdad?!

Lo solté, dejándolo caer al suelo, el pobre cálao aterrizó de un sentón.

"Yo espero que no abras el pico, porque, si la reputación de Sarafina o la mía se ven manchadas por tu culpa…"

Pasé un dedo por mi cuello, simulando partirlo en dos.

"¿De acuerdo?" le dije mirándolo con malicia y con voz misteriosa.

"No, señor…", dijo Zazú temblando. "Seré una Tumba."

"Eso, espero..." Le dije. "Ahora, ¡ largo de aquí, si no quieres ser mi botana!"

"De acuerdo señor... Me voy... me voy... me fui..." Decía Zazú de forma histérica, mientras emprendía el vuelo.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 Para Shizazen en esta historia, su Roca Real, sería el equivalente a La Roca Del Rey, en Las tierras Del Reino.

2 La lírica es totalmente de mi autoría.

3 Supuestamente, Mheetu iba a ser un personaje OFICIAL de la película y sería el hermano _menor_ de Nala, sin embargo al final Disney decidió descartar a este personaje. Eso hace que Mheetu ya no pertenezca a lista de personajes oficiales, y como esto es así, me tomé la libertad de converit a Mheetu en el hermano MAYOR de Nala, finalmente para Disney Mheetu no existe.


	43. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41: El Nacimiento de Simba.**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **Scar narrando:**

Pasaron dos años y medio. Después de ese tiempo se rumoraba que la Reina Sarabi había decidido volver a embarazarse pero hasta dentro de medio año más, y curiosamente por Zazú me enteré de que Sarafina tenía exactamente el mismo plan. El misterio era que si ambas estaban tan lejos, ¿cómo es que a las dos se les había ocurrido la misma idea?, o tal vez alguna vez se visitaron y yo no me enteré… quién sabe.

Y así, como agua se fue ese medio año, completándose los tres que debían ser. Y tal como lo pensaba –y temía- Sarabi se había vuelto a embarazar de nuevo.

¿Habría Saffy decidido embarazarse del Rey Shizazen?, me preguntaba yo. Si fue así, posiblemente ella estaría a punto de dar a luz también, pues recordemos que ella se había embarazado a la par con Sarabi.

Todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando vi entrar a Zazú a mi sombría cueva.

"Señor, tengo importantes noticias que... _¡Aah!_ "

Zira se había lanzado sobre él en un salto sorpresivo, Y después le dijo:

"¡Cuántas veces te ha dicho Scar que no entres a la cueva sin avisar!"

"Señorita, tengo un muy importante anuncio que hacer, así que, hágase a un lado por favor." Le respondió Zazú con su formalidad y amabilidad características.

Zira lo miró con malicia:

"¡Eres un pollo insolente! ¡Te voy a...!"

"¡ESPERA, ZIRA!, Deja que el pajarraco nos dé la noticia."

Zira me miró con frustración, y soltó un bufido. Zazú se levantó con propiedad, se sacudió las plumas con los ojos cerrados. Después dijo:

"Señores; He venido a informarles que la reina Sarabi acaba de dar a luz esta mañana. Es importante que asistan a la presentación."

Yo me lo había prometido y lo cumpliría: no volvería a pararme en los eventos de la feliz familia, ni porque me ganara la curiosidad, ni por comida, ni por obligación, ni por nada.

Lo que se me hizo raro, es que esta vez, Sarabi no había hecho comunicado previo alguno. Talvés porque tenía miedo de ilusionar a los súbditos para después darles la mala noticia de que había fallecido su próximo rey.

Le pedí a Zira que asistiera por mí, pues a pesar de todo, aún me mataba la curiosidad, además debía saberlo todo de mi enemigo. Ella aceptó con desgano, pero no fue difícil convencerla, ya que todo lo que yo le pedía era ley para ella.

Mientras ella estaba en el evento yo me lamentaba en mi oscura cueva. No podía tolerar que esta vez sí habría quien me quitara el trono, tampoco que Sarabi tuviera un hijo producto del amor entre ella y mi odioso hermano.

Yo me preguntaba por qué había nacido con esa nube negra que siempre me seguía a todos lados, ¿Por qué desde cachorro se me habían negado el amor y la felicidad? ¿Por qué?, y ¿Que tenía mi hermano que no tuviera yo?, ¿Acaso mi había nacido con estrella y yo estrellado?

Y entre todos esos pensamientos, me quedé dormido.

Me desperté. Zira aún no había regresado, Vi que el sol ya estaba muy brillante, así que me percaté de que ya era tarde.

Muy posiblemente la ceremonia ya habría terminado, y Zira estaría de cacería. Mi estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños. Zira seguía sin regresar y yo necesitaba comer algo.

En ese momento, vi un pequeño ratoncito pasar muy cerca de mí.

De un rápido movimiento lo capturé con mi pata, después lo levanté suavemente, y le dije:

"La vida no es justa ¿verdad?.. Verás... Yo, Nunca seré rey... Y tú, ¡Nunca verás la luz de otro día!

Me reí con sarcasmo.

Y justo cuando estuve a punto de comerlo, Zazú apareció, nuevamente sin avisar.

"¡¿Nunca te dijo tú mamá que no jugaras con tú comida?!"

De verdad que me fastidiaba su presencia.

"¡Ay!, Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Vengo a comunicarle que el Rey Mufasa está en camino… Espero que tenga una buena excusa por haber faltado a la ceremonia…"

Estaba tan distraído, que el ratoncito huyó.

"Zazú, Me hiciste perder mi bocado."

"¡JÁ!, Perderás más que eso, cuando el rey termine contigo, Está más enfurecido que un rino con nervios.."

"¡UY!, Estoy temblando DE MIEDO" Decía mirándolo de manera malvada y codiciosa.

"Ya Scar... No me mires así... ¡AUXILIOO!

Yo me lancé sobre él, y casi me lo tragaba de un solo bocado... Si no hubiera sido por Mufasa...

"¡SCAR!"

Yo miré hacia atrás.

"Suéltalo."

Tuve que escupir a Zazú. Me dio mucha felicidad haberlo dejado bañado de saliva.

Me acerqué a mi hermano

"¡VAYA!, mi amado hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos."

Mufasa muy enojado y con voz firme, me dijo:

"Sarabi y yo, no te vimos en la presentación de simba."

Yo me hice el desentendido:

"¡Ah! ¿Era hoy?" Le dije con sarcasmo.

Después clavé mis uñas en una pared, con un toque de elegancia, las arrastré haciéndolas rechinar. Zazú se estremeció al escuchar ese sonido.

"Me siento en verdad terrible... Se me debió haber pasado..." Finalicé acomodando mis uñas en un suave y delicado movimiento, mostrando así, mi indiferencia ante el suceso.

Zazú se me acercó según él, de forma retadora y valiente.

"Eso es algo imperdonable. Como hermano del Rey, ¡Tú debiste haber estado en primera fila!"

Le mostré mis afilados dientes, simulando que lo mordería, y el muy cobarde, se escondió detrás de una pata de Mufasa. Después me le acerqué y le dije:

"Yo estaba en primera fila, hasta que nació esa pequeña bola de pelos."

Mufasa me dijo molesto:

"La bola de pelos es mi hijo… y tú futuro rey."

Entonces yo le respondí de forma burlesca:

"¡Oh!, ensayaré mis reverencias."

Después me propuse salir de La Roca Del Rey, pero las palabras de Mufasa me hicieron retroceder.

"¡No me des la espalda a mí, Scar!"

"¡Ah, no Mufasa!, será mejor que tú no me la des a mí."

Me seguí de largo, pero de nuevo mi hermano me interrumpió el paso rugiéndome y colocándose enfrente de mí de forma desafiante.

"¿Es un reto, Scar?"

"Calma, calma. Jamás me atrevería a retarte."

Zazú interrumpió.

"Lástima... ¿Por qué no?"

"En la inteligencia," comencé a decir; "Yo tengo la parte del león, pero en cuanto a la fuerza bruta, creo que no recibí buena herencia hermano."

Y así, salí de la cueva.

Me dirigí hacia ningún lugar. Sólo quería estar solo. Yo estaba básicamente muerto de envidia. ¡Como detestaba a mi hermano y a su perfecta vida!: perfecto reino, perfecto hijo… y perfecta esposa. Me daba repugnancia. Además, ese nacimiento me purgaba por dentro. Después de mucho caminar, me quedé sentado viendo al horizonte. Todo parecía estar en mi contra. Todos eran felices… Todos sonreían excepto yo...

Pero, eso debía cambiar… Vaya que debía…

Sarabi y Mufasa sonreían, pero muy pronto, les convertiría sus estúpidas sonrisas en rio interminable lágrimas.

Después de estar varias horas fueras, entré a mi cueva.

Para ese momento, Zira ya había regresado, y l verme, me dijo:

"¡Scar!, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve esperando para que comiéramos juntos, pero nunca llegaste. Toma, te guardé una pierna de antílope."

Yo empecé a comer de una forma desesperada, pues ya había pasado varias horas sin comer.

Una vez que terminé, le pregunté a Zira:

"Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo la presentación?

"Pues ya sabes como son, Scar, todos muy felices, Rafiki presentando al bebé. Todo normal. Por cierto,

Me encontré con Leo y su hijo Tuni. Preguntaron por ti.

"¡En serio!, Y ¿Que les dijiste?"

"Que no habías podido asistir porque te estaban dando unos terribles ataques de Asma. Por cierto, El bebé fue niño y le pusieron Simba."

"Sí, Zira, ya lo sabía."

"Y, ¿cómo supiste?"

"Por Mufasa. El imbécil de mi hermano vino a reclamarme que no había asistido a la presentación de su hijo Simba. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para mandarme?!"

"¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Agh! Me enoja tanto que me lo digas. Si tú no querías ir, era muy tu decisión. ¡Ese cretino de tu hermano! Si yo hubiera estado aquí lo hubiera... ¡Agh! ¡Me enoja tanto!

"Déjalos, Zira. Ellos ahora se creen los seres más felices y poderosos, pero ya les llegará su hora, Ya lo verás."

Como era de suponerse, posiblemente Sarafina había decidido tener un hijo con Shizazen, así que le pedí a Zazú de nueva cuenta, que me investigara que había sido de ella y de mi hijo Mheetu. Todo el tiempo me preguntaba como estaría él, si sería feliz, si el Rey Shizazen cuidaba bien de él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me arrepentiría de todo, ¡NUNCA!

Después de dos días, Zazú me llegó con noticias.

"Scar, aquí le traigo la información que me pidió."

"Te escucho..."

"Muy Bien. Primero, La reina Sarafina…"

"¿Reina?, y ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Bueno, desde que el Rey Shizazen la hizo su esposa."

"Es verdad. No lo había pensado así. Pero por favor, Continúa."

"Bien," dijo Zazú. "La reina Sarafina dio a luz el mismo día que nació el príncipe Simba, a una hermosa bebé llamada Nala. Tiene la misma mirada distraída que su padre, el Rey Shizazen."

"Ya veo. Con que Saffy tuvo un hijo con Shizazen. Lo vi venir. ¿Y qué hay de Mheetu? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?, ¿Es feliz?

"Mucho señor. Es un cachorro muy listo y despierto. Shizazen le ha estado enseñando todo lo que tiene que saber para ser un futuro gran rey."

En verdad era increíble saber que tenía un hijo que sería rey de un reino totalmente ajeno.

En verdad me sentía muy bien de saber todo eso.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	44. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42. La Invasión de Haki y el Retorno de Sarafina.**

 ***REDACTORA***

A pesar de que Zazú había dado tan maravillosas noticias a Scar sobre su hijo y el reino de Shizazen, no pasó ni un mes, cuando los problemas y la mala racha comenzaron a surgir en aquel estable reinado:

Una terrible sequía comenzó a aquejar al reino de Shizazen, en los suelos no florecía nada, los animales comenzaban a emigrar a otros lados, y para colmo, dos manadas de leones atacaron al mismo tiempo el reino. Una de ellas era liderada por un león de aspecto desaliñado y melena oscura llamado Haki, el segundo, era un león con un ojo tuerto y de aspecto sombrío de nombre Zian.

Estos leones tenían una pésima reputación: Ambos, en su momento habían sido reyes, pero al finalizar su etapa de gobierno, se dedicaron a unir partidarios, hasta formar un gran ejercito, y a lo único que se dedicaban, era a declararle la guerra a los gobiernos estables, para desestabilizar y provocar caos y pánico, entre los habitantes. Eran como una especie de terroristas.

Los ejércitos de Haki y Zian eran tan grandes, que el Rey Shizazen tuvo que pedir refuerzos. Los tres gobiernos vecinos a los que pidió ayuda fueron a los de El Rey Leo, El Rey Mufasa y El Rey Sheizan, y estos enviaron como ayuda una pequeña tropa de leonas, más sin embargo no era suficiente, pues los ejércitos de los invasores superaban en número y fuerza, a los de Shizazen, Mufasa, y Sheizan juntos.

Y en vista de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el rey Shizazen tuvo que tomar una decisión de último minuto:

"Sarafina, debemos hablar."

Shizazen llevó a Saffy a un lugar apartado; La leona estaba muy asustada.

"Saffy, tú sabes que las cosas no han estado nada bien en el reino. Es importante que tú y nuestra hija, salgan de aquí cuanto antes y busquen un lugar más seguro donde vivir."

"Pero, mi amor," Comenzó a decir Sarafina, "mi hija y yo no podemos abandonarte en estos momentos tan difíciles."

"¡Por favor Saffy, trata de comprender!" Rogó Shizazen. "¿Que no te das cuenta?, nuestra hija es apenas una bebé, no puede crecer aquí, es muy peligroso para ella, además, tú estás viendo que la comida escasea día a día, ya casi no hay agua, todo anda mal aquí. Ella no podrá sobrevivir así."

Sarafina guardaba silencio, escuchando atentamente a su esposo.

"Es importante que tú busques un lugar seguro donde vivir, un lugar donde nuestra hija pueda crecer segura y feliz."

"Shizazen, no sé."

"Por favor, Saffy."

"Pero... ¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo, Mheetu?, si lo llevo conmigo no podrá recibir los conocimientos necesarios para ser el futuro Rey." Expresó Sarafina muy angustiada.

"Yo me quedaré con él," afirmó Shizazen. "Él es un cachorro que ha demostrado ser muy fuerte y valiente. Aún debe seguir aprendiendo todo para llegar a ser un gran rey. Yo cuidaré muy bien de él, por eso no te preocupes."

"Tengo miedo de que les pase algo a los dos," dijo Saffy angustiada.

"No te preocupes, amor. Estaremos bien. Además Mheetu ha crecido mucho, es un cachorro fuerte."

Y así, después de una larga y triste despedida, Sarafina partió hacia lo que alguna vez había sido su primer hogar: Las Tierras Del Reino.

Era bello regresar al lugar que la vio nacer, pero tener que dejar a Shizazen y a Mheetu había sido un duro golpe para ella.

Lo primero que hizo Sarafina al llegar a Las Tierras Del Reino fue ir con Mufasa y Sarabi a decirles que ella estaba de regreso. Ambos reyes las recibieron con mucho cariño, en especial Sarabi.

"¡Saffy!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga! ¡Pero por Aiheu, qué niña tan hermosa!"

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Sarafina," dijo Mufasa. "Supimos lo que pasó. Cuando el consejero real de Shizazen, el cálao Zazén, llegó a mi reino con la petición de ayuda para enviarles tropas de leonas, nos preocupamos mucho por ti."

"Gracias, Muffy, gracias también a ti Sassie, por eso mismo, he venido a decirles que he tenido que dejar las tierras de mi esposo, y ahora solicito regresar nuevamente a Las Tierras Del Reino."

Sarabi y Mufasa se miraron y le dijeron a Sarafina:

"Espera aquí, y te daremos la respuesta."

Ambos se apartaron de donde estaba Sarafina a discutir el asunto. Más tarde regresaron con la respuesta.

"Mi esposa y yo lo discutimos," dijo Mufasa. "Y Creemos que tomaste la mejor decisión al regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino, pero hay un problema; Tú Sabes que va contra las reglas que una leona que deja La Roca Del Rey pueda vivir nuevamente en la cueva real pues las leonas no lo permitirían."

Sarafina asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a la idea de que no la dejarían quedarse en Las Tierras Del Reino.

"Por lo tanto," Continuó Mufasa, "mi esposa y yo hemos decidido…"

"Que te quedaras a vivir en la cueva abandonada que está junto al árbol de Rafiki." Agregó Sarabi entusiasmada.

Sarabi y Mufasa, llevaron a Saffy hasta la cueva, la cual estaba muy iluminada por los rayos del sol, pues le daban directo. Era un lugar perfecto para vivir.

"Queríamos que estuviera cerca del árbol de Rafiki, para que ustedes se sintieran seguras," Dijo Sarabi.

"Sarabi... Muffy… ¿Cómo podré agradecerles?"

"No es nada Saffy. Tú sabes que aunque ya no puedas vivir en la cueva real, siempre podrás contar con nosotros, porque te queremos muchísimo." Dijo Mufasa con una gran sonrisa.

Sarabi dio a Sarafina un cálido abrazo leonino y le dijo:

"Estoy feliz de tenerte de regreso en Las Tierras Del Reino. Tú siempre serás para mí, la mejor amiga que haya tenido."

Un día, Zira llegó con la noticia a Scar.

"¡Ya te enteraste! Sarafina Regresó a Las Tierras Del Reino."

" ¡¿En verdad!? ¡No puede ser!" Preguntó Scar crispado.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza el hecho de conocer a su hijo Mheetu; De tener la oportunidad que no le había dado la vida, sin embargo, sus ilusiones se vieron opacadas por las palabras de Zira:

"Pero sólo vino con su hija Nala, al parecer Mheetu se quedó en el reino de Shizazen."

Scar sintió una gran decepción al ver que Talvés nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo Mheetu, y con ello, de nuevo la culpa y el remordimiento comenzaron a invadir su atormentada mente.


	45. Capitulo 43

Capítulo 43: Ley de Talión Selvática.

" _ **Mas si hubiera muerte, entonces pagarás vida por vida, ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo, garra por garra, pata por pata, mordida por mordida, herida por herida, Zarpazo por Zarpazo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Ley De Talión selvática1"**_

 **Redactora:**

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido… Una error fatal… Un asesinato… un trágico momento que había iniciado con la simple búsqueda de alimento por parte de una infortunada hiena, cerca de un pequeño lago.

Horribles gritos… espantosos alaridos… y finalmente, la muerte.

Mufasa estaba muy cerca de allí. Al haber escuchado todo ese alboroto, corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de los hechos a ver qué ocurría. La escena era desgarradora.

Un leopardo macho llamado Adhoc sujetando con su mandíbula a una hiena muerta por el cuello, una leopardeza llamada Raiza llorándole a su pequeño cachorrito, quien yacía en el suelo ensangrentado y muerto. El pequeño tenía terribles cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

Mufasa reconoció de inmediato a aquella Hiena; Era Fabana, La lideresa del grupo de hienas del Cementerio de Elefantes.

—- ¡¿Que sucedió aquí?! —Gritó Mufasa encolerizado.

La leopardeza, ahora conocida como Raiza, con la voz quebrada comenzó a decir:

"Nuestro hijo tomaba un poco de agua, cuando esta hiena inmunda lo atacó." Decía mientras la señalaba con una pata. "Cuando llegamos, nuestro hijo estaba muerto. La hiena intentó huir, por fortuna mi esposo y yo la atrapamos.

Esta explicación, lejos de provocar un efecto positivo, solo incrementó la indignación de Mufasa.

"Lo siento, pero conocen la ley; en mi reino no está permitido…" Comenzó Mufasa, pero bruscamente su voz fue interrumpida por un desesperado Adhoc:

¡Esta hiena asesinó a nuestro hijo!, Y ahora nosotros hemos hecho justicia." Los ojos del leopardo Adhoc destellaban con furia y rencor.

Mufasa estaba muy molesto, pero debía actuar con sabiduría; así, con voz tranquila pero firme señaló lo siguiente a ambos leopardos.

— La forma de gobernar de mi padre Ahadi ya no es válida en mi reinado. Nunca más la ley de Talión selvática será aplicada. Esos tiempos quedaron atrás, tomar justicia por cuenta propia ya no está permitido para nadie.

—¡Pero Mufasa..! —Dijo el leopardo—. ¡Asesinó a nuestro hijo!

—¡Ya lo he dictaminado, Adhoc! , En mi reinado se acabó la ley de "ojo por ojo". Los castigos a partir de ahora serán más equitativos, además no podemos juzgar a una hiena que solamente buscaba alimentarse.

—¡Ellas son carroñeras! —Gritó Adhoc—, no tienen por qué dedicarse a la cacería.

—¡Ellas también salen a cazar! —Interrumpió Mufasa encrespado—, Y hasta son mejores cazadoras que nosotros tres juntos.

—¡PERO, MUFASA!

—La ley es muy clara Adhoc. Y si ustedes vuelven a aplicar la ley de Talión, me veré en la penosa necesidad de exiliarlos. La ley de Talión selvática de mi padre fue derogada por mí apenas entré a reinar. Lo siento.

—Pero mató a nuestro hijo — susurró de repente Raiza—, ¿Que hubieras hecho tú?

— Es diferente Raiza —dijo Mufasa—, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, si hubieran matado a la hiena en defensa de su hijo, pero _NUNCA_ en venganza. ¿Se comprende el punto?

—Sí —afirmó finalmente Raiza con un dejo de frustración y bajando la cabeza. Después ella miró a su esposo, y ambos, se retiraron del lugar.

Una leona adulta iba pasando por ahí, y lo había escuchado todo; Era Zira, quien soltó una pequeña lágrima al saber que Fabana había muerto, pero, ¡¿Cómo avisarle a Scar la terrible noticia?! ¡¿Cómo?!

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 Basado en la Ley De Talión real utilizada en la edad media para juzgar y castigar, afortunadamente hoy en desuso.


	46. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44: Amor enfermizo.**

 **REDACTORA.**

La noche había caído. Llovía. Scar y Zira yacían en dentro de la cueva. El león dormía plácidamente, pero Zira no. Ella no podía hacerlo. La leona estaba inquieta. ¿Cómo le diría a Scar la noticia sobre Fabana?, pero estaba decidida. Se lo haría saber al alba. Mientras pensaba todo esto, sus ojos se posaban amorosamente sobre el león de negra melena; ¡Qué tierno se veía mientras dormía!, era como ver un pequeño cachorro indefenso. El retumbo de las gotas de lluvia se confundía con la respiración de Scar, y Zira sólo podía contemplarlo. En aquellos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse acercado a él para robarle un beso, pero en verdad no se atrevía. Así, sintió lástima por ella misma. Pena por verse condenada a enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma. A destinarlos al océano del olvido. Pronto, la mente de Zira se convirtió en una maraña de dudas, que se seguían una detrás de otra. Y toda esta inquietud le desencadenó tal insomnio, que la hizo ponerse en pie. Se acercó así, sigilosamente y procurando no despertar a Scar, hasta la entrada de la cueva a contemplar la lluvia caer, con cierta melancolía. Y al ritmo de la lluvia, muchos pensamientos comenzaron a girar en la mente de la leona.

Zira estaba plenamente consciente del gran significado que tenía Scar para las hienas: Sabía que ellas habían depositado su confianza en él desde un principio, conocía de lo mucho que anhelaban ansiosas el día en que Scar finalmente ascendiera al poder, pues sólo así podrían aspirar a una vida más justa y digna. De igual manera, Zira estaba al tanto de lo mucho que las Hienas amaban a Scar; Para ellas aquel león era como un hermano, un miembro de la familia, él las comprendía como nadie en el mundo y así mismo ellas lo comprendían a él.

Zira también tenía muy presente que las cosas para los hiénidos habían cambiado mucho desde que Ahadi había dejado el trono; Los ataques a su hogar se habían reducido considerablemente, pues Mufasa había derogado varias de las leyes donde se permitía darles muerte sin piedad, ó aquellas donde estuviera permitido violar sus derechos. Esto hacía que las hienas de alguna manera estuvieran hasta cierto punto agradecidas con el rey en turno, y eso no les permitía sentir real desprecio hacia él.

Todo esto era del desagrado de Zira, pues dichos cambios en las leyes habían hecho que las hienas aceptaran de buen modo el reinado de Mufasa. Todo esto debía cambiar, así que Zira ideó un plan; un plan que estaba íntimamente conectado con los sentimientos de la leona. Ella se sentía muy desilusionada; desde pequeña soñaba con el día en que ella finalmente llegaría a la adultez, anhelando que cuando ese día llegara, por fin conquistaría el corazón de Scar. Conforme iba creciendo su fe aumentaba; cada vez que encontraba un cambio nuevo en su cuerpo, en su pelaje, en su voz, ella se sentía cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Así, fantaseaba que pronto podría casarse con Scar, y que cuando ese día llegara, juntos serían rey y reina, y gobernarían muy felices Las Tierras Del Reino, convirtiéndose así en una hermosa y muy enamorada pareja. Siendo uno solo.

Pero aún con el paso del tiempo, aún con su paso de ser una simple cachorrita a una leona hecha y derecha, Scar parecía no darse cuenta de que existía; No se percataba de que ella ya no era una niña. De que ella ahora comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones nuevas y poderosas hacia él. No servían las muestras de afecto ni las indirectas. No. Zira era una simple amiga a la cual podía confiarle sus tristezas, sus secretos y anhelos, una simple compañera con la que compartía la cueva. Nada más.

Pero la leona era perseverante, así pues, imaginó que talvés si Scar ascendía al trono, ella podría hacer que él la tomara en cuenta para hacerla su reina. ¡Sí!, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera, solo así, ella podría luchar por su amor, permaneciendo a su lado como la nueva soberana de Las Tierras Del Reino.

Así se le ocurrió un plan perverso.

Para ello habría que retorcer la verdad: sembrar en las hienas rencor hacia Mufasa, de esta manera los hiénidos quedarían motivados para nuevamente a ayudar a Scar a obtener el trono.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	47. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45: Ponzoña y mentiras.**

 **REDACTORA:**

Zira, sin ningún tipo de prudencia, soltó la noticia:

—Scar, traigo terribles noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zira?

—¡Es Fabana!... Scar, lo lamento tanto.

—¡¿Qué dices Zira?! ¡Habla!, ¿Que le sucede a Fabana?

Entonces, con poco tacto y de manera brusca, Zira le soltó la noticia:

—¡Fabana fue asesinada por tu hermano!

-¡¿Qué cosa!? –Scar entonces lanzó un grito ahogado. Su mandíbula temblaba. Se llevó una garra a la boca. Sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a la cabeza. Después comenzó a gritar de forma histérica y desgarradora:

—¡Imposible! ¡Fabana no puede estar muerta! ¡Y menos si mi maldito hermano le dio muerte!

Los rugidos del león estaban plagados de aflicción, de desesperación. Su mente de pronto se descontroló, se desconectó de la realidad. Miró al cielo y como si estuviera seguro de que alguien le respondería, gritó y rugió una y otra vez; ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi madre?!

Era un llanto muy triste. Un lamento de pérdida. Dolor insoportable como cuchillas desgarrándole en corazón, pues eso había sido Fabana para él; Una segunda madre.

—¿Pero, cómo sucedió esto? -, preguntó Scar intentando recuperar el aliento, con la voz entrecortada.

Zira mintió diciendo que Mufasa había asesinado a Fabana para ayudar a unos padres leopardos a vengar la muerte de su hijo, el cual la hiena había matado con el único fin de alimentarse.

—¡Pero Zira…! —Replicó Scar descompuesto—. Hace unos días Mufasa había decretado que...

—Pues ya ves que no. — Lo interrumpió Zira. — Tu hermano traicionó su palabra y le dio muerte a Fabana, en venganza.

Los ojos de Scar liberaron lágrimas de impotencia. Zira lo abrazó. De alguna manera ella también sentía una gran tristeza, pues a fin de cuentas, ella también habían convivido mucho tiempo con las hienas, el suficiente como para haberse encariñado con la fallecida, aunque por otro lado, ella sentía gran satisfacción de saber que Scar se quedaría con la idea de que Mufasa había asesinado a Fabana, pues con ello, cada vez se veía más cerca de sus oscuros objetivos.

Los ojos de Scar destellaron llenos de rabia y rencor. La serpiente del odio le susurraba al oído, siseando palabras envenenadas.

— ¡Maldito Mufasa! ¡Siempre destruyendo mi vida! — Murmuró Scar siniestramente —. Si él rompió su palabra y aplicó la ley de Talión Selvático con Fabana, entonces yo la aplicaré con él.


	48. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46: Shenzi, Banzai y Edd se enteran.**

 **Scar Narrando:**

Zira y yo nos dirigimos al Cementerio de Elefantes en silencio. Ser portadores de una noticia así nos hacía sentir más que miserables. Llegamos y el cementerio son pareció aún más desolado al pensar que Fabana jamás volvería a pisarlo. Entonces vimos que Shenzi se nos acercó. Ella se veía muy feliz de vernos.

—¡Que bueno que vienen!, los hemos extrañado.

Pero al vernos tan serios se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

— Es tu madre — le dijo Zira—, ¡Mufasa la asesinó!

Shenzi se quedó perturbada. Muda. Acto seguido, vi que Banzai también se acercó.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Scar?

Asentí con la cabeza muy triste. Banzai entonces se aproximó a Shenzi, y la abrazó dulcemente. Él intentaba calmar su llanto, pero al final ambos terminaron llorando. Al ver aquella escena, la tristeza me invadió nuevamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. De repente sentí que alguien me había dado un golpecito con su nariz; era Edd, quien estaba ahí parado frente a mí, con sus ojos nublados.

—Lo siento tanto —. Le dije sin saber qué más decir.

Con una de sus garras, secó una de mis lágrimas, después se acercó a sus hermanos, los abrazó y se unió a su llanto. Era la primera vez que veía a Edd llorar. Siempre solía ser tan risueño, pero verlo tan mal, me destrozaba el corazón.

Mientras me sumía en todos estos pensamientos, un hienido que no era ni Shenzi, ni Banzai, ni Edd, se me acercó y me preguntó:

— Pero, ¿Por qué pasó esto, Scar? ¿Cómo que tu hermano la mató?

— Por venganza, Rodas —susurré—. La mató para ayudar a unos leopardos a vengar la muerte de su hijo, el cual Fabana había asesinado, con el único fin de alimentarse.

El hienido llamado Rodas vociferó furioso y jadeante:

—¡Eso es imposible! Él mismo había decretado que eso no pasaría nunca más. Nos dijo que se respetarían nuestros derechos como hienas, y que la ley de Talión selvática sería abolida de Manera definitiva.

—¡Pues mi hermano rompió su palabra! —Le dije—, ¡los ha traicionado!

Rodas lanzó un aullido propio de un hiénido, y de esta manera reunió al resto de la manada.

—¡Todos adentro! —Gritó—, ¡Habrá junta de consejo!

Después se dirigió a Shenzi de forma imperativa:

—¡Tú! ¡Ven Conmigo!

Todas los Hiénidos se introdujeron a la cueva. Shenzi y Rodas, subieron a lo alto de un peñasco1. Toda la jauría fijó su vista en ellos. Rodas comenzó a vociferar…

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 Con esto estaría haciendo referencia al peñasco dentro de la cueva donde Scar en la película llega con las hienas y les dice: _"No creo que los leones seamos tan terribles"._


	49. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47:**

 **La nueva lideresa-Roh´mach1**

 _Hienas de esta jauría: El rey Mufasa ha roto su promesa, traicionando los principios con los que inició su etapa de gobierno. Y ahora, el asesinato de nuestra Lideresa-Roh´mach Fabana, ha sido el punto culminante que detonará_ _la ruptura de lazos. A partir de ahora, todos nos independizaremos, quedaremos divididos; Las hienas nos declaramos independientes a las leyes declaradas hace años por los reyes ancestrales pues El Cementerio De Elefantes ya no formará parte de las Tierras del Reino. Se convertirá en una unidad independiente2._

Los presentes comenzaron a ovacionar las palabras de Rodas. Él prosiguió su discurso:

 _Ahora bien, en ausencia de Fabana, y bajo el poder que me otorga mi cargo como guardian real de la jauría, me tomaré la libertad de otorgar a su heredera inmediata, el cargo de nueva lideresa- Roh'mach. Me refiero, por supuesto, a su hija Shenzi._

Todos estaban muy conmocionados. Se miraban unos a otros asombrados. Era en verdad una buena noticia. Rodas continuó:

A continuación, les pediré a todos guardar un minuto de silencio, en memoria de nuestra anterior lideresa-Roh'mach, nuestra querida y siempre respetada _Fabana_.

Ambas hienas bajaron del peñasco. Una vez pasado el minuto de silencio, ahora yo subí a él.

— ¡Escúchenme! —Comencé a decirles—; A mi hermano Mufasa y a su esposa Sarabi les ha nacido un hijo llamado Simba. Les prometo que cuando el niño crezca lo suficiente, con engaños lo atraeré hasta aquí como regalo, así ustedes se verán doblemente beneficiadas: cobrarán su venganza de acuerdo a las leyes de Roh'kash, y a la vez estarán ayudándome a mí a cumplir mi objetivo de ascender al poder. Las vidas de todos ustedes cambiarán para siempre. Lo juro.

Fue entonces cuando otro hiénido llamado Rómulo quien era un Sacerdote de aspecto sombrío, un ojo tuerto y voz ronca, gritó desde abajo:

—¡Está decidido! La venganza será cumplida de acuerdo a los mandatos de nuestra gran madre Roh´kash: Shenzi, Banzai y Edd son los más indicados para acabar con Simba, pues son ellos quienes deben vengar la muerte de su madre.

Bajé de la roca de un brinco, cuando de pronto vi que ahora Shenzi lentamente ascendía a él. Cuando esto pasó, vi que todos guardaron silencio, expectantes de lo que la nueva Roh´mach diría a continuación:

 _Como nueva lideresa-Roh´mach, juro que he de proteger a esta jauría a como dé lugar, procurando acciones para mejorar su calidad de vida. Por ello, la primera acción importante que haré, será comprometer a mi gente y a mí misma con Scar para ayudarlo a conseguir el poder, sin importar los medios para conseguirlo._

Todos ovacionaron a su nueva lideresa.

Así había quedado dictaminado.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 _Roh´mach es el término que las hienas usan para dirigirse a su matriarca, a su lideresa._ **  
**

2 _ **NOTA: Con esto pretendo explicar por qué cuando Simba afirma que las hienas no lo pueden dañar por ser el príncipe, lastimosamente Zazú le responda: "Técnicamente sí. Estamos en SUS tierras."**_ _  
_


	50. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48: Scar y Shenzi comparten sus percepciones.**

 **Scar narrando:**

Durante esos días, el ambiente en el Cementerio se había tornado silencioso y deprimente. Zira y yo nos quedamos en él durante cuatro semanas para hacer compañía a las Hienas en su dolor. Todos estábamos muy deprimidos. La jauría entera estaba muy afligida especialmente Shenzi, Banzai y Edd. La pérdida de su madre había sido devastador para ellos.

Así, una noche, mientras todos dormían, unos espasmos terribles de asma me atacaron, así que tuve que sentarme a esperar a que se me pasaran, y justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a cerrar mis ojos, escuché que una voz me dijo en un susurro.

—Scar... ¿Estás despierto?

Shenzi estaba parada frente a mí. Bostezaba. Se veía cansada.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, Shenzi? —Le pregunté.

— Es que tengo insomnio —me respondió—, aún cuando me siento cansada, no logro dormir.

—¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato? —Le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Salimos de la cueva, y transitamos por todo El Cementerio, a la vez que conversábamos, pasando por encima de gran cantidad de huesos y esquivando los cráteres de metano que de vez en cuando, liberaban algunas fumarolas verdes o rojas emitiendo un sonido siseante. No hacía frío. Era una noche muy apacible y agradable. Había una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante que brillaba sobre nosotros.

—¿Sabes, Scar?, ¡tengo miedo! —Comenzó a Decir Shenzi—, me siento desamparada; No sé cómo voy a liderar a toda la manada yo sola; ¿Te das cuenta de todas las hienas dependen de mí?, Y ahora que nos hemos independizado de los dominios de Mufasa, las cosas se complicarán para nosotros. —La hiena soltó un gemido desesperado. —¡¿Qué voy a hacer, Scar?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

—Shenzi, eso no va a pasar nunca —le dije—, de eso yo me encargo, pero es muy necesario que me ayuden, y una vez que yo te ofrezca como regalo al cachorro de Mufasa, tus hermanos y tú deben comprometerse a matarlo.

—¿Falta mucho para que crezca? —preguntó Shenzi preocupada.

—Simba es apenas un bebé —le respondí—, pero tienes mi palabra; apenas crezca un poco más, yo se los enviaré aquí para que lo exterminen. Imagina todos los beneficios que tendrán: Vengarán a Fabana, se darán un festín con el cachorro, y con ello me ayudarán a obtener el trono; ¿no es grandioso?

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de Mufasa? —Preguntó Shenzi—, aún cuando matáramos a Simba él seguiría siendo Rey.

—Eso ya lo veremos después —le respondí en seco—, por el momento el plan inmediato es asesinar al futuro Rey.

Entonces, Shenzi me miró con sospecha, y me comentó:

—Me doy cuenta de que ser rey _NO_ es el único objetivo que tienes.

—¡Exacto Shenzi! —le respondí con una amplia sonrisa y en un tono irónico—, tienes toda la razón. Ser Rey es sólo _uno_ de mis tantos objetivos, también hay una parte de mí que desea ver destruido a Mufasa. Verás; mi hermano ha arruinado mi vida en muchos aspectos; Se quedó con la leona de la que yo me había enamorado, siempre fue el consentido de mi padre, se quedó con el trono que a mí me pertenecía, mató a Fabana, y las traicionó a ustedes.

Después miré al cielo, y el diálogo se convirtió en un monólogo. La mandíbula me temblaba mientras que de mi boca salían palabras llenas de rencor y desprecio.

—Mi hermano Y su vida perfecta. Pero eso se acabó. Mufasa, _**te llegó tu día de pago.**_


	51. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49: Niñez en la sabana**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **REDACTORA**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Simba (el cachorro de mi hermano Mufasa) y Nala (la hija de Sarafina) habían crecido bastante. Ambos eran unos hermosos, juguetones y vivarachos cachorros. Les gustaba la aventura y tenían una facilidad increíble para meterse en problemas.

Por su parte las madres de ambos cachorros estaban más unidas que nunca. Cada dos días, Sarafina visitaba a Sarabi y esto a su vez hacía que la amistad entre Simba y Nala aumentara. Esto ponía muy contentas a ambas leonas pues se había decidido que los cachorros habían quedado comprometidos para que en el futuro, fueran Rey y Reina.

Nadie quería que los cachorros se enteraran de esto, pues temían que se asustaran con la noticia, así que se había decidido tener especial cuidado de no hablar del tema frente Simba y Nala. Sólo Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Rafiki y Zazú sabían de los planes para ambos cachorros.

Ambos leoncitos disfrutaban de jugar con los demás cachorros de la manda –en especial con los pequeños Chumvi, Kula y Tojo-, amaban hacerle bromas al consejero real Zazú, divertirse corriendo entre los pastizales y entreteniéndose cazando mariposas.

Cuando Simba no veía a Nala, disfrutaba de visitar a los que él llamaba " _los tíos_ _amargochitos_ ", es decir, el tío Scar y la Tía Zira, aunque cabe mencionar que al niño le confundía un poco llamar a Zira "tía" porque su papá le había explicado que Zira y Scar no estaban casados. Él encontraba a este par muy simpático; disfrutaba viendo cómo, por más que intentaba hacerlos jugar con él, no lo conseguía. Los dos se comportaban siempre de lo más serio. No importaba si les mordía la cola, se subía a sus cabezas ó los espantaba mientras dormían. Nada funcionaba para arrebatarles una sonrisa. Pese a todo, el inocente cachorro sentía un gran aprecio por ellos. Talvés no eran los más cariñosos ó los más alegres, pero siempre eran muy amables con él; a veces Scar lo dejaba jugar con su melena ó su cola y muy de vez en cuando se ponían a platicar. Además Simba y Scar tenían la misma conversación cada vez que se veían:

"¡Eres mi sobrino consentido!," Decía Scar, al momento que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño forma un poco ruda, y Simba entre risitas siempre le respondía: "¡Pero soy tu único sobrino!"

Con respecto a Nala, diremos que Scar y Zira sabían sobre su existencia, pero nunca la habían visto. A ambos leones les daba mucha curiosidad conocerla por ser hija de Sarafina, pero no se les había presentado la oportunidad, hasta que un día mientras Zira salía de cacería, encontró a Zazú y a Sarafina platicando así que se escondió para espiarlos:

—Zazú, te pido que me ayudes a llevarle la noticia a mi esposo Shizazen, sobre el compromiso de Nala con Simba, y su destino como futura reina.

—Con gusto, Saffy. —le respondió el ave, para después emprender vuelo.

La pequeña Nala permaneció al lado de su madre todo el tiempo, y Zira se dedicó a observarla con gran atención y hasta cierto grado de obsesión. Y conforme más la contemplaba, más la odiaba. El simple hecho de estar predestinada como la futura reina era motivo suficiente para aborrecerla. Para su mala suerte, al día siguiente de esto, Simba entró a la oscura cueva de manera revoltosa con Nala detrás de él, diciendo en voz alta y animada:

— ¡Tío Scar quiero presentarte a mi amiga Nala!

Cuando Scar la vio, no pudo evitar recordar a su niñez. Nala se parecía demasiado a Sarafina de niña, y al verla los recuerdos volvieron a él; Scar se vio de nuevo en medio de la Sabana, autoexiliado, y con una leoncita que le había confesado su amor. Un amor puro y limpio que una vez él había rechazado por una leona que ni siquiera se percataba de que existía, de una leona que nunca pudo corresponder a su amor. Y no es que Scar se hubiera enamorado de Sarafina, era sólo que recordarla le hacía sentir una gran culpa por haberla lastimado, por haber herido su corazón.

Por su parte Zira experimentaba una profunda repugnancia, pues veía en Nala un nuevo obstáculo; un obstáculo que la alejaba de sus ilusiones de ver feliz a Scar, de permanecer a su lado como su reina, de gobernar juntos. Para Zira, la felicidad de Scar era su felicidad, y ella odiaba cualquier cosa que pudiera obstruirle el paso.

Pero Zira, no se atrevía a decirle a Scar directamente sus sueños y anhelos. Talvés por vergüenza, talvés porque Scar no daba señal de interés alguno por ella, Talvés porque ella aún no se sentía preparada… sea como sea, ella tenía un objetivo y no descansaría hasta verlo cumplido.

Simba y Nala comenzaron entonces a jugar a perseguirse las colas, y a reír como locos. Todas esas carcajadas y alegría en verdad fastidiaban a los dos leones quienes estaban acostumbrados a su silenciosa, apacible, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, amarga vida.

Al caer el ocaso, Simba y Nala se retiraron de la cueva, y una vez que esto pasó Zira se acercó a Scar y escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, le comentó:

—¿Sabes Scar?, Hay algo en esa niña que no me gusta y con sólo verla, la detesto.

Scar le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, y con voz suave y un dejo de misterio le dijo:

—No te preocupes, Zira, tengo un plan para acabar, no sólo con Simba, sino también con esa pesada de Nala.

Zira la miró estupefacta. Scar continuó:

—No olvides que esos cachorros van a todos lados "juntos" —Decía Scar haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "Juntos".

Zira le devolvió una mirada de complicidad, comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje que Scar le había querido trasmitir...

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	52. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50: Aborrezco las Adivinanzas.**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **SCAR NARRANDO:**

Una mañana en la que Zira había salido por la primera presa del día para almorzar, unos espantosos espasmos de asma se apoderaron de mí, seguidos por un fuerte ataque de tos. Las convulsiones me llevaron a realizar movimientos bruscos con mi espalda, lo que me la lastimó, dejando como resultado terribles dolores en la misma. Este dolor me mantuvo de mal humor el resto del día. Intenté dormir un poco, pero las pesadillas con esas hienas persiguiéndome volvían a mí, así que me mantuve en estado de vigilia, muy a mi pesar.

Para acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía, el presumido de mi sobrino entró a mi cueva ese día para visitarme. Su horrible y chillona voz era como una punzada para mis pobres oídos. Ambos tuvimos la siguiente conversación:

—Tío Scar, ¡ADIVINA!

—Aborrezco las adivinanzas —le dije con fastidio. Simba prosiguió:

—¡Voy a convertirme en Rey!

Su comentario me cayó en la punta del hígado, pero sólo me limité a responderle con sarcasmo e ironía:

—¡Oh!, Grandioso.

Simba se veía realmente extasiado:

—Mi padre me enseñó el reino, y voy a ser soberano de todo, ¡já, já!

En verdad me disgustaba su presencia, y sin hacer demasiado caso a sus altaneros comentarios, le dije:

—Sí..., Perdóname si no salto de gusto. Me duele la espalda.

Y dándole la espalda me tiré al piso. Pero el cachorro era muy insistente:

—Tío Scar —me dijo mientras se lanzaba a mi cabeza—, cuando sea rey, ¿Que vas a ser tú?

Lo miré, y con una sonrisa burlesca le respondí:

—Tío de un mono.

Simba se atacó de la risa, y dando vueltas cuesta abajo de mi cabeza me exclamó:

¡Eres tan raro!

Lo miré, sonreí con malicia, y le dije:

—No tienes idea.

Fue entonces cuando se me percaté; Era mi oportunidad para despertar la curiosidad del niño, y a través de engaños, tal como había prometido a las hienas, podría guiarlo al Cementerio de Elefantes, donde mis amigas hambrientas y deseosas de ayudarme a obtener el trono le darían al pequeño príncipe y a su amiguita una grata sorpresa. En verdad que era una ventaja saber que Simba y Nala eran como las abejas y la miel; Siempre juntos para todos lados. Zira, por otro lado, estaría feliz de saber que la fastidiosa de Nala sería eliminada de igual manera.

—Así que —continué—, tu padre te enseñó todo el reino, ¿No?

—¡Todo!

Lo miré muy serio y le comenté pensativo:

—¿Pero no te habrá dicho lo que hay en el límite norte?

—¡Ah, no! —dijo Simba pensativo—, dijo que no fuera allá.

Con astucia le hice un comentario a Simba que le pegaría en su orgullo y que haría trabajar su hiperactiva mente:

—Y tiene mucha razón, ¡Es muy peligroso!, solo los _VALIENTES_ se atreven.

Tal como lo pensé, el orgullo de Simba se vio un tanto quebrantado. Había caído en mi telaraña:

—¡Soy valiente! —me dijo el muy ingenuo—, ¡¿Que hay allá?!

—Lo siento Simba, no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Simba, Simba, estoy tratando de cuidar el bienestar de mi sobrino consentido —yo le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza de un forma un poco ruda. Simba sonrió.

—Pero soy tu único sobrino.

Con ironía le dije:

—Con más razón debo protegerte. Un cementerio de elefantes no es para jovencitos. ¡Úps!

Exclamé fingiendo que se me había salido sin querer el comentario, lo cual despertó aún más la curiosidad de Simba.

—¡¿Un cementerio de qué…?! ¡Guáu!

—¡OH! Cielos — fingí—, se me salió. Bueno, supongo que ibas a saberlo algún día, ya que eres _taaaaan_ inteligente. Pero hazme un favor…

Lo abracé de una forma un poco brusca.

—Prométeme que nunca, _NUNCA_ , Irás a ese horrible lugar.

Simba, con una sonrisita traviesa y picarona, me respondió:

—Lo prometo —. Y yo, obviamente, sabía que haría exactamente lo opuesto.

—Así me gusta —le respondí—, ahora vete a jugar. Y recuerda: Será _nuestro_ secreto.

Simba asintió con la cabeza, y salió corriendo por el lado izquierdo de la cueva, justo en el momento en el que Zira iba entrando por el lado derecho de la misma. Al parecer ella había escuchado todo.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tal salió todo? — Preguntó.

—¡Mordió el anzuelo! –exclamé, feliz.

Zira y yo nos intercambiamos unas sonrisas malévolas y de complicidad.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	53. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51: ¡Un trío de trespasantes!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **Redactora:**

Aquella misma tarde, la mente de Scar se había vuelto un caos. El león no podía entender como se había atrevido siquiera a sentir remordimientos y culpa por haber lastimado a Sarafina durante mucho tiempo, si de todas formas, la lastimaría de nuevo con el plan de entregar a su hija a las hienas. A veces sentía que su mente era un mar de contradicciones, ambivalencias e ironías. Pero, ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!, ¿Porqué su lado _Taka_ insistía en emerger de las profundidades de su alma?, Scar debía encargarse de enterrar a Taka en lo más hondo de su ser y no dejarlo salir nunca, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía. Él detestaba que sus dos personalidades pelearan dentro de él: odio, compasión, rencor, amor... TAKA-SCAR… Todo producto de un alma que se desfragmentaba cada vez más. ¿Quién era él realmente?, no tenía sentido tampoco que en su momento hubiera sentido conmiseración por Sarabi debido a la muerte de Shanny, si por el otro lado, quería quitar del camino a Simba y a Mufasa, y con ello la haría sufrir nuevamente.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando Zira se le acercó, y le dijo:

—Y bien Scar, ¿Nos vamos a "Presenciar el espectáculo"?

—Sí Zira, vámonos ya. —le respondió el león, no del todo convencido.

 **SCAR NARRANDO:**

Aquella misma tarde Zira y yo nos dirigimos corriendo al Cementerio de Elefantes. Al llegar, nos encontramos con Shenzi.

— Todo listo —le dije—, en cualquier momento los cachorros aparecerán. Prepárense.

Banzai se frotó las patas delanteras y con una perversa sonrisa exclamó en tono vulgar:

—¡No puedo esperar para saborear a esos mocosos!

—¡¿Qué te parece si los metemos en un geiser y los hervimos? —Sugirió Shenzi.

—No —dijo Banzai—, mejor los comemos vivos.

Los tres hiénidos comenzaron a reír de forma alborotada. Era increíble verlos tan alegres todo el tiempo. A veces me hacían sentir que a diferencia de mí, ellos habían superado más rápido la muerte de Fabana, pero yo sabía que esto no era así; Shenzi, Banzai y Edd la habían amado demasiado, era sólo que las hienas tienen una capacidad sorprendente para evitar los pensamientos tristes y cambiarlos por risas, bromas, y buen humor, aunque eso sí, este humor siempre es negro y relacionado con la muerte y bromas pesadas y sarcásticas.

Pronto se escucharon a lo lejos, ruidos de cachorros peleando y gruñendo.

—Son ellos -, les dije—, ¡rápido!, ocúltense.

Las hienas se metieron en un enorme cráneo de elefante, mientras que Zira se ocultó detrás del mismo, con la intención de observar lo más que pudiera. Yo por el contrario, me introduje a la cueva y me subí a lo alto de un risco para observar todo lo que sucediera una vez que las hienas guiaran a los cachorros hacia ella para acorralarlos.

Las hienas esperaban por dentro, pacientes, inmóviles. Momentos más tarde, escucharon que el príncipe Simba fingió una risotada, y fue entonces cuando Shenzi exclamó:

—¡En cuestión de risa nadie nos gana por ser nosotras Hienas!, le enseñaremos a ese cachorro quién ríe al último.

Las tres Hienas comenzaron a reír de una forma tan extraña y tenebrosa que dejaron helados a Nala, Zazú y especialmente a Simba, quien dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—¡Un trío de trespasantes!—, escuché exclamar a Banzai varios minutos más tarde.

A Zira le tocó escuchar toda la conversación entre Zazú, los cachorros y las hienas. Luego un silencio, y después, la persecución comenzó: Los hiénidos gruñían mientras Simba, Nala y Zazú intentaban esquivarlos. Zira, por su parte, intentó seguirlos para contemplar los hechos, pero desistió ya que corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y después a lo lejos, logré escuchar un grito que Nala pegó. Luego se escuchó el quebrar de algunos huesos del Cementerio, y pronto… las Hienas habían logrado acorralar a los ingenuos cachorros en la cueva. Yo lo observaba todo desde arriba. No vi a Zazú. Recordé aquella ocasión cuando Zatzy le había ido con el chisme a mi padre. Comencé a temer, que la historia se repitiese.

Entonces observé que Simba había intentado defender a Nala, gruñendo de una forma cómica, lo cual resultó motivo de burla por parte de las hienas hacia él. Y justo cuando pensé que Simba y Nala morirían devorados, tal como lo sospeché, el plan se vio arruinado cuando Mufasa sorpresivamente apareció.

Yo estaba encolerizado, no podía creer que la historia se estuviese repitiendo de nuevo -primero con Mufasa, y ahora con su hijo- y que el plan se hubiera venido abajo.

Mufasa atacó a los hiénidos, mas no las mató, lo que me hizo dudar un poco sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Zira sobre la muerte de Fabana, es decir: si Shenzi, Banzai y Edd estaban atacando a su propio hijo, ¿por qué no había considerado darles muerte, pero sí había sido capaz de matar a Fabana para vengar a un cachorro que ni siquiera había sido el suyo?, ahí había algo que yo no lograba acomodar en mi mente, y este hecho sólo logró incrementar más mi odio hacia Mufasa.

Me alegró ver que por mi influencia, Simba había terminado por ser regañado, aunque a la vez estaba furioso de que todo hubiese salido tan mal. Una vez que Mufasa, Nala, Simba y Zazú se marcharon, Zira y yo nos encaminamos de vuelta a mi oscura cueva.

Aunque las hienas no habían logrado su objetivo, más tarde pedí a Zira que fuera a cazar algo. Ambos cenaríamos y guardaríamos un pedazo para compensar a las hienas, de cualquier modo, había que reconocer que lo habían intentado para ayudarme a conseguir el trono.

Al caer hacerse más noche, me encaminé solo hacia el cementerio a visitar a los hiénidos. Mi enojo se mantenía un poco, aunque se combinaban con un pensamiento de regocijo que llegaban a mi mente; Una idea que comenzó a revolotear en mi cabeza, la cual, podría ser la clave para tomar lo que era mío… _Por la fuerza._

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	54. Capitulo 52

**Capítulo 52:**

 **El gobierno vecino del rey Shizan1 y su consejero Zetzey.**

 **Redactora:**

Las Tierras del Reino sin embargo, no eran las únicas gobernadas por respetables reyes leones. A Varios kilómetros a la redonda existían también otros cuatro reinos colindantes (incluido el reinado del rey Mheetu), y entre ellos se encontraba también, el del valeroso Shizan. Un león muy apreciado por Mufasa y Sarabi. Su reino era muy reducido, pero era hermoso, y en él abundaba la armonía.

Era de noche, y el león Shizan sostenía una conversación con su consejero real, un cálao parecido a Zazú, pero con las plumas color rojo, el pico un poco más corto y de cola verde, llamado Zetzey.

—Mañana necesito que visites Las Tierras del Reino, y le digas al rey Mufasa que las lluvias han vuelto a estas tierras.

—Por supuesto señor —dijo el ave—, mañana mismo iré al gobierno de Mufasa para avisarle.

Zetzey emprendería al día siguiente el vuelo hacia Las Tierras del Reino… pero no imaginaría lo que presenciaría allí.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 No confundir con el león Shizazen, ni con el personaje del autor "The Sonic God", Shisazen.


	55. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53: ¡Listos ya!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR**

 **REDACTORA:**

Scar había llegado al Cementerio de Elefantes, sólo los grillos nocturnos y las risitas de los hiénidos se escuchaban a los alrededores. Se recostó en un peñasco para platicar con sus amigos. El enojo ya se le estaba pasando, y más cuando se percató de que las hienas estaban más enojadas que él:

"¡Ah!, ¡Me chocan los leones!", exclamó Banzai.

El león escuchó que las hienas comenzaron a hablar mal de su especie, Y mientras se expresaban así, en medio de una cortina de humo de metano expulsada de un geiser, Scar se hizo aparecer de manera sombría, y les dijo:

"¡No creo que los leones seamos tan terribles!"

Las Hienas se inclinaron ante él, pues como ya se había mencionado antes, las hienas además de familiar, lo consideraban su rey y amigo.

"¡Oh, Scar, eres tú!", dijo Banzai tranquilizándose del susto que le metió el león, al escuchar su voz de la nada.

"Creímos que era alguien importante", Dijo Shenzi.

"Alguien como Mufasa," complementó Banzai.

Ese comentario molestó un poco al acomplejado león. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan importante y él no podía ser igual?

"¿Ah, sí?", les dijo con fastidio.

Las hienas comenzaron a decir puras tonterías y a reír como lunáticas.

Después Banzai le pidió ansioso el alimento que se suponía, les daría en recompensa por su trabajo.

Pese a que según Scar las hienas no se lo merecían debido a que no habían logrado acabar con los cachorros, se los dio sin rechistar, pues la idea que se le había ocurrido, lo tenía muy contento.

"Bueno, es que no vinieron que digamos, solos, Scar", Decía Shenzi tratando de justificarse, de manera pausada debido a los grandes bocados de comida que se embutía en el hocico con desesperación.

"Por eso," agregó Banzai, igualmente hablando con el hocico bien lleno. "¿Que vamos a hacer?, ¿matar a Mufasa?".

La mirada de Taka se tornó sombría y su perspicaz mente comenzaba a idear cosas que lo emocionaban, brindándole vida con cada pensamiento nuevo. Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su anguloso rostro mientras saltaba de la repisa de piedra hacia las hienas, quienes quedaron de pronto perplejas y petrificadas ante su malévola sonrisa.

"Precisamente."

Taka elevó su mirada a la luna creciente sobre él, y con sonrisa triunfante vociferó: "El tiempo de la rebelión ha llegado. Nosotros nos levantaremos del fango y tomaremos lo que es nuestro por la fuerza. Que todos **estén Listos Ya,** y tú, mi hermano, _**más te vale que estés preparado."**_

Y así, Taka/Scar reveló un maquiavélico plan a las hienas… un plan que una vez más haría girar la imparable rueda del destino.


	56. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54: To Die For.**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **Scar narrando:**

Por fin había llegado aquella mañana. Aquella gloriosa mañana, en que según yo, todas mis tristezas y frustraciones por fin se verían compensadas. Toda una vida de sufrimiento y llanto que culminaría con la desaparición de los seres que lo habían causado.

Muy temprano, fui en búsqueda del pequeño Simba. Lo encontré corriendo entre las praderas. Así que lo llamé:

—¡Simba!, ¡Ven aquí!

—¡Hola Tío! —me saludó Simba entusiasmado.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, fingiendo interés.

—Iba a buscar a Nala, y a mis amigos Chumvi, Kula, Tama y Tojo, para salir a jugar.

-Hmm, ya veo —le dije fingiendo una sonrisa con ironía, y rascándome la barbilla—, por cierto Simba, tengo que decirte algo.

—¡¿Es muy importante!?, porque yo quiero ir a jugar —me interrumpió Simba muy alegre. Sinceramente, tanto entusiasmo me enfermaba.

—Ehmm… sí, Simba. Pero antes quiero que sepas que tu padre me mandó decirte que quiere verte al pie del cañón.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Simba, arrugando la nariz.

—Ya lo verás— le dije sonriendo con una profunda satisfacción.

Lo conduje al cañón e hice que subiera a una roca que había allí.

—Tu padre tiene una maravillosa sorpresa para ti. —comencé a decirle.

—Y, ¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad Simba.

—Si te dijera, ya no sería sorpresa ¿verdad?

—Si me lo dices, me haré el sorprendido.

—¡Jó,jó,jó!, eres verdaderamente un pillo.

—¡Por favor, tío Scar!

—No, no, no, no… Esto es para ti y tu papi, como algo entre padre e hijo... Bien, Ahora me voy por él.

—¡Quiero ir contigo! — Vociferó Simba alegremente.

—¡NO! —le dije con voz firme —, ¡jajá! No. Solo quédate en la roca. No querrás meterte en un lío como sucedió con las Hienas.

—¿Supiste eso?

—Simba, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿¡De veras!?

—¡Ah, sí!... Suerte que "papi" llegó para salvarte ¡eh!, ¡oh! ,y Aquí entre nos; Debes ensayar ese pequeño rugido tuyo, Hmm.

—Oh, está bien —me dijo Simba con resignación, y justo cuando ya me iba Simba se me interrumpió y se volvió a mí—, ¡Oye tío Scar! ¿Me va a gustar la sorpresa?

—Simba… _¡ES PARA MORIRSE!_

Sin que él se percatara, sonreí lleno de maldad y Júbilo, y me alejé del lugar.

Lo que Simba no sabía es que en lo alto de la colina, miles de ñus pastaban tranquilamente, y mis aliadas, las hienas, esperaban ocultas mi señal, para embestir y asustar a las colosales bestias.

Pronto, subí a lo alto de un cerro. Shenzi me vio, y al ser la lideresa, dio la orden para atacar; Cuando ella y sus dos hermanos salieron a perseguir ñus, desde otros ángulos el resto del ejército de hienas comenzaron a salir. Los vacunos no se esperaban semejante emboscada. La jauría completa gruñían con fuerza a los toros gigantes, intentando morderlos de vez en cuando. Todo esto provocó que los animales se desbocaran y salieran de lo alto de la colina por debajo de la montaña.

Simba miró aterrado como los ñus bajaban por el desfiladero directamente hacia él. Shenzi hizo un último intento por morder a un ñu que iba bajando. El plan estaba en marcha.

Mientras esto ocurría, fui en búsqueda de Mufasa.

— Mufasa… Rápido… Estampida… en el cañón. _¡SIMBA ESTÁ AHÍ!_

Sin perder ni un segundo, Mufasa corrió a salvar a su hijo.

Lo acarreé hasta el lugar de los hechos; Mufasa se lanzó en medio de la enloquecida manada.

En ese instante el atolondrado Zazú se puso a gritar como histérico, recordándome aquella vez en que su madre había arruinado mi plan en contra de Mufasa hacía mucho tiempo, así que, descargando todo mi resentimiento, le di un fuerte golpe que lo dejó desmayado. Esta vez ningún cálao interferiría en mis planes, además… no debía haber ningún testigo. Sin embargo… a lo lejos… noté un punto extraño en la distancia… un ave roja muy parecida a Zazú que me observaba detenidamente. Eso me inquieto, pero no había tiempo de ir tras él.

Subí entonces, a lo alto de un risco a observar con detenimiento el espectáculo.

Vi que Mufasa había logrado poner a salvo a Simba colocándolo en una gran piedra. Eso me hizo enfurecer, pero cuando noté que la manada de ñus lo había empujado, tirándolo al suelo, creí que finalmente moriría. Sin embargo la perseverancia de mi hermano pudo más y logró salir de entre las bestias enloquecidas, lanzándose poderosamente al risco, intentando escalar por él.

Sonreí. Sonreí porque me di cuenta de que nada sería más delicioso que acabar con él por mí mismo. Y ¿Que significaba para mí hacerlo de esa manera?, pues nada menos que la venganza. Venganza por la memoria de Fabana, por un trono que me pertenecía, por el rechazo constate de mi padre, Porque mi hermano me había quitado la oportunidad de haber sido feliz al lado de la cosa más sublime sobre la faz de la tierra; la única cosa que me había mantenido con vida durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de casa, el motor de mi vida, la razón de mi ser: _Mi bella Sarabi._

— _¡SCAR! ¡H_ ermano _!_ —suplicaba Mufasa, y yo me deleitaba con ello—: _¡Ayúdame!_

Yo me encontraba por encima de él, en el borde del precipicio, mirándolo con indiferencia ante su evidente sufrimiento. En un arrebato de infinito odio, clavé mis garras violentamente en sus patas delanteras, y contemplé sus ojos preciosamente aterrados por varios minutos.

En fracción de segundos pasaron por mi mente muchas escenas de mi vida, las cuales mi enferma y envenenada mente había interpretado como desgracias… desgracias que según yo, habían sido provocadas por el león que ahora dependía de mí para vivir, el mismo que ahora suplicaba por su vida cuando me había arrebatado la mía.

Su mirada llena de terror era mi placer, mi júbilo, ¿Quién era el débil ahora?, ¿Quién era el vencedor?, ¿Quien el triunfador?

' _Se acabó',_ pensaba entre mí, _'se acabó mi calvario para siempre; Nunca más sería su sombra otra vez, ¡NUNCA MÁS!'_

Y Así, en un susurro que revelaba todo el odio que en mi interior ardía, y lanzándole una mirada capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera, le susurré a mi hermano lenta y pausadamente al oído:

— _¡Que VIVA el Rey!_

Tras lo cual, lo dejé caer hacia una muerte segura.

Simba observaba al borde del peñasco, mientras su padre desaparecía entre los animales.

Volteé hacia arriba y vi a lo lejos de nueva cuenta aquella misteriosa ave color rojo que me observaba con detenimiento para después emprender el vuelo. Entendí que aquella ave era un cálao, pero, ¿por qué un cálao rojo me observaba?, debía ser mi imaginación.

Segundos más tarde, bajé al fondo del cañón. Satisfecho de mi perversa acción. Entonces, encontré a Simba sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Y se me ocurrió algo; tenía que lograr que Simba se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido, y le susurré:

—Simba… ¿Qué has hecho?

—Una manada... —me decía con la voz quebrada—. Trató de salvarme. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡NO QUERÍA QUE LE PASARA NADA!

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —le decía abrazándolo y fingiendo dulzura—, Eso ya lo sé. Nadie... Jamás quiere que estas cosas pasen... _Pero El Rey Ha Muerto._

Cuando dije estas últimas palabras mis ojos destellaron llenos de júbilo. Proseguí:

—Y de no ser por ti, Todavía viviría. ¡Oh!.. ¿Qué va a decir tu madre?

Simba lloraba todavía con más fuerza.

—¡¿Que voy a hacer?!

—Huye Simba —le dije en susurros—, ¡Huye!, Vete lejos, y nunca regreses.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Simba salió disparado a su auto-exilio. En cierto modo me recordó a mí cuando era cachorro. Sonreí con ironía. Todo había salido muy bien.

Shenzi, Banzai y Edd se acercaron a mí, de manera sigilosa.

—Mátenlo —les ordené en tono seco y frio.

Las tres hienas iniciaron la persecución del cachorro; Yo tenía la ciega fe en que las hienas lo exterminarían.


	57. Capitulo 55

**Capítulo 55:**

 **¿Victoria?, ¿Cuál victoria?, ¡Aún hay mucho que hacer!**

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Ver a Mufasa yaciendo muerto en el piso, era como mi trofeo, mi mayor victoria y logro... pero nunca pensé en el precio que pagaría en el futuro por mi acción.

Les ordené a las hienas que no se alimentaran del cadáver de mi hermano, pues su muerte debía parecer lo más natural posible. Todos debían convencerse de que la estampida había sido la única causante de la muerte de Mufasa y Simba. Si las leonas encontraban a las hienas comiendo de él, podrían pasar por culpables ante los ojos de todos.

Una vez que Zazú recuperó la consciencia, le ordené que avisara a la manada sobre lo sucedido. Esta llegó, y en cuanto vio el cuerpo sin vida del Rey, todos comenzaron a llorar y a rendir honores.

Sarabi y Elanna estaban allí. La primera lloraba de una forma desgarradora, la segunda por su parte se mostraba indiferente; seria, pero indiferente. Era como si la muerte de Mufasa no hubiera tenido significado alguno para ella, y en mí se despertaba la inquietud de pensar que tal vez Elanna y yo no éramos tan diferentes; que posiblemente había similitudes en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos y resentimientos con respecto a nuestros hermanos, había algo que en verdad necesitaba averiguar sobre ella. Por otro lado, ver a Sarabi en ese estado era algo que me desanimaba, me hacía sentir un tanto culpable y tarde comprendí que haber asesinado a Mufasa no me garantizaba que Sarabi me entregaría su amor, tampoco que los miembros de la manada o los súbditos me alabarían y respetarían. Eso era algo por lo que aún debía luchar, lamentablemente.

En un momento, Banzai se me acercó y me dijo:

—¡Victoria, Scar!, Finalmente lograste lo que, durante toda tu vida, habías ambicionado, y nosotros también, ¿no es cierto?

¿Victoria?, aún no había victoria que celebrar. En aquel momento comprendí que aún muerto, Mufasa sería el que brillaría por siempre y yo seguiría siendo eterna sombra. Nunca hubiera imaginado que experimentaría estas sensaciones. Yo creí que una vez muerto mi hermano, todo sería perfecto. Darme cuenta de todo aquello era terrible.

Mi hermano; Amado y respetado por todos, ¿Quién era yo a comparación de él?, eso siempre había sido así, Y eso siempre sería así. Esto me hizo llorar de rabia, y con ello, todos afortunadamente pensaron, que mis lágrimas eran por mi fallecido familiar.

Como es natural, los buitres comenzaron a llegar. Todas guardaban silencio. Solo se escuchaban algunos sollozos. Poco a poco vi cómo lo que restaba mi hermano iba desapareciendo a garras de las carroñeras aves.

"Ojalá que así como está desapareciendo tu cuerpo, desaparezca tu esencia de mi vida." Pensé entre mí, mientras los carroñeros hacían su repugnante trabajo. Tan repugnante… como mi vida misma.


	58. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56:** _Con el corazón destrozado subiré al trono._

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR1***

" _La muerte de Mufasa, es una terrible tragedia. Pero perder a Simba, quien comenzaba a vivir, para mí , es una pérdida, profunda y personal, y con el corazón destrozado subiré al trono, pero desde las cenizas trágicas ascenderemos, para hallar el principio de una nueva era, en la que el león y la hiena, se unirán, en un futuro grande... Futuro glorioso…"_

Mis palabras: tan llenas de mentira, de hipocresía, repugnantes y detestables en sí mismas. Taka jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Taka era bueno y puro.

Mis palabras: odiosas y envenenadas. Pero también, llenas de perversa belleza.

Taka nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero Scar… Scar por supuesto que sí.

Ya era hora de poner a Taka en su lugar; Si no podía matarlo, al menos debía dejar de escucharlo. Taka siempre tan miedoso, tan lleno de duda e inseguridad. Taka era la sombra de Mufasa, pero Scar no debía serlo. Scar debía ser independiente y poderoso, líder de su destino.

Así debía ser a partir de ese momento. Ignorar a Taka debía serlo todo en mi vida. Y ahora que me había convertido en Rey, sólo Scar sería tomado en cuenta por mí.

 _ **Comete un homicidio. ¿Por qué lo cometió? Deseaba la mujer o la finca de ese hombre, o le quiso robar para tener con qué vivir, o tenía miedo de que el otro le quitase algo semejante, o, agraviado, ardía en deseos de venganza. ¿Iba a matar a un hombre sin motivo, por el sólo placer de matarle? ¿Quién podría creerlo?**_ _ **San Agustín Cita Confesiones.**_

1 Escena de la película, y una cita de San Agustín de su obra "Confesiones."


	59. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57: La notica y el pacto entre los reinos vecinos.**

 **REDACTORA:**

Al día siguiente, en el gobierno de Shizan, su consejero real, el rojo cálao de nombre Zetzey, llegó con un informe matutino que dejó helado al rey:

—¡Señor! Lamento ser yo quien le informe tan terribles noticias: Las Tierras del Reino han sufrido un terrible golpe de Estado. Mufasa ha muerto, y su perverso hermano ha tomado el control de todo.

Shizan no daba crédito a sus oídos. Estaba atónito con la noticia.

—¿Y el príncipe? —preguntó Shizan impactado por la noticia—, ¿Que fue de Simba?

—Eso mi señor, no lo sé con certeza— respondió el ave, quien en aquella ocasión, no se había quedado observando hasta el final de los hechos.—, pero lo más probable es que para estas alturas ya esté muerto. —Afirmó muy serio.

—¡Eso es terrible, Zetzey! —Exclamó el Monarca—, ¡Debemos poner en sobre-aviso a los reinos vecinos!

—Señor —dijo Zetzey —,¿Podría darme autorización para informarles la verdad de los sucesos a los engañados habitantes del reino de Taka también?

—No podemos hacer eso, Zetzey. –respondió el rey enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué no, señor?

—No tenemos pruebas suficientes. Podríamos meternos en líos con los habitantes ó la familia real de Mufasa. Por ahora, solamente nos corresponde avisar a los reinos vecinos para que desacrediten el gobierno de Taka, y ahora que lo analizo, es preciso que hagas jurar al Rey Shizazen que no le comente nada de esto a su esposa Sarafina ya que ella está habitando en las tierras de Mufasa. Si ella se entera, podría poner al tanto a los habitantes de Las tierras del Reino, y como ya he dicho, nosotros podríamos meternos en líos.

—Está bien señor. Así lo haré –respondió el ave y emprendió vuelo hacia el reino de Shizazen. Este último envió a su consejero real a vigilar de cerca los movimientos de Scar para mantener informado al resto de reinos vecinos, y mantenerlo informado sobre su esposa y su hija.

Una vez que fueron informados sobre los trágicos hechos en Las Tierras del Reino, los reinos vecinos, junto con el gobierno de Shizan formaron un pacto:

 _ **"No reconocerían por ningún motivo el gobierno de Taka como legítimo, hasta que no ascendiera al trono un rey de manera limpia y correcta."**_


	60. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58: Chispazos del inconsciente**

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

 **Scar Narrando:**

Pese a los meses que precedieron todo seguía igual para mí, o hasta peor:

Mi hermano, aún muerto, seguía siendo el centro de atención: _"Mufasa era esto, Mufasa era aquello"_ , en el reino no se hablaba de otra cosa. Así que se me ocurrió dictaminar una nueva ley: _"Nunca, por ningún motivo, nadie debía pronunciar el nombre de Mufasa en mi presencia."_

Por otro lado, Sarabi no parecía mejorar de su depresión; Yo No podía evitar sentir compasión por ella... Culpa... Sentimientos que quería evitar a toda costa... Y ¿de qué me había servido mi acción, si eso no había servido para obtener su amor? _¡¿DE QUÉ?!_

Culpa, desesperación, rabia…, sentimientos que pronto se manifestaron en mi cuerpo, pues poco a poco mi salud comenzó a empeorar: Ahora no sólo eran ataques de Asma, también padecía fuertes dolores en mi cabeza, y en la parte central de mi espalda, así que muy a mi pesar, hice una visita a Rafiki. Zira me acompañó.

—¡Esto se ve muy mal, Taka!

—Soy _Scar._

—Como sea, ¿No te has preguntado a que se pueden atribuir?—inquirió Rafiki de manera misteriosa.

—No —, dije en tono seco.

Rafiki lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a explicar:

—El asma, cuando después de mucho tiempo no se ha encontrado la cura, casi siempre se relaciona con un amor sofocante. Asfixiante; ¿Acaso hay un amor al que no has dejado ir? ¿Un amor que te sigue sofocando a pesar del tiempo? ¿Alguien a quien todavía te aferras?

Sarabi apareció en mi mente automáticamente. Y al ver mi mirada pensativa, Zira se mostró molesta. ¿A caso intuiría que pensaba en alguien más? ¿A caso estaría celosa?

Cuando abrí mi boca para responder Rafiki me dijo:

—No necesitas responderme. Sólo sincérate contigo mismo.

Rafiki me miró a los ojos. Su mirada era profunda y penetrante. Como si hubiera traspasado mis barreras mentales. Sentí algo de miedo.

—Los dolores de cabeza, cuando después de mucho tiempo no se ha encontrado la cura, casi siempre se relacionan con alguna cólera reprimida; ¿A caso hay alguien a quien le has guardado especial rencor? ¿Algo hay en tu vida que te causa resentimiento?

Miré hacia abajo. El rencor a Mufasa debía ser la explicación. Mi hermano tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasaba según mi mente. Eso debía ser.

—También me ha dolido la espalda, y tú sabes que eso me ha pasado desde cachorro, y que ningún chamán me lo ha podido quitar nunca.

—¿En qué parte? —preguntó Rafiki.

—En la parte central —le respondí.

—Cualquier dolor en la parte central —comenzó a decir —, generalmente indica sentimientos de culpa; ¿Acaso hay algo que te genera esa sensación? ¿Hay algo que no te deja vivir en paz? ¿Algo que no te deja dormir? ¿La conciencia te tortura de alguna manera?

Sus palabras eran inquietantes, amenazadoras, turbadoras, al menos para mí, claro. De pronto sentí ansiedad, angustia aterradora e inexplicable que recorría mis entrañas.

—¡Calla, charlatán! —grité entonces, desesperado.

La reacción de Rafiki ante mi reacción fue extraña. Sonrió de manera irónica y me dijo:

—Tu inconsciente ha hablado por ti; ¡Tu culpa no te deja vivir!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; ¿A caso sabía lo que había hecho?

—Vámonos, Zira —le dije—, no tengo porqué escuchar a este demente.

—Puedes intentar huir de ti mismo —dijo el chamán de repente en un escalofriante susurro—, puedes olvidarte de quien eres, hasta puedes cambiar tu nombre si así lo deseas, pero jamás podrás engañar al peor verdugo: ¡tú mismo! ¿no te suena familiar?, enfermedades, pesadillas, miedos…

—¡Calla babuino! ¡Calla! ¡No quiero escucharte!

—Taka: tú nunca quieres escuchar. Lo mismo le dijiste a mi abuelo Ralafaki. Por favor Reflexiona sobre lo que te digo, si no quieres que tu existencia misma se torne difícil y llena de remordimiento.

—Vámonos, Scar — interrumpió Zira exasperada —, no entiendo para qué viniste con este anciano farsante, si yo he cuidado siempre de tu salud, no lo necesitas.

Y así, salimos del Baobad, pero la acosadora mirada del Chamán no nos soltó hasta que nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente del árbol.


	61. Capitulo 59

**Capítulo 59: La Esperanza de Nala**

 **REDACTORA:**

Por aquellos días llenos difíciles debido a la mala administración de Scar, llegó en medio del caos, un cálao color amarillo con azul, al reino, ¡era el consejero del rey Shizazen!, el ave se introdujo a la cueva que se encontraba enfrente del árbol del baobad, y con voz extasiada dijo:

—Su alteza, Sarafina. ¡Que alegría verla!

—Zezún, ¡Que maravilloso es volver a verte!

Sarafina soltó lágrimas de felicidad, y con una garra tomó al ave abrazándola tiernamente.

—Y mi hijo Mheetu, ¿cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Es feliz? ¡¿Qué hay de mi amado Shizazen?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo, Zezún!

Zezún había llegado con una noticia que Sarafina no supo como tomar:

—Vengo a hacerle una importante y maravillosa noticia: ¡La estabilidad y paz han regresado al reino!, los ejércitos de Haki y Zian se han retirado ya. Fue una guerra muy difícil de librar, pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Los invasores quedaron muy debilitados y juraron no volver, lo cual significa, que tanto usted como su hija, pueden regresar sin problemas a casa.

Sarafina sonrió. Pero a la vez se quedó pensativa, callada, hasta que al final dijo:

—No regresaré.

—¿Que dice, alteza? —preguntó Zezún, sorprendido.

—Lo siento en verdad Zezún, pero no puedo regresar. Las cosas no ha ido nada bien aquí, y por ello no pienso dejar sola a mi mejor amiga Sarabi en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—Pero, Saffy…

—Así lo he decidido Zezún. Además yo confío en que mi amado esposo y mi hijo estarán bien.

Nala, quien había estado fuera, entró a la cueva y se introdujo de pronto a la conversación.

—¿Que sucede, mamá?

Zezún se alegró mucho al ver a Nala.

—Princesa Nala, ¡¿es realmente usted?! ¡Pero niña, como ha crecido! La última vez que la vi, era usted apenas una tierna bebé.

Nala sonrió. Sarafina se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Él es consejero real de la familia, en el reino de tu padre Shizazen.

Nala estaba sorprendida. Su madre continuó hablando:

—Nala… hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. La guerra en las tierras de tu padre han concluido, y ahora que la paz ha vuelto, necesito que tomes una decisión, por ello necesito que me respondas algo –; lo siguiente que la leona diría lo entonaría de manera lenta y pausada, como si quisiera que Nala comprendiera cada una de las palabras a la perfección: "¿Quieres regresar a las tierras de tu padre? ¿A tu verdadero hogar, para vivir con él y con tu hermano?

Nala había estado muy triste desde la supuesta muerte de Simba, incluso conforme ella crecía, a veces hasta se atrevía a preguntarse si sus sentimientos podrían haber ido "más allá", ¿quién sabe?, pero todo se había derrumbado. La perdida de Simba había sido un duro golpe para ella.

Y ahora, después de unas cuantas lunas, el cálao llegaba una hermosa noticia: una noticia que ayudaría a sanar sus heridas. Por fin tendría a su familia reunida, y aunque ella era apenas un bebé cuando todo había pasado, siempre había sentido un hueco cuando su madre le contaba sobre aquellos con los que no había podido convivir: su padre Shizazen y su hermano Mheetu.

Lastimosamente, aquella burbuja de felicidad que Nala iba formando en su mente, se reventó cuando Sarafina le explicó:

—Yo tendré que quedarme aquí porque no puedo dejar a Sarabi sola en estos difíciles momentos, pero tú… tú sí que puedes regresar.

Nala quedó decepcionada al instante: otra vez la familia quedaría dividida. Eso no tenía sentido. Así que tomó una decisión: No acompañaría a Zezún al reino de su padre. Ella había convivido mucho más con su madre que con su padre y su hermano. No la dejaría sola, además, pese a la situación actual, amaba Las Tierras Del Reino. No las abandonaría tan fácilmente; esas tierras la habían visto crecer y jugar al lado de Simba tantas veces... Además, en ella había una esperanza; ¿Qué tal si Simba no había muerto? ¿Qué tal si un día se le ocurría regresar?, en su corazón había un rayo de esperanza, un halo de luz que le indicaba que Scar mentía y que Simba seguía con vida.

—No iré mamá —dijo de repente con voz firme y decidida.

—¡Pero Nala, vivirás mejor allá!

—No pienso dejar mi hogar, ni abandonarte aquí. Amo estas tierras y no me moveré de ellas.

Por más que Sarafina intentó convencer a su hija, no lo consiguió. Nala se mantuvo firme en su elección en todo momento.

Y así, Nala tomó su decisión:

…Una decisión que ni los sucesos que le predecirían la harían desistir.


	62. Capítulo 60

**CAPITULO 60:** _ **Haki,**_ **Un viejo amor de niños reaparece**

Pasaron unas cuantas lunas. Tras la victoria del reino de Shizazen, el ejército del malvado Zian había quedado tan débil que se desintegró y los leones que eran miembros de dicho ejército se volvieron fugitivos y decidieron no causar más daño, mientras que el de Haki se recuperaba día a día y nuevos leones se integraban a su paso, listos para atacar nuevas tierras.

Y en su estado vagabundo, este ejército se topó con otro reino al cual se propusieron provocar caos y sufrimiento: _El gobierno de Scar._

—Señor —decía Zazú histérico al león de oscura melena— ¡Nos invaden intrusos y nos han declarado la guerra!

—Zazú, convoca a las leonas. Si quieren guerra, la tendrán.

—Y yo, ¿qué hago Scar? —preguntó Zira, histéricamente.

—Tú te unirás con las demás a pelear. –le ordenó Scar tajantemente. Zira quedó atónita, no esperaba contestación tan grosera de parte de su amado. Zira de alguna manera se sintió indignada por la forma en como Scar le había contestado, pero por amor a él –y por poco amor a ella- simplemente obedeció.

Las leonas de la manada se sentían muy molestas: con Mufasa jamás hubo una sola guerra, pero apenas Scar había ascendido al poder, éstas comenzaban. Eso no tenía sentido para ellas.

La guerra comenzó: el ejército de Haki, muy bien entrenado y acostumbrado a pelear, le llevaba por mucho la ventaja a la tropa de Scar, además eran mayoría. Se lanzaron miles de mordidas, zarpazos, rasguños; una batalla campal que, combinado con la fuerte lluvia, se convertía en un caos total. Y en medio de todo esto, Zira, había centrado toda su atención en observar con detenimiento al líder de los enemigos: el león llamado _Haki._

Era un de pelaje grisáceo, desaliñada melena oscura, facciones finas, ojos color rojizo, uñas negras al descubierto, y una parte totalmente pelona en su cuello. En un momento, una de las leonas se acercó para atacarlo, y nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación:

—Espera… —le gritó Zira a la leona- ¡Déjame ese león! ¡Yo quiero luchar contra él!

Y así la lucha entre Zira y Haki comenzó. Mientras peleaban, Zira sentía que algo familiar había en él, empezando porque éste era más débil de lo que parecía: No era muy hábil para luchar y Zira muy pronto logró derribarlo.

—Eres una pequeña leona muy persistente y hábil —dijo Haki a la sorprendida de Zira.

Esas palabras fueron clave para que recuerdos del pasado llegaran a la mente de la confundida leona:

 _Dos cachorros de león jugaban a las peleas, mientras se decían uno al otro:_

— _Haki, eres un debilucho. —expresaba una pequeña cachorrita entre risas. Era Zira, en épocas anteriores al encuentro con Scar._

— _Eso no es cierto, guapa. Yo soy más fuerte que tú. –le respondió un cachorro de león color grisáceo y desaliñado: era Haki de pequeño._

— _Siempre dices eso Haki._

 _La pequeña Zira se lanzó sobre él, retomando el juego de luchitas. Zira derribó a Haki hábilmente._

— _Eres una pequeña leona muy persistente y hábil._

 _Acto seguido una persecución comenzó entre los dos, colmado de alegría y risas alocadas._

Tras haber tenido estos recuerdos, Zira se apartó de encima de Haki, y se puso a observarlo con más detenimiento:

—¡¿Haki?! ¿En verdad eres tú?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy... Soy... "Guapa," tu mejor amiga de la infancia.

Haki se quedó atónita, mirándola fijamente. Pronto, su mente sufrió una invasión de recuerdos.

— _¿Por qué lloras, niñita? —preguntaba un cachorro de león de mechón oscuro._

— _Es que estoy solita en este mundo. Mis padres me abandonaron y los guepardos con los que vivo no me quieren._

— _No llores más, niña bonita._

 _Decía el pequeño Haki mientras pasaba una zarpa por los ojos de la cachorrita para secarle sus lágrimas._

— _¿Cómo te llamas niña?_

— _Yo... no tengo un nombre._

— _Bueno no te preocupes. ¿Sabes?, eres la leoncita más guapa que haya visto, y te digo algo, tienes lindos ojos. No dejes que se opaquen con las lágrima,. ¡ya sé!, para referirme a ti, te diré: Guapa"_

 _Zira se sintió sonrojar. Haki entonces se acercó a ella, y de manera inesperada le dio a la pequeña un cálido besito en la mejilla-_

— _No te preocupes Guapa, yo te protegeré a partir de ahora._

 _A partir de ese momento comenzaría una amistad. Una amistad que se vio truncada debido a un terrible suceso posterior:_

— _Tengo miedo, Haki.¡Ya no puedo correr más!_

— _¡Vamos, Guapa! ¡No te detengas!_

 _Unas hienas furiosas y hambrientas perseguían a los cachorros. Los pequeños les llevaban la delantera, pero se toparon con una colina altísima, la cual los obstaculizaba a seguir huyendo, sin embargo en ella había un agujero en el cual solo podría refugiarse un cachorro. Haki lo vio primero que Zira, pero era tanto su cariño por ella, que pensó que sería mejor cederle el refugio a ella._

— _¡Rápido Guapa, métete en este agujero para ocultarte!_

— _Pero Haki, ¡te matarán!_

— _Sólo haz lo que te digo. Yo juré protegerte, porque yo te…_

 _Zira se ocultó, y en ese momento las hienas alcanzaron a Haki._

— _No tienes escapatoria cachorro —, dijo una de las Hienas._

— _Ya eres nuestro —dijo una segunda la cual lo capturó y lo cargó por la parte superior del cuello. A Haki se le hizo extraño que no lo mataran como era costumbre._

 _Pronto las hienas llegaron al cementerio, y Haki comprendió la razón de porqué no lo habían matado en el momento: Cuatro hienas bebés hambrientas lo esperaban ansiosas para devorarlo vivo, así que Haki luchó con todas sus fuerzas para escapar. Para su suerte, la hiena que lo iba cargando era tan distraída, que sin querer en un momento lo soltó, y así el pequeño león pudo escapar de las fauces de la muerte, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, notó que su cuello le dolía mucho y pudo notar que el hocico de la hiena había logrado desgarrarle la piel. La herida era enorme y profunda, así que buscó rápidamente un chamán que lo curara con éxito._

 _Por la noche regresó a la colina, pero ya no encontró a Zira allí._

 _Después de ese momento Zira y Haki se perdieron la pista uno del otro._

—¿Por eso estás pelón en esa parte de tu cuello?

—Así es.

—Y, ¿Que fue de tu vida después de aquel día? ¿Qué fue de tu adultez? —preguntó Zira.

Mientras hablaban, todos miraban extrañados cómo dos leones que hacía apenas unos minutos estaban teniendo un combate a muerte, ahora parecían estar entablando una amistosa conversación. Nadie sabía qué pensar. Sentían algunos que les estaban tomando el pelo.

—Verás —comenzó a explicar Haki—, cuando me hice adulto me pasaron muchas cosas; antes de que Shizan fuera Rey, había muerto su antecesor, el Rey Razán, así yo me hice rey provisional por un tiempo, hasta que después de que el soberano Shizan me derrocara cuando perdí en un duelo contra él, me tuve que hacer león vagabundo, así empecé a sentir desprecio por la vida, hasta que por azares del destino conocí a Zian. Él también había sido un rey al que derrocaron de la misma manera que a mí. Me sentí tan identificado con él que nos hicimos amigos. Pronto, formamos un ejército propio y nos convertimos en terroristas, en leones criminales y poderosos. Nos entregamos al mundo de la maldad y la oscuridad, causando dolor y pánico entre los reinos. ¡Ese Zian en verdad tenía un corazón de piedra!, pero, ¿sabes bonita?, ahora que te he encontrado, todo eso cambiará para mí, porque yo... Porque yo siempre te he...

—¡¿Que sucede aquí?!

Una voz fuerte interrumpió la conversación; Era Scar.

El león de melena oscura miraba a Zira de forma seria.

—Zira, ¿Por qué no estás peleando como las demás leonas? ¿Ó acaso te has pasado del lado del enemigo?

Haki se quedó perplejo.

—¡Zira! ¡Con que ese es tu nombre ahora! — dijo en voz baja, ¿tú te lo pusiste?

La leona ignoró la pregunta de Haki sobre su nombre, y confrontó a Scar de manera decidida, vociferando para que todos la escucharan, señaló:

—Scar, quiero presentarte a mi amigo de la infancia; Haki.

Al decir esto, todas las leonas se quedaron estáticas, atentas a la conversación. Haki, por su parte, se quedó pensativo, y tras dar vueltas de un lado a otro por algunos minutos, habló:

—Mi estimado señor, Scar, debido a que en este reino vive la mejor amiga que haya tenido en la vida, he decidido anular por completo la guerra contra su reino.

Scar quedó perplejo; nunca hubiera imaginado que la guerra llegaría a su fin tan rápido, y de esa manera tan extraña.

A Zira entonces se le ocurrió una idea para apaciguar las turbulentas aguas:

—¿Sabes, Scar?, deberíamos dejar entrar a mi amigo y a su ejército a la cueva real. Está lloviendo y hace frío. Además, ¡hay tanto de qué platicar!

Scar se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. Zira, muy nerviosa, esperaba su respuesta.

—Está bien Zira, ¿Por qué no?

Todos los leones con los que hacía apenas unos minutos habían estado luchando, entraron a la cueva atónitos. El ejército de Haki buscó amenizar todo y trató hacer amistad con los del bando contrario, incluso buscó disculparse por la pelea, mientras el ejército de leonas de Scar estaban furiosas con Zira y Scar. No les parecía la forma en cómo había sucedido todo. No les parecía lógico ni coherente. Se mostraron amables hasta donde pudieron pero por dentro estaban demasiado perturbadas.

Lo que restó de la noche, Scar y Haki se hicieron grandes amigos ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común: Las mismas ambiciones, los mismos gustos; ¡Todo era muy parecido!, Haki además había quedado impactado al ver que toda la Roca Del Rey, así como en la cueva real, estaba infestada de Hienas.

—¡Es increíble! —Exclamó el león visitante— ¡Tienes un control total sobre ellas!

—Y son mis amigas. De hecho muchas aquí son como mi familia — dijo Scar con gran orgullo.

Después Shenzi se acercó a Haki, olfateándolo. El león algo incomodo, le preguntó con cierto desdén y sin poder apartar de él el desagradable recuerdo de su infancia:

—¿Y tú quien eres?

—Soy Shenzi, la lideresa de la manada de hienas que vez aquí, también soy "hermanita" de Scar.

— Veo…. —exclamó Haki sorprendido.

—Scar es nuestro _carnalito1_ del alma—, exclamó de repente Banzai.

Posteriormente Edd comenzó a darle de lametazos al pobre Haki quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Entonces, ustedes son una especie de Hermanos adoptivos para Scar, ¿cierto? —dijo Haki mirando a las hienas con una expresión de asco.

— _¡Por su pollo!_ —Expresó Banzai con alegría y con su característico tono vulgar —, somos como 'uña y garra'.

—Se dice 'como uña y mugre' —le corrigió Shenzi.

— No creo Shenzi —dijo Banzai —, más bien se dice como uña y "ruge".

—¡Ah!, ya entendí Banzai. —respondió Shenzi entusiasmada siguiendo el juego—, como el ridículo nombre del par de leones abusivos del que nos contó Scar; "Uña y Ruge"

Haki entonces puso cara de confusión.

—¿De qué hablan? —le preguntó a Scar.

—Ehmm, un chiste local —respondió Scar con una sonrisa forzada.

Las tres hienas comenzaron a reír y a carcajearse como salidas de un manicomio. Se rieron con tal fuerza que le contagiaron la risa a Haki. Y con ello el joven león comenzó a sentir agrado por los hiénidos y viceversa.

Para los tres leones y hienas, aquel encuentro había resultado en un festejo muy divertido pues todos platicaron de muchas cosas, se rieron a carcajadas con el humor negro de Shenzi y Banzai y las carcajadas de Edd, se entretuvieron escuchando el intercambio de ideas entre Scar y Haki, así como la conversación que entablaron Haki y Zira, donde se pusieron a recordar anécdotas de la etapa en que fueron amigos.

—Pero, ¿Como pasó todo eso, si casi toda tu infancia la pasaste conmigo, Zira? –preguntó Scar, extrañado.

—Es que nos conocimos cuando estábamos muy pequeñitos. Más pequeñitos que cuando te conocí, Scar – dijo Zira entonces. –y cuando te conocí yo ya estaba un poco más grande.

—Y… ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de eso, Zira?

—Bueno, ya había pasado mucho tiempo…

—Pero yo nunca te olvidé —dijo Haki de repente.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la cueva, pero Haki lo rompió hábilmente:

—Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos.

Antes de que Scar abriera la boca para decir algo, Zira se le adelantó:

—Pero, por favor, no se marchen. La hemos pasado tan bien. ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros a vivir?, digo, ustedes son leones vagabundos y nosotros… bueno... nosotros les ofrecemos nuestro hogar.

Un destello de felicidad apareció en la mirada de Haki:

—¿Lo dices en serio, Gua…?

Haki miró con cierto temor a Scar.

—Ehmm… Zira... ¿Lo dices en serio?

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Zira sonrió, muy convencida.

—Pero por supuesto, ¿Verdad Scar?

Todo esto era algo que Scar no se esperaba, pero había pasado tan gratos momentos con Haki y su ejército, que para él no había inconveniente alguno. Todos estaban contentos con la decisión. Todos excepto por supuesto, las leonas de la manada del difunto Mufasa.

A partir de ese momento, Scar y Haki desarrollarían un lazo de amistad inmenso. Scar por primera vez en su vida conocería lo que significa tener "un mejor amigo".

1 La palabra _carnal_ en México es un modismo vulgar para decir "amigo, hermano".


	63. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61: La Manada de Haki; El Nacimiento de Los Forasteros/The Outlanders/ Rebeldes/ Desterrados.**

Pasaron algunos meses. Tanto Scar como Zira, encontraban gran apoyo y alivio en sus nuevos camaradas. El primero había formado poderosos lazos de sólida amistad con Haki, y la segunda hizo gran amistad con la manada del mismo, pero en especial de una leona llamada "Lazy-Eye"; Ésta leona se había convertido en una verdadera amiga y confidente para Zira; Se contaban todos sus secretos, problemas y anhelos. Pronto se volvieron inseparables.

Los que estaban muy inconformes con todo esto, eran los súbditos del reino, así como las leonas de la manda del difunto Mufasa. Sarabi se había convertido en la representante de las leonas de dicha manada. La viuda de Mufasa ya estaba harta de Aquella situación, así que un día tomó valor y le reclamó al tirano rey:

—¡Scar, si esas leonas se han vuelto parte de la manada, entonces deben salir a cazar igual que nosotras, y deben contribuir con las obligaciones de la manada!

Sarabi fue tratada de una manera déspota por el león de negra melena, y su petición fue totalmente rechazada.

Todas las malas acciones de Scar como rey, no mejoraban las cosas para él, ya que por ende, las comparaciones con su hermano Mufasa, no se hacían esperar.

Mufasa... Mufasa... Mufasa…, Scar estaba Harto, ya no soportaba escuchar comparaciones, de hecho todos habían ignorado su decreto sobre no mencionarlo, y para colmo Sarabi era la que más hablaba de él, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, así que decidió que reforzaría su ley con mano de hierro.

Así pues, a raíz de todo eso, Scar convocó a una junta en la que decretaría sus primeras cinco irrefutables leyes:

* _NADIE PODÍA MENCIONAR_ el nombre de Mufasa en su presencia ni en su ausencia.

* _NADIE PODÍA DAÑAR_ ni lastimar a las hienas, sin importar lo que hicieran éstas, y quien osara hacerlo recibiría un terrible castigo.

* _NADIE PODÍA quejarse_ de que el ejército de Haki viviera en La Roca del Rey, ni de ningún otro motivo relacionado con ellos.

*LAS _LEONAS DE LA MANADA DE MUFASA ESTABAN OBLIGADAS_ A TRAER COMIDA, no sólo para ellas, sus cachorros y su rey, sino también para la manda de Haki, la cual se había convertido, a partir de ese momento, en parte oficial de la familia real.

*LOS _MIEMBROS DE LA MANDA DE HAKI NO ESTABAN OBLIGADOS_ a cazar ni a realizar ninguna de las tareas y obligaciones que tenían asignadas el resto de las leonas de la manada de Mufasa.

Como todos sabemos, aquel Cálao Zezún tenía la misión de vigilar de cerca los movimientos del gobierno de Scar, así que se dio cuenta de la situación, El pobre pájaro no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; ¡El ejercito de Haki! Aquel que alguna vez le había arrebatado la paz al gobierno de su amado Rey Shizazen, aquel ejército que le había quitado la oportunidad a Nala de vivir con su padre y de conocer a su hermano, aquel ejército que impidió que Mheetu pudiera vivir en un ambiente de paz y calma durante mucho tiempo, ¿¡Ese ejército!? ¡¿Aliado con el Rey Scar?! No quería ni pensar en los estragos que causarían los miembros en el, de por sí, desdichado reinado del difunto Mufasa. El ave emprendió vuelo directamente al reinado de Shizazen para poner al tanto a su rey de todo esto.

Por otro lado, Zira se encargaba día a día de envenenar los corazones de la manada de Haki contra la memoria de Mufasa, contándoles historias, tanto reales, como falsas y muchas otras exageradas, sobre cómo supuestamente él había sido el responsable de todas las desgracias en la vida de Scar. Esto provocó que el ejército de Haki se compadeciera del león de oscura melena, y se sembrara en ellos un sentimiento de repudio total hacia la imagen de Mufasa y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él -incluyendo a Simba y al consejero Zazú-. El ejército de Haki había hecho suya la ideología de Scar y Zira de una forma tan profunda que la lealtad hacia ambos leones se hizo inmensa, de esta manera Scar ganó partidarios nuevos quienes le serían fieles y extremadamente leales por mucho tiempo… todos... excepto uno…

Una hermosa noche de luna llena, mientras todos dormían plácidamente, Haki se acercó a Zira, la despertó y le dijo:

— "Guapa", ¿Quieres salir conmigo a caminar?, hace una noche hermosa.

Zira aceptó. Caminaron por horas recordando aquellas anécdotas de la infancia que una vez los unieron. Aunque para Haki esos recuerdos parecían ser muy importantes y valiosos, para Zira en realidad no lo habían sido tanto. Mientras que el león de melena oscura recordaba cada suceso con lujo de detalle, Zira podía recordar apenas la mitad y veía dichos recuerdos muy lejanos y borrosos. Pronto se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Haki miró a los ojos de Zira, y con mucha dulzura le dijo:

—¿Sabes por qué recuerdo tan bien todo lo que ocurrió cuando éramos cachorros?

Zira negó con la cabeza.

— Yo te diré —continuó Haki —; Lo que sucede en realidad "Guapa", es que yo te..., Bueno, yo te...

— ¿Tú me qué? — Preguntó Zira inquieta.

— Lo que sucede... es que yo te... te... ¡Te amo, guapa!

Zira se quedó perpleja, mirando a Haki muy sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Es verdad eso que me dices? —preguntó la leona.

— ¡Desde que estábamos cachorros! —Exclamó Haki —, En aquellos momentos no comprendía bien mis sentimientos por ti porque era solo un niño, pero hoy ¡vaya que los comprendo! ¿Qué no lo ves? Yo te he amado toda mi vida, desde el día en que te conocí. El día que pasó lo de las hienas me prometí buscarte sin descanso hasta encontrarte, y cuando eso sucediera yo te haría mi esposa y formaríamos una bella manada. Toda mi vida esperé para que llegara este momento, y ahora por fin te tengo frente a mí, entonces, ¿Qué dices, guapa? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, e irnos a vivir juntos y lejos de aquí?

Zira le dio la espalda por unos segundos, se puso seria y con la cabeza gacha, le dijo en tono nostálgico:

—Eso sería maravilloso.

— ¿Pero? —dijo preocupado Haki

— Pero yo estoy enamorada de Scar.

—¡Pero, Guapa! — Decía Haki jadeando y desesperado —-¿Que no lo ves?.. Él no te ama ni corresponde a tu amor... Me he dado cuenta en el tiempo en que he vivido aquí... Él no sabe apreciarte... Él está demasiado cegado por sus ambiciones y sus traumas, que nunca sabrá apreciar ni cuidar de tu amor...

Zira lo miró con los ojos un poco nublados, y con un gesto cariñoso leonino, le dijo a Haki en voz suave:

—La esperanza es eterna.

—Y la mía también. — le respondió al fin, Haki.

Al día siguiente, Haki tomó una muy difícil decisión: En verdad era feliz viviendo en La Roca Del Rey al lado de su mejor amigo Scar, pero tener a Zira tan cerca y saber que nunca podría amarla lo llenaba de dolor, así que muy temprano se dirigió a Scar para decirle:

—Querido amigo, quiero antes que nada darte las gracias por todo el apoyo y amistad que me brindaste. Vengo a informarte que yo... Debo dejar La Roca Del Rey.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Scar consternado por la noticia.

—Por motivos personales —dijo Haki en tono seco y sin dar más explicación.

Después se acercó a Zira, le dio un lametazo en la mejilla, y le dijo:

— Adiós, Gua... Zira... Adiós Zira...

— Hasta Luego, Haki —le dijo ella en tono frío, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando el león estaba a punto de marcharse por completo de Las Tierras del Reino, se le acercó Lazy-Eye, y le dijo:

—Haki, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos a solas?

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

La leona hizo que Haki lo siguiera, y en un lugar apartado comenzó a decirle:

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto, Haki! Nosotras, como manada, no queremos irnos de aquí; Encontramos grandes amigos en este sitio, eso sin mencionar que ya no hemos tenido que luchar por la comida. Scar y Zira significan mucho para nosotros.

— De acuerdo, Lazy-Eye —dijo de repente Haki —, si ustedes quieren permanecer aquí, ¡adelante!, están en todo su derecho. Pero yo… no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

Antes de salir de La Roca Del Rey, Haki le susurró en el oído a Zira, dulce y rápidamente:

—Siempre te esperaré en el punto medio entre el sueño y la realidad.

Y con estas palabras, Haki abandonó para siempre La Roca Del Rey y con ello Las Tierras Del Reino.

Para Scar, la perdida de Haki, aquel león que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, había sido uno de los golpes más duros de su vida.

Después de esto, Scar se adentró en las profundidades de su oscura cueva; aquella cueva que lo había visto crecer y aquella que lo había acompañado en sus momentos de soledad.

Y así, fue como el resto de la manada del león Haki se convertiría, en aquello que en el futuro Simba y Nala conocerían como: Los Partidarios de Scar:

 _ **Los Forasteros.**_


	64. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62: Un breve y deprimente encuentro.**

 **Scar narrando:**

Una tarde pude ver desde lo alto de La Roca Del Rey que Sarabi había salido a beber agua sin la compañía de las demás leonas, así que decidí seguirla con mucha cautela.

Ella se acercó a un pequeño charco y comenzó a beber de él. Yo me hice el aparecido y me coloqué a un lado de ella. La hermosa leona me miró por un momento, y después siguió en lo suyo, sin dar mucha importancia a mi presencia.

—Hace un día hermoso—, le dije, en un intento de iniciar conversación.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— me preguntó—,pues en mi opinión, desde que comenzó tu reinado los días son horribles.

—¿En serio?— le dije—, no lo había notado. Pues si lo que dices es cierto, quiero que sepas que hay algo que no ha dejado de ser bello en mi reino.

—¿Y, qué es? —preguntó Sarabi.

—¡Por los dioses, Sarabi, qué pregunta!, por supuesto que tú, preciosa.

Gracias —, me dijo en un tono que me dejó helado. —Bueno Scar, ya me voy, la cuadrilla de caza me está esperando.

No quería que se fuera. Yo debía hacer algo.

—¡Espera por favor, Sarabi! —le dije al momento que le bloqueaba el paso con mi cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y con voz tranquila, pero a la vez tensa, me dijo:

—Déjame pasar, Scar.

Entendí en ese momento que no había más que hacer, y le cedí el paso. Todo inútil…

 _¡TODO ERA INUTIL!_


	65. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63:**

 **El Bloqueo y las cláusulas de los Reinos vecinos.**

 **REDACTORA:**

Por muchas generaciones, las relaciones entre reinos vecinos habían sido excelentes; Entre ellos buscaban ayudarse mutuamente, por ejemplo, cuando había sequía en uno el otro les brindaba la oportunidad de beber de sus manantiales, cuando escaseaba la comida en otro, los demás reinos se encargaban de donar alimento, y así sucesivamente, pero esta vez, las cosas iban a cambiar mucho para el reinado de Scar/Taka.

Así, el rey Shizan (no confundir con Shizazen), había convocado a una junta en su reino a los soberanos colindantes:

—Esto es inaceptable –vociferaba el rey Shizazen muy indignado—, primero el golpe de estado, y ahora esto: leones enemigos y peligrosos habitando Las Tierras del Reino.

—Hay que tomar cartas sobre el asunto —expresó un joven león llamado Tuni quien era el hijo adoptivo del legendario Leo; el valeroso exrey de las tierras de la coordenada este. Tuni ya era Rey para aquellos momentos.

—Aliarse con el ejercito de Haki, es lo último que nos faltaba. Ese león causó estragos terribles en mi reino —dijo Shizazen muy indignado—, pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Habrá que bloquear al gobierno del Rey Scar. Ninguno de nosotros podrá brindarle ningún tipo de ayuda aunque suplique. La única manera de que rompiéramos con esto, sería que Simba regresara, lo cual pongo en duda, porque es probable que haya muerto también. Nadie ha sabido nada de él, y el consejero de Shizan no pudo saber qué ocurrió con él, al final. Hay una esperanza después de todo— señaló Sabaru, el hijo del ex-rey fallecido Shaztar.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Susurró Shizan –, todos sabemos que lo más probable es que Simba haya muerto durante la estampida. No creo que haya tenido oportunidad.

Pero entonces, el rey Tuni interrumpió:

—Bien. Pero _entre que si son peras o Manzan_ as, lo mejor será que pensemos en un plan "B"–dijo Tuni—, asignaremos a un león joven entre nosotros para que sea gobernante provisional del gobierno de Taka, y solo bajo ciertas clausulas y condiciones ideadas por nosotros, podríamos retiran el bloqueo.

—¿Pero quién será el león que asignaremos para destituir a Scar? —Preguntó de repente Sabaru—. ¿Ustedes a quien proponen?

Los cuatro leones se quedaron pensativos. Hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una voz.

—Yo lo tomaré.

Un león joven y de aspecto enérgico se acercó a los monarcas. Su nombre era Saizé.

El rey Shizan se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos.

—Hijo mío, ¿Estás seguro?

—Mucho, padre. Si Simba no aparece, y Scar acepta los términos, yo me haré cargo del reino del difunto Mufasa.

—No entiendo —dijo Tuni—, Saizé no podría tomar el cargo de rey provisional, ya que él es heredero de tu reino, Shizan.

—No –aclaró Shizan—, su hermano Huruma es mi heredero. Saizé es sólo príncipe segundo.

A los cuatro reyes se les iluminó la cara.

—Quien esté de acuerdo en asignar a Saizé como gobernante provisional del reino de Scar, levante la pata.

Sólo tres, de los cuatro reyes presentes, la levantaron.

—Hay un problema —dijo de repente Shizazen. – Mi hija y mi esposa viven allá. Yo no puedo bloquearlos.

Una paz tensa invadió el lugar por algunos minutos. Shizan rompió el silencio.

—Está bien, en realidad nadie está obligado a bloquear el reino de Taka.

—Gracias por entender, Shizan. Aiheu te lo compensará.

Y así se decidió: Los reyes Tuni, Shizan y Sabaru decidieron bloquear al reino de Scar. Sólo el gobierno de Shizazen siguió apoyando.

El pacto había quedado establecido.


	66. Capítulo 64

**Capítulo 64: Scar toma una decisión real.**

El consejero de Shizan, Zetzey, había sido designado para enviar el mensaje al reino de Scar. El ave le dijo al dictador que el rey Shizan lo había enviado a dar un comunicado a todo el pueblo. Por alguna razón, Scar no sospechó nada e ingenuamente le permitió al cálao reunir a todos los súbditos a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, y él desde la cima comenzó a vociferar:

"Los reyes Tuni, Shizan y Sabaru, han decidido por unanimidad, bloquear este reino, y las condiciones establecidas para desbloquearlo son las siguientes:

1- La destitución del rey Scar (es decir, usted)

2- El reino debe aceptar como su nuevo rey a Saizé, hijo de su majestad Shizan.

3- La expulsión de todos los miembros del ejército de Haki de Las Tierras del Reino.

Todos los animales estaban felices, extasiados. En verdad deseaban que Scar fuera destituido, pero no comprendían cuales eran los motivos por los que los gobiernos vecinos querían ver a Scar fuera del poder. Una jirafa curiosa formuló una pregunta que causó polémica:

—- ¿Qué llevó a los reinos vecinos a tomar esta decisión?

Todos guardaron silencio. En verdad querían saberlo. Zatzey sabía que no podía revelar ante el pueblo de Scar la verdad sobre la muerte de Mufasa, ya que el rey Shizan se podía ver comprometido, así que con mucha angustia, Zetzey no tuvo más opción que responder:

—- Eso, mi señora, es algo que no se me está permitido revelar.

Scar no se esperaba esto; Nunca pensó que sería algo así lo que esa ave les diría a todos. Estaba muy molesto1.

Scar se acercó a Zetzey dispuesto a reclamarle, pero en cuanto lo pudo vislumbrar mejor, lo reconoció de inmediato: se trataba nada menos que _del ave color rojo_ que había estado presente durante el asesinato de Mufasa. El pánico lo invadió por un momento, pero intentó mantener la cordura. Y con la voz un poco temblorosa, comenzó a decir:

—Dígale a los gobiernos vecinos —Se detuvo. Su voz sonaba demasiado palpitante, tomó un poco de aire y continuó—; que en dos días les enviaremos una respuesta con Zazú. Necesito analizar con detenimiento las cláusulas.

Fueron dos días de intriga para el reino; Todos ansiaban que Scar decidiera renunciar a su cargo como rey, y aunque encontraban esto un poco difícil, tenían la esperanza. Por otro lado, Scar estaba pasando por una horrible mezcla de sentimientos; su lado Taka, por un lado, anhelaba dejar la corona de una vez por todas, terminar con toda esa farsa, el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado, también el hecho de que todos lo despreciaran como rey era exorbitante para él. La sequía y la hambruna eran cada vez más grandes y él, simplemente ya no soportaba más las quejas, pero por otra parte, su lado Scar seguía aferrándose a tener el poder y no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente pues había luchado mucho por él. De algo tenía que valer la sangre derramada de Mufasa. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan poderoso, y le gustaba… le gustaba mucho sentir que tenía el control sobre los demás. Era algo muy placentero, muy inspirador.

Todos esos temores llegaron a los oídos de Shenzi.

—¿Por qué no consultas a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh?, tal vez ella te ayude a tomar la mejor decisión? –aconsejó la hiena al mortificado rey. Sin embargo, detrás de esta sugerencia, Shenzi escondía ciertos intereses gubernativos.

Shimbekh era la sacerdotisa de la jauría de hiénidos en turno; una hiena hechicera y vidente. Sus poderes tan inmensos la habían llevado a quedarse como la nueva sacerdotisa suprema de la jauría de hienas. El león de oscura melena entonces fue en busca de esa ayuda, pero antes de que él pudiera consultara, Shenzi fue a buscar a la religiosa. La lideresa Roh´mach no podía permitir que Scar abandonara el trono, dejando a su gente desamparada de nuevo.

—Te ordeno que le digas a Scar que si abandona el reino le ocurrirán mil desgracias y la sequía será peor. Miéntele indicándole que los espíritus te lo advirtieron.

Shimbekh tenía mucho miedo de ofender a Roh´kash, la gran diosa de las hienas, así que la confrontó.

—Te aprovechas de tu posición de lideresa y me pides eso, pero un día nuestra gran madre te lo cobrará muy caro.

—A mí no me amenazas, Shimbekh. Si no lo haces, la única vida que se cobrará Roh´kash será la tuya.

—Lo haré solamente porque tú eres nuestra líder, pero esto no se quedará así. La furia de Roh´kash recaerá sobre tí. Rezaré por tu alma, Shenzi.

—Roh´mach para ti, sacerdotisa—, le dijo Shenzi con desdén.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Scar fue a consultar a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh tal como lo había planeado. Y esta le dio al agobiado rey su falsa predicción:

—Veo algo en tu futuro: Si abandonas tu cargo como Rey te ocurrirán mil desgracias, y la sequía será peor, si te quedas, tu suerte en todos los ámbitos será magnifica, todo en el reino florecerá nuevamente y las lluvias serán abundantes. Tus súbditos vivirán plenos. Los dioses han hablado, y me indicaron que te lo informara.

Scar habló con Zazú por la noche para exponerle su decisión final. La decisión estaba tomada.

A la mañana siguiente, los animales fueron convocados para escuchar el anuncio de Zazú. Había una gran tensión. Todos estaban esperanzados que Scar tomaría la mejor decisión.

—A menos que sea un idiota —decía uno de los hipopótamos–, se quedará.

—Es verdad —decía una cebra—, después de ver la situación de sequía y hambruna por la que estamos pasando todos, sería el colmo que decidiera permanecer en el poder.

Algunos hablaban entusiasmados, como dando por un hecho la situación:

—Una vez que Saizé ocupe el trono, todo mejorará.

Momentos de mucha conmoción e intriga se vivieron.

Todos guardaron silencio, cuando vieron a Zazú elevarse hasta la cima de La Roca Del Rey. Con mucha seriedad, Zazú comenzó a dar su anuncio:

—Querido pueblo, Su majestad Scar, ha tomado la decisión final y esta es:

La tensión aumentó. Algunos respiraban con agitación.

—Su majestad, el Rey Scar, ha decido permanecer en el trono, y rechazar la oferta de los gobiernos vecinos.

Una gran revuelta se percibía por debajo de La Roca Del Rey. Abucheos, gritos de inconformidad, comentarios de desaprobación se escuchaban. Al oír todo ese revuelo, Scar se enfureció:

—Su insolencia les costará muy caro. Son todos ustedes unos súbditos malagradecidos, y lo pagarán —les gritó a todos, para después introducirse a la cueva real embriagado de rabia.

Por su parte, Zazú, decepcionado, emprendió vuelo al reino de Shizan, para informar sobre la decisión final del Rey.

1 Recordemos que los gobiernos vecinos habían prometido no revelar el secreto sobre el golpe de estado a ningún Súbdito del reino del difunto Mufasa, ni a nadie de la familia real. Incluso cabe resaltar que el mismo Shizazen había sido obligado a no revelar la verdad de esto a su esposa Sarafina, para evitar futuras complicaciones.


	67. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65:** _ **Pelelezas-a-Ufalme.**_

Scar estaba furioso con sus súbditos, así que a la mañana siguiente los convocó de nueva cuenta.

—En vista del tumulto que se armó el día de ayer por la decisión que tomé, todo el reino recibirá un castigo: De ahora en adelante, todos ustedes han perdido su derecho a opinar sobre mi gobierno. Habrá más restricciones para ustedes, y para que esto se cumpla, he organizado un ejército de hienas llamado: _Pelelezas-a-Ufalme,_ el cual los vigilará día y noche. Ellas me informarán si alguien se atreve a criticar o complotar contra mí. También patrullarán la frontera, por si alguno de ustedes intenta escapar. A quien ose desafiarme, a quien se atreva a desobedecer, sólo les diré que la pena de muerte es una ley que he implantado nuevamente, después de años de haberse derogado. ¡Nadie saldrá de aquí! _¡NADIE!_

El reino entero estaba en shock. Hacía siglos que en el reino no se implantaba la pena de muerte. "El Rey Scar ha enloquecido", pensaban muchos.

Los días que le siguieron a ese decreto, se sentían muy desanimados en el reino. Se podía percibir en el ambiente un profundo resentimiento colectivo por la dictadura del rey, y a la vez, había miedo... mucho miedo... el ejército de Pelelezas-a-Ufalme1 era implacable; Parecían tener un sexto sentido. Patrullando los alrededores estaban al tanto de todo: Espiaban las conversaciones, vigilaban como águilas las fronteras del reino, se aparecían en los lugares menos esperados. Ya nadie se sentía libre ni seguro.

1 "Pelelezas-a-Ufalme" significa en dialecto Zulú: Espías del Reino.


	68. Capítulo 66

Capítulo 66: ¿Por qué no puedo amarla? ¿Por qué no puede amarme?

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

 **Scar narrando:**

Una noche en la que me sentía realmente abrumado por los pesares de la vida, salí a caminar. Y bajo la luz de la luna, me recosté sobre unos pastizales a contemplar las estrellas. Quería platicar un momento con mi amada madre Uru, con mi segunda madre Fabana, y por su puesto, con la gran diosa Roh´kash, quería meditar y conectarme con esos espíritus. Pero unos desgarradores sollozos desviaron mi atención:

—¿Sarabi? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Qué quieres Scar? —me respondió con desdén.

—Estas llorando, ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

En ese momento la voz de la leona se suavizó un poco.

—Es… Mufasa… A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no puedo asimilar su…

—Lo sé, lo sé; No puedes asimilar su muerte.

Sarabi bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, apenada.

—Yo también estoy muy triste por la muerte de mi hermano —le dije–, Ven linda, dame un abrazo—. Ella se acercó a mí. Pude notar su desconfianza –Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que puedo amarte. Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que mi hermano.

Me paré sobre mis dos patas y la abracé concierta codicia, con mucho deseo y algo ferocidad. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a estremecerse y a temblar. Era la primera vez que la tenía de esa manera.

—¡Basta! —le oí decir, pero yo no podía parar: Comencé a besarla de una forma salvaje. Quería desbordar en ella todo el deseo que había tenido que tragarme durante estos años. Tras esto, ella se apartó de mí con brusquedad, lanzándome un zarpazo. Pude notar el horror reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente—, lo que sientes por mí no es nada más que un capricho propio de un cachorro. Nada más.

Y con estas palabras ella se retiró con paso firme y decidido.

En ese momento sentí mucha rabia. Mucha frustración: ¿Por qué no podía poseerla? ¿Por qué ella no podía corresponder a mi amor? ¿Por qué los dioses me habían negado esa oportunidad? ¿Qué clase de castigo divino estaba yo pagando? ¿Porqué las cosas debían ser así?

¡¿Por qué?!


	69. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67. Como el rey Tabo.**

 _... Este era un Rey León llamado Tabo, que un día pidió a un espíritu ser el león más fuerte de todos. Pero este espíritu era muy caprichoso, así que le cobró muy caro el favor:_

 _"Te daré fortaleza y valor, pero pagarás un precio por ello" Le dijo. Y así fue:_

 _Cada vez que el viejo león tenía un amigo, este enfermaba de algo grave y moría al poco tiempo, cada vez que emprendía un nuevo proyecto, fracasaba. Y así, pero lo más terrible que le había sucedido fue cuando conoció a Yuein, leona de la cual se enamoró profundamente. Tabo temía que le ocurriera algo, así que decidió hacer un pacto con el espíritu:_

 _—Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, pero déjala vivir —le rogó.  
—De acuerdo —le dijo el espíritu—, pero tendrá un precio._

 _A la mañana siguiente el rey se sintió muy extraño. No se sentía él.  
Miró su reflejo en un lago, para darse cuenta de que se había transformado… en hembra...  
LEYENDA LEONINA DEL REY TABO._

 **Redactora:**

Zira había estado muy reflexiva sobre las palabras que Haki le había dicho la noche antes de marcharse:

" _¡ Pero, Guapa! ¿Que no lo vez?.. Él no te ama ni corresponde a tu amor... Me he dado cuenta en el tiempo en que he vivido aquí... Él no sabe apreciarte... Él está demasiado cegado por sus ambiciones y sus traumas, que nunca sabrá apreciar ni cuidar de tu amor..."_

Palabras que le provocaban mucha angustia y daban vueltas en su cabeza día y noche, se convertían en una obsesión; si Scar no la quería, ella no podría aceptarlo nunca, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con esa cruz sobre su espalda. Sería algo que la dejaría traumada de por vida, más tenía que hacer algo para impedir que esto ocurriera; debía intentar... En verdad debía…

Zira tenía que conocer los sentimientos de Scar hacia ella de una vez por todas.

Esa mañana, muy temprano, Scar había subido a la cima de La Roca Del Rey; Contemplando por varios minutos sus dominios, se sentó a meditar. Él No podía entender la razón de su desdichada vida; Sarabi no lo quería, su gobierno iba de mal en peor: Sequía, hambruna, y por supuesto, el acontecimiento más reciente; Bloqueo por parte los reinos vecinos ¿Qué más podría salir mal?, a veces se sentía identificado con las fábulas sobre el rey Tabo; Todo lo hacía mal y todo le salía mal. Todo. La única esperanza que él tenía, era la predicción de Shimbekh, aunque en realidad, él no veía para cuando sucedería eso. En verdad no lo veía.

— ¡Oh! Scar ¿Estás bien? —dijo una voz mujeril y ronca detrás de él.

—Zira, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Yo sé que no es el momento, y que no estás de humor, pero quería preguntarte algo.

—Te escucho.

—Solo quería saber…, ¿Qué ves cuando me ves? —preguntó Zira de forma atrabancada.

Scar la miró, sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, al ver aquella mirada de confusión, Zira, comprendió de inmediato la situación.

—Sí, Scar, me refiero a... Me refiero a… Tu opinión sobre mí... es decir, ¿Qué piensas de mí?, ¿Cómo me percibes?

—¡Ah!, ya entiendo Zira, bueno... creo que eres muy amable y buena conmigo.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —Preguntó la leona, la voz se le quebrada, pero intentó disimular.

— Bueno, en realidad no. —Dijo entonces Scar retractándose y rascándose la cabeza. Al oír esto Zira vio un halo de luz esperanzador, pero de inmediato éste se desvaneció cuando Scar agregó: —La verdad no es todo, también pienso que eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Eso es!, ¡eres la mejor amiga que haya tenido en todo el mundo!

Mientras Scar hablaba, manoseaba brucamente a Zira en la cabeza con su zarpa; el mismo tipo de gesto cariñoso pero brusco que solía hacerle a Simba mientras le decía "eres mi sobrino consentido." Zira entonces lo miró con un dejo de decepción. Ella en verdad esperaba algo diferente, una reacción más… tierna, o algo así, pese a esto, debía continuar su interrogatorio.

—Y, dime Scar, ¿estás enamorado de alguien en estos momentos?, creo que como tu "mejor amiga" tengo derecho a saberlo.

—En realidad Zira, creo que en estos momentos yo… —Scar perdió su vista en el horizonte unos momentos. Después volvió en sí. —¡Espera Zira! ¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya lo tengo!

Zira lo miró perpleja:

—¿Que ya lo tienes?, no comprendo.

Scar parecía haberse olvidado de que Zira estaba ahí y comenzó a hablar a manera de monólogo, mirando hacia arriba con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Que tonto fui! ¿Por qué seguir rogando a Sarabi, cuando existe ella?

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?—Preguntó Zira mirándolo con extrañeza.

Scar la miró recordando que ella estaba presente y con gran entusiasmo gritó:

—¡Elanna, Zira! ¡Elanna! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Está escrito en las estrellas!

Zira miró al cielo.

—Pues yo no veo nada —y de esta manera ella se rindió y se retiró muy desilusionada, dejando a Scar sólo, con sus alegres pensamientos. La leona comenzó a llorar en silencio, una profunda estaca se le había clavado en el corazón.

 _¡Pero, Guapa!, ¿Que no lo ves?.. Él no te ama ni corresponde a tu amor... Me he dado cuenta en el tiempo en que he vivido aquí... Él no sabe apreciarte... Él está demasiado cegado por sus ambiciones y sus traumas, que nunca sabrá apreciar ni cuidar de tu amor..._


	70. Capítulo 68

**Capítulo 68: Sarafina confronta a Scar**

 **Scar narrando:**

Después de aquella conversación con Zira, comencé a fantasear y a soñar despierto: _Elanna siempre había sido muy dulce y amable conmigo. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos, yo podía sentir una gran felicidad. Era como magia. Había tanto que quería saber de ella._ Y así iba yo, perdido en mis pensamientos; Elanna, ¡Elanna! ¡Elanna!, ¡qué maravilloso nombre!, perdida mi mente, navegando en la luz de su recuerdo, cuando inesperadamente sentí que había chocado contra alguien.

—Scar, ¿Qué te sucede? Estabas hablando sólo, como un loco y estabas… sonriendo de una forma grotesca.

No lo podía creer. Sarafina, estaba frente a mí, parada, con una expresión de susto y preocupación en el rostro.

—¡Por los dioses, Saffy! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que conversamos. Lo último que supe de ti, fue que estabas viviendo en una cueva, muy cerca del baobad de Rafiki.

—Así es… Pero no vine a hablar de mi vida. Yo vine aquí a hablar de tu horrible reinado… y de Sassie.

—Pero Saffy... Tú conoces la ley... Nadie puede…

—¡Al diablo con la ley! —gritó ella—, es muy importante que hablemos.

La mirada de Sarafina echaba chispas, me imponía mucho. Parecía asesinarme con ella. Me horroricé tanto, que bajé la guardia y en un tono suave y amable le dije:

—Pero no te quedes ahí, Saffy querida, vamos a mi cueva y ahí conversaremos.

Apenas pisó la cueva, la leona comenzó a reprocharme:

—Scar, Sarabi ya me platicó lo que intentaste hacer con ella.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Y, Qué hay con eso? –le contesté en tono irónico.

—Pues, que si vuelves a intentar algo así, yo personalmente me encargaré de descuartizarte, ¡Entendido!

—Cada palabra –le dije asintiendo con la cabeza, fingiendo gentileza.

—¡Debes respetarla! —continuó ella—: Y no quiero que te aproveches de la muerte de tu hermano, para acercártele.

Ese comentario en verdad se me hizo injusto.

—¡Pero mi hermano se aprovechó de mi auto-exilio para enamorarla!

—¡Pero es diferente! –Se exasperó ella, tomó aire, se calmó un poco, y al cabo de un momento prosiguió—: Ella no te ama.

—Sarabi me amó alguna vez. Ella misma me lo expresó —le dije concierta desesperación. Entonces noté en Sarafina, una mirada de compasión hacia mí.

—Sí. Lo sé. Ella me lo señaló muchas veces. Es muy cierto que ella se enamoró de ti, Pero eso…, está en el pasado.

Al decir estas tres últimas palabras, ' _en-el-pasado'_ , me quedé pensativo por varios segundos. Era cierto. Todo estaba en el pasado ya. La imagen de Elanna regresó a mi cabeza nuevamente, y con más fuerza que nunca.

—Todo en el pasado —susurré de manera casi imperceptible, perdiendo mi vista en la nada.

—¿Qué dices, Scar?

Volví en mí

—Ehmm, Nada. Pero por favor, prosigue Sarafina.

—Te decía que te mantuvieras lo más lejos de Sarabi, por tu propio bien.

—Tenlo por seguro —le dije en un misterioso murmullo. —Nunca más volveré a molestarla, y más ahora que _ella_ entró en mi corazón.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

En ese momento me entró mucha inseguridad. Si Sarafina sabía que yo me refería a Elanna, talvés ella se encargaría de decirle lo que había intentado hacer con su hermana. No me convenía, así que cambié el rumbo de la conversación de manera inmediata.

—Alguien que conocí... Y bueno, recuerdo que también querías hablar sobre mi reinado, ¿Algún problema con él?

—Sí. Muchos. Sarabi me ha dicho que para la cuadrilla de caza ha sido más difícil que nunca conseguir alimento, también me contó que los reinos vecinos, excepto el de mi esposo, han decidido bloquear el tuyo. ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?, los reinos vecinos eran un gran apoyo para nosotros. Y ahora que más los necesitamos, ya no contamos con su ayuda.

—¡¿Y has venido hasta aquí, sólo para reclamarme eso?!

—¡He venido hasta aquí para hacerte ver la realidad! –me dijo—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no cuidas bien de estas tierras? ¿Acaso no te importan?

Sus preguntas eran como punzadas en mi cabeza. Yo ya no la soportaba un minuto más.

—¡Silencio, Sarafina! — Exclamé alzando más la voz, casi en un rugido—, ¡Sabes que no está permitido criticar mi manera de gobernar!

Ante mi reacción, Sarafina se asustó; se asustó mucho. Se quedó petrificada y en silencio por varios segundos, mirando mis ojos, muy decepcionada. Bajó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está el maravilloso y tierno Taka que una vez conocí? Ese Taka que soñaba con ser un buen rey. Ese Taka que anhelaba ser _la estrella más brillante de todas._

Le di la espalda, y le dije en voz baja:

—Taka, ha muerto. Scar es lo único que queda de mí —le solté al fin, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que esto no era cierto. El "Taka" dentro de mí seguía presente. Muy presente, y eso me resultaba repugnante.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Sarafina.

—Recuerdo que un día te dije —comenzó a decir—, que en caso de que tu estrella no brillara cuando murieras, yo abogaría por ti, para que fuera la estrella más brillante de todas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—-Pues bien, quiero que sepas que yo anhelaba abogar _por_ _Taka, no por Scar._

Al escuchar esto, quedé petrificado. En silencio. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Miré a los ojos a Sarafina, y por unos segundos pude percibir sus sentimientos de rechazo hacia mí, sin embargo aun debía preguntarle algo.

"Sarafina, sé que te voy a cambiar el tema pero por favor, Háblame de nuestro hijo; ¿Está bien…? ¿Es feliz?"

Sarafina me miró con total desprecio.

"¿Nuestro hijo? ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir semejante blasfemia! ¡Mheetu dejó de ser tu hijo el día que lo rechazaste!, ahora el único padre que tiene es mi esposo Shizazen."

Y con estas palabras, Sarafina me dio la espalda bruscamente y acto seguido salió de la cueva con paso firme y decidido.

En aquellos momentos yo sólo podía sentir rabia y asco de mí mismo.

" _Mi abuelo Mohatu siempre me decía que los grandes reyes del pasado nos cuidan desde arriba. Me explicaba que el brillo de las estrellas dependía de las virtudes del corazón desarrolladas en vida. Desde que me contó esto yo siempre soñaba que mi estrella sería la más brillante de todas. Creo que fallaré en mi intento"_

" _Yo no lo creo. Estoy segura de que tú serás la estrella más bella y brillante en el cielo."_

" _¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad?"_

" _Me salvaste. Eso demuestra la nobleza y valentía de tu corazón. Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, Si al morir tu estrella no brillara tanto como tú hubieras querido,_ _ **yo abogaría para que resplandeciera como ninguna otra."**_


	71. Capítulo 69

**Capítulo 69: Un ángel compasivo**

 **SCAR NARRANDO:**

Una noche, ya muy tarde, cuando el resto de la manada dormía, salí a contemplar los delicados rayos de luna que caían sobre mi desolado reino, haciéndolo lucir falsamente hermoso y perfecto. Una gran sensación de vacío recorría mi alma. Las palabras de Sarafina habían penetrado en lo más profundo de mi espíritu y rodaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Miré el cielo estrellado y me estremecí, al pensar que mi estrella jamás brillaría; Ese sueño infantil se desvanecía cada vez más, conforme iban pasando los años. Cerré mis ojos y lleno de melancolía comencé a tararear aquella vieja canción que mi madre me había enseñado.

 _Y si el viaje se te hace largo y difícil,_

 _Y si el viaje te arrastra,_

 _Deja que esta oración sea tu guardiana,_

 _A pesar de que el destino te lleve muy lejos_

 _Recuerda siempre que seré tu eterna compañía_

No pude evitarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en abundancia por mi rostro. Y como un milagro, segundos más tarde, escuché una angelical voz detrás de mí:

—Scar, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me volví y la vi. Parada frente a mí, como un ángel, Elanna me contemplaba preocupada con una mirada que emanaba dulzura y fragilidad, ¿Sería acaso la señal que estaba esperando?, ¿Mis plegarias de auxilio habrían sido escuchadas?

—Eso creo –le respondí.

—¿Seguro? —me dijo—, yo juraría que te escuché sollozar hace unos instantes, ¿No te gustaría que platicáramos un rato?, La luna está hermosa esta noche y tengo insomnio.

Era, sin duda, la oportunidad que yo estaba esperando. La oportunidad de estar con Elanna a solas. Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella, tanto por descubrir.

Nos paseamos por bastante rato; Su presencia lograba apaciguar las aguas turbulentas de mi interior. Su paz y su calma brindaban regocijo a mi atormentado espíritu, y mientras caminábamos no podía dejar de mirarla. Era más bella que la misma luna, su voz más sublime que el canto de mil pájaros, sus ojos ocultaban los misterios de su alma, esos misterios que debían ser solo para mí, esos misterios que yo mismo debía desentrañar.

Talvés porque apenas nos conocíamos, talvés porque era demasiado pronto, pero sólo hablamos de cosas banales, cosas muy sencillas, pero gracias a ello descubrí que sus flores favoritas eran los claveles y que disfrutaba observar los atardeceres.

Después de mucho andar, regresamos a La Roca Del Rey.

—Elanna, Estaba pensando...

—Dime…

—¿Te gustaría salir de nuevo conmigo a platicar mañana por la noche?

Ella sonrió, sus ojos parecieron brillar intensamente.

—¡Me encantaría!

Después de eso, no pude evitar decirle:

—Es increíble que no me odies.

—- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Creo que tu hermana ya te habrá puesto al tanto de muchas cosas horribles sobre mí —le respondí bajando la mirada y alistándome para una posible reacción de rechazo.

—No creas que mi hermana y yo tenemos la mejor comunicación— me respondió—, ¿Pero sabes algo? , aunque ella llegara a contarme atrocidades sobre ti…

En ese momento miró a mis ojos de una forma penetrante y seductora, acercó su boca a mi oído y en un suave y delicioso susurro, me dijo:

—No me importaría.


	72. Capítulo 70

**Capítulo 70: ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermana?**

 **Redactora:**

Por la tarde del siguiente día, la cuadrilla de caza liderada por Sarabi se alistaba para embestir a una manada de cebras. Las cazadoras, incluyendo a Elanna, se agazaparon entre los pastizales evaluando la situación y observando muy calculadoramente los movimientos de los animales, quienes no tenían ni idea de la presencia de las leonas.

Muy de cerca un león de melena negra, espiaba a la cuadrilla, prestando especial atención tanto a la líder, como a su hermana. Para el león era extraño ver a Elanna en la cuadrilla. Hasta donde él podía recordar, nunca antes la pariente de Sarabi había formado parte de ella.

Taka centró toda su atención en Elanna mientras pensaba; _¡Qué bella era!, ¡sin mencionar su mirada tan dulce!, ¡Oh dioses, que criatura más sublime!_

Justo cuando las leonas estaban todas agazapadas, un "Crack" se escuchó en medio del absoluto silencio. Una de las cebras levantó la cabeza y paró sus orejas. Después lanzó un extraño sonido, que alertó a las demás.

Todas comenzaron a correr de manera descontrolada. La organización de la cuadrilla se perdió. Las leonas debían actuar rápido si no querían regresar a casa con las garras vacías.

Los desbocados animales corrían muy rápido. Sarabi logró acorralar a una de las cebras y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, el animal cambió su rumbo súbitamente haciendo que la leona callera al suelo rodando y levantando una nube de polvo. Al ver esto, Elanna corrió rápidamente hacia su hermana.

—Sarabi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí hermanita, eso creo. Solo fue un pequeño raspón, eso es todo.

Después del incidente, la cuadrilla se acercó preocupada a su compañera. Una de ellas, llamada Tishé la examinó.

—¡Por los dioses, tu pata está sangrando enormemente!—después miró al resto de la cuadrilla— Hay que llevarla con Rafiki. Él sabrá que hacer.

Entre varias leonas la cargaron sobre sus lomos y se la llevaron. Elanna se quedó parada viendo como transportaban a su hermana, con un gran sentimiento de culpa. De pronto ella sintió que alguien repentinamente la había abofeteado con gran fuerza. Era Tishé.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Si no hubieras hecho ruido, la cacería hubiera sido exitosa, y tu hermana no se habría lastimado!

Después la más joven de las leonas se acercó a Elanna, quien estaba respirando de manera agitada por la angustia.

—¡Déjenla en paz! —Vociferó. —Mi hermana no es muy hábil que digamos. No es culpa suya que mi otra hermana se hubiera lastimado.

Elanna miró a la joven y la abrazó.

—Gracias, Parvati —le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Parvati era una leona joven de ojos cafés y la hermana más pequeña de Elanna y Sarabi.

—Es Ridículo que tu hermana Parvati que es mucho menor que tú, sea más cuidadosa –dijo otra de las integrantes.

Tishé daba vueltas de un lado a otro furiosa.

—¡Es increíble, Elanna! Te dimos la oportunidad de re-integrarte a la cuadrilla de caza, y así es como nos pagas, ¡echándolo todo a perder!

—Pero yo no quería…

—¡¿Que le diremos a Scar, ¡¿Ehmm?!, Que no habrá cena por un error que sólo comenten las principiantes.

—Pero…, Pero…

Tishé gruñó desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

—-No entiendo por qué no eres como tu hermana. Ella siempre tan precavida, tan cuidadosa, en cambio tú… en cambio tú… Eres una vergüenza de leona.

—Tishé tiene Razón —dijo otra de las integrantes —Si tan sólo fueras más como Sarabi, y menos como eres tú, otro pájaro cantaría.

Estas duras palabras, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Elanna comenzó a llorar de una forma descontrolada y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡Hermana, espera!, ¡Lannie1!

Escuchó que Parvati le gritaba a lo lejos. Se detuvo un momento, se volvió hacia atrás, pero después retomó su camino.

—¡Perdóname, Parvati!, quiero estar a solas —pensó para sus adentros Elanna.

1 _Lannie_ vendría siendo el diminutivo para el nombre de _Elanna._


	73. Capítulo 71

**Capítulo 71: ¡Tenemos tanto en común!**

 **Redactora:**

El astro rey poco a poco iba ocultándose dando paso a una maravillosa puesta de sol. El cielo matizaba con hermosos tonos rojizos y azulados.

Elanna se sentó en algún lugar de la sabana a llorar desconsoladamente. Detrás de ella, Scar se le acercó silenciosamente y en un tono muy suave le dijo:

—¿Cómo es que un diamante tan hermoso y brillante como tú puede estar opacado por la tristeza?

Como si Taka estuviera ausente y con la cabeza gacha, Elanna comenzó a hablar:

—Yo no soy brillante cual diamante, soy sólo la oscura sombra de mi hermana.

Taka abrió la boca para contestar, pero la leona alzó la voz, así que la dejó continuar.

—Desde que era muy pequeña yo siempre me sentí desplazada por Sarabi. Cuando pensaban no me daba cuenta, mis padres solían decir "Sarabi es nuestro orgullo", en cambio siempre me reclamaban que yo les daba dolores de cabeza. En las reuniones familiares Sarabi era el centro de atención; Todos se ponían a platicar con ella, pero a mí me ignoraban por completo. Ella aprendió muy rápido las técnicas de cacería, pero yo nunca pude hacerlo bien. Siempre supe por cuál de las dos tenían preferencia mis padres.

Mientras hablaba, Elanna le inspiraba a Scar sentimientos de ternura. Nunca hubiera creído que se sentiría tan identificado con ella.

—¡Estoy sorprendido! —Exclamó el león de oscura melena—. ¡Tenemos tanto en común!

Elanna entonces, enjuagó sus lágrimas con su zarpa, cambio su expresión de tristeza, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya lo creo que sí, Scar.

—Y dime, Elanna, ¿por qué esas leonas estaban diciendo que desaprovechaste la oportunidad de reintegrarte a la cuadrilla?, ¿Acaso tú ya habías pertenecido a ella en el pasado?

—Cuando mi hermana quedó comprometida con Mufasa, se fue a vivir con él a La Roca Del Rey. Mis padres ya habían muerto así que Parvati y yo seguimos a nuestra hermana, y comenzamos a vivir en La Roca también. Ambas nos integramos a la cuadrilla de caza. Tenía apenas una semana de haberme integrado cuando una horrible noche de cacería, una imprudencia mía, casi le cuesta la vida a una de mis compañeras. Fui expulsada del grupo después de eso. Cuando Sarabi se casó, todo empeoró para mí. Las demás leonas sentían que yo era una inútil y que no contribuía a la manada. Sólo mi hermana se apiadó de mi situación. Trataba de consolarme pero no me permitía cazar. Esto molestaba mucho a las demás quienes me consideraban una holgazana. Debido a la escasez de alimento por la que todos en el reino estamos pasando actualmente, me reintegraron a la cuadrilla de emergencia. Era mi oportunidad, quería demostrar que yo sí podía hacerlo bien, que yo no era ninguna inútil. —el llanto se apoderó nuevamente de Elanna. —¡Pero fallé en mi intento!

Taka levantó una de sus patas y la abrazó tiernamente.

—Vamos preciosa, no llores más. Yo te protegeré, nadie volverá a humillarte en mi presencia.

Elanna pudo sentir la calidez de su alma y se reconfortó en él. Una paz inmensa la invadió. Se quedaron así por varios segundos. Scar se perdía en el suave y peculiar aroma de la leona. Después de un rato el león la soltó lentamente.

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? –le preguntó con una inusual dulzura en el siempre frío león.

—Eso creo. —respondió Elanna.

Taka se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte por unos segundos.

—¿Sabes?, cuando me fui de casa, me adoptó una familia de Hienas. Su lideresa Fabana me acogió y…

Elanna lo interrumpió de golpe.

—¡¿Hienas?!, pero las hienas son…

—-Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo Scar— Y quiero que sepas que todo lo que sabes sobre ellas es falso. Amé a Fabana como a una madre y siempre la llevaré en mi corazón.

Elanna lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Al principio las hienas compartían gustosas su comida conmigo, pero por circunstancias de la vida tuve que aprender por mí mismo a cazar, así pues creo que tú puedes aprender también. Si yo que soy león macho y que mi naturaleza no es propiamente cazar, no veo por qué tú no puedas hacerlo, es sólo cuestión de que tengas confianza en ti misma.

—¿En verdad lo crees? –preguntó Elanna sonriendo.

—En serio —le aseguró Taka, secando las últimas lagrimas que goteaban de los ojos de la tierna leona.

—Además, a diferencia mía, tú contarás con un maestro que te enseñará— le susurró Taka seductoramente al oído.

Mientras conversaban, el siempre despiadado y solitario corazón de Scar experimentaba en aquellos momentos extraños sentimientos de amor y compasión que no había sentido en años de desolación, Su respiración estaba agitada. En mucho tiempo no había sentido tanta felicidad. Elanna sería su inspiración. Su musa, su tesoro más preciado.


	74. Capítulo 72

**Capítulo72: Amor gravitacional.**

 **Scar narrando:**

Las primeras clases de cacería que yo le impartiría a Elanna habían comenzado; En verdad esperaba no ser un mal instructor. Quería impresionarla.

Ella era muy lista y aprendía rápido. Su actitud era muy buena. Estaba muy decidida a aprender.

La llevé cerca de un manantial, donde dos antílopes comían tranquilamente. Elanna se agazapó. Todo iba bien hasta que movió una roca con su pata. Los antílopes se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y huyeron despavoridos.

—¡Oh, no! –decía Elanna—. Nunca podré hacerlo.

—Yo sé que sí. Tu problema está en que te pones muy tensa. Al respirar de forma tan agitada haces ruido, ¡Sólo relájate y concéntrate! Lo harás bien.

Estar cerca de Elanna era algo realmente extraordinario; Sentirla junto de mí era como un sueño. Algo indescriptible. Ella irradiaba ternura y en sus ojos yo podía ver la luna y las estrellas. El tono de su voz suavizaba los dolores de mis heridas pasadas, su calma me traía el sosiego que mi alma tanto anhelaba.

Después de las lecciones, cayó la noche, y los intensos y radiantes rayos de luna brillaban sobre nosotros. Entonces, Nos sentamos un momento a escuchar la caída de las aguas del manantial. Era muy relajante. También vimos como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente.

Elanna me miró con sus preciosos ojos y me dijo con un tenue tono de voz:

—Ya he sido la cazadora todo el día… Ahora quiero ser la presa.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a correr. Después me miró juguetonamente; comprendí el mensaje y comencé a perseguirla. Salté hacia ella derribándola. Ambos rodamos en la áspera hierba seca. Yo quedé encima de ella, aprisionándola con mis patas delanteras. Entonces nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Sus ojos me miraban llenos de afección y devoción.

—Eres un magnifico cazador.

—¡Oh, Elanna! —Le dije— tú también lo eres.

Elanna rió.

—¿Por qué lo dices? No pude atrapar nada en todo el día.

—Pero sí atrapaste algo —susurré. Elanna me miró extrañada.

—Lograste atrapar mi corazón.

Elanna se quedó muda, no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos destellaba la cristalina esencia del amor puro.

—¡Sí, preciosa! Yo te amo. —le dije al fin, y mi corazón en ese preciso momento sintió liberación; había expresado mis sentimientos a pesar de las inseguridades que inyectó en mí Sarabi el día que me rechazó, y fui libre.

De manera inesperada ella me empujó y se levantó del suelo. Caí en la hierba. Ambos comenzamos a reír. Después cuando ella se distrajo, me abalancé nuevamente sobre ella, poniendo mis patas en su lomo. Ambos caímos al suelo. Acaricié suavemente su linda figura.

—¡Oh, Bella Elanna! En tu mirar quiero perderme para siempre.

Elanna: _"Bajo la sombra me encontraba_

 _Perdida en medio de la nada,_

 _Gritando sin consuelo."_

Taka: _"Gracias por darme la oportunidad_

 _De encontrarte, para así,_

 _Ser yo quien te libere de la terrible oscuridad"_

Coro (Ambos): _En medio del abismo_

 _Llegas tú_

 _Salvándome del hastío_

 _Que brinda la infinita soledad._

El viento fresco y Las sombras de la noche nos protegían con su manto. El movimiento de vaivén de las hojas de los arboles parecía cuchichear nuestros nombres. Elanna y yo, nos abrazamos y besamos tiernamente, y poco a poco fuimos envolviéndonos en una etérea y sublime atmosfera de amor y pasión…

 _Por mucho tiempo sus corazones se congelaron;  
Atrapados en la nieve del desamor  
Pero se encontraron el uno al otro…  
y el hielo de sus mundos, a derretirse comenzó_


	75. Capítulo 73

**Capítulo 73: Amor y veneno.**

 **REDACTORA:**

Pasaron algunas lunas dentro de las cuales Elanna y Taka por fin encontraban algo de paz y sosiego en sus desdichados corazones, pero la vida no era miel sobre hojuelas para todos.

Una mañana, los dos enamorados se citaron al caer la tarde, a la sombra de una acacia. Lo que ellos no sabían es que una leona llena de celos los vigilaba muy de cerca.

—¡Oh, preciosa Elanna! Debajo de este árbol y con los dioses como testigos, quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi bella esposa.

Elanna se sonrojó, miró fijamente los misteriosos ojos verdes de su amado, y con inmensa dulzura frotó su cara contra la de él.

—Nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que ser tu esposa.

Ambos leones se dieron un tierno abrazo leonino. Scar le susurraba a Elanna de manera seductora:

—Nuestro amor podría controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Juntos podríamos hacer que brillara más el sol, y lograríamos detener el más furioso huracán.

Mientras tanto, Zira, quien estaba agazapada entre los pastizales, observaba con atención. Ella sentía como ardían llamaradas de celos en su negro corazón, así como una sensación de profunda tristeza y frustración. Su amado se casaría, y con ello las pocas esperanzas que quedaban de conquistar a Scar se iban desvaneciendo lentamente. Lo poco que quedaba del castillo de sueños que una vez había construido, se terminaba de destruir frente a sus ojos.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, Zira regresó a La Roca Del Rey, dejando detrás suyo a los enamorados, quienes disfrutaban de su amor, sin percatarse de que habían sido observados.

Al llegar a su destino, Zira encontró a su mejor amiga Lazy-Eye platicando con otra leona del exejército de Haki llamada Cintia.

—Lazy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -inquirió, Zira

—Por supuesto amiga, sabes que yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Cintia también se preocupó:

—¿Que te ocurre, amiga?— le dijo.

Cintia se había convertido también en una gran amistad para Zira. Era muy detallista con ella y buscaba apoyarla en sus momentos de necesidad.

—Salgamos afuera, y platicaremos —sugirió Lazy-Eye.

La noche había caído sobre Las Tierras Del Reino. Zira abrió su corazón a sus dos amistades quienes escuchaban, sintiendo mucha preocupación por el bienestar por su mejor amiga.

—¡Oh, florecita, no sé qué decirte! Pienso que lo mejor sería que intentaras olvidar a Scar. Piensa que lo tuyo, es sólo un capricho que te formaste en tu mente cuando eras cachorrita... nada más. —le dijo Cintia.

Zira lloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Pero Lazy, yo lo he amado toda mi vida. Él me salvó la vida, él y yo hemos estado juntos muchísimo tiempo. Me aceptó cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

—Talvés tengas razón Zira –decía Lazy tratando lo más que podía de apaciguar la tristeza de Zira—, ¿pero sabes?, cuando en verdad se ama a alguien se debe aprender a dejarlo ir. Piénsalo Zira.

Lazy no podía soportar ver a su amiga tan mal, así que automáticamente le dio un fuerte abrazo leonino, y una vez que se soltaron, Cintia le dio otro más y le dijo:

–Te dejaremos con los grandes reyes para que platiques con ellos —y con estas palabras, Cintia y Lazy, se retiraron.

Los consejos de Cintia y Lazy-Eye, aunque bien intencionados, no eran suficiente consuelo para el despedazado corazón de Zira. Sentía que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera ayudarla en ese momento, aunque no por eso dejaba de apreciar lo que sus dos mejores amigas en el mundo trataban de hacer por ella.

Zira, lloraba llena de decepción. Sus lágrimas salían de manera abundante como gotas de lluvia. Minutos más tarde decidió caminar, ¿hacia dónde?, Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo quería desaparecer del mundo por un momento. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Después de mucho andar, un brote de exasperación llegó a ella, y así no pudo evitar mirar al cielo y gritar:

"¡Me siento tan frustrada! Scar no me ama. Él solo tiene ojos para esa buena para nada de Elanna. ¡Lastimé los sentimientos de Haki por Scar, y Scar sólo me ve como una amiga! ¿Por qué Dioses? _¿¡POR QUÉ!?"_

—Porque así es la vida, nena —dijo inesperadamente una varonil voz detrás de ella. Zira dio un brinco hacia atrás.

Un atractivo león de melena abundante y desaliñada, voz como salida de un barrio bajo y sonrisa como sacada de un comercial de pasta de dientes, estaba parado observándola por encima de su cabeza.

—Era como decía Scar… la vida es injusta—Le dijo Zira, sin tomarle importancia al extraño. Ella estaba tan sumida en su tristeza, que prácticamente estaba ignorando al guapo león que tenía enfrente, pero este siguió presentando resistencia a la indiferencia de Zira.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo el león—, la vida no es justa ni injusta. La vida es eso: La vida.

Zira sonrió, dejando a un lado su tristeza.

—Veo que eres un león de ideas liberales.

—¡Así es! –Respondió el león –de hecho soy un filósofo del tipo optimista y vagabundo. Vivo bajo mis propias reglas.

—No puedo pensar como tú —comentó Zira—, me han sucedido tantas cosas malas últimamente que...

—Olvida eso, nena… La vida está hecha solo para gozarla. —el león comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella observándola detenidamente.

—Eres una belleza rara… Así es como me gustan las leonas… Rudas y fuertes… ¡Cómo tú!

Zira rió, sonrojada.

— ¡Jé, jé! ¿Lo dices en verdad?

—Por supuesto pimpollo1… ¡Estas chulísima!

—Gracias.

—Pero, mujer —le dijo el desconocido león a Zira—, sécate esas lágrimas y diviértete, que la noche es joven.

Zira lo miró juguetona y maliciosamente.

—Tal vez un poco de diversión no me hará daño.

El desaliñado león, se le acercó y le robó un intenso y ardiente beso. Entre jugueteos peligrosamente arrebatados, pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en un poderoso y descomunal arrebato de pasión e inmenso deseo.

A la mañana siguiente Zira despertó sintiéndose muy extraña.

Pestañeó.

¿Dónde estaba aquel guapo león? Los primeros rayos del sol matutino le pegaban con gran fuerza en la cara. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había amanecido. ¿Y el león con el que había estado anoche? Se levantó y lo buscó por todos lados. Él ya no estaba. Una especie de cruda moral comenzó a invadirla; había estado con un león desconocido. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Todo había sido muy rápido. Pero… ¿Qué importaba ya, si Scar no la amaba?

Zira miró a su alrededor.

—¡Debo regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino! —pensó desesperada.

Para su alivio, tras su retorno, se encontró con Lazy-Eye y Cintia.

—¡Zira! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Scar nos pidió ayuda para buscarte.

Zira abrazó a sus amigas.

—¿Podemos platicar?

—Por supuesto, amiga.

Zira platicó con Lazy y Cintia por bastante rato sobre la extraña mezcla de emociones que estaba experimentando: confusión, tristeza, alegría, soledad… Todo a la vez.

1 "Pimpollo" y "Chulísima" son piropos populares para decir a una chica, algo vulgares.


	76. Capítulo 74

**Capítulo 74:**

 **Shadow-land, La deplorable situación de Las Tierras Del Reino.**

Conforme iban pasando los días, la situación en el reino de Scar iba de mal en peor; La tierra era árida y seca, las plantas y árboles iban muriendo cada vez más, lo que implicó que muchos animales herbívoros agonizaran. Las pocas manadas que lograban sobrevivir intentaban emigrar a otros lados sin éxito, pues como todos sabemos, la patrulla de Pelelezas custodiaba la frontera de manera rigurosa, nada se les escapaba. Los únicos animales que habían logrado burlarlas, eran por obvias razones, las aves. Por otro lado, los ríos, manantiales y lagunas iban secándose poco a poco. Todos los súbditos del reino estaban muy preocupados debido a esto.

El gobierno de Shizazen, que era el único reino vecino que no los había bloqueado, había enviado con su consejero real el mensaje de que su reino estaba dispuesto a otorgarles la oportunidad a las leonas cazadoras y animales carnívoros de buscar alimento allí, así como brindarles la oportunidad a los animales herbívoros de alimentarse de sus plantas. El verdadero problema era que Scar no dejaba salir a nadie del reino, incluyendo a las leonas, quienes ya estaban cansadas de tener que cazar para el rey y para el ex ejército de Haki, antes que para ellas y sus cachorros, y encima de todo no poder quejarse de nada porque era considerado _Corban1_.

Las hienas en general, no sólo eran insaciables para comer, sino que además robaban la comida de los demás, al ser tantas y al no estar reguladas ni controladas de ninguna manera, comenzaron a romper el equilibrio de la naturaleza, contribuyendo considerablemente en la escases del agua y de alimento: Arrasaban con los animales herbívoros, por consecuente muchos animales carnívoros comenzaron a desaparecer. No es que toda la culpa la tuvieran ellas, pero sí se llevaban una buena parte del crédito.

Por otro lado, todos los súbditos estaban muy indignados; Por culpa de caprichos infantiles de "un soberano tonto" (como ellos le decían) muchos morían de hambre. No entendían por qué, viendo la situación, Scar no consideraba levantar el castigo y dejar que todos pudieran emigrar o simplemente salir a buscar comida.

Scar por su parte, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que las cosas iban mal en su gobierno, prefería ponerse una venda en los ojos ante la cruda realidad. Cuando las leonas ó cualquier otro súbdito llegaba con quejas, él solo respondía: _"En mi gobierno hay la suficiente comida y agua para todos. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben buscar."_

Inclusive, las mismas hienas comenzaron a quejarse, como un día en el que Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, entraron a la cueva del león, diciéndole que no había comida ni agua, y lo único que hizo Scar fue correrlos del lugar, sin dar mucha importancia al asunto.

Al principio todos los animales del reino, tenían un inmenso temor de hablar mal o quejarse del mal gobierno de Scar. Como se ha mencionado ya, las Pelelezas parecían águilas de rapiña, las cuales estaban siempre atentas a las conversaciones ajenas. Se paseaban muy de cerca de los animales para escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle, levantando firmemente las orejas. Todos se sentían acosados. Vigilados por una especie de G _ran Hermano que todo lo ve_. No existía la libre expresión. Había que cuidar cada palabra que se pronunciaba, a tal grado se llegó que para hablar del rey, se referían a él como "El casi tuerto", por ejemplo decían cosas como: "Por culpa del casi tuerto todo va mal" ó "¿Qué le habrá hecho _El Casi Tuerto_ a Zazú? Hace tiempo que no lo vemos," y cosas por el estilo.

y hablando de Zazú, la suerte tampoco le sonreía a él para nada; Scar había decido encerrarlo en un pequeño calabozo hecho de huesos, y en su lugar le había cedido el puesto a un viejo buitre llamado Raczo. Éste buitre era también un ojo en el cielo para Scar que informaba cualquier manifestación de rebeldía por parte de los súbditos. Así nadie se sentía libre ni seguro.

El reino decaía cada día más. "¿Por qué el rey actuaba así?" se preguntaban todos "¡¿Por qué?!".

1 _CORBAN,_ es una palabra que, tanto en Las Crónicas del Reino, como en mis historias, se ha utilizado para denominar algo como vetado, absolutamente prohibido, intocable.


	77. Capítulo 75

**Capítulo 75: La boda más dulce**

Redactora:

Pasó algo de tiempo, dentro del cual Scar había tomado una importante decisión: Elanna y él se casarían.

Así, una tarde, el león de oscura melena mandó llamar a todo el pueblo para darle un importante comunicado:

—¡Querido pueblo! —gritaba Scar con gran fervor desde la cumbre de La Roca Del Rey.

—¿Querido? —Se burló una jirafa con ironía—, imaginen lo que sería de nosotros si no nos quisiera.

—Los he reunido a todos este día para darles un importante comunicado; ¡el día de mañana contraeré nupcias con la princesa Elanna!

Después de puras calamidades, esa era en realidad una buena nueva.

"Quiera Aiheu que la reina traiga bendiciones a estas desoladas tierras," opinaban algunos animales; "Elanna es un ángel, esperemos que al casarse con alguien tan dulce al rey se le quite lo amargado," pensaban otros.

Y así se decidió; Todos estaban muy regocijados y felices. Todos excepto una leona.

Zira estaba destrozada; para ella, la boda de Scar con Elanna era la peor de sus derrotas, el colmo de su mala estrella. Scar debía ser suyo así fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida, y ya no importarían los medios a los que tuviera que recurrir para lograrlo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los animales se reunieron a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, estaban muy emocionados por la ceremonia. También asistieron las leonas de la manada de Mufasa, las leonas del ex ejército de Haki y por supuesto todas las hienas.

Elanna lucía radiante esa mañana; Su mirada reflejaba su inmesa alegría. Sus orejas estaban decoradas con unas lindas flores rojas y azules. Después llegó Taka; tenía una inusual expresión de alegría en el rostro, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta dicha. Se acercó a Elanna, para dar los pasos necesarios antes de llegar con Rafiki, el cual los esperaba al frente para guiar los votos.

—Queridos hermanos —comenzó Rafiki—, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión...

Mientras Rafiki seguía su discurso, Taka miró hacia arriba contemplando La Roca Del Rey en todo su esplendor, después se volvió hacia Elanna, y le susurró suavemente al odio:

—¡¿No te da emoción?!, a partir de mañana tu estarás allá arriba a mi lado, como la nueva reina. Mi amada reina.

Elanna sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban cual diamantes, dejando al desnudo la dicha de su alma.

La boda continuaba.

En ese momento Rafiki sacudió su cayado sobre Elanna y Taka como ritual de unión.

Scar Miraba fijamente los bellos ojos de Elanna, tan profundos y cálidos que en ellos su desolado espíritu encontraba descanso. Scar los contemplaba con un brillo en la mirada que sólo un verdadero enamorado puede irradiar. Ambos se besaron dulcemente.

Al finalizar la boda, todos los animales se acercaron a felicitar a los novios. También las leonas. Sarabi se le acercó a Elanna y le dijo:

—Hermana, no creo que haberte casado con Scar haya sido la mejor decisión que has tomado, pero sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas.

La abrazó, pero Elanna se sintió algo incomoda con esto, por su parte Scar volteó a todas partes en medio de la multitud, ¡Zira no estaba por ningún lado! , él sintió un vuelco en el corazón; ¡La mejor de sus mejores amigas en todo el mundo no había asistido a su boda!

Trató de no pensar en eso. Nada debía opacar la felicidad de aquellos momentos.

Elanna se le acercó.

—¿Qué piensas, cariño?, Te noto distraído.

—Nada linda…, Solo estaba pidiendo a los dioses que bendijera nuestro matrimonio.

Ambos leones se abrazaron y se besaron con mucho amor.


	78. Capítulo 76

**Capítulo 76: Elanna como Sara, Zira como Agar.**

" _Según refiere la sagrada escritura, Abraham tuvo dos hijos, el uno tenido de la esclava (Agar), y el otro de su mujer legítima y libre (Sara); pero el tenido de la esclava nació según la carne, esto es, según el curso natural, sin milagro o promesa, de joven y fecunda, y el nacido de la mujer libre, contra el curso ordinario de la naturaleza, nació de vieja y estéril, por virtud de la divina promesa, lo cual debemos entender, no sólo, literalmente, sino también espiritual, y alegóricamente._

 _San Agustín"_

Pasó un mes y medio lleno de amor y felicidad matrimonial para El Rey Scar y su amada reina Elanna. Nunca se habían sentido más felices y enamorados en toda su vida. La química que había entre ambos era perfecta.

Los dolores corporales de Scar, así como sus ataques de Asma, se habían reducido considerablemente gracias a los delicados y atentos cuidados de su dulce esposa. Los malos sueños también eran levemente alejados de la mente del león de oscura melena; cuando Scar tenía pesadillas, Elanna siempre estaba ahí para despertarlo y reconfortarlo. El corazón de Elanna era dulce, y cálido como un beso de amor verdadero.

Por otro lado, los vientres tanto de Elanna como Zira, día a día comenzaban a verse más y más abultaditos; Por un lado, la primera estaba muy feliz, pues sabía que ese pequeñito que esperaba en su vientre era el producto del amor entre ella y su amado esposo. Cada vez que recordaba la maravillosa clase de cacería en la que lo había concebido se sentía dichosa. En cambio Zira sentía mucho miedo y temor, ya que llevaba en su vientre un cachorro de un león que sólo había visto una vez en su vida, le daba rabia recordar que Scar no era el padre, además se sentía culpable. Tal vez Scar no la quería, pero de alguna manera ella se sentía como la peor de las infieles, porque desde pequeña ella se prometió que al único león al que le entregaría su corazón sería a Scar. A nadie más.

Un día cuando iba a tomar agua, la envidiosa leona encontró a Elanna y a Scar hablando, entonces para espiarlos se agazapó entre silenciosamente entre los pastizales.

—¡Oh, Elanna, qué feliz me haces!, ¡A tu lado me siento dichoso, y la satisfacción se incrementará cuando seamos tres!— decía el león mientras acariciaba el vientre de la feliz reina.

—Este pequeño es el más grande símbolo de nuestro amor —le contestó Elanna a su esposo, besándole la mejilla con ternura.

Los ojos de Zira destellaron de furia, y en silencio se alejó perdiéndose entre los pastizales. Cuando estuvo sola, se sentó un momento y comenzó a arañarse el vientre de manera más o menos brusca. Se dejaba marcas en la piel.

—Creo que tú, pequeño, me serás de mucha utilidad para lograr mis objetivos. —Susurró de manera perversa.


	79. Capítulo 77

**Capítulo 77: La pureza del amor, las llamaradas del odio**

 _En medio de la penumbra, un el pequeño Taka corría aterrado. A su alrededor sólo oscuridad. Detrás de él unas hienas encolerizadas lo perseguían; "¡Traidor!" Le gritaban. De pronto todo se desvaneció, para después encontrarse con un chamán. Este lo miró a los ojos y de manera acusadora le dijo: "te convertirás en un monstruo." Posteriormente el escenario cambió nuevamente; una luz blanca cegadora abarcando todo el espacio y una voz retumbando en forma de eco la preguntaba: "¿Quién eres tú, realmente?", todo se puso oscuro. Una sombra lo abrazaba sin que él pudiera moverse, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, mientras le susrraba; "He venido aquí para advertirte". Después el león caía en un agujero tenebroso y profundo a manera de espiral..._

— _¡Auxilio!_ —gritó el atormentado león en medio de la noche. Escalofríos recorrían su medula espinal. De pronto sintió que alguien lo sacudió.

—Scar... Amor mío… Despierta

Taka sudaba frio, lo invadía el terror. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Han vuelto, Lannie! Me atormentan, me persiguen y quieren devorarme.

—¿Quienes, cielo? –preguntó Elanna, angustiada por su esposo.

—Y esa profecía... ¡Esa maldita profecía!... Aunque mi Fabana quiso destruirla, todo se ha cumplido al pie de la letra.

A Elanna se le nublaron los ojos, se lanzó sobre Scar y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Cómo desearía que esa profecía no te atormentara!

Ambos lloraban; Scar de terror, Elanna de impotencia... impotencia al no poder desvanecer todos esos miedos que atormentaban a su amado esposo.

—¡Por favor, Elanna! Promete que nunca me dejarás. Mi vida está condenada por esa profecía: los súbditos me odian, la manada me desprecia, mi mejor amigo, Haki, se fue de aquí, tengo un hijo en el reino vecino que no podrá saber nunca que yo soy su verdadero padre, mi madre Uru y Fabana están muertas, pero tú, _**tú me haces levantarme cuando caigo… Tú**_ eres lo único que tengo en esta miserable vida... ¡ _ **Tú**_ , y ese niño que esperas en tu sagrado vientre!

Elanna lo miraba acongojada, y se preguntaba, ¿por qué los dioses se habían ensañado con él? ¡¿Por qué?!, la angustia al ver a su esposo así era inmensa, y lo único que podía hacer ella era quedarse ahí sentada junto a él, acompañándolo en su tortuoso viaje de vida. Ella abrió sus labios para decir en voz baja:

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no es así?, que nuestro amor podría controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, que juntos podríamos hacer que brillara más el sol, que juntos lograríamos detener el más furioso huracán."

—Sí, preciosa, tienes Razón. —Susurró el león de oscura melena cerrando sus ojos. Después dirigido su mirada al abultado vientre de su esposa, lo besó y dijo: —Aún no naces, y ya te amo.

Zira había escuchado toda la conversación mientras se hacía la dormida. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Tanto tiempo al lado de Scar, amándolo en silencio, y todo el crédito se lo llevaba Elanna, ¡Eso no era justo!, ¿Y ella qué?, ¿no contaba?, ¿Por qué para ella no podía había amor? ¿Por qué ella debía cargar con ese peso? ¿por qué sus sentimientos debían ser condenados al olvido? ¡¿Por qué?!

Zira, embriagada de profunda envidia y celos de la enamorada pareja, se dio cuenta de que debía levantarse y luchar a como diera lugar por lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Debía actuar...Y pronto…


	80. Capítulo 78

**Capítulo 78: Una despreciable orden bajo amenaza.**

Shenzi, bebía tranquilamente agua de un charco, cuando Zira se le acercó.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

—Necesito tu ayuda—, le dijo Zira.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eres la Roh´mach de tu jauría, ¿cierto?

Shenzi asintió con la cabeza, algo confundida.

—Pues bien, —continuaba la leona—, quiero que le ordenes a la sacerdotisa Shimbekh, que realice un conjuro "Mina- Phupa Mina-Zwa" a Scar y a Elanna.

Shenzi se sobresaltó mucho al escuchar esto.

¿MINA- PHUPA- mina-zwa?, ¡¿El conjuro para hacer creer a la víctima que aquello que ha soñado sucedió en la vida real?!, ¿Sabes acaso lo riesgoso que es eso?, ¡¿Sabes que hacer eso puede cambiar el destino de alguien de manera radical?!, Dime Zira, ¿Qué es exactamente lo tú quieres que ellos vean en sus sueños para que ellos piensen que las cosas que soñaron fueron reales?, Debes tener una muy buena razón para pedirme algo así.

—Y la tengo, Shenzi –le respondió la leona con brusquedad—, ahora te diré qué es exactamente lo que quiero que ambos vean en sus sueños...

Zira acercó su boca al oído de Shenzi y comenzó a murmurarle algo, mientras la hiena asentía con la cabeza. Cuando la leona terminó de decirle, Shenzi le lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Zira.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó—; Yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Scar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado hasta qué límite llegaría tu obsesión por él, sin embargo, realizar ese conjuro es casi _corban_ , las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

—¡¿Y, qué con eso?! —preguntó Zira enérgicamente, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Aprecio mucho a Scar —replicó Shenzi—, no haré nada que pueda dañarlo.

Los ojos de Zira destellaron con furia. Levantó una de sus zarpas, y dejó al descubierto sus enormes uñas.

—Pues si no lo haces, tus hermanos pagarán las terribles consecuencias, ¿O, acaso quieres que tengan el mismo fin que tu madre Fabana?

En cuanto dijo esto, Shenzi de pronto se sintió acorralada, chantajeada. Abrió mucho sus ojos, y sintió una impotencia terrible. Su mandíbula le temblaba, y arrastrando las palabras, señaló:

—Te aprovechas de mí porque eres leona y yo Hiena. Te aprovechas de mí porque eres la reina y yo solo la Roh´mach de mi gente. Me chantajeas con los seres que más amo que son mis hermanos, ¡Tú ganas Zira!, lo haré. Se lo ordenaré a Shimbekh. Se hacen locuras por amor, pero lo tuyo sobrepasa el límite. Yo sé que un día pagarás muy caro las consecuencias, porque nadie escapa de la justicia implacable de la diosa Roh'kash quien todo lo ve y todo lo sabe.


	81. Capítulo 79

**Capítulo 79:** _ **Mina- Phupa Mina-Zwa1: El Hechizo del sueño espejismo.**_

—¡Eres una aprovechada Shenzi! –Gritaba la sacerdotisa Shimbekh con desesperación —¡Sabes lo riesgoso que es! ¡Conoces la forma en que puede cambiar el destino de alguien! Eso que me pides es magia hiénica negra.

—¡Eso no me importa!, yo soy tu lideresa y por lo tanto, debes obedecer mis órdenes.

Shenzi sintió un gran vuelco en el corazón. Sabía que hacía mal. Sabía que eso podía ofender a la diosa Roh´kash, sabía que eso muy posiblemente afectaría negativamente la vida de Scar y de Elanna, pero también conocía de lo que Zira podía ser capaz, si la desobedecía. Sus hermanos corrían peligro.

—Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a rezar por mi alma, mira que hacer eso es jugar con los designios de Roh´kash. Es retarla.

—No me interesan tus supersticiones baratas… ¡Sólo hazlo!

—Lo haré, pero ten en cuenta que la gran Diosa lo ve y lo sabe todo. No olvides la advertencia sagrada; _Roh'kash condenará a los infieles, a los injustos, y a todos aquellos que osen dañar a sus hijos, porque incuestionable es su ley, terrible es su furia, y grande su poder. Rezaré por ti, Shenzi. –fueron las tajantes palabras de la religiosa, sin siquiera sospechar que la misma Shenzi había sido coaccionada por la malvada de Zira._

Por otro lado, minutos más tarde, Zira hizo algo perturbador; fue a donde Elanna y comenzó a meterle falsas ideas en la cabeza, diciéndole mentiras para confundirla, por ejemplo le dijo que Scar le había confesado a ella que la amaba, y que juntos habían tenido un arrebato de pasión. No conforme con eso, con gran cinismo, Zira le pidió disculpas a Elanna por haberse involucrado con su marido, y con también tuvo el descaro de comentarle a Elanna que ella no estaba segura si el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era de Scar o de otro león.

Elanna obviamente no le creyó ni una palabra, pero eso no impidió que en ella se sembrara la semilla de la duda.

Aquella noche, Elanna había salido a caminar por ahí, y no regresó a La Roca Del Rey hasta muy tarde en la noche; había estado reflexionando muy seriamente todo lo que Zira le había dicho, su mente era un mar de confusión.

Al regresar a la cueva real, notó que toda la manada dormía placidamente, así que entró tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¡Preciosa! ¿Dónde te habías metido?, estaba tan preocupado –susurró Taka en cuanto la vio entrar a la cueva real. En los ojos del león se podía percibir la paz que sintió al ver a su amada sana y salva.

—Salí por ahí. –Le dijo Elanna con frialdad, pues las palabras envenenadas de Zira habían rondado su mente por lo que restó del día. Después la leona se recostó a un lado de su esposo, y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Taka había sentido esa respuesta como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima, no podía entender qué ocurría con su Lannie, pero decidió dejar las cosas así e intentar resolverlas al alba.

Minutos más tarde, Elanna y Scar cayeron inmersos en un profundo sueño, así la maldad podría abrirse camino.

De entre las sombras, dos ojos brillaban levemente en la oscuridad. Cuando todo parecía indicar que Elanna y Taka dormían profundamente. Se trataba de Shimbekh, quien se acercó con gran cautela a la pareja. Se sentó junto a ellos, cerró los ojos y con voz casi imperceptible, comenzó a murmurar un extraño conjuro: 

" _Bríndenme sus pensamientos, Taka y Elanna. Bríndenme sus sentimientos, Taka y Elanna. Entréguenme sus ojos y oídos. A partir de ahora, ustedes dos soñarán lo que yo les ordene, y cuando despierten,_ _ **todo cuanto ustedes hayan visto en sus sueños será real para ustedes**_ _. Mina- Phupa-Mina-Zwa, yo les ordeno, Nina- phupa nina-zwa,yo les exijo, nina- phupa nina-zwa… NINA – PHUPA NINA ZWA…"_

Y así mientras dormían, Elanna y Taka/Scar tuvieron el siguiente sueño:

Dentro de La Roca del Rey, Scar conversaba con Zira, pero ¿qué ocurría?, el león de oscura melena se sentía muy enamorado de ella. Había una fuerte atracción que se incrementaba con cada palabra que se intercambiaban. Además se sentía dichoso, de pronto había comprendido que el bebé que Zira esperaba era en realidad… _¡suyo!_

—Y pensar que este pequeño llevará mi sangre –decía el león de oscura melena, mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de Zira.

—Sí mi vida, es producto de nuestro gran amor, ahora bésame amado mío. —decía Zira en un tono muy sensual.

Él no pudo resistir más y la abrazó para después besarla salvajemente. Muy cerca de ahí, Elanna miraba toda la conversación.

—Entonces Zira no mentía —decía para sí misma la tierna leona— ¡Ese cachorro es de Scar! ¡Ellos han sido amantes todo este tiempo!

 _"Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… Scar y Elanna, la pesadilla que ahora tienen será real para ustedes, al despertar… Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… De este hechizo no escaparán… "_

Elanna lloraba amargamente. De pronto Scar la vio, así que soltó a Zira, y fue corriendo tras su esposa. Estaba exasperado. La amaba demasiado y no quería perderla.

" _Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… al despertar, este sueño lo creerán real… de este hechizo no escaparán…"_

Scar no la alcanzó. La perdió de vista. Elanna se iba de su lado…

 _"Nina- phupa Nina-zwa…"_

 _Para siempre…_

El león se sentó a reflexionar. Una especie de atracción por Zira había nacido en su corazón. Una atracción de la que no se había percatado antes. Él en verdad había disfrutado ese beso… por otro lado, estaba devastado por lo ocurrido con su amada Elanna, pues ella era el amor de su vida, y si la perdía… No sabría que hacer…

 _Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… El hechizo se concretará en lágrimas derramadas…_

Por su parte, Elanna no paraba de llorar. Todo lo que había dicho Zira era cierto. Su amor terminaría para siempre…

Nina- phupa Nina-zwa… Nina- phupa Nina-zwa... Nina-phupa Nina-zwa... Nina-phupa Nina-zwa... _Nina-Phupa Nina-zwa..._

A la mañana siguiente, Taka y Elanna abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se levantaron de golpe, como lo hace alguien que padece sonambulismo, al ponerse de pie lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse uno al otro con desprecio, y creyendo, bajo el hechizo, que todo cuanto habían visto en su perturbador sueño había sido real, inmediatamente comenzaron a discutir. Elanna era un mar de lágrimas y Scar un torbellino de desesperación.

—¿Por qué, Scar?, ¡¿Dime por qué?!

—¡Perdóname! —Suplicaba Scar hundido en un desgarrador llanto—, nunca debí engañarte con Zira.

Ellos no sabían que sus mentes, recuerdos y sentimientos, habían sido cambiados y manipulados por el hechizo. Ambos en verdad creían que lo que habían visto en ese horrible sueño había sido real.

Elanna estaba desconsolada.

—¡Zira no mentía!, _¡EL CACHORRO QUE ELLA ESPERA ES TUYO!_

Scar la miró con profunda tristeza, comprendiendo que no tenía opción.

— ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?, El hijo de Zira es mío también. —decía muy convencido el desdichado, sin siquiera saber que sus recuerdos habían sido manipulados, sin darse cuenta de que eso que estaba diciendo era una ilusión falsa, un espejismo creado por la sacerdotisa y su horrible conjuro. ****

\- Pero, ¿cómo pudiste? _¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –_ Gritaba Elanna al punto de la histeria. De pronto gritos desgarradores se apoderaron de ella, gritos llenos de dolor ante la (falsa) triación de su mado esposo. __

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Elanna se tensó. La leona empezó a sentirse muy mal, y de pronto unas terribles contracciones se hicieron presentes en su delicado vientre.

—¡Ah!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Mi vientre está convulsionando!

Scar la veía, aterrado. Elanna comenzó a respirar muy rápido y de manera agitada. Los dolores eran muy intensos. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Sabía que algo andaba muy mal con respecto a su embarazo.

—¡Ayúdenme!, ¡Mi cachorro!, _¡MI BEBÉ!_

—¡ Alguien por favor, ayúdela!—, gritaba Scar desesperado y cegado por el pánico.

Todas las leonas de la manada se acercaron. Al ver a su hermana tan mal, Sarabi vociferó:

—¡Su vientre se está convulsionando! ¡Hay que llevarla con Rafiki cuanto antes! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Scar, temblando de miedo, tomó una zarpa de Elanna: —Todo estará bien preciosa, te lo prometo —le dijo con voz quebrada. Después, con ayuda de Sarabi, fue colocada cuidadosamente sobre su lomo. Él la transportaría hasta el baobad.

—Los acompañaré, por si algo se ofrece—, se ofreció una amable leona llamada Minka.

Así, Sarabi, Minka y Scar –con Elanna sobre su lomo- se dirigieron a donde el Chamán.

Sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, Taka y Sarabi esperaron por horas, afuera del árbol. Minka, intentaba apaciguar las aguas turbulentas:

—Tranquilos. Todo saldrá bien.

Momentos de tensión. Scar daba vueltas de un lado para otro, angustiado.

Después de un rato, vieron salir a Rafiki; El simio tenía la cara pálida. El babuino se acercó a Scar colocándole una mano en su hombro, lo miró acongojado, y con voz firme le dijo:

Scar, debes ser muy fuerte: _**Elanna abortó…**_

1 Mina-Phupa Mina-Zwa, este mantra, en Swahili significa: Los sueñas-Lo vives.


	82. Capítulo 80

**Capítulo 80: El lamento de Elanna y el desconsuelo de Scar**

 _ **Scar Narrando.**_

Al siguiente día, al despertar, vi que Elanna no estaba a mi lado como siempre y me asusté... me asusté mucho. Salí de la cueva real y la vi. Estaba sentada justo en la punta de La Roca del Rey, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su semblante reflejaba una gran tristeza. Yo... no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle... No sabía cómo acercarme a ella... me sentía demasiado culpable. ¡Si al menos ambos hubiéramos sabido que habíamos sido víctimas de la hechicería hiénica! ¡Si al menos hubiéramos sabido que nuestros recuerdos habían sido manipulados! ¡Oh, dioses! Solo de recordarlo la desdicha me envuelve, porque al creerlo real, porque fuimos víctimas de un plan malévolo. Mi mente era un mar de culpas que no eran tal, y _"Si tan sólo´s":_

" _Si tan sólo no hubiera traicionado el amor de Elanna con Zira. Si tan sólo no le hubiera causado ese dolor, el cachorro hubiera tan sólo no la hubiera lastimado con mi engaño. Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo..."_

Con mucha cautela, me acerqué a mi amada, y me senté a su lado. Estuvimos así por horas... dos... tres... no lo sé... Pero así fue...

Ella ni siquiera me miraba, sólo mantenía su mirada perdida, fija en el horizonte, y después de un buen rato, por fin dirigió su mirada hacia mí; Nos miramos por varios segundos, pero esta vez no percibí su amor ni dulzura. Esta vez vi en sus ojos toda su decepción, toda su aflicción.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has provocado? —me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Su mirada permanecía centrada en mis ojos, como viendo a través de ellos. 

—Elanna, yo…

—Cuando me confirmaste que me habías engañado con Zira, el dolor más profundo que te puedas imaginar invadió mi corazón. No podrías ni imaginarlo siquiera. Entonces, fue cuando mi vientre comenzó a convulsionar. Mi bebé se puso tiezo —Elanna comenzó a llorar con gran aflicción—, ¿Te das cuenta?, ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo hiciste?!

Su llanto era desgarrador. Se ahogaba en sufrimieto, y yo junto con ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy un idiota.

—Y por eso es que he estado aquí…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo dices, Elanna?

—Así como lo oyes; desde antes de que se pusiera el sol, he estado sentada aquí pensando en muchas cosas. Al principio quise acordarme de ti. Sólo de lo bueno que pasó entre nosotros. De lo mucho que te he amado. De lo feliz que he sido a tu lado. Pero después, centré mis pensamientos en tu engaño y en lo que ocurrió a raíz de eso.

Quise acariciarla con mi zarpa en su bello y afligido rostro.

—¡Oh Elanna, querida, yo…

Elanna se apartó de mí, con brusquedad.

—¡No me toques! No me vuelvas a tocar. Después de estar aquí toda la mañana, lo he decidido; He renunciado a la corona y he renunciado a ti, así que te prohíbo que te me acerques o me dirijas la palabra. De ahora en adelante dormiré y conviviré con la cuadrilla de caza, cerca de mis hermanas, y lo más lejos de ti que se pueda.

Esas palabras eran como fuego abrazador. Me quemaba hasta las entrañas. Eran como terribles punzadas que atravesaban lo más hondo de mi pecho. Me sentía a morir, agonizando lentamente. Segundos después, vi hacia lo lejos algo que me desconcertó: Miles de animales acercándose a La Roca Del Rey, congregándose.

—¡Por los dioses, Elanna! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

Ella me miró con una extraña mezcla de profunda tristeza y frialdad.

—Un nuevo comienzo—, me respondió.

 **Redactora:**

Scar sintió entonces, la presencia de alguien y volteó hacia atrás. Zira caminaba con aire victorioso. En cuanto le vio, la leona le guiñó un ojo y después se sentó a un lado de Elanna.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Cuando se reunieron suficientes animales. Elanna tomó la palabra alzando muchísimo la voz, dirigiéndose a sus súbditos: 

Pueblo querido, hoy… una pena enorme se ha apoderado de mi corazón, un dolor insoportable que por desgracia habrá de cubrirlos bajo su manto a ustedes también…"

Los animales del reino se miraban atónitos. _¿A qué se refería la reina con esas palabras_?, Elanna continuó con aflicción su discurso:

"Me duele rotundamente informarles a todos… Justo anoche… perdí a mi bebé… perdí al que hubiera sido su futuro soberano o soberana… al hijo o hija que esperé con tantas ansias…"

"¡Que terrible!", murmuraban unos, "¡Pobre de La Reina!" decían otros. Acto seguido, todos guardaron un minuto de silencio. No se esperaban algo así. Era una terrible noticia.

Después de un minuto, Elanna prosiguió muy seria.

-También los reuní a todos, para anunciarles algo más; _"A partir de Hoy, he renunciado a la corona1"_

Al escuchar esto, medio reino se quedó perplejo. Mudo. No era posible que una reina tan buena como Elanna decidiera dejar el trono. Ella era una reina ejemplar que había logrado muchas veces abogar por los intereses de todos los habitantes del reino frente al tirano Scar… ¡No podía irse!

Elanna prosiguió, y lo que diría a continuación dejaría a Scar totalmente perturbado:

-Su Rey Scar, recientemente ha tomado algunas decisiones. Decisiones inexplicables para mí, y por ende insensatas, participando en un juego que terminó muy mal, un juego en donde no le importó el daño que dejó a su paso, ni el derrumbe de lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado levantar."

Los pueblerinos se miraban unos a otros, ¿pero de qué diablos estaba hablando la reina?, nadie estaba entendiendo ni media palabra. Elanna continuaba:

"Es por eso, que a partir de hoy, mi lugar lo tomará la leona que está aquí a mi lado, porque su querido Rey Scar _ASÍ_ lo ha querido."

Aquellas palabras, por obvias razones, se volvieron indelebles, pues según las pautas reales, una vez que algo es decretado en el promorinto de La Roca Del Rey, difícilmente puede echarse para atrás.  
 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Zira sonrió con aire triunfal. Los miró a todos y levantando una garra, los saludó.

Sin embargo todos la abuchearon _; ¿Quien se creía que era Zira para sustituir a una reina tan buena como Elanna?,_ no obstante a la perversa leona no le importaba que la quisieran o no, de hecho si la odiaban sería un símbolo de que ella tenía mucho poder sobre todos, les gustara o no. Eso elevaba más su ego.

Scar no daba crédito a sus oídos. Estaba lleno de angustia; ¿Zira reina? ¿Cómo?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿A qué hora Elanna habría planeado todo ese teatro? ¡¿Por qué Elanna hacía esto?!

Después Elanna, miró al cielo, y gritó:

—¡Oh, gran Aiheu Abamani, ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a soportar este inmenso dolor! ¡el dolor de dejar a mi esposo ,el dolor de haber perdido a mi hijo, y de lo terrible de dejar la corona! te pido que brindes un poco de sosiego a mi adolorido espíritu, y que perdones a mi esposo por su traición y por lo que provocó. Sé que mi pequeñito ahora está contigo, y desde aquí le digo que aunque no nació, mientras estuvo dentro de mí me hizo la más dichosa de las leonas.

De nuevo todos los animales se miraban unos a otros. Los sucesos escapaban a la comprensión de todos los pobres plebeyos, quienes habían recibido demasiada información para acomodar en sus, de por sí confundidas mentes; El futuro príncipe no nacería, la reina renunciando a la corona, Zira como nueva reina, ¿Qué significaba ese extraño discurso que había dado Elanna? Todo era demasiado extraño. Demasiado confuso. 

_El día de ayer fue un día que nunca pensé que pasaría,_

 _¿Cómo pensarlo? Si mi amor por ti era tan fuerte,_

 _Era tan vivo..._

 _Haki._

 **Scar Narrando:**

Raczo, mi buitre consejero real, mando a los pueblerinos que se retirasen.

Una vez solos, Elanna se volvió hacia mí. Me miró con esos ojos que tanto había yo amado, pero esta vez pude notar en ellos hostilidad y lágrimas retenidas, y esto dentro de mí me despedazaba:

—Y en cuanto a ti… disfruta a tu nueva reina.

Y con estas palabras, mi amada salió de La Roca del Rey con paso firme y decidido.

Mi ilusión más grande se desvanecía en el viento. Mi mundo se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos, y el piso inamovible y congelado que sostenía mi vida se abría en una inmensa fisura.

" _ **Este será para mí el día más triste de mi vida  
tener que separarme de ti será el motivo de mi nostalgia…  
pero hemos de decirnos adiós, porque lo nuestro no debe continuar...**_

 _ **Este será el día más doloroso después de tu partida  
porque... con ella te llevaras la mitad de mi corazón y de mi vida...  
Será el día más largo de mi existencia, puesto que en las horas restantes...**_

 _ **Mi mente se dedicará a recordarte sucesivamente y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre...2.**_

1 **Nota: obviamente los leones no usan corona, pero utilicé esta frase para referirme al hecho de reinar y para que quedara más estético.**

2 _Fragmento del poema "La despedida" de Neyra Castillón. Todos estos fragmentos de poesía son de dominio público._


	83. Capítulo 81

**Capítulo 81: Días devastadores.**

Los días que le siguieron a los lamentables sucesos a causa del hechizo, fueron los más devastadores para Taka. La depresión que lo aquejaba era inmensa. Adelgazó más de lo normal. No quería comer. Se la pasaba en la oscura cueva que lo había visto crecer. Era demasiado duro tener a Elanna tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Era doloroso verla dormir junto a la cuadrilla de caza y saber que ya no dormían juntos. A veces Taka, se le acercaba a Elanna a rogarle con lágrimas en los ojos. Casi humillándose. Era inútil. Elanna había decidido aplicarle la ley de hielo. Para Scar, esta situación era exasperante y abrumadora. Sí, era cierto que el hechizo había causado cierto efecto en los sentimientos de Scar; ahora se podía decir que "oficialmente" él estaba enamorado de Zira, pero en definitiva no en la intensa forma en la que Zira hubiera deseado.

Zira notó todo esto y comenzó a desesperarse de la situación, ¿Por qué el hechizo no había salido bien?, ¿por qué, si se suponía que en el sueño, la sacerdotisa había hecho que Scar sintiera amor profundo por ella y no por Elanna?, así que, muy enojada fue a visitar a Shimbekh para reclamarle:

—No entiendo qué es lo que sucede; no noto cambios en Scar. Sigue adorando a Elanna como siempre y no a mí, ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

—Lo único que salió mal —respondía Shimbekh en un tono misterioso—, fue su amor por Elanna; Cuando en el sueño intenté manipular los sentimientos de Scar para que eliminara su amor por Elanna y en cambio te lo cediera ti, lo único que conseguí fue generarle cierta confusión. Su amor por Elanna era tan inmenso, que no pude luchar contra eso. No del todo.

—Pero, ¿hay esperanza para mí?

—¡Escúchame, Zira! –decía Shimbekh en un tono suave y oscuro, mirando de manera penetrante a la leona—, por ahora Scar experimenta gran confusión. Él extraña a Elanna, pero gracias a mi hipnosis, está convencido, aunque desde luego falsamente, de que ha pasado momentos maravillosos y llenos de amor a tu lado, también logré hacer que creyera firmemente que ese hijo que esperas es de él. Es tu oportunidad. Yo he sembrado la semilla, pero depende de ti que la planta del enamoramiento por ti crezca. Aunque te advierto, sé que un día Roh'kash te lo cobrará.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Por otro lado, Elanna estaba en una situación muy similar a la de Scar. Una profunda depresión se adueñaba de su vida día a día, y para colmo, la cuadrilla de caza seguía sin aceptarla, así que Sarabi fue de visita a la cueva de Sarafina:

—No sabes lo mal que me pone ver a mi hermana en ese estado. Nadie la acepta. En primera porque no sabe cazar, en segunda por haber sido la esposa de Scar, ¿crees que tú pudieras ayudarla?

—Por supuesto amiga, será un gusto aceptarla aquí en mi cueva, ¡Es increíble que Scar jugara con ella de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo! ¡Tu hermana y yo tendremos mucho en común!

Al día siguiente Elanna, impulsada por su hermana, se quedó a vivir con Sarafina y Nala. Saffy se hizo gran amiga de Elanna desde el primer momento, y juntas compartieron su lamentable experiencia acerca del león de melena oscura que una vez les lastimó el corazón.


	84. Capítulo 82

**Capítulo 82.** **Los súbditos padeciendo la furia del destrozado rey.**

Con respecto al pueblo, podríamos decir que Scar parecía haberse querido desquitar con él. Su consejero, el buitre Raczo, le informó que durante un buen tiempo muchos animales habían comenzado a huir del reino, las Pelelezas al parecer habían comenzado a bajar su rendimiento. Esto adjunto a sus sentimientos por Elanna, hicieron que Scar se volviera más exigente con el ejercito de hienas, a quienes tenía muy olvidadas; Las volvió a poner en alerta de los movimientos de los habitantes del reino. Las fronteras quedaron más patrulladas que nunca. Miles de pueblerinos que habían salido a probar suerte en otros reinos habían quedado divididos de sus familias, puesto que Scar había decretado que quienes habían logrado salir con anterioridad ya no podían regresar.

Muchos cachorros se vieron separados de sus madres, quedando al cuidado de tíos o abuelos. La ley olvidada, de pena de muerte cobró fuerza nuevamente, y por vez primera, en mucho tiempo, el reino presenció un primer caso: _**Raiza y Adhoc,**_ los leopardos que habían asesinado a Fabana, años atrás fueron descubiertos hablando mal sobre el gobierno de Scar. Con una patrulla de al menos diez hienas cuidando que no escaparan, ambos leopardos fueron llevados ante el rey. Se les acusó de asesinato a una hiena y conspiración. Así, _**PENA DE MUERTE**_ **, se dictaminó.**

Aquellos animales que conocían a los leopardos fueron a pedir al rey piedad, pero la furia de Scar y la ceguera que le provocaba el odio que se incrementaba en él, debido al desamor de Elanna, le impedían pensar con claridad.

El reino entero pagaba las consecuencias.

Al final del día, a las faldas de la roca del rey, miles de hienas se reunieron en círculo. En medio, los dos leopardos llenos de temor se abrazaban uno al otro.

—Todo terminará pronto, querida–, le decía Adhoc a Raiza.

Ante el horror de unos pocos espectadores, que en su mayoría eran amigos y familiares de los leopardos, las hienas despedazaban a la desgraciada pareja.

Las, hasta entonces amenazas, se convertían en terribles realidades.

Scar y las hienas, nunca hubieran imaginado que de manera muy indirecta, estaban vengando, la muerte de Fabana.

La dictadura de Scar, se volvió terrible. Entre las leyes nuevas que dictaminó, una muy desconcertante estuvo en boca de todos:

" **Las relaciones de pareja están prohibidas."**

Ya no había libertad de ninguna forma. Esa ley, era en verdad, el colmo de los colmos, y sería la causante de grandes crímenes en nombre del amor por parte del gobierno. Y un ejemplo más claro fue, de una pareja. Uno era una cebra y la otra una antílope Hipotrago. Esta es su historia:

— _Sibila, Hay que escapar juntos. Tu familia nunca te dejará estar conmigo. Tú eres una antílope Hipotrago, y yo una Cebra. Nuestro amor es criminal ante los ojos de los demás._

— _Lo sé, Chartok, amor mío. Sé que al ser de especies distintas todo está en nuestra contra. Pero, no sé… si huyo contigo, tal vez mi padrastro pueda hacerte daño._

— _Mi amor, no temas. Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos juntos. Hoy y para siempre._

Ambos animalitos comenzaron a frotar sus cabecitas, como abrazándose, muy dulcemente.

En ese momento, llegaron de improviso dos antílopes más. Eran enormes y musculosos. Tenían unos cuernos muy largos, rectos y puntiagudos. Estos tenían una forma anillada, que fácilmente podrían usar como filosas dagas. De hecho, Sibila también los poseía, pero menos largos y menos puntiagudos.

—¡Oh, no!–exclamó Sibila—, son mis hermanos, debes irte o te matarán.

No es que Chartok tuviera miedo, pero sabía que no podría defenderse frente a los musculosos antílopes ni de sus peligrosos cuernos, Así que escapó del lugar.

Sin embargo era tarde, pues los dos hermanos de Sibila, ya lo habían visto, y uno de ellos llamado Chevak, fue tras de él, el otro llamado Mistrek, amenazó a su hermana con sus poderosos cuernos. Miraba a Sibila de forma severa, lleno de furia.

—Nosotros como tus hermanastros mayores, y nuestro padre, te lo hemos advertido muchas veces: si volvemos a ver por aquí a esa cebra llamada Chartok, entre todos los machos de la manada, lo destrozaremos, ¿entendido?

De la boca de Sibila no pudo salir palabra alguna. Ella estaba paralizada por el coraje y el sentimiento de impotencia. Sus labios temblaban, sin embargo, al final solo pudo pronunciar tres palabras con sumisión.

—Sí, lo siento.

Ella y su hermano, regresaron al refugio de la manada. Sibila caminaba mirando hacia abajo, sin hablar, y empapada en lágrimas. Temía además, por la vida de su hermano, pero también sabía que Chartok era muy listo como para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. Si su hermano se atrevía a tocarlo, ella le odiaría de por vida. Por otro lado, los antílopes Hipotrago, no se caracterizan por ser rápidos. Ella sabía muy bien que Chartok lo arrebasaría muy pronto, y dejaría agotado a su hermanastro.

El alma de Sibila era como una olla de agua, a punto de explotar. Ya no soportaba tanta represión por parte de su padre y control por parte de sus hermanos. También estaba cansada de no poder expresar libremente su amor hacia Chartok, estaba harta de tener que ocultarse entre las sombras para poder verlo. Todas las noches ella lloraba y se preguntaba por qué había tanto prejuicio por pertenecer a especies diferentes. ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Y no solo eso, sino que ella había permanecido bajo la custodia de su padrastro Jambo y de sus hermanos, Chevak y Mistrek, luego de que su padre (exlíder de la manada, hubiera muerto bajo las garras de un guepardo). A raíz de eso, ella quedó bajo tutoría de él, pero no solo ella, sino que Jambo se quedó a cargo de la manada. Sin embargo, parecía más un tirano que un líder. Y centrándonos en la situación de Sibila, pues resultó ser un padrastro autoritario. Sibila no lo quería, pues él la maltrataba mucho, sobre todo a nivel psicológico. Siempre la hacía sentir menos, y él junto a sus hijos (por consiguiente hermanastros de Sibila) controlaban cada paso que Sibila daba, incluso su amor por Chartok, a quien habían amenazado con matar, si se acercaba a Sibila.

Más sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. Una extraña enfermedad se apoderó de Jambo, y él tuvo que alejarse de la manada para no contagiarla, sin embargo, sus hijos no permitieron que su padre muriera solo, así que fueron con él, pero sabían que no podrían regresar a la manada, pues, si lo hacían toda la manada se vería amenazada si ellos se contagiaban, así que, la manada nunca los volvió a ver.

Un antílope más amable y confiable, quedó a cargo de la manada. Y para Sibila iniciaba una nueva vida. Por fin podría estar con su amado. Ya no habría para ella, más cadenas que la ataran.

Una noche después de que Jambo, Chevak y Mistrek, abandonaran la manada, Sibila fue a donde Chartok, para contarle la buena nueva. Ambos estallaban de regocijo. Sus corazones eran una llamarada de pasiones que habían querido salir desde hace mucho tiempo. Y todos esos sentimientos se fundieron en el más dulce de los besos. Después permanecieron frotándose dulcemente sus rostros, para expresar todo el amor que tuvieron que guardar durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaban solos.

Dos ojos amarillos, observaban fijamente, de entre las sombras. Pronto, cuatro hienas salieron de la nada, y atacaron a la pareja, mas no la mataron. Solo la dejaron inconsciente.

Envuelta en oscuridad, se vio a sí misma, Sibila. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero había vuelto en sí. Y en medio de esa negrura, pudo escuchar:

"Por la irrefutable ley, por el poder que Aiheu me concierne, impondré la sentencia a este antílope hiportago por haber violado el código que habla de los males del amor de pareja. La sentencia… ¡muerte!"

Al escuchar esto, Sibila abrió los ojos. De repente se encontró a sí misma en lo alto de La Roca del Rey. Scar estaba en el promorinto, vociferando la sentencia. Ella se levantó, y corrió hacia su amado, quien yacía herido en el suelo. Ella estaba en shock ante tal escena.

Al verla, Scar la tomó de un cuerno con su zarpa. "No tengo tiempo para lloriqueos" Le dijo, y la lanzó al suelo. Ella no pudo volver a levantarse, debido al golpe recibido, pero aún estaba consciente.

"… Y en base a lo dictaminado por la nueva ley que he impuesto," Seguía vociferando Scar. "Se ha de proceder, con la pena de muerte."

De repente, Sibila volvió en sí, y rápidamente se puso de pie. Pronto, pudo ver al menos cinco hienas, rodeando el cuerpo yaciente de Chartok. _"¡Nooo!"_ Gritó, y corrió hacia él, sin embargo, cuatro hienas, le bloquearon el paso, de la misma manera que lo harían unos guardias en un castillo: Con sus patas simulando ser lanzas, también le gruñía amenazadoramente mostrándole los dientes.

A pesar de que Sibila golpeó a las guardias para poder ir a donde estaba Chartok, había sido muy tarde. Las hiénidos que lo habían rodeado, ya se encontraban devorando el cuerpo de la infortunada cebra macho. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo de vida… la suficiente para decirle a su amada por última vez, "Te amo."

Pronto, todo había terminado. Los espectadores que estaban a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, pasaron a retirarse, indignados, y murmurando contra Scar y su gobierno. Perturbados ante el acto de injusticia, al saber que el único gran pecado de la pobre cebra había sido amar.

Scar, se acercó con sigilo a Sibila, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, frente a los restos de su amado, y le dijo con indiferencia: "Era mi deber." Sibila se limitaba a mirar a su amado, bañada en lágrimas. Scar continuó diciendo. "Eso te hará madurar. El amor no es más que una trampa que te condenará a tu perdición."

En ese momento, una gota de agua calló en la nariz de Scar. Él volteó al cielo, y vio que comenzó a llover. "Bueno, comienza a llover. Paso a retirarme. Puedes quedarte a llorar si así lo deseas."

Scar hizo una señal a las hienas, para que lo siguieran. Todos se introdujeron en la cueva real. Todos… menos Sibila. A ella no le importó que la lluvia se estuviera incrementando. Ella solo podía seguir llorando frente a los restos de su amado. Pronto, la lluvia se tornó tormenta. Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Ella tenía agachada su cabeza, y sus ojos cerrados. Y así se estuvo toda la noche. Scar, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de placer, y compasión al verla así… eran de nuevo, su lado Taka, y su lado Scar, luchando dentro de su corazón…. pero, ¿Si Elanna no estaba más, por qué habría de permitir que todos en el reino menos él, pudieran bañarse en las aguas cristalinas del amor?

Y mientras todo eso se suscitaba en el reino, al interior de La Roca, las cosas marchaban distintas…


	85. Capitulo 83

**Capítulo 83: Zira comienza a ver los resultados de su malvado esfuerzo**

Así pasaron muchas Lunas.

Y una noche en la que Taka lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de Elanna, Zira, moviéndose con cautela entre las sombras, se acercó a él. Y se estremeció al escuchar los lamentos de su amado.

—Es esa estúpida profecía, día a día arruinando mi vida. ¡La odio! ¡La odio!, preferiría la muerte antes que seguir viviendo este infierno.

La leona escuchaba el llanto tan lleno de rabia de Taka, y sintió compasión por él.

—No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así. Daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

Scar se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Zira!, cuando me casé con Elanna yo te hice a un lado sin compasión. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí de manera incondcional, y yo tan ciego.

—Y podría estar, para siempre—, Le dijo la leona dándole un dulce beso en la boca, un beso que guardaba un vehemente secreto.

 **Scar narrando:**

La noche que Zira se acercó a mí, pude notar amor en su mirar. Un amor profundo y sincero. Yo sentía que lo ocurrido entre nosotros -recordando, por supuesto que nunca había pasado, ya que mis recuerdos relacionados a ella era falsos, producto de la hipnosis hiénica- había sido por mera atracción y por tantos años de amistad que por error habían culminado en un arrebato de pasión, y por primera vez me puse a analizar cada extraño comentario, cada indirecta que me había lanzado. Ahora por fin entendía por qué trataba tan mal a Sarafina cuando vivía con nosotros, y por qué se ponía triste cuando le hablaba de Elanna. En esos momentos comprendí que no era al hijo de Leo, Tuni, a quien ella amaba. Mis ojos se abrían ante la realidad evidente; ella a quien en realidad había amado en secreto, todo ese tiempo… _era a mí._

Dos días pasaron de aquel suceso, y basándome en todo lo buena que había sido Zira conmigo, e impulsado por el hechizo hiénico, así como por el deseo infinito de apaciguar un poco mi dolor por la pérdida de Elanna, decidí contraer nupcias con ella. Cuando hice el comunicado, todos en el reino pegaron el grito en el cielo, y como era de esperarse, nadie del pueblo asistió a la ceremonia, tampoco las leonas leales a Mufasa, sólo se presentaron, claro, las leonas del ex ejército de Haki, y las hienas. Al final de la boda, muchos súbditos se reunieron para abuchear a Zira como la primera vez. Exigían a Elanna como su legítima reina. Esto me dolió en el alma, y quise castigarlos, pero me abstuve; no quería arruinar el feliz momento que compartíamos Zira y yo, con audiencias y demás.

Pasaron algunos meses en los que el matrimonio con Zira me había sentado bien, me sentía tranquilo y en paz, y me distraía de mi dolor por la pérdida de Elanna.

Pasaron varias lunas más en las que Zira dio el anuncio de su embarazo a todo el pueblo, el cual, desde luego, no lo tomó a bien, pero no nos importó. La opinión de todos daba igual, finalmente se consumaba nuestro deseo de tener un heredero al trono.

Cuando por fin Zira dio a luz, como era de esperarse, y al igual que como ocurrió en mi boda con Zira, nadie asistió a la presentación del pequeño. No sabría decir si fue por que todos estaban enojados por las nuevas leyes dictaminadas, o por que Zira era reina. Durante el parto, las comadronas fueron Shenzi y Lazy-Eye, y de nueva cuenta, solamente los hiénidos y leonas del ejército de Haki felicitaron a Zira. Las leales a Mufasa, se mostraron indiferentes.

Yo, aún estaba confundido: Mi corazón pertenecía Elanna y pertenecería eternamente, pero (debido al hechizo hiénico) mi ser estaba convencido de que entre Zira y yo había florecido el amor, aunque no fuera tan fuerte. A veces me daba ternura verla, y recordar todo lo que ella a lo largo del tiempo había hecho por mí. Y con estos recuerdos en mi cabeza, me acerqué a ella. Me sorprendía que estuviera tan contenta pese a las circunstancias bajo las que su hijo había llegado al mundo.

—¿Cómo le pondré? —me preguntó—, no se me ocurre ningún nombre.

Pensé por un momento. —¿Qué te parece si le pones un nombre que vaya de acuerdo a su personalidad?, ¿Qué tal 'Nuka' que significa 'apestoso'?

Zira asintió con la cabeza. —¿Nuka?, Mmm… Sí me gusta mucho aunque suena raro

Así se llamará: _**Nuka.**_

" _La falsa ilusión provocada por un simple hechizo hiénico, día a día comenzaba a hacerse realidad."_


	86. Capitulo 84

**Capítulo 84: Nuka**

 **REDACTORA:**

Nuka era una cría de león muy frágil. Nació con muy bajo peso. Sufría siempre de diversos problemas respiratorios y estomacales. Todas las leonas de la manada juraban que duraría poco tiempo. Más sin embargo, y con mucho esfuerzo lograba salir adelante.

A la edad de seis meses, se convirtió en un cachorro muy cobarde y de débil carácter.

Las leonas de la manada de Haki se resultaron ser una especie de niñeras y mentoras para él. Le intentaron enseñar a pelear sin mucho éxito, pues Nuka siempre se mostraba temeroso e inseguro.

Los demás cachorros de su edad lo discriminaban mucho por esa situación. Cuando jugaban a las "luchitas" Nuka siempre perdía o terminaba llorando. "El bebé quiere a su mamá" le decían. "Corre con tu mami, niñita", de esta manera, Nuka no se hizo de muchos amigos, por el contrario, solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo conviviendo únicamente con las hienas. Shenzi, Banzai y Edd lo consentían mucho, y con el tiempo el chico aprendió a llamarles tíos. Banzai era el que más tiempo pasaba con él, y fue de él de donde Nuka adquirió esa singular forma sarcástica e insolente de hablar que lo caracterizaría, así como algunas expresiones y gestos.

La única que le dirigía la palabra era la hija de Parvati; Halima. Una leoncita muy débil, sumisa e insegura, pero a la vez amable, y de un aspecto muy tierno y delicado.

Su madre Parvati, que era muy estricta con ella, no la dejaba juntarse con Nuka, pero pese a esto, ella buscaba siempre acercarse a él a como diera lugar, se sentía muy identificada con el pobre de Nuka; Donde todos los demás lo encontraban débil e inútil, ella lo encontraba tierno y donde los demás lo veían torpe, ella lo encontraba adorable. Halima se ganó el desprecio de los demás cachorros debido a esto, y aunque eso la hacía sufrir mucho, para ella estar con Nuka era lo mejor del mundo.

De igual manera, Scar y Zira no solían prestarle la suficiente atención al flacucho. Y no porque no lo quisieran, simplemente la manera de ser de Nuka llegaba a ser muy fastidiosa: Era demasiado dependiente, o a veces solía ser muy llorón, posiblemente para llamar la atención, pero en lugar de eso sólo lograba cansar a ambos leones y provocaba que lo rechazaran más. A diferencia de otros cachorros, Nuka parecía no tener ninguna gracia. Todos opinaban que "tenía la sangre pesada". Inclusive las leonas del ejército de Haki tenían esta percepción de él, y por esa razón, muchas ya no quisieron seguir enseñándole a pelear, argumentando que era "demasiado miedoso para ser un león".

Halima se convirtió pues, en su única amiga y confidente. Juntos disfrutaban de observar las estrellas y soñar despiertos. Cuando Nuka cumplió los nueve meses el amor entre ambos comenzó a florecer en el aire.

Una tarde, los pequeños Nuka y Halima se encontraban disfrutando de la pureza de su amor. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera logrado percibir la blancura de su inocente noviazgo. Blanco como la espuma y fresco como el rocío de primavera.

Las risas de ambos cachorros retumbaban con una energía tan renovadora que podría haber hecho sonreír hasta el más desdichado ser sobre el planeta.

— ¡Ven Nuka!, vamos jugar a las escondidas.

—No sé, Halima. Mi madre me dijo que debo ir a mis clases de pelea con las demás leonas de la manada.

—¡Ándale, Nuka, no seas aguafiestas! —decía con entusiasmo la pequeña, mientras mordía la oreja del desaliñado leoncito.

En ese momento, de manera inesperada, Parvati –la madre de Halima- se acercó a su hija. Se veía furiosa. Parecía lanzar chispas por los ojos.

—Halima, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que te juntes con Nuka!; Él y su padre, son un par de incompetentes.

—Pero madre, yo…

—Ni una palabra más, niña. No quiero que vuelvas a acercártele. Es decir, sólo míralo, es un debilucho y está bien feo.

Nuka agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzado. Parvati, por su parte, tomó a Halima por la parte superior del cuello de manera algo violenta, y la alejó del lugar.

Al caer el ocaso, Halima encontró a Nuka recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Nuka, lo siento, no sabía que mi mamá te…

—Vete Halima. Tu madre tiene razón; soy un debilucho… No sirvo para nada.

Halima miró a Nuka preocupada.

—Eso no es cierto. Mi madre sólo estaba…

—Tu madre solo estaba diciendo la verdad, Halima. Juntarte conmigo no te conviene.

Nuka se levantó, y dando la espalda a Halima, se sentó encorvando ligeramente el cuerpo, agachando la cabeza, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y cerrando los ojos. Una paz tensa se sentía en el ambiente.

—Nunca podré ser digno de ti, Halima.

Al escuchar esto, Halima se acercó sigilosamente a Nuka y con gran dulzura rozó suave y delicadamente su rostro contra el de él.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, también sabes que no me interesa si eres fuerte o débil, no importa cómo seas, ni tus debilidades… _No importa si me lo impiden… siempre te amaré, Mi Nuka._

Al escuchar estas palabras, Nuka sintió una profunda sensación de alivio y paz en su corazón. Cerró sus ojitos y acariciando el rostro de Halima con más fuerza que nunca, le susurró:

—-Y tú eres el arcoíris en medio de mi tormenta. _Tú eres mi sol de madrugada… Mi Halima._

Acto seguido, Nuka arrancó una linda flor morada que crecía en los suelos y se la entregó a la pequeña leona.

— _¿Sabes?, esta bugambilia ha nacido y crecido pese a la falta de lluvia, y así como esta flor pudo crecer en medio de la sequía, así llegaste en medio de la tempestad de mi vida._

Halima sonrió feliz. Después Nuka agregó, con mucho entusiasmo y mirada soñadora:

—¿Sabes Halima?, cuando mi papá me herede el trono y yo me haga rey, quiero que tú estés ahí para que seas mi reina. El mismo día de mi cubrimiento1 te pediré matrimonio frente a todos los presentes.

El amor entre ambos leones era muy puro y sincero; Nuka soñaba todo el tiempo con ese maravilloso momento. Se podía ver a él mismo en la cima de La Roca Del Rey, gobernando al lado de Halima. Él la quería tanto que a cada instante solía repetirle las mismas palabras: _"Sabes que eres mi sol de madrugada… Mi Halima."_

Pero mientras el flacucho fantaseaba con eso, Scar tenía otros planes para él; la debilidad e inmadurez de Nuka no le terminaban de convencer para que fuera su heredero al trono.

Una noche Zira y Scar salieron a platicar del asunto, llegando al Cementerio de Elefantes, el cual estaba abandonado desde que Taka había ascendido al trono e introducido a las hienas en el reino.

—Cada vez que veo a los hijos del resto de las leonas de la manada, me convenzo más de que Nuka no está apto para sustituirme.

—Bueno querido, ya no te agobies por eso. Creo que la decisión que has tomado es la mejor— Zira miró a Taka con cierta coquetería—, además, ¡jí, jí!, tienes la solución a tu problema justo frente a ti.

El león de oscura melena comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, y miró pícaramente a la leona.

—¿Esta noche? –Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mientras más rápido mejor. Nuestro próximo cachorro será hermoso, saludable y fuerte. Sé que esta vez sí será digno de ser tu heredero.

Scar se acercó a ella, colocó sus patas en su lomo y en un brusco movimiento la tiró al suelo.

—¡Por los dioses Zira! Tú siempre preocupándote por mí, amándome en silencio, y yo siempre estuve tan ciego.

—Eso no incumbe ahora —le respondió Zira en un suave susurro—, ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo único importante. Sólo nos resta disfrutar este momento. Gozarlo hasta el final.

Taka no lograba experimentar las mismas emociones y sensaciones que Elanna le suscitaba. Estar con Zira no era lo mismo, en absoluto. Con Elanna sentía que tocaba el mismo cielo, era como llegar a la morada de los mismos dioses. Con Zira era lindo… sólo lindo… Casi siempre, después de estar con Zira, por su mente comenzaban a revolotear las comparaciones entre ambas leonas, llevando siempre Elanna por mucho la ventaja. ¿Quería a Zira? Sí. Había aprendido a quererla mucho, pero el nostálgico recuerdo de su primera compañera lo seguía a todas partes, causándole un profundo tormento.

Para Zira era diferente: aquello era uno de sus más grandes triunfos, y aunque lo había ganado de manera sucia, eso no importaba. El fin justificaba los medios. Scar al fin la quería, y además se había convertido en reina como siempre había soñado, así, ¿Qué más podía pedir? **  
**  
Pronto Nuka cumplió un año, y como todos sabemos, la melena de él parecía rehusarse a crecer; Mientras los demás leones jóvenes mostraban algunas matas de melena alrededor de sus orejas y cuello, Nuka seguía pareciendo un cachorro. Esto slo reafirmaba en Scar la creencia de haber tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a su futuro heredero.

La ceremonia de cubrimiento estaba por llegar. Ese momento tan esperado por Nuka. Sería rey al fin, y con Halima a su lado estaría a un paso de alcanzar la felicidad que tanto había anhelado… O al menos, eso creía…

Una madrugada, dos días antes de la ceremonia de cubrimiento, Scar recibió la visita inesperada de Raczo, quien muy asustado y con la voz agitada le dijo:

— _¡SEÑOR!, ¡_ Señor!, despierte por favor. Hay una gran cantidad de manifestantes afuera.

Taka lanzó un bufido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó adormilado.

—Son manifestantes que quieren que se derogue la ley que prohíbe las relaciones de pareja; dicen que no es justo que usted y su hijo Nuka tengan pareja, y a ellos no se les permita. 

Scar pensó por un momento.

—¡Es verdad!, lo había olvidado por completo. Raczo, dígales a todos que la ley ha quedado derogada, pero a cambio de eso, cualquier relación amorosa será ilegal hasta que no sea autorizada por el rey, es decir, por mí. –Finalizó de manera tajante.

Como hemos visto, Taka había tomado enormes represalias contra el reino a raíz del desamor por parte de Elanna hacia él. Pero gracias a que Zira lograba aplacar un poco la tormenta había decidido _"ser un poco bueno"_ con el reino en ese sentido.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día Zira y Scar tuvieron una importante charla:

—Simplemente no entiendo Scar, ¿Por qué quieres que Nuka obtenga ya su ceremonia de cubrimiento? ¿No crees que aún es muy joven?

—Para nada Zira. Está en una perfecta edad.

—Pero es que… por lo general la ceremonia de cubrimiento debe realizarse a los dos años cumplidos, no al año.

—Sé perfectamente porqué lo hago. Además, para el tipo de ceremonia que será, ¿Qué importancia tiene la edad?, Si de esta ceremonia saliera el futuro rey otro pájaro cantaría, pero no es así.

—Es que no sé, Scar, Nuka es muy joven aún. ¿Qué tal si no logra sobrevivir en el gran mundo exterior?

—¡¿Y quién dijo que lo lanzaríamos al gran mundo?! –Vociferó Taka exasperado—, lo nombraremos príncipe segundo, no plebeyo.

Zira reventó de furia con esto:

—Trata de explicarle al reino entero que lo único que saldrá de esa ceremonia es un príncipe segundo, y no su futuro rey.

—¡Y tú trata de explicarle a todos que si eso no fuera así, se ganarían un rey incompetente y fracasado!

Zira comenzó lagrimear ante esta respuesta tan impulsiva.

-¡Oh, Zira! Perdóname. No quería gritarte de esa manera, además —Taka comenzó a acariciar con su zarpa el vientre enormemente abultado de la leona—, no quisiera que le sucediera algo a nuestro futuro hijo por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato. 

Zira sonrió, y frotó su cara contra la de él de manera cariñosa.

—No te preocupes, querido. Sólo estamos tensos por la ceremonia de Nuka, eso es todo.

Zira se alejó del lugar. Estaba un poco decepcionada. En verdad quería que Nuka fuera rey. Le hubiera gustado ver a su hijo triunfante en la cima de La Roca, pero por otro lado, sabía que Scar tenía razón: Nuka era demasiado torpe y débil, también era irresponsable y desobligado. Sería un pésimo rey. Por otro lado, no tenía sentido preocuparse tanto, a fin de cuantas, Nuka no era en realidad hijo de Taka, aunque él lo creyera así debido al hechizo hiénico.

Todas las esperanzas quedaban depositadas en el bebé que estaba por nacer. Según Rafiki, faltaba menos de una semana para que eso ocurriera. Si todo salía bien, dos celebraciones seguidas presenciarían la manada; La ceremonia de cubrimiento de Nuka y el nacimiento de su nuevo cachorro una semana después.

Por la tarde del día siguiente, las faldas de La Roca Del Rey estaban cubiertas por miles de animales que esperaban con ansias el cubrimiento de "su nuevo rey." Todo estaba listo. Nuka estaba emocionado. Pronto sería el nuevo soberano y estaría al lado de su amada Halima.

Scar se acercó a Nuka y colocó una zarpa en su hombro diciéndole:

—Listo para ser un león adulto, hijo mío.

Nuka lo miró con una sonrisa radiante.

—Con un año de edad, creo estarlo.

Después, Nuka se acercó a Halima.

—Querida, dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Halima con mirada seria, le dijo:

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte. No me siento lista para que, ante todo el reino me pidas matrimonio. Todavía no estoy preparada.

Nuka agachó la cabeza un poco desilusionado, pero la amaba tanto que no la obligaría a nada.

—De acuerdo querida. Tú sabes que yo te esperaré hasta que te sientas lista. No te presionaré.

Halima le dio un lametazo.

—Yo me casaré contigo, solo espérame un poco más —la tierna leona sonrió dulcemente—, ahora ve, que el reino te está esperando.

Nuka la abrazó tiernamente.

—Te amo Halima. Sin ti, este día no sería lo mismo. _Sabes que eres mi sol de madrugada._ _ **  
**_  
Toda la audiencia gritaba extasiada de felicidad. Nuka salió de la cueva real y caminando con cierta inseguridad se acercó al promorinto de La Roca Del Rey. Detrás de él venían Scar y Zira.

Raczo, el buitre se sentó en un hombro de Nuka, tras un largo discurso acerca de la importancia de la ceremonia de cubrimiento, gritó:

—¡Que viva el hijo del Rey Scar, Nuka, nuevo _príncipe segundo_ _!_

Nuka sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza: _¡¿Principe segundo?!,¡¿sólo eso?!, se suponía que él sería el nuevo rey, eso debía ser un error._ Volteó a ver a Raczo con odio, confundido, y respirando con agitación.  
Todos guardaron silencio por varios minutos al ver la reacción del príncipe Nuka. Raczo, sintiéndose presionado por el silencio, volvió a gritar:

— _¡Viva por él! ¡Viva!_

Los súbditos respondieron con otro forzado _"¡viva!",_ pero en el fondo había gran desencanto; todos creían con fervor que por fin Scar dejaría el poder, que habría nuevo rey, pero si se había nombrado a Nuka como príncipe segundo, sólo podía significar que Scar seguriría en el poder por mucho tiempo más. Eso no era nada agradable.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Nuka, al percatarse de esto Taka llamó a su consejero de manera tal, que solo él pudiese escucharlo.

—Raczo, despide a todos los presentes, ¡Rápido!

Raczo comenzó a revolotear por encima de la audiencia.

— _Retírense todos. Órdenes del rey._

 _ ****_Nadie entendía qué estaba pasando, sin embargo los pueblerinos obedecieron. Cuando todos se fueron, Nuka se volvió hacia Scar.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, padre?!, ¡Principe segundo, solamente!, ¡Se suponía que yo sería rey, y no un inútil príncipe segundo!

Taka lo miró, preocupado.

—¡Por los dioses hijo, no te engañes a ti mismo! ¡Sabes que nunca hubieras podido ser un buen rey!

Nuka estaba furioso, a punto de reventar en llanto, pero convirtió su tristeza en una rabia profunda.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti, padre?, ¿Acaso tú lo has sido?

Scar bajó la mirada molesto, pensativo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente respondió.

 **—No… pero yo… ya no puedo dar marcha atrás al monstruo que he liberado. Por eso mi última voluntad en esta vida sería, que mi sucesor, no solo siguiera mis huellas, sino que las superara, actuando con astucia y firmeza. Por todo ello, Nuka, lamento mucho decirte esto:** _ **Ese sucesor no puedes ser tú.**_

_En el futuro, estas palabras serían malinterpretadas por Zira. Taka quería que alguien siguiera sus huellas, pero no de la manera en como ella se lo haría ver al verdadero duturo heredero; Kovu, del cual hablaremos más adelante._ _  
_  
Nuka miró a los ojos a Scar, muy triste.

—Me has engañado. Hiciste pedazos mis sueños. No te lo perdonaré nunca, y desde este momento, ¡te desconozco como a mi padre!

Después de eso, Nuka salió corriendo frenético de La Roca Del Rey.

—¡Hijo! —gritó Zira, angustiada —¡Hijo, espera!

—Déjalo Zira, ya se le pasará, además no está bien que te agites, ahora que estás embarazada.

Sin embargo, Scar en el fondo se sentía muy mal; Había actuado de la misma manera en como su padre Ahadi había actuado con él, considerando a su propio hijo como incompetente para ascender al trono. De nuevo la duda, de nuevo la sensación de estar cometiendo las mismas injusticias que se habían cometido con él, de nuevo la atormentadora contaminación mental.

Scar acababa de añadir una culpa más a su vida, aunque en esta ocasión, había una razón válida para hacer lo que había hecho.

1 Citando al traductor de "El Legado de Ahadi" (obras de Burkitt y Morris); _El nombre original de la ceremonia es "The Mantlement Ceremony". "Mantlement" no tiene traducción al español; utilicé la palabra "Cubrimiento" como un equivalente, basándome en la raíz "mantle" (manto/cubrir). En la novela, esta palabra se utiliza para designar la ceremonia que se lleva a cabo cuando a un león comienza a crecerle la melena; es un ritual muy importante pues, mediante él, un león es reconocido como adulto ante los ojos de la manada (antes de la Ceremonia de Cubrimiento se les considera cachorros, no importa que tan grandes sean; así mismo, si a un león le hacen la Ceremonia de Cubrimiento siendo aún muy joven se le considera un adulto, a pesar de su edad). Hay dos tipos de ceremonia: la Real y la Común. El Cubrimiento Real sirve para mostrar al heredero o herederos del Rey León; es la presentación oficial del futuro soberano. El Cubrimiento Común es para aquellos leones que no tienen sangre noble, y mediante la ceremonia se les expulsa de la manada para que busquen su propio destino; si son fuertes serán capaces de conquistar alguna manada y convertirse en reyes. Algunas ocasiones, cuando un Rey no tiene hijos varones, puede nombrar a algún león como su heredero y hacerlo oficial ofreciéndole un Cubrimiento Real._


	87. Capitulo 85

**Capítulo 85: Vitani**

Tal vez por envidia, o porque se puso de moda a raíz de la ceremonia de Nuka, todos los leones machos más jovencitos de La Roca Del Rey comenzaron a recibir sus cubrimientos como plebeyos y por consiguiente serían lanzados al gran mundo a pesar de su corta edad, y esto se daba tanto en leones de la manada del difunto Mufasa como del ejército de Haki. Esto preocupó de sobremanera a Scar, ya que el cachorro que esperaba Zira era su única esperanza de dejar un heredero al trono.

Fue una semana llena de puras ceremonias, y para finalizar con broche de oro…

 _Zira nuevamente dio a luz._

La recién nacida era hermosa. A diferencia de Nuka, había nacido saludable y fuerte. Tenía los ojos azul turquesa, idénticos a los de su bisabuela, la ex reina Vitani -esposa del difunto rey Mohatu, y abuela materna de Mufasa y Taka- y en honor a ella, Zira y Scar decidieron ponerle su mismo nombre: _Vitani._

Scar miraba a su pequeña hija lleno de regocijo. Una sensación de felicidad lo invadía enormemente. Era una sensación que no había experimentado durante el nacimiento de Nuka.

Las comadronas Shenzi y Lazy-Eye, se sintieron muy conmovidas con el nacimiento de la pequeña. "¡Tenemos una linda niña en la manada!" decían alegres.

Todas las hienas, todas las leonas del ejército de Haki e increíblemente todas las pertenecientes a la manada de Mufasa, se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz mamá que rodeaba a su pequeña con las patas mientras la acariciaba con su lengua, con una inusual ternura.

Nuka se acercó a su madre, frotó su cara contra la de ella, y la felicitó, mientras que a Taka ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Después miró a Vitani, le dio un beso, y con gran amor y sinceridad exclamó:

—¡Que hermanita tan linda tengo!

A comparación de Nuka, Vitani había llegado al mundo rodeada de amor y aceptación.

 _ **Scar narrando:**_

Por la noche cuando todos dormían, salí a contemplar la noche estrellada. Yo estaba pasando por una mezcla extraña de emociones.

"¡te desconozco como a mi padre!", esas palabras pronunciadas por Nuka daban vueltas en mi mente una y otra vez, pero lo preocupante del asunto, no era que me lastimaran, sino que, no me habían afectado en absoluto. Durante toda la semana anterior Nuka había decidido no dirigirme la palabra, pero eso no me había generado ningún tipo de angustia.

Lo que sí me inquietaba era, que a pesar de ser su padre, yo nunca había logrado desarrollar mucho afecto hacia él, por el contrario, desde que él era cachorro, su simple presencia me resultaba fastidiosa y chocante. Todo lo que en realidad había querido siempre era que se mantuviera lo más alejado de mí posible. Había veces en que me inspiraba ternura, pero eran muy escazas. Nuka era de esos cachorros que querían llamar siempre la atención haciendo "bufonadas". Hacía hasta lo imposible por captar mi atención y la de su madre, sin éxito.  
Yo no terminaba de entender la razón por la que Nuka me resultaba tan indiferente. Por otro lado no me entendía a mi mismo: por un lado el hecho de haberle negado la oportunidad de haber sido rey me hacía sentir como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima y por otro como un terrible monstruo. Los argumentos que yo le expuse a él eran reales, pero aún así, mi rechazo hacia él había tenido mucho que ver. Esto en contraste con la llegada de Vitani, que, por el contrario, me hacía sentir dichoso, pleno… Casi me sentía como un padre primerizo. La amé desde el primer momento que la vi. Era como una pequeña luz en medio de mi eterna oscuridad, era como la fuerza que me motivaba a seguir adelante, ¡Era mi hija! ¡Mi princesa! Mis emociones eran indescriptibles en esos momentos. Confusión, alegría, culpabilidad, júbilo… todo a la vez. 

Pasados unos días, le ordené a Raczo que convocara a todos los animales del reino para que asistieran a la presentación de Vitani. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, miles de animales que esperaban ansiosos conocer a la _"pequeña Vits"_ como le decíamos de cariño. Y lo más increíble de todo fue que sí se animaron a asistir apesar de que el clima no era el más favorable y de que los alrededores todo se veía oscurecido.  
Cuando Rafiki la vio, sonrió y me dijo:  
—¿Será ella tu heredera?  
Al decir esto, entré en un gran conflicto interno.  
—No lo sé —fue mi respuesta.  
Rafiki me miró con desaprobación, después la cargó. Se acercó con mucho cuidado a la punta de La Roca Del Rey, y la levantó muy alto para que todos la vieran. Un rayo de luz atravesó las negras nubes y tocó a la pequeñita. "Madre Fabana por favor Bendícela y protégela siempre, madre Fabana a ti también te la encargo mucho". Pensé entre mí.

 _"Mi querida hija, te llevo siempre conmigo  
Vitani princesa segunda, llena de elegancia, yo te cuidaré.  
Ven conmigo yo te enseñare ese camino,  
yo te enseño este destino que algún día tendrás que recorrer._

 _Miro tus ojos azules como el mar y contigo eres toda mi fuerza, en ella todo lo que conmueva es tu esplendor encanto que lo lleva en estas tierras oscuras, mi Vitani a mi hija que mas añoro en esta tierra celestial  
Mi Vitani te amo mi querida hija de mi vida  
Vitani a la que daré siempre toda mi ternura_

 _Porque está en cada momento dentro de mi mirada llena de fraternidad  
mi Vitani hija mía te quiero como a nadie má_ _ **s.1"**_

1 _Poema escrito para esta historia por cortesía de "Nalaimbaoskm , poetisa y amiga perteneciente a la, hoy inexistente comunidad virtual "La Tierra de Simba"._


	88. Capitulo 86

**Capítulo 86: El prejuicio de la Reina Leona**

Pese al mal tiempo, la presentación de Vitani había maravillosa, llena de alegría y gozo. La llegada de la pequeña al mundo era una verdadera satisfacción, aunque desgraciadamente con ello también recaía sobre mí una importante y angustiante preocupación.

Una noche yo había salido a caminar, entre pesadillas con furiosas hienas y ataques de asma no pude conciliar el sueño. Cabe resaltar que todo esto se había incrementado de sobremanera, desde la ruptura con Elanna pues sólo ella me hacía sentir protegido, cosa que Zira no aunque me despertara amorosamente también. Así mismo, la mayoría de mis dolores y ataques de asma volvieron con mayor intensidad que nunca, definitivamente mi cuerpo me reclamaba que las cosas no andaban bien. Las palabras de Rafiki durante la presentación de Vitani de igual forma me atormentaban; Yo sabía que no tendría más opción que hacer de Vitani princesa. Ella debía ser mi heredera. Pero eso _no_ me tenía contento. La tradición real me indicaba que si bien, no resultaba incorrecto tener heredera, lo ideal siempre era tener un hijo macho al cual ceder el trono. Las hembras debían ser herederas sólo como un último recurso, por ejemplo en casos extremos donde el león macho no hubiese tenido hijos varones y donde ya no hubiera más cachorros del género masculino en la manada (era mi caso, pues todos los leones macho que quedaban habían recibido ya, su cubrimiento demasiado pronto, y habían sido lanzados al "gran mundo"). Para rematar en la familia real casi todos habían sido herederos machos. La única gran excepción había sido mi madre; cuando ella era pequeña, su hermano de Nombre Obatalá, murió muy joven a causa de la mortífera enfermedad del Koh´suul, eso hizo que mi abuelo, el rey Mohatu, decidiera heredarla a ella al trono, pero como he dicho ya, eso fue a causa de la emergencia de que no había nadie más a quién cederle el poder. Para mi madre fue muy difícil que los súbditos la reconocieran como su reina y sólo hasta que se caso con mi padre Ahadi fue cuando los súbditos comenzaron a respetarla.

Así, por prejuicios sin fundamento derivados del protocolo real, sabía que mi hija sería discriminada, y también era posible que a pesar de ser la soberana legítima, no se le tomara demasiado en cuenta en el futuro. Miré al cielo y pedí ayuda. "¡Madre Uru, guíame por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos? ¡No quiero que mi hija sufra lo mismo que tu sufriste cuando te nombraron reina!"

Y a pesar de mis miedos, no renunciaría a mi decisión de no hacer de Nuka un rey.

… _NO LO HARÍA NUNCA._


	89. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87: El cachorro de Chumvi y** **Kula1.**

Como recordará querido lector, Nala era una cachorrita cuando Scar tomó el poder, por tanto, en aquellos días sus amigos, los leones de nombre Chumvi y Kula lo eran igualmente:

Ambos fueron la compañía más grande que Nala tuvo haciendo de su dolor, ante la supuesta muerte de Simba, algo más soportable.

Al crecer, Chumvi y Kula se enamoraron, se casaron y justo por aquellos días les había nacido un pequeño y adorable cachorrito al que nombraron Mabatu-Habusu, y como era de suponerse, había llegado el momento en que el matrimonio sería lanzado de la manada, para iniciar una vida en el gran mundo solos como pareja, sin embargo era tan el aprecio que Nala sentía por ellos dos, que personalmente les suplicó que se quedaran. Sin embargo, ella no era la única interesada…

Fue una tarde en la que la pareja decidió solicitar a Scar el permiso para quedarse y no tener que partir al gran mundo. Sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia, Scar aceptó, pero, ¿Cuál era su verdadero motivo para aceptar?

Scar, quien estaba cansado de los rechazos de Sarabi y harto de estar matrimoniado con una leona que no le inspiraba demasiado amor ni deseo como lo era Zira –y más después de que la leona de su vida, Elanna, lo hubiese abandonado- comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más de su solitaria situación, y empezaba a ver con ojos de lujuria a casi todas las leonas del clan.

Kula, con su pelaje marrón muy parecido al de él, y sus bellos ojos cafés, era un blanco extremadamente tentador para Scar, y por si fuera poco, el hecho de que estuviera casada, la convertía en un imán irresistible, en la manzana prohibida de su paraíso.

Pero Scar también sabía que Chumvi era un león joven y fuerte. El león de oscura melena sabía muy bien que si intentaba ponerle una garra encima a Kula, Chumvi podría salir en su defensa, y contra él no tendría posibilidades, eso sin mencionar que el joven tendría la fuerza necesaria para arrebatarle el trono. De esta forma, Chumvi se convertía en una verdadera amenaza para el pobre ojiverde, más sin embargo él también sabía que no estaba solo; contaba con sus aliadas, las hienas, quienes de forma individual no podían ser más fuertes que un león, pero con cientos de ellas, no se podía decir lo mismo.

Así en una ocasión, al caer el crepúsculo, Scar pidió a Kula hablar con ella a solas sobre su desempeño en la cacería, y lo hizo justo una tarde en que el resto de la cuadrilla estaba fuera haciendo su trabajo. La condujo hacia su cueva personal, y una vez que se aseguró de haberse quedado a solas con ella, le mintió:

"Bella Kula, tu desempeño en la cuadrilla ha sido terrible, según me ha dicho Sarabi. Eso no es bueno, ¿y, sabes por qué?"

Kula estaba sentada. Extrañada. Sabía que eso no era verdad, pero era tan insegura de sí misma, que se limitaba a mirar al piso. Por otro lado su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba nada bien; Scar sentado a unos pocos centímetros de ella mirándola de manera lujuriosa no podía ser algo normal. Era tan penetrante manera en que la miraba, que Kula no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, inquieta, aunque eso no le impidió decir en voz muy bajita:

"Eso que me dices no puede ser cierto; Sarabi siempre me felicita por mi buen desempeño."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Scar rolando sus ojos y simulando sorpresa. "pues eso no es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos. El problema de esta situación es que yo les di permiso a tu esposo y a ti de quedarse en La Roca Del Rey, pero si las cosas siguen así, me temo que tendré que hacer que se vayan, y créeme, eso me va a doler más a mí que a ustedes," en este punto Scar hizo una ligera pausa, tomó aire, y mirando a Kula con cierto brillo de malicia en los ojos, continuó diciendo: "¿Acaba de nacer tu cachorro, ¿no es así?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Kula asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Su boca temblaba de impotencia pues intuía que el león de melena negra se traía algo entre manos.

Scar sonreía de manera burlesca, expresando en sus ojos sus verdaderas intenciones. Suspiró con fuerza, miró hacia el techo y dijo con voz muy suave, y algo perversa:

"Kula, Kula, Kula… he recibido tantas quejas de ti… sin embargo…"

"¡¿Sin embargo, qué?!" Interrumpió Kula algo asustada.

Scar no perdió su tono tranquilo pero perverso.

"Sin embargo aún puedes salvar esta situación."

A continuación Scar acarició con su Zarpa la suave mejilla de Kula. Esta última miró al león con asco, Scar ignoró la reacción de la leona y su zarpa pasó de la mejilla de Kula hasta su cuello acariciándolo.

"Mírate, eres tan hermosa y tu color marrón es perfecto para heredar a mi descendencia…"

"Aléjate de mí," dijo Kula enérgica, apartándose de él.

"Vamos preciosa, no te pongas difícil," decía Scar aproximándose una vez más hacia Kula invadiendo su espacio personal. "elígeme, y Mabatu-Habusu no sufrirá los contratiempos del gran mundo, tú sabes: hambre, frio, calor. Hazte mi amante y no solo permitiré que tu esposo y tu sigan viviendo aquí, sino que además haré de tu hijo, mi heredero. Él será el futuro rey león, y el resto de hijos que yo tenga contigo serán nombrados príncipes segundos." Era aquello tal vez la oportunidad que estaba esperando Scar de heredar su trono a un cachorro macho.

"¡Jamás!" gritó Kula, lanzándose hacia Scar con el fin de derribarlo, pero para pura mala suerte de ella, Scar alcanzó a empujarla con su Zarpa al suelo, dejando a la leona fuera de combate, mas no inconsciente.

Scar estaba encolerizado, y así, violentamente comenzó a gritarle a Kula:

"¡Serás mía, lo quieras o no!"

Pero entonces un rugido se escuchó por detrás. Era Chumvi.

Él, minutos atrás, había sido engañado por Scar, quien le había pedido ir a conseguir algunas hierbas para sus ataques de Asma. Cuando éste le replicó que ese era trabajo de Rafiki, Scar simplemente amenazó con correrlo a él y a su esposa del reino si no accedía a su mandato, a lo que Chumvi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. El usurpador por su parte, sabía que conseguir esas plantas llevaba bastante tiempo, lo que le daría oportunidad suficiente para quedarse "a solas" con Kula, pero no contó con que Chumvi regresaría antes de tiempo. El león soltó las hierbas que llevaba en su hocico y gritó enardecido:

"Scar, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi esposa?"

"Al rey no se le cuestiona," reprendió Scar con firmeza, pero con algo de miedo en el fondo.

"¿¡Ah, no?!" vociferó Chumvi, quien terminó de descomponerse ante la sarcástica respuesta de Scar. "Yo te enseñaré quien hace las preguntas."

Así, Chumvi se abalanzó sobre Scar. El viejo león no tenía oportunidad contra Chumvi, pues este era más joven y fuerte, pero entonces, como era de esperarse, Scar pidió refuerzos.

"¡Guardias!" gritó. De pronto seis hienas se lanzaron sobre Chumvi, y así una batalla campal comenzó; las hienas lanzaban mordidas con sus poderosas mandíbulas, de vez en vez Chumvi lograba defenderse quitándoselas de encima, golpeándolas con sus poderosas garras, pero mientras se quitaba una, la otra ya le estaba mordiendo el cuello.

Chumvi terminó por agotarse frente a las hienas hambrientas y poderosas. Ante la mirada de horror de Kula, Chumvi perdía la vida mientras gritaba de dolor. Las hienas lo mataron y devoraron en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo en los puros huesos. Kula estaba destrozada; su amado esposo Chumvi muriendo ante sus ojos.

"¡No!" gritaba una y otra vez. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo!"

Comenzó a llorar enérgicamente y sin control, pero un grito rotundo de Scar, la hizo callar en seco.

"¡Cállate!, si sigues así, tu cachorro será el que pague las consecuencias, ahora, sal de aquí y reúnete con la cuadrilla de caza."

Kula estaba muy perturbada, su mente como desfragmentada. En ese momento tal vez pudo habérsele lanzado a la yugular a Scar, para vengar a su esposo, o tal vez matar algunas cuantas hienas en represalia, más sin embargo, su reacción fue la que menos se esperaría nadie:

"Sí, lo haré, Scar", dijo sin más y se fue, tal como se lo ordenaron, en busca de la cuadrilla de caza.

Como era de suponerse las encontró dentro de la cueva real. La primera en acercársele fue Nala.

"Kula, ¡Gracias a Aiheu que estás bien!" le dijo su amiga con una amplia sonrisa. "Creímos que algo te había pasado, y con las Pelelezas-a-Ufalme patrullando la frontera, yo…

Pero Kula la pasó de largo, como si no la hubiera visto. Ella corría hacia un punto específico dentro de la cueva real. Nala la siguió hasta allí.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó a su amiga.

"Me voy del reino… y no volveré" respondió tajante la leona de pelaje marrón.

Nala no daba crédito a sus oídos. "¿irte? ¿Pero, a dónde?"

"¡Lejos de ese tirano asesino!" exclamó Kula de manera brusca. Nala no tenía idea de la tragedia que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

Mientras seguía avanzando a este punto especifico, Kula le respondió con una voz semejante a la de alguien que está sumergido en profundo llanto:

"¡Acabo de comprender que en Las Tierras del Reino, ya no puedo quedarme un minuto más!"

Finalmente Kula llegó a ese punto específico, y ese era el pequeño espacio donde su cachorrito Mabatu-Habusu dormía plácidamente. Ella rápidamente lo cogió por la parte superior del cuello con su hocico. Después de cogerlo, se dispuso a salir corriendo de la cueva real, pero en un momento, pasó junto a Nala. Ambas amigas, atónitas se miraron la una a la otra a los ojos; era un adiós con la mirada, una despedida definitiva en un código que solo ellas entendían.

Fue todo en fracción de segundos. El resto de las leonas de la manada, incluida Sarabi, no entendían qué ocurría, pero se limitaban a mirar atónitas y sin comprender nada, cómo Kula salía de La Roca Del Rey, y esta vez… para siempre.

Justo en aquel momento comenzó a llover ligeramente. Kula bajaba de La Roca con cuidado, pero rápidamente su bebé comenzó a llorar.

Conforme huía, el llanto de su pequeño se hacía cada vez más alto. Eso no ayudaba: los gritos del bebé la delatarían en su escape… pero debía intentar…

La leona corría lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían alejándose cada vez más de La Roca Del Rey, sin embargo se sentía observada. Como si alguien estuviera monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y no estaba equivocada…

Cuando por fin llegó a los limites del reino, miró hacia arriba agradeciendo a Aiheu: Ya no importaba lo que vendría después, no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría en el futuro para sacar adelante a su pequeño, pero eso no importaba ya; cruzando aquellas fronteras se vería libre de las garras del malvado dictador, y la muerte y sacrificio de Chumvi no habrían sido en vano.

Pero, justo cuando iba a cruzar, unas siniestras risas provinieron de entre los arbustos, seguidos de unos extraños cuchicheos.

Kula levantó sus orejas como antenas, y enderezó su cabeza en posición de alerta.

"¿¡Quien está ahí?!" prensó asustada. Lo hubiera gritado pero eso hubiera implicado soltar a su bebé de sus mandíbulas. Su pequeño se columpiaba ligeramente debido a los movimientos bruscos de su madre, y esto solo empeoró su llanto.

De pronto, de entre las sombras, Falkur, el hiénido soldado encargado de vigilar que nadie escapara de las tierras del reino, salió y detrás de él, todo el ejercito de hienas guardianas de la frontera comandadas por él.

Gruñendo y a la vez sonriendo de manera perversa, las hienas se acercaban cada vez más a Kula.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan solitaria, querida?" preguntó Falkur, con una siseante voz. "Sabes que está prohibido atravesar la frontera y escapar."

Kula, aunque sin poder hablar, lo miraba desafiante.

"Eso lo veremos," pensó, y acto seguido dio un brinco, y corriendo logró atravesar los límites del reino. Por fin había salido del reinado de terror.

Sin embargo, las hienas habían quedado enfurecidas ante su osadía.

"¡Tras ella!" escuchó que Falkur gritó.

Ella de pronto comenzó a sentir pánico, además de rabia, pues esto no era para nada legítimo; dentro del reino, las Pelelezas podían ejercer su represión y control si querían, fuera de él, se suponía que no tenían ninguna autoridad.

Volteó hacia atrás, y al ver a tantas hienas juntas, supo finalmente que no tendría ninguna oportunidad…

Miró hacia adelante, y para su horror, al menos unas cinco hienas la acechaban, y al echar un vistazo hacia diferentes direcciones, se dio cuenta de que la tenían rodeada. Su destino era inevitable.

"¡Ríndete, leona!" dijo una de las hienas. "No tienes escapatoria."

Así entonces, una lágrima brotó desde su ojo izquierdo hasta el suelo. Cerró los ojos, y en su mente rezó esta oración:

"Poderoso Aiheu, ahora que todo ha terminado para mí, te encomiendo a mi hijo Mabatu-Habusu. Cúbrelo con tu divina melena, a partir de ahora, y hasta su último destello de vida."

Entonces hizo algo inesperado; con una impresionante fuerza, lo lanzó con sus poderosas mandíbulas, muy lejos. Eso era lo único que ahora podía hacer para salvarlo. Ninguna hiena se dio cuenta de esto porque todas tenían puesta su atención en acabar con Kula, y tal vez por un milagro del mismo Aiheu.

En aquellos instantes, entre grandes risotadas y perversos gruñidos, una a una, las hienas se lanzaron a ella: mordidas y gritos de dolor. Agonía llegó para la desafortunada leona Kula, quien aún seguía viva. Lo que no sabían los hiénidos, era que su festín sería interrumpido por el mismo Scar.

1 Chumvi y Kula son personajes oficiales de Disney que aparecen en la saga oficial "Six New Adventures" en el cuentito llamado _"Nala´s Dare",_ en la siguiente historia de esta saga "Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro" he colocado un resumen de este cuentito en un capitulo particular, que a su vez complementa dicho escrito. Por ahí hay rumores falsos de que son hermanos: Yo leí la histoia oficial, y puedo asegurar que eso es FALSO.


	90. Capitulo 88

**CAPITULO 88: La petición de Kula**

 **Scar Narrando:**

Y como si mi madre hubiera escuchado mis suplicas, esa noche decidí caminar por ahí, para reflexionar sobre la situación con respecto a Vitani. Caminé por horas en busca de respuestas, atravesando incluso las fronteras del reino. Fue entonces, cuando me percaté de que no había ninguna hiena patrullando la frontera, esto se me hizo extraño.

Más tarde, escuché unos terribles alaridos, a lo lejos, más allá del reino, justo a las afueras. No le tomé importancia "una gacela agonizando" pensaba yo, hasta que LO percibí, ¡Eran rugidos de león!, pero no cualquier rugido; eran rugidos de auxilio. Levanté mis orejas atento a los ruidos, y corrí hacia el lugar de su procedencia. Olía a sangre. Así que me dirigí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. No me importó si eso implicaba poner mis patas fuera del reino.

Pronto, encontré miles de Hienas comiendo felices algo que no pude divisar bien. Mi mente comprendió por qué no había nadie cuidando los límites del Reino.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, y tan lejos del reino? ¡¿Qué no deberían estar patrullando la frontera?! ¡FALKUR! ¡¿Dónde está Falkur?!

—Aquí estoy señor.

—Explícame, ¿Qué significa todo esto!

—Lo que sucede señor, es que nosotros…

—¡Ustedes deben cumplir con su trabajo patrullando como debe ser!

Después me acerqué a todas las hienas y comencé a rugirles con furia.

—¡Fuera, todas! ¡Fuera de aquí, inútiles!

Las hienas salieron despavoridas. Yo me preguntaba a quién estaban atacando. Cuando el lugar quedó despejado, mis dudas tuvieron respuesta; encontré a Kula agonizando. Su cuerpo deformado por el ataque, y justo ahí, yo no pude evitar sentir lástima por ella, había sido una leona tan tierna y hermosa, además sólo de imaginar su calvario… Ella agonizaba espantosamente y eso me estremecía por completo.

Aún consiente de pronto me miró. Ella jadeaba mucho. Su mandíbula temblaba. Después, abrió la boca con mucha dificultad y me dirigió, lo que serían sus últimas palabras: 

—Sé que eres un maldito, pero aun así necesito pedirte algo: cuida de mi hijo Mabatu-Habusu, ¡Debes Prometerlo!, él está tan indefenso en este gran mundo, y yo soy lo único que tenía en la vida. Acepta a mi pequeño, por favor.

Su mirada reflejaba, no sólo angustia, sino una sincera súplica. Pronto, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, después vi cómo sus ojos perdieron ese brillo vital. Con una zarpa cerré sus parpados, y le dije:

—En nombre de Roh´kash, La Gran Madre, lo haré. Descansa en paz. _Bhavaa Antayee Roh´kash_

Después escuché muy a lo lejos un tenue chillido. El pequeñito del que me hablaba la leona estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba demasiado retirado de donde estaba su mamá. Muy posiblemente la leona lo había lanzado muy lejos tratando de salvarlo.

Era un niño que a juzgar por las apariencias tenía el mismo tiempo de vida que Vitani. "¡Oh, madre Uru! Gracias por enviármelo." Pensaba yo. Por fin el reino tendría un heredero –macho-, y yo, un nuevo hijo.

Lo sostuve por la parte superior del cuello, y lo llevé a La Roca Del Rey. En cuanto lo hice, el pequeñito, como por arte de magia dejó de llorar.

Todavía era de madrugada por lo tanto las leonas de la cueva seguían durmiendo. No quise molestar a Zira, así que lo acurruqué entre mis patas delanteras. El pequeñito me miraba profundamente. Muy atento. Vi que tenía mi mismo color de ojos y mi mismo tono de pelo. Fue cuando decidí renombrarlo. Kula me había dicho que se llamaba Mabatu-Habusu1, pero yo en realidad, quería que llevara en su nombre mi esencia, quería que tuviera algo de mí, lo que me llevó a escoger un nuevo nombre perfecto para él. Este nombre tenía exactamente el mismo significado que tenía mi sobrenombre; _cicatriz_.

Después el pequeñito bostezó tiernamente. Bastó solo una mirada para encariñarme con él. "A pesar del poco tiempo juntos, ya te amo _Kovu2_ , hijo mío." le dije. Después ambos nos pusimos a dormir.

 **Redactora:**

A la mañana siguiente, todas las leonas de la manada, incluyendo Zira estaban sorprendidas por la llegada del pequeño.

—¿Y ese niño, quién es? —preguntó Zira.

—Es el nuevo miembro de la familia. Y se llamará casi como yo: _"Kovu"._

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

1 Mabatu, nombre del primer heredero de Scar según las crónicas. Habusu, nombre del segundo herededro según la misma obra (hijo de Mabatu/Baba). Así pues ambos personajes vendrían siendo propiedad de Burkitt y Morris, sin embargo, unicamente he ocupado los nombres (y los uní en uno sólo), no en sí a los 2 personajes, ni sus características como tales. De cualquier manera yo aquí coloco los créditos.

2 Dato curioso: En la película El Rey León Dos, Kovu en realidad se llama igual que su padre (adoptivo), puesto que _Kovu_ en idioma africano significa _Scar. Scar y Kovu_ significan lo mismo: _Cicatriz._


	91. Capítulo 89

**Capítulo 89: Kovu**

El pequeño Kovu tenía un gran parecido con su padre adoptivo Scar. A todas les extrañaba esto.

—Tiene tus mismos ojos, Scar —le dijo Lazy-Eye.

El cachorro le inspiraba una gran ternura a Zira, sin embargo también preocupación.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que lo encontraste?

—Es el hijo de Kula —afirmó Scar—, desgraciadamente las hienas la asesinaron, y ella, agonizando, me pidió que cuidara de él. Después de eso murió. El niño anteriormente se llamaba Mabatu-Habusu, pero yo le cambié el nombre a Kovu.

Nadie daba crédito a sus oídos, sin embargo el león continuó hablando, extasiado:

-Este niño _sí_ será mi verdadero heredero.

—¿Tu heredero? —preguntó Zira estupefacta—, pero si a Nuka no lo elegiste por…

—Eso no importa ahora, querida —le dijo Scar—, desde que vi a este pequeñito, supe que era especial. Él es diferente, ¡lo sé!... será un gran Rey. –después, mirando a Zira de manera suplicante, Scar agregó: —Zira, querida, ¿aceptarías adoptarlo como su madre? ¡Vamos!, hazlo por mí.

Zira sonrió. Un heredero al fin. Eso no sonaba nada mal:

—Tengo la suficiente leche para Vitani y para Kovu.

—¡Gracias, esposa mía! —gritó Scar extasiado. Después se dirigió al resto de leonas de la cueva y vociferó ante ellas: —Les anuncio que este pequeño esta vez _sí_ será _mi nuevo heredero._

Todos en la cueva celebraron. Todos estaban felices de tener un nuevo miembro en la manada, y un, ahora sí, legítimo heredero al trono. Todos, excepto Nuka, quien dirigía al pequeño Kovu una mirada llena de envidia, desprecio y rencor.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	92. Capitulo 90

**Capítulo 90: ¿Estás seguro de que éste niño será tu heredero definitivo?**

Al día siguiente, Scar le prescribió a Raczo que convocara a todos los animales de nueva cuenta; Esta vez para llevar acabo la presentación de Kovu.

Todos estaban muy desconcertados. Hacía apenas solamente un día que habían asistido a la presentación de su supuesta "futura reina Vitani" y ahora, los habían mandado llamar de otra vez; "¿A caso a la reina Zira le aparecían hijos como por arte magia?" se preguntaban algunos sarcásticamente. Eso confundía a todos.

Por la tarde, las faldas de La Roca Del Rey se vieron infestadas de alegres, pero a la vez embrollados animales que esperaban ansiosos conocer al nuevo cachorro.

Cuando Rafiki lo cargó para mostrarlo al reino, le preguntó a Taka, un poco molesto:

"¿Será Kovu tu heredero?," después, mirándolo muy seriamente, agregó: "Scar, tu sabes que no podemos jugar con los súbditos, asegurándoles una cosa, para después cambiarla."

"Por supuesto que lo será, simio." Le respondió el Rey con desdén.

Rafiki tomó al pequeño Kovu, se acercó a la punta de La Roca, y lo alzó muy alto. El cachorrito observaba a la multitud que lo aclamaba. Los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro. Aiheu parecía bendecirlo.

Rafiki se sentía incómodo con la situación, la idea de que ese niño fuera el futuro rey le parecía descabellada, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que el chamán dibujó la marca en la frente del bebé, sintió que una suave brisa lo refrescaba, un brisa que de un momento a otro envolvió su angustiada alma en una atmósfera de auténtica paz. "¿Traes noticias para mí, Mufasa?" Murmuró. Después cerró los ojos y tocó su pecho. "Gracias por la señal."

Más tarde, al regresar a su baobad después de la ceremonia, lo primero que hizo Rafiki, fue crear un retrato de Kovu en una de sus paredes.

"No entiendo qué pretendes con esto Mufasa. Francamente no creo que un cachorro educado por Taka, adquiera las virtudes de un buen rey. Tal vez debería borra… ¡OUCH!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Muffy?"

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Justo cuando el babuino iba a borrar el retrato de Kovu, una fruta algo pesada cayó en la mano de Rafiki lastimándolo levemente.

"¡¿Que no lo borre?" Rafiki decía pensativo, rascándose el cogote; "¡Por los dioses Muffy! No sé cuáles son tus intenciones al pretender que Kovu sea rey, pero confiaré ciegamente en ti."

Entonces, una fresca brisa golpeó fuertemente el rostro del Chamán, y en ese mismo momento los dioses parecieron manifestarse en un místico y revelador cántico.

" _ **Este cachorro estará bendito por sus ancestros  
Justa será su ley  
Enmendará los daños sin dejar huella ni rastro,  
Él será un gran Rey."**_


	93. Capitulo 91

**Capítulo 91: Infancia y personalidad**

 ***Scar Narrando***

La pequeña Vits y el niño Kovu llenaban cada uno de mis desolados días. Eran como un pequeño oasis en medio del inmenso desierto. No pude convivir demasiado tiempo con ellos, pero cada segundo que pasé a su lado era el más valioso para mí.

Cuando ambos leoncitos cumplieron sus primeras semanas de vida, fue una gran satisfacción verlos caminar por primera vez. Los muñones que tenían por cola me inspiraban gran ternura. A lo largo de mi vida había experimentado muchos tipos de afecto, pero el amor de padre era algo nuevo y diferente para mí; de alguna manera me estaba cambiando un poco la visión que siempre había tenido sobre el mundo y la vida.

Vitani era una niña muy curiosa y lista. Era también bastante resistente a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, y a diferencia de Nuka, ella casi nunca se enfermaba.

Shenzi era la que más pasaba tiempo con ella. La tía Shenzi, como Kovu y Vits le decían, ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, sin embargo no era la mejor influencia. De ella adquirió un particular humor negro que dejaba sorprendidos a muchos, debido a su tierna edad. También aprendió a contestar hábilmente con ironías y sarcasmos, por su parte, la hiena se identificaba mucho con Vitani debido a su rebeldía innata, que muchas veces caía en la insolencia.

"¡Me recuerda a mí cuando era cachorrita!" Decía Shenzi con mirada triunfal. Explotando en risas, yo la corregía diciéndole:

"Más bien, te recuerda a ti, como has sido siempre."

Por su parte, Kovu había sido siempre un cachorrito muy tranquilo, apacible y sano. No era muy travieso, pero por supuesto que sabía divertirse y hacer diabluras de vez en cuando. Vitani era quien lo sonsacaba generalmente. A ambos les gustaba correr, perseguir la cola del otro, cazar lagartijas, pero lo que más disfrutaban era jugar a las luchitas. A pesar de su cortísima edad eran unos cachorritos muy hábiles y fuertes cuando de jugar rudo se trataba. Vitani crecía creyendo que Kovu era su hermano de sangre. Ni Zira ni yo consideramos necesario que ella supiera la verdad. Así, Vitani y Kovu se volvieron como uña y mugre. Nadie podía separarlos.

También les gustaba molestar a Zazú, a quien ya tenían mareado, porque siempre le pedían que cantara para ellos:

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"¡Canta otra vez!" Le ordenaban felices.

"Creo niños que por hoy ya es suficien…"

"Zazú," Le interrumpía yo, "no puedes desobedecer a los pequeños príncipes, ¡Ahora canta!"

Zazú me miraba con fastidio, sin embargo era muy obediente:

"De acuerdo, su alteza serenísima." Y expirando aire con fuerza, el pobre cálao fastidiado, comenzó a entonar:

" _Tengo un montón de ricos cocos,  
Ahí están en fila, ¡Míralos!  
Grandes, chicos, ¡Tan enormes como ves!"_

Apenas terminaba, cuando los niños gritaban de nuevo:

"¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!"

"¡Oh, no!, ya no, por favor, piedad Alteza."

"Ni modo Zazú. Eso te pasa por ser el cálao más desagradable que haya conocido, además eres mi sirviente y prisionero y por ende debes obedecer. Ahora a cantar."

"¡Ya que!", exclamó, para después entonar de nuevo:

" _Tengo un montón de ricos cocos…"_

Una vez hicieron cantar esta canción a Zazú, al menos unas treinta veces seguidas

De esta manera y con todas estas travesuras de por medio, los lazos entre Kovu y Vitani se incrementaban, pese a ser medios-hermanos.


	94. Capitulo 92

**Capítulo 92: El lado oscuro de la luna en la vida de ambos cachorros**

 ***Redactora***

Pese a todas las cosas positivas se vivían gracias a los cachorros, no se puede dejar de lado el contraste oscuro de aquella situación:

Ambos cachorritos estaban creciendo muy solos, en un ambiente hostil; No tenían un solo amigo, debido a que, al ser herederos de Scar, las leonas –al menos las pertenecientes a la ex manada de Mufasa- creían que serían mala influencia para sus hijos. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que las leonas del ex ejecito de Haki fueran, muchas de ellas, estériles y otras tantas renuentes a tener hijos. Sólo una de ellas, de nombre Cintia, había tenido un retoño macho, que había nacido a la par con Vitani, al cual puso por nombre Rakchasa. Éste era un cachorro de aspecto medio rudo, con pelaje en un tono color madera y nariz y ojos en tono rojizo. Este pequeño se convirtió en la única amistad disponible para los pequeños, y en futuro tendría una importante influencia en la vida de Vitani. Al igual como les ocurría a Kovu y a Vits, él sería igual de rechazado por el resto de los cachorros.

Nuka, por su parte, había adquirido un amor intenso por Vitani, pero un resentimiento profundo por Nuka. Y por ello, el joven siempre trataba muy bien a la niña, pero pésimamente mal al niño. Esto hizo que Vitani se sintiera un poco menos sola que Kovu. Sin embargo la unión filial entre Kovu y Vitani era muy sólida.

Así, Kovu, Rakchasa y Vitani, crecerían en medio de una infancia agridulce.


	95. Capítulo 93

**Capítulo 93: Un encuentro inesperado**

 ***Scar narrando***

En medio de tanta felicidad que yo experimentaba gracias a los cachorros, recibí una visita inquietante e inesperada, que me dejó helado;

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Un Joven león de melena medianamente oscura, pelaje color ámbar y ojos verdes entró a la cueva real. Al verlo, creí que sería un visitante más, pero lo que pasaría a continuación, no me dejaría dormir por varias noches seguidas.

"Buenos días." Dijo con la cortesía propia de un rey; "Usted debe ser el rey Scar, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto. Pero dígame, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita, joven león?"

"Mi nombre es Mheetu. Sólo he venido a este reino por dos días para visitar a mi madre Sarafina y para avisarle a usted que hace cuatro días recibí mi ceremonia de cubrimiento, así que a partir de ahora seré el sucesor del Rey vecino Shizazen. Vengo a decirle que estoy a sus órdenes, para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca a usted y a su honorable reino."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi respiración se agitó; ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Era mi hijo Mheetu el que estaba parado justo frente a mí! ¡Por fin después de tanto tiempo, había podido conocerlo! Ese momento para mí fue indescriptible, inigualable. Pero a la vez terriblemente doloroso; Miré a sus ojos por varios segundos, sabía que tal vez no volvería a verlos en mucho tiempo. Eran idénticos a los míos. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Por primera vez en mi vida había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él, aunque fuera sólo por un instante.

"Toco tu melena1 como símbolo de mi respeto hacia usted." Me dijo acercando su zarpa a mi cabeza.

Sonreí y le conteste.

"No es necesario que hagas eso."

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó extrañado.

"Porque tú eres… tú en realidad eres…"

Mheetu miró a Scar sin comprender. Él no sabía ni sabría nunca la verdad.

"¿Decía usted?"

"Eres… amigo incondicional de la familia, y por lo tanto, no necesitas reverenciarme. En cambio yo sí lo haré… toco tu melena, Mheetu.

"Puedo sentirlo2." Decía mi primogénito al momento que agachaba su cabeza. "ahora debo irme. Mi madre me espera en su cueva."

Mheetu se dio la vuelta para retirarse y cuando ya iba de salida, grité impulsivamente:

"¡Espera, Mheetu!"

Mheetu volvió su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Dígame, majestad?"

Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto por explicar, mas sin embargo no pude. No tenía la cara ni el valor para decirle la verdad. No hubiera sabido cómo encararla. Yo no era más que un simple cobarde.

"Nada en especial… sólo quería felicitarte por ser el nuevo rey. Sé que serás un buen sucesor del rey Shizazen."

Mheetu me miró extrañado, y respondió:

"Gracias. Es usted muy amable."

Con estas últimas palabras, mi hijo salió de la cueva real, y junto con él mi oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

1 Los autores Burkitt y Morris, han utilizado la acción y expresión "toco tu melena" como un símbolo de reverencia y homenaje al rey león al que le es tocada la melena. Un símbolo de realeza y de absoluto respeto.

2 "Puedo sentirlo", es la expresión que se utiliza en respuesta a la frase "Toco tu melena", la respuesta que indica que el rey en cuestión ha aceptado las reverencias de aquel que ha tocado su melena. Un signo de absoluta gratitud y respeto.


	96. Capítulo 94

**Capítulo 94: La tierna visita de otro hijo**

El resto del día estuve muy abatido. ¡Sólo imaginen los pensamientos que atormentaban mi mente; Tenía un hijo que no sabía siquiera quién era yo, y no podría saberlo nunca!, y a eso se le sumaban todos los problemas reales y existenciales que ya traía cargando encima.

La verdad es que la visita de Mheetu me había traído mucha alegría, pero a la vez una pena profunda en el corazón.

Y así, queriendo huir de todo y de todos, me fui a mi cueva a pensar; a cuestionarme una y otra vez sin descanso, los motivos que me había llevado a hacer de mi vida, una interminable pesadilla.

En eso estaba cuando el pequeño Kovu entró sigilosamente a mi cueva. En cuanto lo vi, me sorprendí:

"Kovu, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar jugando con Vitani?"

El pequeño Kovu se acercó y se acurrucó junto a mí, diciéndome:

"No me gusta verte triste, Scar." **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

En aquellos momentos sentí como si un elefante me hubiera lanzado un chorro de agua helada con su trompa:

"¿Scar?, pero… ¿Por qué me llamaste así, hijo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste 'papá' como siempre lo haces?

"Es que ya no puedo decirte papá."

"Pero, ¿por qué no, hijo? ¿Acaso ya no soy más tu 'papi Scar'?, sólo llámame "papá" como antes. Como siempre."

Kovu me miró a los ojos, y con gran sinceridad, dijo:

"No puedo. Ya no puedo." Entonces vi cómo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus tiernos ojos verdes.

"Pero, ¿por qué no, Kovu?"

"Bueno… es que…," el pequeño titubeaba–; "Un día Nuka me dijo… Nuka me dijo… que yo… Bueno, que yo… Era adoptado… ¿Eso… es cierto?"

Entonces tragué saliva, y sin más remedio, respondí:

"Sí, Kovu, es cierto. Sin embargo, aunque no seas de sangre, tú eres _MÍ_ hijo y te amo, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, por eso, no olvides nunca el amor que te tengo y te tendré. _Tú y yo, somos parte uno del otro."_

Kovu se aferró entonces con fuerza a mi pata derecha, y dijo algo que, aunque no me devolvió el privilegio de ser llamado "papá" por él, sí me hizo sentir muy bien:

"Por supuesto, Scar. Yo te quiero, y por eso, _**tú ya eres parte de mí."**_

"Y tú de mí," le dije entonces, después Lo abracé con una de mis zarpas, y agregué: "Eres muy noble al venir hasta acá sólo para hablar conmigo. Te quiero mucho, Kovu."

"Yo también te quiero, Scar." Me respondió. Tras varios segundos de haberse quedado conmigo, acomodé al pequeño Kovu entre mis zarpas delanteras, y tiernamente comenzó a quedarse dormido en ellas.


	97. Capitulo 95

**Capítulo 95: Scar confronta a Nuka**

A través de mis hijos yo sentía que, de alguna manera absolvía mis culpas. No estaba seguro de qué tanto, pero lo sentía de algún modo. Mis deudas con Mheetu, con Saffy, con mi hermano, con Simba, entre muchas otras, parecían disminuir su peso gracias a lo que yo hacía por ellos, y por el amor que ellos me tenían.

Todo marchaba bien con respecto a ellos. Lo único que manchaba esta situación era la actitud de Nuka: Con Vitani era inmensamente cariñoso; La llevaba a pasear, la dejaba jugar con él y subirse a su lomo, yo podía notar lo mucho que Nuka y Vitani se querían. Pero en cuanto a Kovu, todo era muy distinto; Lo rechazaba y hacía todo lo posible por demostrarle su desprecio. Incluso para dirigirse a él, lo nombraba por los apodos que él mismo le había puesto: "Cara de pulga" y "pequeña termita". Además, yo estaba rabioso de que él le hubiera revelado a Kovu la verdad sobre su origen.

Así que, una mañana decidí hablar con él. Por más que me esforcé, no logré hacerlo reaccionar, de hecho, lo único que obtuve por respuesta de él, fue:

" _¡Él no es mi hermano! Es un adoptado usurpador que me quitó el privilegio de ser rey. Y no me arrepiento de haberle dicho la verdad sobre su origen a ese bastardo"._

Sentí lastima por Nuka; No era mi intención hacerle lo que alguna vez mi padre había hecho conmigo. Eso me hacía sentir hasta cierto punto culpable.

En aquellos momentos, los recuerdos de mi padre Ahadi actuando de la misma manera conmigo, llegaron a mi mente; yo estaba repitiendo el patrón: había hecho sentir mal a Nuka, le había quitado el privilegio de ser rey, siendo él el mayor –y siendo mi hijo de sangre-, lo había privado de su más grande sueño. Así, sentí asco… asco de estar actuando igual que el viejo Ahadi, pero a la vez lo comprendí; uno como padre puede saber cuál hijo es más apto para realizar ciertas cosas, y cuál ha alcanzado mayor madurez.

… _Y Nuka definitivamente NO lo era_.


	98. Capitulo 96

**Capítulo 96: Hablando sobre Los Grandes Reyes del Pasado con Vitani**

Por la noche decidí salir como de costumbre a pasearme. La vigilia era mejor que esas horribles pesadillas con hienas. En eso estaba yo, cuando escuché unos pequeños pasos que me seguían. Después una dulce vocecita habló:

"Papito, ¿estás bien?"

"Vitani, ¿Qué haces despierta?"

"Te escuché salir de la cueva real, y decidí seguirte. Tengo insomnio. ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"No veo por qué no. Tu compañía me hará muy bien."

Caminamos por algunos minutos, y después nos recostamos en el césped. La pequeña Vits se quedó pasmada contemplando las estrellas;

"¿Qué son todos esos puntitos?" preguntó.

"Esas son estrellas. Y desde ahí, según mi abuelo Mohatu, los grandes reyes del pasado nos cuidan."

Vitani sonrió y con alegría exclamó:

"¡Guau! ¡¿Reyes?! ¡¿Así como tú o el rey que vino a visitarte?!"

No pude evitar reír:

"No precisamente, hija." Acto seguido le acaricié su cabeza con mi zarpa; "Al decir "reyes del pasado" me estoy refiriendo a todos aquellos familiares, amigos y conocidos que se nos han adelantado. Se les dice 'reyes' porque al morir todos pasan a formar parte de la morada de la diosa Roh´kash… Ó al menos, eso es lo que sé."

Vitani trepó a mi cabeza y se quedó ahí.

"Pero una vez la tía Sassie me dijo que Roh´kash no existe."

"La tía Sassie cree en Aiheu. Yo también creía, pero después, al educarme con mi "Mutti" Fabana, mis creencias cambiaron y se enfocaron hacia La Gran Madre _Roh'kash Ne Nabu_."

"¿Y qué te decía mi tatarabuelo sobre los grandes reyes?"

"Algo parecido a lo que te conté sobre Roh´kash, sólo que para él, los grandes reyes no llegaban a la morada de Aiheu, sino que se volvían uno con él, y eso hacía que adquirieran el nombre de 'reyes'."

"Ahora entiendo, papi, pero, ¿Por qué hay unas estrellas más brillantes que otras?"

"Eso, según mi abuelo, depende de las virtudes que hayas poseído en vida. Mientras más brillante es una estrella, significa que en vida ese 'rey' poseía más virtudes. Yo no creo poder brillar así, pero yo sé que tú y Kovu si lo harán." **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"Pero, para mí eres el mejor papá del mundo, y eso te hará brillar muchísimo."

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi corazón dio un brinco y solté unas lágrimas de emoción.

Fue entonces, cuando le enseñé a mi amada hijita, un fragmento de la canción que mi madre me había regalado, y le dije que siempre que se sintiera sola, la cantara y yo estaría con ella a su lado:

" _Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hija mía  
pero recuerda que siempre seré tu eterna compañía_


	99. Capítulo 97

**Capítulo 97: La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado**

Una tarde, caminaba yo entre unos hermosos pastizales cubiertos de bellas flores. A lo lejos pude ver una hermosa cascada, tan cristalina y pura que me acerqué a observarla.

Miles de flores flotaban en el agua. Era en verdad un espectáculo sorprendente. Había aves a los alrededores que entonaban dulces melodías, y de vez en vez revoloteaban muy cerca de mi rostro. Curiosamente no me pregunté en qué momento fue que había llegado hasta allí, ni de qué manera. Sólo me quedé contemplando maravillado aquel panorama, atónito, asombrado.

Tras un buen tiempo de no perder de vista aquella maravilla, escuché de pronto, una voz femenina que parecía salir de la nada.

"Muy pronto, verás cosas más hermosas que esta cascada."

"¿Ehh, quien anda ahí?", pregunté atemorizado, y buscando con los ojos el origen de aquellas palabras.

La voz comenzó a reír suavemente. "Pero Taka, tú sí lo sabes, sólo que te da miedo creerlo. Mira hacia atrás."

Volteé y detrás de mí, y fue cuando la vi:

"¡Mutti, Fabana! ¡Por los dioses! ¿En verdad eres tú?

"Sí hijo mío, soy yo..."

Su rostro reflejaba un inmenso amor. Me acerqué a ella corriendo. Estaba muy emocionado. Yo no lo podía creer; ¡Era Fabana! ¡En verdad era ella! La abracé fuertemente, y comencé a llorar como un cachorro. "Me has hecho tanta falta" le dije.

"¡Oh, hijo mío! Aquí estoy. Siempre lo he estado."

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo tiempo. Al principio pude sentir su calidez. Pero poco a poco comencé a sentirla cada vez más y más fría. Eso me inquieto.

"Estas fría, Mutti. ¿Qué sucede?"

Ella me miró con un dejo de preocupación.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Mi tiempo se agota y es necesario que yo te de un mensaje."

Guardé silencio. Ella hablaba lenta y pausadamente.

"Hijo; Has hecho muy bien al adoptar al pequeño Kovu. Él tiene la misión de reparar aquello que, llegado el momento de tu partida, quedará inconcluso. Hazlo tu heredero. Él está destinado a ser un gran rey. Escucha con atención: Debes hacerle su ceremonia de cubrimiento, cuanto antes. Que no te importe la edad del chico, debes hacerlo. Sólo así lo ayudarás a cumplir su misión." Finalizó, haciendo gran énfasis en la frase "cuanto antes".

"De acuerdo. Lo haré." le dije entonces con firmeza.

"Mi tiempo en el mundo de Ma´at ha llegado a su fin. Ahora debo partir."

Volteé hacia arriba y vi una luz muy brillante que la iluminaba. Fay tocó mi cabeza con una de sus patas.

"Cuando llegue tu momento, yo abogaré por ti frente a la deidad Anubiam. Tu madre Uru también lo hará. La cuenta regresiva de tu vida ha comenzado. El momento se acerca. Despídete de tus seres amados como si fuera la última vez. El momento se acerca."

"Espera Fay, ¿Qué significa todo eso?" Pregunté desesperado; "¿Y, quién es Anubiam?"

Sin embargo Fabana ya no me respondió. Se limitaba a mirarme y a decir "el momento se acerca" una y otra vez, disminuyendo su voz poco a poco, y de pronto, como por arte de magia, comenzó a elevarse a los cielos. _"El momento se acerca"._

Todo se volvió oscuro.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Y de pronto, desperté.

Y fue ese sueño revelador el que me haría reflexionar y evaluar el rumbo que había estado tomando mi vida durante todos estos años.

Y fue por ese revelador sueño que tomé una importante decisión que le comunicaría a Zira al alba.


	100. Chapter 98

**Capítulo 98: ¡¿Ceremonia de Cubrimiento a su corta edad?!**

Zira estaba que pegaba el grito en el cielo:

" _¡CEREMONIA DE CUBRIMIENTO!_ ¡¿Estás loco, Scar?! ¡Kovu es aún muy pequeño para eso!"

"¡Por los Dioses, Zira! No pienses que…"

"Que a Nuka le hayas hecho su ceremonia cuando cumplió el año ya es bastante negativo, ¡Pero hacérsela a Kovu con apenas media luna de vida es simplemente inaudito!"

"¡No me rezongues, Zira! ¡Sé por qué lo hago! Además no lo pondré a gobernar a su edad. Únicamente estaremos asegurándole su lugar como rey."

La encrespada leona daba vueltas de un lado a otro, descompuesta.

"Y, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?"

"Lo más pronto que se pueda".


	101. Capitulo 99

**Capítulo 99: Una invitación rechazada y una guerra declarada**

Esa misma tarde ordené a Raczo que diera el aviso a todos los súbditos acerca de la ceremonia de Kovu, después le señalé que volara directo hacia los reinos colindantes para que invitara a los representantes reales de estos. Tal vez tres de ellos nos habían bloqueado, pero sí era de suma importancia que reconocieran a Kovu como el nuevo gobernante.

Pronto el ave regresó con el informe:

–Señor –comenzó Raczo con la voz agitada –He viajado para invitar a los gobiernos vecinos como usted me ordenó, y este es mi reporte: En primera, el rey Mheetu sí aceptó venir.

Al escuchar esto, mi corazón dio un brinco. Mi hijo Mheetu asistiría al cubrimiento de Kovu; ¡Volvería a verlo aunque fuese por poco tiempo!

–Como segundo punto –Continuó el buitre –Los gobiernos de los reyes Tuni, Sabaru y Shizán, en conjunto, me han dado la misma respuesta, y es la siguiente –Zazú se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar el recado que dieron los soberanos vecinos:

"Nuestros reinos se han rehusado a reconocer la soberanía del monarca Scar como legitima, así como la de su futura descendencia, por lo tanto rechazamos abruptamente la invitación a la ceremonia de cubrimiento de cualquier descendiente suyo. Por otro lado, las condiciones que hemos establecido para desbloquear y restablecer relaciones favorables con su gobierno siguen en pie, y continuación las enumeraremos:  
 _  
_ _1- La destitución del rey Scar -es decir, de usted-.  
2- La aceptación del príncipe Saizé, hijo de su majestad Shizan, como el nuevo gobernante de las tierras del difunto Mufasa.  
3- La expulsión de todos los miembros del ejército de Haki de Las Tierras del Reino._

 _De no acceder a las cláusulas, el desbloqueo de Las Tierras Del Reino no será concedido._

_-¡DEMONIOS!_ –Vociferé, y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro lleno de fueria, como una fiera enjaulada. La noticia me llenó de rabia e impotencia. Esa declaración había destruido la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Sentía que la sangre me hervía. Lancé un gemido lleno de impotencia, y mi boca se llenó de blasfemias.

–No pienso aceptar ninguna de sus estúpidas clausulas. No traicionaré a mis amigos del ejército de Haki, tampoco renunciaré al trono, ni desistiré de mis planes de heredar a Kovu el reino. Si ellos no reconocen a Kovu como rey, entonces Kovu tampoco lo hará… _¡Raczo!_

–¿Sí, alteza? –Preguntó el ave con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

–Quiero que mañana, después de la ceremonia de Kovu, envíes mi respuesta a los reinos vecinos; Diles que si no reconocen a mi hijo Kovu como rey, entonces lo harán por la fuerza. Comuníqueles que este gobierno ha decidido _"Declararles la guerra"._


	102. Capítulo 100

**Capítulo 100: Una ceremonia inusual y algo precipitada**

 ***Redactora***

La mañana del día siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol cayeron sobre la sabana africana, los animales del reino se reunieron de nueva cuenta a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey. Había entre ellos cierta alegría pero a su vez gran desaprobación y desconcierto.

—No es posible que un cachorro tan pequeño vaya a ser nuestro rey –comentaba un elefante.

—Con el gobierno tan espantoso que hemos tenido hasta ahora, ¿Qué más da? –Respondió un hipopótamo con sarcasmo.

Minutos más tarde, Mheetu, junto con el rey Shizazen, llegaron a La Roca Del Rey. Se abrieron paso entre los demás animales, quienes les hacían reverencia inclinando sus cabezas, y se colocaron en primera fila. Ambos leones irradiaban felicidad pues Nala y Sarafina estaban sentadas al lado de ellos. Por su parte, Elanna, quien se había convertido en una hermana para Saffy y una tía para Nala, aunque estaba algo insegura al respecto, las acompañó.

Pronto, Scar subió a la cima de La Roca Del Rey. En cuanto vio a Elanna, la palpitación de su corazón comenzó a elevarse. Era como una agridulce pesadilla. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Más sin embargo tenía que mantener la cordura. La presencia de Saffy y de su hijo Mheetu contribuyó a aumentar el estrés del león de oscura melena. 

—¡Pueblo! — Comenzó a vociferar al fin—, los he reunido a todos esta mañana para dos cosas, la primera es para informarles que este gobierno ha decidido declararle la guerra a los gobiernos de Tuni, Shizán y Sabaru; Las tropas de leonas serán enviadas a luchar a partir de mañana. 

Ante esta declaración, los gritos y comentarios de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban conmocionados y aterrados. 

Sarafina preocupada, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Mheetu, para decirle;

—¿Realmente ayudarás a los gobiernos vecinos a luchar contra Scar? Recuerda que aquí vive tu hermana…

—No madre, lo prometo. Si ustedes viven aquí por supuesto que no lo haré aunque yo me gane la desaprobación de los reyes fronterizos.

Mientras tanto, las ofensas y exclamaciones de los inconformes súbditos comenzaron a subir de tono. Entonces Scar clamó lleno de furia: 

—¡Silencio todos! ¡Saben que está prohibido cuestionar o criticar mi forma de gobierno! Por si ya se les olvidó, tengan siempre muy presente lo que les sucedió los leopardos Adhoc y Raiza —Antes estas palabras, llenas de despotismo, todos guardaron silencio, sintiéndose intimidados antes los gritos del tirano, quien después agregó—: Ahora, también los he reunido para presenciar la _ceremonia de cubrimiento_ de mi hijo Kovu, y la ceremonia _Muhimu Uwidaju1_ , para mi hija Vitani; A partir de hoy, ambos serán reconocidos como adultos; Vitani es muy pequeña, así que de manera simbólica, el día de ayer se le ha pedido que atrape una pequeña musaraña, y lo logró, cumpliendo así con su peculiar primera cacería, y Kovu por su parte recibirá su nombramiento como mi sucesor al trono, no obstante, eso no significa que iniciará desde mañana su etapa de gobierno. No. Kovu apenas tiene media luna de edad, es demasiado pequeño para dirigir al reino entero, por lo tanto con esta ceremonia, únicamente estaré apartando y asegurando su lugar como rey para cuando el momento adecuado llegue.

Murmullos de disconformidad, y otros tantos de aprobación se escucharon a los alrededores.

—Ahora bien —Continuaba su discurso Scar con una amplia sonrisa, e ignorando los incómodos cuchicheos de todos—: ¡Que comience la celebración!

Acto seguido, los pequeños Kovu y Vitani salieron del la cueva real un poco temerosos al ver a tal multitud por debajo, y se colocaron en el promorinto de La Roca Del Rey, justo delante de Scar. Detrás de ellos, venían Zira, y Nuka. Este último no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja contra su afortunado hermano. Después Raczo se colocó en el hombro derecho de Vitani y vociferó con una gran sonrisa:

—Levanto mi ala derecha como símbolo de mi reverencia, ¡oh, princesa! te bendigo a ti y a tu pueblo y en nombre de Aiheu y juntos gritaremos:

" _¡Qué viva Vitani, hija del Rey Scar, y Princesa Tercera!"_

—¡Que viva! —Respondieron todos, un tanto pueblo entero tenía mezcla de sentimientos.

Acto seguido, Raczo se colocó en el hombro de Kovu y exclamó lleno de júbilo: 

—Ahora, levanto mi ala derecha como símbolo de reverencia, ¡Oh, futuro rey!, levanto mi ala izquierda para saludar a tu pueblo al cual guiarás con sabiduría. Los bendigo en nombre de Aiheu y juntos gritaremos:

" _¡Qué viva el Príncipe Kovu, futuro rey, hijo del Rey Scar!"_

—¡Que viva! —Volvieron a vociferar todos al unísono, con ese característico tono de desánimo.

Scar entonces, se acercó a los cachorros y les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una de sus zarpas:

—Hijos míos, con apenas media luna de edad, ya son considerados adultos, ¡Felicidades!

Sin embargo, al voltear hacia atrás, Scar pudo notar que la pobre madre preocupada de Zira, lo fulminaba con la mirada, más sin embargo, buscó ignorar la disconformidad de la leona. Vitani y Kovu, por su parte, se sentían muy orgullosos.

Entonces Taka habló a Kovu específicamente:

—¿No es maravilloso? ¡Tú serás rey! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

Zira también se acercó y rozó ligeramente su rostro junto al del pequeño. En cambio, Nuka se le acercó y le dijo en tono sarcástico y hostil:

—¡Oh!, la diminuta termita adoptada y maloliente ya es un adulto.

Sin embargo, Kovu buscó ignorar el ponzoñoso comentario de su resentido hermano, aunque sin embargo, eso no implicó que no le hubiera dolido.  
Por último, Raczo se dirigió al pueblo:

—Hemos finalizado la ceremonia. Gracias por su asistencia. Es hora de retirarse.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin. Todos se fueron, incluyendo los leones invitados. Después Scar le hizo una señal a Raczo y así el ave emprendió el vuelo dirigiéndose a los reinos vecinos con el fin de comunicarles la lamentable declaración de Guerra por parte del Rey.  
 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

 _Ahora bien, se preguntará usted, querido lector, por qué todos los animales, pero sobre todo, aquellos por su naturaleza y respondiendo a la cadena alimenticia, debían temer a los leones, seguían, siguen y seguirán venerando y adorando al Rey León. Se cuestionará usted tal vez, el por qué las ceremonias de cubrimiento, las Muhimu Uwidaju, ó los nacimientos de nuevos príncipes leones son para todos sinónimo de regocijo, celebración y alegría. Pues bien, resulta que todo esto desemboca en una bendición, no sólo para el león a homenajear, sino para todo ser vivo que tuviera un lugar en el milagro de la vida, pues de esta manera es como las bendiciones llenas de amor de los dioses inmortales pueden expandirse para todas las criaturas vivientes, así como el valor necesario para enfrentar la dura vida._

1 _Ceremonia de Cubrimiento:_ _El nombre original de la ceremonia es "The Mantlement Ceremony". "Mantlement" no tiene traducción al español; utilicé la palabra "Cubrimiento" como un equivalente, basándome en la raíz "mantle" (manto/cubrir). En la novela, esta palabra se utiliza para designar la ceremonia que se lleva a cabo cuando a un león comienza a crecerle la melena; es un ritual muy importante pues, mediante él, un león es reconocido como adulto ante los ojos de la manada (antes de la Ceremonia de Cubrimiento se les considera cachorros, no importa que tan grandes sean; así mismo, si a un león le hacen la Ceremonia de Cubrimiento siendo aún muy joven se le considera un adulto, a pesar de su edad). Hay dos tipos de ceremonia: la Real y la Común. El Cubrimiento Real sirve para mostrar al heredero o herederos del Rey León; es la presentación oficial del futuro soberano. El Cubrimiento Común es para aquellos leones que no tienen sangre noble, y mediante la ceremonia se les expulsa de la manada para que busquen su propio destino; si son fuertes serán capaces de conquistar alguna manada y convertirse en reyes. Algunas ocasiones, cuando un Rey no tiene hijos varones, puede nombrar a algún león como su heredero y hacerlo oficial ofreciéndole un Cubrimiento Real.  
_ _CITA TOMADA DE "Crónicas del Reino: El Legado de Ahadi" por John Burkitt y David MorrisCeremonia 'Muhimu Uwidaju":_ _Este nombre ha sido asignado para hacer referencia a la ceremonia en el que serán puestas a prueba las habilidades de cualquier leona aspirante a ser reconocida como adulta. En esta prueba deberá salir de cacería sin la compañía de la cuadrilla de caza. Si logra atrapar un animal, entonces será automáticamente considerada una adulta hecha y derecha por el resto de la manada. En caso contraria, se le seguirá viendo como una cachorrita, y su rol dentro de la manada se limitará a cuidar de cachorros ajenos, mientras el resto de leonas salen a cazar_. En los casos inusuales en los que una hembra sea la heredera al trono, las cosas se complican más, ya que si la princesa falla, no podrá ascender al trono, hasta que lo consiga, lo cual resulta un problema considerando que un reino no pude quedarse sin su gobernante por mucho tiempo, y más si los reyes en turno han fallecido. Esto último también se aplica a aquella leona en la que un león macho heredero al trono haya puesto sus ojos para contraer un futuro matrimonio, pero en este último caso muy particular la diferencia radica en que, si la leona en cuestión falla, deberá abandonar la manada para siempre. (Nota: Esto no es mencionado en La Saga de Las crónicas del Reino, más sin embargo se pone de Manifiesto, cuando en la Historia; El Legado de Ahadi, Misha le dice a Tanabi, el día en que realizaría su primera cacería _:"Es posible que sea una inútil para cazar, y entonces tendrías que olvidarme."(Lo referente a la ceremonia Muhimu Uwidaju es de mi autoría.)_


	103. CAPITULO 101

**Capítulo 101: La decisión de Nala y** _ **Mi Bella Sarabi**_

Una tarde, mientras Elanna tomaba una siesta, Nala y Sarafina recibían la agradable visita de Minka –una leona miembra de la cuadrilla de caza y de la manada de Mufasa-, así como por supuesto está, la de Mheetu y Shizazen.

Así, los cinco felinos sostenían una importante conversación dentro de la cueva:

—Estoy muy agradecida contigo, Sarafina —decía Minka—; A pesar de que Nala y tú ya no habitan más dentro de La Roca Del Rey, siempre nos han ayudado muchísimo en la cacería. A nombre del resto de la cuadrilla queremos agradecerles.

—¡Oh, no es nada! –Respondió Sarafina—, aún cuando mi hija y yo, ya no vivamos más ahí, el resto de la cuadrilla sigue siendo nuestra familia y siempre estaremos felices de ayudar. Además, la dictadura de Scar ha llegado a extremos terribles: leyes absurdas, escases de alimento, Pelelezas-a-ufalme patrullando por doquier, sequía, y para rematar una guerra. Hoy más que nunca, debemos apoyarnos entre todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, madre —exclamó Nala– Yo también estoy muy preocupada por la situación. Ya ven cómo últimamente, por ejemplo, hemos tenido que cazar animales peligrosos como crías de jirafa. Estamos exponiendo demasiado nuestras vidas con el afán de sobrevivir. Al menos más de lo debido. Los ríos se secan y las plantas escasean, y esto hace que los animales herbívoros mueran o intenten escapar del reino.

—Y es precisamente por eso hermana –Exclamó Mheetu tomando la palabra –que yo quisiera pedirte que te regreses al reino a donde perteneces. Al reino que te vio nacer. Junto a nuestro padre y conmigo. ¿Qué dices, Nala?

Automáticamente, Nala se puso seria y agachó la cabeza.

—Hermano, es que, no sé…

Sarafina se acercó a ella, mirándola con cierta inquietud:

—¡Vamos, hija!, regresa con tu hermano y con tu padre. Vivirás mucho mejor allá que en medio de esta dictadura. Yo no puedo hacer eso porque debo apoyar a Sarabi en estos difíciles momentos, pero en cambio tú… tú todavía tienes un gran camino por delante. Verás que si acompañas a tu padre y a tu hermano tendrás una vida más feliz y prometedora que permaneciendo aquí.

—Hija mía —Agregó entonces Shizazen—: Yo sé que si vienes con nosotros vivirás más segura y feliz.

Ante estos argumentos, Nala con voz firme y actitud decidida impugnó:

—Tal vez éste no es el reino de mi padre, tal vez éstas tierras no me vieron nacer, pero sí que me vieron crecer. Yo amo Las Tierras del Reino más que a nada, amo a la manada, y por muchas razones, no pienso dejar éste lugar. Mi objetivo es contribuir para cambiar las cosas aquí.

—Pero, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo, hija? —preguntó Sarafina agobiada.

—No lo sé, madre, pero ya encontraré la forma. Y si debo partir, no será al reino de mi padre a esconderme, será a otras tierras a pedir ayuda. Ahora Debo irme…

Acto seguido, y para sorpresa de todos, Nala salió corriendo de la cueva.

Shizazen y Mheetu se quedaron perplejos ante el extraño comportamiento de Nala.

—¡Hija!, ¡Hija espera!

Justo cuando Sarafina estaba a punto de ir tras Nala, Minka la detuvo y la tranquilizó.

—Tranquila, Saffy. Tu hija es muy lista y bondadosa. Sabe lo que hace. Aiheu se encargará de protegerla. No te preocupes.

Mientras tanto, en La Roca Del Rey, había más plática:

—¡No aceptaremos tu mandato, Scar! –decía Sarabi con voz firme—: Ninguna de nosotras irá a la guerra en contra de los reinos vecinos. Ellos han sido nuestros colegas por años y no los defraudaremos.

Taka estaba furioso. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro de manera violenta.

—¡¿Ni siquiera porque nos tienen bloqueados?!

—Ni siquiera por eso, Scar –replicó Sarabi corta y tajantemente— Además, si nos bloquearon fue por _tú_ culpa… Tú culpa y la de tus estúpidas leyes. Mufasa nunca hubiera permitido que rompiéramos relaciones con los reinos vecinos, tampoco hubiera dejado que el reino hubiera llegado a las condiciones tan deplorables en que se encuentra actualmente.

—¡Pero qué insolencia, Sarabi! —Gritó Scar encolerizado— ¡Sabes que es un delito criticar mi forma de gobernar! ¡Y es aún más grave mencionar el nombre de Mufasa en mi presencia! ¡También es ilegal levantarme la voz!, ¿O, acaso ya lo olvidaste?!

Pese a esta advertencia, el resto de las leonas ya no estaban dispuestas a dejarse manipular. Así, con gran valentía, mostraron su apoyo a Sarabi, y gritaron al unísono:

—¡Nos rehusamos a pelear!

Scar no podía creer que se le estuvieran revelando. Estaba tan enojado que parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

—¡Todas ustedes son unas inútiles —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Después se dirigió únicamente a Sarabi—: Pero te preguntaré algo, Sarabi, ¿Acaso no conoces la primera regla de la líder de cuadrilla de caza?, esta dice que toda falla es tú falla y toda insubordinación es tú insubordinación. Así que, si no quieres obedecer y hacer que el resto de las leonas participen en esta guerra, entonces, yo personalmente te condenaré a muerte.

—¡Para eso tendrás que matarnos a todas nosotras también, Scar!— replicó una de las leonas de la manada de Mufasa llamada Tabatha.

Taka lanzó un bufido lleno de frustración.

—¡Al demonio con esto! ¡Me rindo! Si no quieren pelear, adelante, de todos modos no hay la suficiente comida en el reino como para darme el lujo de eliminarlas a ustedes; la cuadrilla de caza. Ahora, ¡Salgan de la cueva real y desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión!

Todas las leonas de la manada de Mufasa, incluyendo Sarabi, salieron del lugar con paso firme y decidido, pero sobre todo con gran aire triunfal. Habían ganado; aunque la guerra sí se llevaría acabo, ellas, al menos, ya no tendrían que pelear contra nadie.

Una jaqueca inmensa comenzó a invadir a Scar, y también algunos ligeros ataques de asma.

 _¿Y ahora qué seguía en su mala racha?_ , Si las leonas de Mufasa no le entraban a la guerra, habría muchas posibilidades de perder.

Pasaron algunas horas; Scar se encontraba recostado con sensaciones de malestar, y por si eso hubiera sido poco para él, su cadena de sucesos incómodos continuaron, cuando escuchó de pronto detrás de él, una femenina voz que lo llamó con cierto tono agresivo:

—Scar, es urgente que hablemos.

—Ahora no, Nala. Me duele la cabeza.- decía el león frotándose la sien con una de sus zarpas.

—Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, Scar, ¡Me vas a escuchar porque me vas a escuchar!

Como era común en Scar, pese a que siempre quería proyectar rudeza, lo cierto es que invariablemente se sentía intimidado cuando una leona le hablaba de esa manera, así que no le quedó otra opción más que acceder a la petición de la furiosa leona.

—De acuerdo, te escucho. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Nala se sintió muy indignada ante tal respuesta:

—¿Que cuál es mi problema? ¿Que cuál es mi problema? ¡¿Acaso no lo vez?! El reino, está cada vez peor; ya no hay comida ni agua, la cuadrilla de caza se ha visto en la necesidad de cazar animales peligrosos como crías de jirafa, los ríos se secan, el ejercito de Pelelezas se la pasa intimidando a todos, y ahora una guerra, ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar que cuál es mi problema?!

—Nala, tu sabes perfectamente que está penado cuestionar mi manera de go…

Nala alzó la voz aún más. Estaba energúmena.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste si quiera a pedirnos ir a la guerra?! ¡¿Acaso no ves la situación del reino?! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que eso sólo traerá más hambre y penuria a estas tierras?!

—Ya les he dicho, mi querida Nala, que aquí abunda la comida, es sólo que la cuadrilla no sabe buscar…

Ante esta indiferente respuesta, una gran sensación de impotencia invadió a Nala, quien expulsó una lágrima de su ojo derecho, y bajó la guardia. Después dijo con la voz quebrada:

—No te importa... ¿Verdad, Scar?

Entonces, llena de desesperanza, Nala se soltó llorando. Scar se limitaba a observarla, pero no precisamente porque sintiera algo de compasión, o porque le hubieran conmovido las palabras de la leona. No. había algo más… obsesivos pensamientos atravesando su perverso corazón.

—A veces, al verte –comenzó a decir el perverso rey, ignorando por completo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno—, Pareciera que estoy viendo a mi amada Elanna, o aún más… a _**Mi Bella Sarabi**_. Mírate, eres igual de hermosa que ellas dos, y yo...

Nala dio un brinco hacia atrás, comenzaba a asustarse ante las raras palabras y actitudes de Scar.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo?!

Los ojos del león de negra melena destellaron con un dejo de lujuria, mientras que sus delgadas zarpas comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por la suave espalda de la leona, haciendo que ésta, experimentara una incómoda sensación de escalofrío.

—Basta Scar, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ven a mí Nala. Eres tan hermosa que…

Taka se acercaba cada vez más a Nala hasta invadir por completo su espacio personal, y cuando ella lo sintió demasiado cerca, le dio tremendo zarpazo que lo dejó tirado jadeando. Acto seguido, Nala salió de allí corriendo, empapada en lágrimas.

La perturbada leona se perdía entre los pastizales llorando desconsoladamente, corriendo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que de pronto, escuchó un ruido:

—¿Quién anda ahí? — Preguntó angustiada y mirando para todas direcciones.

Muy pronto, su pregunta obtuvo una respuesta. Una hiena estaba parada justo frente a ella.

—No te me acerques, escoria –le dijo Nala –, si lo haces te juro que te mataré.

—No te preocupes cariño. No vine a pelear. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Quisiera que me escucharas.

Nala se quedó callada. Era la primera vez que una hiena le hablaba con esa amabilidad, sin embargo, su experiencia le dictaba que no debía confiar en ella, así que, en un tono que reflejaba dureza, le dijo:

—Está bien, pero no te me acerques ni un milímetro, o te irá mal. Anda, di lo que tengas que decir. No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

La hiena, pareciendo ignorar el comentario poco amable de Nala, sonrió ligeramente, asintió con la cabeza, y respondió en un suave y misterioso susurro:

—De acuerdo, lo haré bajo tus condiciones. Mi nombre es Shimbekh. Soy la sacerdotisa del clan de hienas. Soy vidente también, y por ello, he visto tu futuro. Sé que tú eres quien puede contribuir en gran medida a que estas tierras se regeneren.

— ¿Lo dices en verdad? —Preguntó Nala sorprendida. Tal vez a Nala no le agradaban las hienas, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que las hienas que sabían magia podían ser incluso más poderosas que un simio chamán.

—Absolutamente. Pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga; Ahora acompáñame, te mostraré el camino.

Shimbekh llevó a Nala hasta los límites del reino, las cuales como todos sabemos, estaban siendo patrulladas por Falkur y la temible patrulla de _Pelelezas_ a su cargo.

—¡Alto ahí en nombre del rey! —vociferó el guardián Falkur, más sin embargo, al ver a Shimbekh, bajó la guardia—: ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su santidad Shimbekh! Yo sólo hacía mi trabajo de patrullar la frontera y no la vi venir… Pero dígame, ¿qué la trae por aquí? ¡Oh, poderosa!

—Esta leona debe salir del reino. Órdenes del Rey. –dijo Shimbekh con firmeza, señalando a Nala con la cabeza.

Shimbekh miró a Nala a los ojos de manera muy profunda. Después se le acercó y la acarició en su cabeza con una de sus patas.

—Cierra los ojos, pequeña.

Nala hizo caso de la petición de Shimbekh. La sacerdotisa comenzó a susurrar estas extrañas palabras:

— _Ommm Bhavaa Antayee Roh´kash._ Te bendigo bajo la gracia de la gran madre. _Ommm Bava Antayee Roh´kash_. Yo te consagro en el nombre de Roh´kash. Gran madre, bendícele y condúcela por el camino hacia su misión —Después guardó silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente le ordenó: —Ahora abre los ojos, hija de la luz.

Al abrirlos, Nala sintió una gran paz y felicidad en su interior. Era como si sus energías hubieran sido renovadas por completo. Miró hacia al frente y pudo vislumbrar una extraña bola de luz color azul marino, extremadamente brillante.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Nala a la Hiena, totalmente atónita.

—.Eso mi niña, es un _Trakingaroho._

—¿Un _Trakingaroho_ ? ¿Y qué significa?

—Es un espíritu guía y protector. Él guiará tu camino, hasta que puedas encontrar ayuda para tu gente. Dime, ¿estarás dispuesta a seguirlo?

Nala perdió su vista en Las Tierras del Reino. En sus amadas tierras, esas que la habían visto nacer, y que por hoy se habían convertido en _Tierras de Sombras_. Soltó una lágrima, y miró a la hiena.

—Lo haré —Respondió en tono firme y decidido.

—Hasta aquí puedo guiarte, mi niña —le dijo la Hiena—: Ahora todo depende de ti.

Nala, corrió tras el _Trakingaroho,_ y así emprendería lo que sería para ella un largo y tortuoso viaje; un viaje que a pesar de ser difícil, terminaría por cambiar el destino de todos.

—Buena suerte. —Susurró finalmente la sacerdotisa. El viento frío acarició su rostro.

Después, Falkur se acercó a Shimbekh. —Esas no pudieron ser órdenes del rey, ¿Por qué usted la dejó escapar?

Shimbekh lo miró calculadoramente.

—Tu familia no ha comido en días, tú y tus soldados han tenido que patrullar esta frontera por meses sin descanso, y quieres que eso cambie, ¿Verdad Falkur?

Falkur asintió, algo apenado.

—Entonces lo que has visto aquí, no deberá ser divulgado al rey Scar –Finalizó Shimbekh, reflejando mucha convicción en sus palabras.


	104. Capítulo 102

**Capítulo 102:**

 **La lealtad y el apoyo incondicional de la ex manada de Haki hacia Scar**

Al caer el ocaso, Scar reunió a sus fieles seguidoras de la ex -manada de Haki para suplicarles por su ayuda. El león estaba desesperado.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Las leonas de Mufasa no quieren cooperar!, preciso su apoyo más que nunca en estos momentos tan críticos. Requiero que ustedes vayan a luchar en la guerra contra los reinos vecinos. ¡Se los suplico!

Entonces, una de las leonas llamada Scruffy le dijo a él sin pensarlo dos veces:

—Claro que sí, Scar. Tú sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea. Somos tus amigas incondicionales.

El resto de leonas de la ex manada de Haki asintieron.

—¡Gracias, manada! ¡No saben cuánto se los agradezco! –decía el rey extasiado, después miró a Zira y con cierta timidez le dijo: -Por cierto Zira, es de suma importancia que tú también vayas a la guerra. Incluso Nuka debe acompañarte.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Scar. Pero ¿Y los niños Kovu y Vitani?, aún son muy pequeños para estar lejos de mí

—Los niños tendrán que ir contigo y cuando te toque luchar, deberás esconderlos en un lugar seguro.

—Está bien—, respondió Zira con desgano, intentando esconder en lo más profundo de su ser su disconformidad, no obstante, al final intentó ver la situación por el lado amable; _Ella le estaba haciendo un favor muy importante al león de su vida._

Entonces la leona Cintia, la madre del pequeño Rakchasa, se acercó a Zira, colocó una zarpa en el hombro de ésta de manera amistosa, y le dijo:

—Te acompaño en tu preocupación. Sólo de pensar que mientras yo esté peleando tendré que dejar oculto a mi pequeño Rak, me muero de angustia.

Zira entonces la miró, y muy agradecida por sus palabras de aliento, sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, también de que Cintia era una leona muy tierna y de buen corazón.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	105. Capítulo 103

**Capítulo 103: Juntos… ¿Por última vez?**

 **Scar Narrando:**

La madrugada llegó, y cuando salí a recibir los rayos del sol, recordé que mis Kovu, Vitani y Nuka irían con Zira a la guerra. Entonces pensé que sería una buena idea que ellos y yo pasáramos el último día juntos, antes de su triste partida.

El sol ni siquiera había terminado de salir, cuando desperté a los pequeños Vitani y Kovu; Ambos respingaron sus pequeñas naricitas y bostezaron con fuerza.

—¿A dónde vamos, papi? –Preguntaron ambos niños al unísono.

—Vamos a pasar el resto del día, juntos.

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

Después desperté a Zira; quería que ella también estuviera presente. Tal vez yo no la amaba con locura, pero de verdad la echaría de menos. Ella era mi compañera, y fue quien permaneció a mi lado por tanto tiempo.

Por último me acerqué a Nuka con algo de temor a su reacción. En cuanto lo desperté, me miró con inmensa desaprobación.

—Ahora no, Scar. Déjame dormir tranquilo. Además quedé de pasar todo el día con Halima antes de mi partida a la guerra.

Una opresión en el pecho me invadió ante tal contestación.

—Como quieras, hijo –Le dije al fin. No le dije nada más, y Zira también respetó su decisión.

Kovu, Vitani, Zira y yo, pasamos el resto del día juntos; Pese a mi personalidad seria, los niños me incitaron a que los acompañara juguetear entre los pastizales. Las inocentes risas de los pequeños apaciguaban mi siempre atormentado espíritu, devolviéndome un poco de la inocencia que había perdido al haber despertado mi irascible lado _Scar._

Por otro lado, Zira se mostró cariñosa y comprensiva conmigo en todo momento. Al caer el ocaso, me dio un cálido beso mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

Más tarde, los niños, Zira y yo platicamos de muchas cosas diferentes, me hacía bien la compañía de mi familia.

…En aquellos momentos sentía mi corazón hacerse pedazos; algo dentro de mí me decía… que aquel sería verdaderamente el último día feliz que yo pasaría con ellos. El último…

 **Redactora:**

Por otro lado, Halima y Nuka pasaban el día juntos. Ambos enamorados estaban muy tristes; Sabían que en mucho tiempo no se volverían a ver.

—No quisiera que fueras a la guerra, _Nukita,_ no quiero que te pase algo.

—Lo sé, pero qué puedo hacer; Mi padre quiere que le ayude a mi madre y al resto de las leonas a luchar.

Halima miró preocupada a su amado.

—Pero tú ni siquiera sabes pelear, ¡qué tal si te sucede algo malo!

—Ya lo sé —Nuka se enjuagó una lágrima con su Zarpa —; Eso es lo peor de todo y lo que me produce mayor tristeza. Soy un cobarde y un debilucho… Una vergüenza de león.

— _¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!_ –Aseguró Halima con exasperación, acercándose a él, colocándose debajo de su barbilla y acariciándolo con inmensa dulzura—; Tú eres el mejor león del mundo.

—Te amo Halima, y siempre lo haré. Cuando regrese de la guerra, te juro que nos casaremos. Tú sabes que eres y siempre serás la luz que brille en medio de oscuridad. Tú siempre serás _"mi sol de madrugada"._

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	106. Capítulo 104

**Capítulo 104: Adiós, mis seres queridos**

 **Scar narrando:**

La mañana siguiente, a primera hora, las leonas del ejército de Haki se despidieron de mí; Fue un doloroso adiós porque se trataba de mis amigas, mis grandes amigas, ahora se marchaban y aunque yo sabía que regresarían pronto, algo dentro de mí me decía que no las volvería a ver jamás. Las abracé a todas y les di las infinitas gracias por haber accedido a ayudarme en esta Guerra.

—Siempre estaremos contigo, Scar. –Dijo entonces Lazy-Eye, en nombre de todas.

—Tú eres nuestro gran amigo — Agregó Cintia.

—Gracias –Les dije con toda sinceridad y la voz algo quebrada—; Desde que ustedes llegaron aquí junto a su ex líder Haki, sólo han traído compañía y alegría a mi familia y a mí. Yo sé que ustedes pronto estarán de regreso y celebraremos juntos la victoria.

Después, Zira se acercó a mí llorando como una histérica;

—¡Scar, te voy a extrañar muchísimo!

Zira me daba violentos y desesperados lametazos. Yo estaba muy afligido como para corresponderlos.

—No te preocupes Zira, yo sé que ustedes pronto estarán de regreso.

—No olvides que yo te amo, Scar.

Acaricié ligeramente la cabeza de Zira.

—Yo también te quiero, Zira. —pero sólo pude decirle eso. En realidad siempre se me había hecho difícil decirle que la amaba, porque nunca estuve tan seguro de eso.

Por último, los pequeñitos Kovu y Vitani se acercaron a mí con lagrimitas en los ojos. La pequeña Vits no pudo contener su llanto:

—Te quiero mucho papi. No quiero ir con mamá.

Al escuchar esto sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sentí horrible al pensar que en varias semanas no vería a mi adorada hijita y la abracé con fuerza. Después me acerqué al pequeño Kovu, y le dije:

—Kovu… hijo… promete que vas a ser muy fuerte y que pase lo que pase, siempre cuidarás de tu hermana, ¿Lo harás, campeón?

—De acuerdo Scar, lo haré —Afirmó Kovu con decisión, secándose las lágrimas y fingiendo un poco de dignidad y valentía.

Abracé a mis cachorros; En mucho tiempo no había experimentado tanta tristeza. Me despedía de ellos, sin siquiera sospechar que esa despedida sería la última. Vi que a lo lejos la leona Cintia se despedía de su hijo Rakchasa, llena de tristeza.

…Y eso sólo me hizo sentir aún peor…

Después de una amarga y caótica despedida, con tristeza pude ver cómo la manada partía del reino para dirigirse hacia la guerra. Cerca de mí se encontraba Halima. Noté lágrimas en sus ojos, y supe de inmediato que eran por mi hijo Nuka. De pronto me sentí comprendido; ambos compartíamos un dolor profundo e intenso.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	107. Capítulo 105

**Capítulo 105:** **¡Nunca más!**

El día que le siguió a la partida de mis seres más amados y amigos, me quedé recostado todo el día en mi vieja cueva; mi cueva amada, la que tantas veces, desde que era un simple cachorro, había sido testigo, de cada uno de mis desajustes emocionales.

En aquellos momentos mi mente comenzó a indagar muchas cosas, y por alguna extraña razón recordé a Kovu, y la manera en como se había despedido de mí. Yo siempre había estado satisfecho cuando alguien me llamaba Scar, pero que él en específico lo hiciera, me desagarraba el corazón. Y luego vino otro pensamiento: Mheetu, ¿cómo estaría él? ¡¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora que se había convertido en Rey?... ¡Qué tonto me sentía!, nunca pude verlo crecer, y el imbécil de Shizazen se había llevado el crédito, y todo por mis tonterías.

Y de pronto la desesperación se apoderó de mí: él me odiaba, Sarafina me odiaba… ¡todos me odiaban!... pero más que todo, ¡yo me odiaba a mí mismo!... ¡A mí y a las dos fuerzas que combatían en el interior de mi espíritu!: Scar vs Taka… uno siempre alabándome y el otro siempre reclamándome, y la verdad es que ya estaba harto de los dos.

¿Acaso no habría ni una pequeña luz que reubicara mi camino? ¡¿No habría luz que expiara mi culpa?! ¡¿no habría una esperanza que apaciguara el dolor de mi alma?!... Y entonces cruelmente resonaban en mi cabeza las mismas palabras: _¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS!_

"¡Eres grandioso y amado!", me decía Scar: "¡mira lo que has logrado! Ahora eres un rey poderoso. Tú mandas. Todos están a tus pies. ¡Lograste lo que querías!"… Scar, era tan distinto a Taka, no sentía remordimiento alguno, ni culpa, ni debilidad alguna, por el contrario, era fuerte, soberbio, poderoso… ¡yo quería ser siempre así!… pero mi otra identidad reclamaba algo siempre, "¿por qué, Taka? ¿Por qué no te vas?", preguntaba siempre yo con inmensa desesperación "¡déjame sólo con Scar! ¡Tú ya no tienes cabida aquí! ¡Sólo me debilitas!, sólo me estorbas, ¡así que, largo! ¡Me conviertes en un cachorro llorón e inútil! ¡Y no vuelvas nunca más!"

 _¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS!_

Pero en qué me estaba convirtiendo yo, más que en un miserable, ¡eso era yo! ¡UN SIMPLE MISERABLE!... ¡oh, Dioses! ¡Cuánta desdicha!, sin embargo era una desdicha bien merecida, por todo el daño que había hecho… ¿Acaso toda esta tristeza era la manera en que debía pagar mis fallas? ¿La felicidad jamás se había dignado siquiera a mirarme? Ya no habría esperanza para mí nunca más…

 _¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS!_

En esos momentos, me coloqué las zarpas la cabeza. Quería jalarme de la melena a causa de la desesperación. Lancé gritos ahogados, empecé a temblar, mis lágrimas de rabia salían una tras otra, acompañadas de una fuerte frustración. Y entonces Elanna de pronto apareció en mi mente como un espectro en medio de mis pensamientos, empeorándolos: "¡Lannie! ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Vuelve! ¡VUELVE!... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Todos mis días se había vuelto un verdadero infierno desde tu partida!... ¡Lannie, por favor, vuelve!... Pero ella no volvería nunca más…

Vuelve para despertarme…

…De esta interminable pesadilla…

 _¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS!_


	108. Capítulo 106

**Capítulo 106: Guerra en el valle** _ **Kifo-Kisasi**_

El ex ejército de Haki -ahora de Scar-con Zira a la cabeza por un lado, y las tropas de los reyes Tuni, Sabaru y Shizán por otro, se reunieron en un valle apartado de la sabana africana llamado _"Kifo-Kisasi"_ , que en Swahili africano significa _"Muerte y Venganza"._

Éste lugar había sido testigo de diferentes enfrentamientos entre reinos vecinos. Era el punto de reunión para la guerra. Pero lo realmente reprochable era que ese lugar no había sido utilizado, desde el gobierno del rey león "Remtrand, el terrible", y eso había sido ya bastantes siglos atrás.

Antes de dar comienzo a la guerra, Zira había dejado en un lugar seguro y apartado a los cachorros Vitani y Kovu; una cueva ubicada de tal forma que quedaba oculta de ojos enemigos, y que los protegería del clima y la tempestad. Esta vez, Nuka había quedado al cuidado de ellos, y al día siguiente sería el turno de Lazy-eye. La leona Cintia, con mucho dolor, también había dejado a su cachorro Rakchasa oculto en el mismo lugar.

Los cachorros aguardaban temerosos los acontecimientos. Nuka sólo se dedicaba a consolar a la pequeña Vits, quien lloraba amargamente mientras que a Kovu lo ignoraba por completo, dejándolo temblando de miedo solo en un rincón. Afortunadamente, gracias a Rakchasa, Kovu al menos se sintió un poco más acompañado. Los tres hermanos y el pequeño Rak tenían mucho miedo y éste empeoró cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse y por consiguiente a oscurecerse. Una tormenta de poderosos relámpagos caía del cielo. Ni una sola gota de agua, sólo relámpagos que resonaban sobre la sabana con toda su furia. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que podía atemorizar hasta el ser más valiente.

El terror de los cachorros aumentó cuando, en frente de ellos, vieron caer un enorme rayo, el cuál partió en dos un árbol. En esos momentos Kovu y Rak se colocaron detrás de las patas de Nuka para sentirse más seguros. Tal vez debido al impacto que le provocó a Nuka el suceso, éste no ofreció resistencia para que los niños se refugiaran detrás de él pese a que no los soportaba. Nuka sentía impotencia, pues a pesar de ser un león adulto, era tan cobarde que unos simples relámpagos podían atormentarlo terriblemente.

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, los ejércitos de leones de ambos bandos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, esperando la orden de sus respectivas cabecillas para comenzar a atacar.

Jamás el ejército de Haki había sentido tanto miedo; por obvias razones, los ejércitos de los reinos vecinos Tuni, Sabaru y Shizan los superaban en número, nunca antes habían tenido que luchar contra tantos leones al mismo tiempo. Por aquellos viejos tiempos, Haki y Zian los habían entrenado muy duro para combatir, pero la gran cantidad de adversarios complicaba mucho las cosas.

Ambos ejércitos evaluaron unos segundos la situación.

—¡Ataquen! –Gritó Zira. Ambos ejércitos comenzaron a movilizarse. Pronto, se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, aumentando la velocidad cada vez.

La guerra había comenzado.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	109. Chapter 107

**Capítulo 107: El orgullo detiene, pero el hambre levanta**

 _ **Redactora:**_

Mientras tanto, otro tipo de problemas surgían en las desoladas Tierras del Reino:

—¡¿Pero, qué demonios significa esto, Sarabi?! –Vociferaba Scar, echando chispas de furia por los ojos—: ¿No puedo creer que esto sea lo único que la cuadrilla de caza pudo conseguir desde la mañana?

Sarabi se mantenía firme y serena, frente a los gritos del tirano.

—Sí, Scar. Es lo único que pudimos conseguir de alimento.

En el suelo, las leonas habían dejado un pequeño tejón muerto. Scar estaba furioso, aunque muy en el fondo, él sabía perfectamente que la culpa era únicamente suya.

—Les di la oportunidad de no ir a la guerra, envié en su lugar a mis amigos del ejército de Haki, ¡¿Y así es como me pagan?! ¡Un tejón!, ¡¿Así es como me responden?! ¡Trabajando de manera ineficiente!

—Scar, eres un... –La leona Minka estaba a punto de ofender a Scar, pero en cambio de eso tomó aire con fuerza y manteniendo la clama dijo: —Nosotras hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, de hecho, el que no lo hace bien... ¡Eres tú!

Entonces en los ojos de Scar brilló una chispa de enojo profundo:

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Sin miedo a nada, Minka continuó retando al rey:

—Exigimos salir de este reino para buscar mejores tierras. Tu reino ya no es habitable. Eres un pésimo rey.

A Scar se le dilataron las pupilas. Estaba encolerizado. Fulminaba a Minka cn la mirada.

—¡Cómo osas desafiarme!, ¡Tu insolencia te costará muy caro, Minka!

Acto seguido y de manera inesperada, Scar se arrojó sobre la valiente leona mordiéndola levemente, pero Sarabi y el resto de las leonas se abalanzaron sobre Scar para defender a Minka y lanzando muy lejos al viejo león.

—Sobre nuestro cadáver le harás daño, o a cualquiera de nosotras –exclamó Sarabi, jadeante, mirando desafiantemente a los ojos verdes del mal soberano. Scar entonces, sintió una gran impotencia, y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada llena de furia.

—Salgan de mi vista, o haré que el ejército de Pelelezas las mate a todas ustedes, ¡fuera de aquí!... ¡Y tú, Sarabi, más vale que trabajes arduamente para conseguir buena comida, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo! –Scar gritó frenético. Sarabi no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante tal berrido.

Las leonas se apresuraron a llevar a Minka con Rafiki, aunque la herida de esta valiente leona no era en realidad grave.

 _ **Scar Narrando:**_

Tratar con altanería a Sarabi me traía una enorme sensación de placer, pues, según mi neurótica mente, ella era la causa de todos mis males. En verdad, disfrutaba sobajarla y humillarla. Mis sentidos se deleitaban con su dolor y sufrimiento. Según mi mente enferma de odio, yo debía vengarme de ella por todo el sufrimiento que supuestamente me había causado, sin siquiera poder ver que yo era mi único y peor enemigo.

Cuando las leonas se retiraron, caminé hacia las fronteras del reino. Mi impacto fue enorme al descubrir lo flacas y pálidas que estaban las hienas patrulleras, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien con mi gobierno, incluso yo tenía hambre y sed, fue cuando a mi pesar supe que había llegado el momento de doblegar un poco mi orgullo, aunque eso sí; definitivamente no nos moveríamos de Las Tierras del Reino. Según mi retorcida opinión, mi gobierno era perfecto y yo me creía un gran rey, sentía que todos a mi alrededor eran unos malagradecidos que no apreciaban nada de lo que yo había hecho por ellos con mi esfuerzo, inclusive me creía mejor que mi hermano difunto Mufasa. Qué equivocado estaba. Me engañaba a mí mismo diciéndome que mi forma de gobernar era correcta, sólo que las cosas no habían salido muy bien en los últimos días. Sí, eso debía ser y nada más.

Me acerqué a Falkur, el jefe del ejército de Pelelezas, y le dije:

—Necesito que ustedes salgan del reino, y busquen comida, no importa que la frontera quede desprotegida.

Por alguna razón, noté un dejo de felicidad en Falkur, al escuchar estas palabras por parte mía.

Una vez dada la orden, Falkur y una pequeña parte del ejército de Pelelezas salieron del reino para iniciar su búsqueda de alimento.

Esto, de alguna manera, era un golpe a mi vanidad, pero bien dicen por ahí, que _el orgullo tira pero el hambre y la necesidad levantan._


	110. Capítulo 108

**Capítulo 108: La batalla continúa**

La guerra se tornaba cada vez más difícil; El ejército comandado por los reyes vecinos le llevaba por mucho la ventaja al de Zira; las leonas que obedecían a Zira habían sido entrenadas toda su vida para pelear, siempre tuteladas por Haki y el león Zian, y el hecho de saber que ellas iban perdiendo les hacía sentir una inmensa frustración.

El día casi llegaba a su fin. Ambos bandos estaban al borde del colapso, pero fue debido a una enorme herida que había recibido una leona del ejército de Tuni, que por fin se escuchara el grito de 'retirada'. Ambos ejércitos dejaron de luchar y abandonaron el lugar de combate.

Las leonas comandadas por Zira se dirigieron a la cueva en la que Nuka, Kovu y Vitani se encontraban. Todas estaban cansadas y algunas muy heridas.

La guerra no había terminado. Ambos bandos sabían perfectamente que debían volver al día siguiente al mismo punto, para continuar con la guerra.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Las pesadillas cobraban vida segundo a segundo.


	111. Capítulo 109

**Capítulo 109: La Sacerdotisa pierde sus poderes espirituales**

En algún lugar apartado del cementerio de elefantes, una solitaria Hiena perdía su vista en el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos, con una sensación de vacío que recorría cada espacio de su ser. La tristeza la invadía terriblemente. Los miedos más profundos y las más negras emociones se apoderaban de ella segundo a segundo. Y en medio de ésta pesadumbre, sintió una pata cálida en su hombro que la reconfortó:

—Mutti... ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué haces aquí sola en el cementerio?

Makhpil, su hija adoptiva, había estado muy preocupada por Shimbekh; Desde hacía varios días que no había querido comer, y la notaba cada vez más delgada y demacrada. A veces la encontraba llorando amargamente por los rincones. A Makhpil le ponía muy mal esta situación, y se sentía impotente de no saber qué era lo que acongojaba tanto a la pobre Shimbekh.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Fríamente y sin siquiera mirarla, la sacerdotisa, le dijo:

—Mira con tus ojos de Sacerdotisa.

—Pero, ¿Por qué, Mutti? —reclamó Makhpil, preocupada.

—Sólo, Hazlo —ordenó Shimbekh.

Makhpil se concentró y disipó su vista en la nada, mientras que Shimbekh, repetía una y otra vez, el siguiente mantra: _"Tooooooorrrrrr Mani Maniooooooooooo"_

Pronto, Brin´bi, el espíritu con el que Shimbekh había contraído matrimonio –recordemos el ritual Dalem Rokmarem- y el cual, por consiguiente, se había convertido en padre adoptivo de Makhpil, apareció frente a ellas dos.

—¡Hola Makhpil, hija querida! –Saludó el espíritu–, ¡Hola Shimbekh, esposa mía!

Makhpil saludó alegremente, sin embargo Shimbekh no le respondió el saludo.

—¿Lo has visto ya? –. Preguntó de repente Shimbekh a Makhpil. Su mirada cambió repentinamente. Era como si estuviera desesperada, aterrada—; _¡DIME, HIJA! ¿LO HAS VISTO YA?, porque yo no... ¡YO YA NO PUEDO VERLO!_

"Solamente las sacerdotisas podemos ver a los espíritus", susurró Makphil asustada. Ella miraba horrorizada cómo su madre parecía desquiciarse segundo a segundo.

Entonces Shimbekh estalló en un desgarrador llanto.

Brin´bi también estaba aterrado: "Pero, ¿Qué has hecho, Shimbekh? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!", Preguntaba a gritos el espectro, sabiendo de antemano que todo era inútil, sabía que Shimbekh ya no podría verlo nunca más.

Makhpil estaba extremadamente angustiada. La boca le temblaba. Hablaba jadeantemente: "Perdiste tus poderes espirituales, madre, pero... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Shimbekh se llevó las manos a los costados de su cabeza desesperada, casi al punto del colapso nervioso:

—No lo sé hija... No lo sé... ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Shimbekh se tiró al suelo, enroscándose, Retorciéndose de pura tristeza.

—¡¿Por qué, gran Diosa, si yo intenté enmendar todos los daños?! ¿Por qué, si yo busqué hablar con Nala, señalándole que ella podría salvar estas tierras? ¿Por qué no me perdonas? ¿Por qué no me devuelven mis poderes? ¿Por qué?... ¡Ahora, nunca más podré ver a mi amado esposo de nuevo, ni podré ejercer como sacerdotisa, ni estar en resonancia con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, ni nada de eso!"

Los lamentos de Shimbekh eran tan desgarradores que Makhpil comenzó a llorar también, y Brin´bi, quien a pesar de ser un espíritu, pudo percibir el enorme desosiego que invadía a Shimbekh.

De repente, Makhpil, sintió frio. Era Brin´bi, quien había tocado su hombro.

—Creo, hija mía –comenzó a decirle su padre adoptivo–, que sé lo que pasa.

Makhpil bajó su cabeza y suspiró.

-Sí, padre, yo también creo saber; estoy casi segura que mi madre realizó algún conjuro que afectó a teceros, puede ser que también haya mentido a alguien sobre un asunto importante. Eso está prohibido en las leyes de la alta magia, es probable que eso despertara la furia de Roh´kash, nuestra divina diosa.

Makhpil levantó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Brin´bi, asustada. Después se acercó a su madre.

—Madre... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?

—Me obligaron hija... Me obligaron...

—Pero, ¿Quién?

—La Roh´mach, Shenzi. Ella fue. Primero me hizo decirle a Scar que si él decidía abandonar el trono las cosas irían muy mal para él y su reino, después me hizo hacer un hechizo ""Mina- Phupa Mina-Zwa" el cuál culminó con el aborto del hijo de la ex reina Elanna.

—¡Por los dioses! –Exclamó Makhpil, llevándose una pata a la boca de la conmoción—. Esa hiena siempre me desagradó, pero ahora me va a escuchar, y no me importa que sea nuestra lideresa. La voy a…

—¡Espera, hija! —gritaron, Brin'bi y Shimbekh al unísono, pero ya no había nada que detuviera a la enfurecida aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

Makhpil salió disparada hacia La Roca Del Rey dispuesta a encarar a la Roh´mach.


	112. Capítulo 110

**Capítulo 110: La maldición de Makhpil**

—¡Así que fuiste tú! —Exclamaba Makhpil, enfurecida—: Tú provocaste que mi madre perdiera sus poderes, ¿Verdad, Shenzi?

Shenzi bajó la cabeza y agachó las orejas, invadida por la culpa y la tristeza.

—Sí, Makhpil, Yo fui… Pero no me juzgues, Por favor. Sé por qué lo hice.

—¡¿Y por qué no habría de juzgarte?! –preguntó Makhpil con altanería, sintiendo que las palabras de Shenzi eran más bien una burla.

—Lo hice... Porque soy la Roh´mach de las hienas... lo hice, por el bien de mi gente... lo hice, por el bien de mis hermanos... y hasta por tú propio bien.

—¡Pues, no te creo! –sentenció Makhpil, alzando cada vez más la voz.

—Entiende, Makhpil, Zira amenazó con asesinar a mis hermanos y hacer daño a la jauría si yo no le pedía a Shimbekh que realizara el hechizo 'Mina- phupa mina-zwa', yo estaba siendo manipulada, ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?!

—A mí no me importan tus argumentos—, dijo Makhpil a Shenzi—: Por _tu_ culpa, mi pobre madre ha perdido sus poderes de sacerdotisa, y pagarás por ello, así que en nombre de la gran diosa Roh´kash, la siguiente maldición recaerá sobre ti: _'Todo amigo que tengas, te traicionará'_ , y agradece que estoy siendo compasiva contigo, porque te mereces algo peor que eso."

—Ponme todas las maldiciones que quieras, Makhpil—, exclamó Shenzi–, pero que no se te olvide que yo soy tu Roh´mach, y en cualquier momento, yo puedo decidir sobre tu destino en la jauría.

—No te tengo miedo, Shenzi. Hace mucho que aprendí a no temer a nadie. Que tengas un buen día.

En cuanto Makhpil se marchó, un llanto producto del estrés, se apoderó de Shenzi, quien decía:

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

—¡Lo hice por mi gente! ¡Lo hice por el bien de todos! ¡Sin embargo, Makhpil tiene razón! Sé que he provocado algo terrible. He dañado a mi mejor amigo en el mundo, es decir a Scar. Por mi culpa las cosas se pusieron de mal a peor para él y para todos…

 _¡TODO POR MI CULPA!_


	113. Chapter 111

**Capítulo 111: Una pérdida generadora de conciencia**

 **Redactora:**

El segundo día de guerra en el valle Kifo-Kisasi fue todavía más difícil de librar que el anterior para los guerreros de ambos bandos. Esta vez, tal como se había acordado, fue el turno de Lazy-Eye de cuidar a los cachorros, y Nuka fue enviado a combatir.

Fue un segundo día de batalla lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

Los ejércitos comandados por los reinos vecinos, de nueva cuenta volvían a llevar la ventaja. El ejército de Zira estaba cada vez más y más débil, aunado a que Nuka definitivamente no tenía habilidad para pelear, aunque sí el conocimiento, gracias a los entrenamientos.

Las mordidas y zarpazos más terribles no se hicieron esperar. Ambos bandos luchaban con firmeza y dignidad hasta donde sus capacidades se lo permitían. Nuka fue de los más afectado, pues siendo tan frágil, se desmayó apenas recibió una leve mordida y un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

La lucha parecía interminable. El monstruo terrible de la guerra cubría el valle de _"Kifo-Kisasi"_ , y atrapaba entre sus garras a todos los leones involucrados. El viento presagiaba sus horrores.

El segundo día de guerra trajo consigo desesperanza absoluta. Angustia y consternación se respiraban en el aire.

Al caer el ocaso, el monstruo de la guerra se había vestido con tono carmesí y un aire triunfal, cobrando su primera gran víctima; una leona la cual había caído gravemente herida; se trataba de _Cintia_ , la madre del pequeño Rakchasa.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

La conmoción por la muerte de la leona se apoderó de todos. Fue por esto que la guerra se detuvo. El orgullo tuvo que ser doblegado y ante tan horrenda escena, el rey Shizan, se apresuró a gritar: ¡Retirada!

Los miembros del ejército comandado por los reyes de los gobiernos vecinos doblegaron su orgullo, y contrajeron sus uñas, acto seguido dieron media vuelta. La lucha, había llegado a su fin.

Zira, cegada por la terquedad, gritó: "¡regresen acá y peleen, cobardes!". Fue entonces cuando el Rey Tuni, se volvió hacia Zira y le dijo: ¿No te da pena y horror lo que has visto? ¿Acaso quieres seguir con esto?, declaramos esta guerra finalizada, y eso será todo.

Zira estaba furiosa, ella no quería dejar de luchar. La terquedad la había privado de su razón.

Los ejércitos de los gobiernos vecinos, pasaron a retirarse, dejando a Zira con su coraje y sus ganas de seguir peleando.

Sin embargo, al pasar unos minutos, Zira buscó conectarse con los sentimientos de las demás leonas del ejército de Haki, ella también comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que haber cesado la guerra había sido lo mejor, después de todo Cintia había sido una de sus mejores amigas y el dolor por esa pérdida estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella también.

Guardando un minuto de silencio, todos le rindieron honores a Cintia, pero en especial Zira se sentía muy deprimida, la leona que había fallecido, en verdad le había dolido, porque la consideraba su amiga, y peor aún; ¿Y ahora cómo se lo dirían al pobre Rakchasa?

Scruffy y otra leona llamada Samanta, se ayudaron mutuamente para cargar a Nuka, quien aún estaba inconsciente por el golpe recibido en la cabeza.

Después se dirigieron a la cueva donde los pequeños Kovu, Vitani y Rakchasa, custodiados por Lazy-Eye aguardaban temerosos los acontecimientos.

—¿Qué sucedió? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Rak, al ver que todos habían regresado, menos su madre—; ¿Dónde está ella?

Scruffy, quien junto con los demás, había decidido que era mejor no andarse con rodeos, bajó la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, le dijo:

—Perdimos a tu madre en la batalla.

El llanto y el silencio, reinaron el lugar. El pequeño quedó impactado por la noticia y se quedó mudo.

Cuando Nuka recobró la conciencia, se enteró de la muerte de Cintia también, y la tristeza se apoderó inmediatamente de él.

Todos guardaban silencio. Solo se escuchaban los tristes sollozos del pequeño Rakchasa.

Los cachorritos Nuka y Vitani, también lloraron, pues les dolía ver a su amigo tan mal. Ambos cachorritos abrazaron a Rak intentando consolarlo. Después todas las leonas se acercaron a él, con el fin de reconfortar al pequeño.

El ambiente que se vivía, era en verdad muy penoso.

Pasadas dos horas aproximadamente, las cuales fueron dedicadas al luto de Cintia, las leonas decidieron regresar a Las Tierras del Reino, muy desganadas.

Una guerra inútil, que se había cobrado una vida útil, dejando huérfano a un pequeño.

¡Qué despreciable!


	114. Capítulo 112

**Capítulo 112: ¡Sé que aún hay algo de bondad en él!**

Mientras tanto, en Las Tierras Del Reino, Sarafina y Elanna, mantenían una conversación:

—Puedes creer lo que hizo ese desalmado, Elanna; ¡Mordió a Minka!, afortunadamente la herida no fue muy profunda que digamos. Rafiki pudo curarla sin mayor dificultad.

Elanna estaba muy pensativa. En su rostro reflejaba una gran melancolía y añoranza por un pasado perdido.

—¿Qué habrá sido del dulce león que conocí?, día a día lo desconozco más.

—¿Sabes, Lannie?, tal vez te suene raro lo que te diré, pero yo creo firmemente que el amable y dulce Taka, aún sigue viviendo en el fondo del corazón de Scar —, afirmó Sarafina con mucha seguridad —. Si él fuera tan malo, hubiera dañado más a Minka, sin embargo no lo hizo. Por eso creo que aún queda un poco de bondad en él. Aunque sea mínima, y casi imperceptible.

Elanna sonrió. Sarafina prosiguió su discurso:

—¿Sabes algo más?, antes le tenía mucho rencor, por lo que nos hizo a Mheetu y a mí —prosiguió Sarafina–, ahora lo único que me inspira es compasión sincera.

Elanna se quedó pensativa unos segundos, después, exclamó:

—¡Por los dioses, cómo adoré a mi esposo! No entiendo qué lo hizo engañarme con Zira. A pesar del tiempo, me sigue doliendo terriblemente. Scar aún representa una herida muy profunda, que no he logrado sanar.

Sarafina se acercó a Elanna, frotando su cabeza contra la de ella, cálidamente y con los ojos cerrados.

—Te entiendo más de lo que crees, pues a mí también me lastimó; cuando me dijo que Mheetu no era ningún producto del amor entre él y yo, cuando me dio a entender que todo había sido mentira, casi me muero de la tristeza.

—Has sido tan buena amiga, Saffy, y tu compañía me ha hecho tan bien todo este tiempo —Le dijo Elanna agradecida—; me comprendes y te comprendo. Fuiste lastimada por ese león de melena negra, y gracias a tu experiencia me estas ayudando a salir de la depresión en la que me he visto inmersa. Gracias a ti, mis heridas ahora se han vuelto menos dolorosas cada vez. Ahora veo por qué mi hermana te aprecia tanto. Eres una gran amiga.

—Yo también lo creo —Le dijo Sarafina con una dulce sonrisa—: Desde que llegaste a esta cueva, sólo nos has traído felicidad a Nala y a mí.

—Por cierto —, interrumpió Elanna— ¿Cómo estará tu hija? ¿Crees que esté bien?

—Yo tengo fe ciega en que Aiheu cuida bien de ella –aseguró Sarafina—; Yo lo sé. Me lo dice mi corazón de madre.

—Verás que así será. Nala es muy inteligente. Sé que ella llegará con buenas nuevas para todos –Aseguró Elanna, buscando brindar aliento a Sarafina.

—Bueno querida Elanna, voy a salir a ayudar a la cuadrilla de caza. Llevan muchos días sin conseguir más que liebres para comer, y el pleito con Scar, inició precisamente por eso.

—Eres muy bondadosa, Sarafina —comentó Lannie con una amplia sonrisa–, a pesar de que ya no vives en la roca del rey, y de que ya no perteneces a la cuadrilla de caza, te solidarizas con ellas y les ayudas.

—Gracias, Lannie –asintió contenta, Sarafina—, la verdad, estoy muy preocupada por ellas; Scar las trata con una tiranía terrible y la comida escasea. Es importante que las ayude. Además si hay una razón por la que no me he ido a vivir con mi esposo Shizazen a su reino, es porque me prometí no dejar a Sarabi sola en estos momentos tan difíciles

Elanna se sintió un poco culpable.

—Si yo supiera cazar iría contigo para ayudar también. En algún momento Scar quiso enseñarme, pero en realidad aprendí muy poco.

— ¡Ooh, Elanna! No te preocupes por eso –repuso Sarafina—, yo no pienso mal de ti. Sé que es algo muy difícil para tí.

Elanna hizo un gesto de reverencia y exclamó:

— ¡Muchas gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, Sarafina!

—No, Elanna –repuso Sarafina –, gracias a ti, por ser tan buena amiga... Bien, ahora debo partir. Regreso más tarde.

Y así, Sarafina salió de la cueva, para auxiliar a la desdichada cuadrilla de caza, mientras que Elanna se quedó cuidando la cueva.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**


	115. Capitulo 113

**Capítulo 113:** _¡EL REY… HA REGRESADO!_

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Capítulo dedicado al increíble actor de doblaje Gerardo Reyero, al cuál tuve la magnífica oportunidad de conocer.

Adentrándose con cautela en Las Tierras del Reino, un joven león caminaba cauteloso, observando con detenimiento y horror los estragos que el mal gobierno de Scar había dejado a su paso. Y este león era Simba, aquel cachorro que en aquellos tiempos había sido engañado y manipulado por Scar para abandonar el reino, culpado de un crimen que no había cometido se había visto obligado a abandonar Las Tierras del Reino por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo esta vez ya no era un cachorro, y aunque todavía se sentía acosado por la falsa culpa, hoy volvía con la cabeza en alto para rescatar las tierras que lo habían visto nacer, esta vez pelearía por la corona que le pertenecía para así restablecer el orden y la paz que siempre debieron existir en las hoy desoladas y descuidadas Tierras Del Reino.

Detrás de él, una hermosa y joven leona gritó:

—Simba, ¡Espera!

Nala había quedado muy sorprendida. Ni una hiena perteneciente al ejército de Pelelezas les había impedido el paso. No había guardianes protegiendo los límites del reino. Lo que ella no sabía era que Scar las había enviado en busca de comida.

—Es espantoso, ¿no? –le dijo a Simba adulto, quien tenía la vista perdida, por el horror que le causaba ver su hogar destruido.

—No quería creerte –. Dijo Simba al fin.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —, preguntó Nala.

—Porque me di cuenta que huir de los problemas, no resolvería nada. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer algo por esto.

Nala se colocó debajo de la barbilla de Simba, y comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura.

—Lo haremos Juntos —le dijo.

—Será muy peligroso —aseveró Simba.

—¡Peligroso!, ¡Já! –exclamó Nala con socarronería y riendo sarcásticamente, imitando a Simba en sus tiempos de cachorro aquella vez cuando de niños se habían adentrado en el Cementerio de Elefantes–; Yo me rio del peligro. ¡Já, Já, Já!

Y en medio de esta conversación, ambos leones escucharon una chillona voz que parecía provenir del suelo:

—No le veo lo gracioso a esto.

Simba se alegró al ver a sus mejores amigos a su lado. No pensó que ellos lo seguirían. Eso era verdadera lealtad y amistad.

—¡Timón! , ¡Pumba!, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Pumba, el jabalí, se inclinó ante Simba para hacerle una amable reverencia:

—Para servirte, majestad.

Timón, el suricato, repasó con la mirada el desolado y sombrío reino, y comentó con ironía comparando éste con las paradisiacas y hermosas tierras en las que hasta ese momento, habían estado viviendo, Pumba, Simba y él:

—Vamos a pelear con tu tío… ¡¿Por esto?!

—Sí, Timón –afirmó Simba con aire decidido—; _Este_ es mi Hogar.

Timón miró a su alrededor con desdén y suspiró con ironía.

—Pues tu hogar necesita muchos arreglos. Bueno Simba, si es importante para ti, estaremos contigo siempre…

Simba miró con una mezcla de horror y fascinación las destruidas tierras. Nunca hubiera imaginado que después de tantos años se enfrentaría con su pasado.

A lo lejos una sombra nebulosa y sombría parecía cubrir la Roca del Rey, y el reino entero, como augurando los sucesos oscuros que se avecinaban.

El presagio de un final y a su vez de un inicio de ciclo para todos…

… _y para Taka / Scar…_

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

" _Si te sientes perdido,_

 _Y el viaje te arrastra y te pierde  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guía,  
No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, hijo mío  
pero recuerda que yo siempre guiaré tu camino…"_


	116. Capítulo 114

**CAPÍTULO 114: "Una Flor para Scar"**

 _ **Redactora:**_

Y ahí estaba Scar..., sentado en el promorinto de La Roca, con su mirada totalmente perdida, pero, ¿qué pensaba en aquellos momentos?, no parecía estar observando su reino como de costumbre, no. En aquellos momentos su mente divagaba, centrándose en algo más… desde aquel sueño con Fabana ya nada era igual para él, y en su corazón comenzaba a germinar la semilla de la incertidumbre, había algo que lo inquietaba desde entonces, y por ello había decidido realizar un recuento de su vida; desde su tierna infancia hasta aquellos días, siempre buscando encontrar el punto exacto que lo había hecho cometer aquellos errores tan atroces. Pero eso no era todo. También quería recordar aquellos momentos... aquellos escasos momentos en que su espíritu había experimentado al menos algo de felicidad, pues finalmente quería sentir que pese a tanto dolor, había existido razones para poder decir que de algo había valido la pena vivir. Así en un momento cerró sus ojos ensimismándose, y un muy especial recuerdo llegó a su memoria:

 _Era una_ _hermosa noche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Mientras todas las hienas dormían, el cachorro Taka se había sentado en algún lugar apartado del cementerio de elefantes, a contemplar las estrellas. Estaba en verdad muy triste y se preguntaba constantemente: ¿Por qué su padre habría elegido a Mufasa en lugar de a él, para ser rey?, ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel como para haberle hecho semejante cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo?, ¿Qué había en él que estaba tan mal?, además extrañaba a su madre; la manera en cómo tiernamente lo acurrucaba entre sus patas delanteras para consentirlo, ó aquellas noches en las que le contaba bellas historias antes de dormir; historias que hablaban de valientes leones guerreros y hermosas princesas. De hecho, una de las historias que más le gustaba, era el del príncipe Kokú, un león que había luchado hasta el final por el bienestar de su pueblo, en medio de una terrible sequía y una espantosa guerra. Cada vez que su madre Uru le contaba específicamente esa historia, Taka soñaba despierto con el día en que sería igual a ese príncipe; Sería amado y respetado como él.  
Al llevar a su mente todo esto, el pequeño Taka comenzaba a experimentar una gran nostalgia y poco a poco las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas. Y así, sentadito en medio del llanto, de pronto Taka escuchó un suave susurro que le dijo por detrás:  
_  
 _"Taka… ¿Puedo acompañarte?"_

 _Al voltear para ver quién había dicho eso, el cachorro sonrió y experimentó una sensación de alegría. La pequeña Shenzi estaba detrás de él, con una hermosa flor en el hocico._

 _"Shenzi… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar dormida?," Preguntó el joven león sin poder disimular su felicidad._

 _"Es que, estaba dormida, cuando de repente unos ruidos me despertaron. Vi que saliste de la cueva, y decidí seguirte." Shenzi se comunicaba con algo de dificultad, ya que la flor le obstruía el paso a su voz. "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí solito?"_

 _"Pensando en muchas cosas," Taka le contestó. "Preguntándome por qué mi padre prefirió siempre a mi hermano que a mí. Preguntándome por qué siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda para todos, mientras que mi hermano brilla con su simple presencia… pero tú Shenzi… ¿qué haces con esa flor'"_

 _"Ah, ¡¿ésta?!" Exclamó Shenzi, para después acercarse a Taka y soltarle la flor de manera que cayera encima de las patas delanteras de este. "Bueno… yo… Ehmm… esta flor es…_ _para ti"._ _  
_

_Taka estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca antes le habían dado un presente tan bonito._

 _"Gracias, Shenzi." Dijo al fin, muy contento y un poco ruborizado._

 _"¿Sabes Taka?," decía Shenzi con un dejo de ternura; "es muy raro que en un lugar tan seco e inhóspito como este cementerio se den flores, por eso, para nosotras las hienas, recibir una flor, es el regalo más significativo que alguien nos puede dar, y sólo regalamos flores cuando en verdad queremos a alguien… por eso yo quiero que sepas que tú eres… lo que realmente quiero decir es que tú eres… para mí… bueno, yo…_

 _Shenzi no dejaba de titubear. Taka miraba a Shenzi, con mucha ternura._

 _"¿Te puedo decir '_ _Hermanito'?"_ __

 _Ante estas palabras, Taka no pudo otra cosa, que acercarse a Shenzi colmándola de cariñosos lametazos._

" _¡Pero claro que sí!" exclamó el león con gravedad. ¡Cuánto te quiero… hermanita!"_

Scar abrió sus ojos. "¡Qué tiempos aquellos!", dijo para sí mismo, con un dejo de nostalgia.


	117. Capítulo 115

**CAPÍTULO 115: "El semidiós Anubiam"**

 **Scar, Narrando:**

Miré al horizonte. El nublado del cielo de algún modo me deprimía. Son embargo, hacía siglos que no llovía en el reino y eso era una buena noticia. ¿Pero qué sensación había en el ambiente?, una sensación angustiante me invadía segundo a segundo, como si hubiera presentido de alguna manera los sucesos venideros. En eso estaba yo, cuando Raczo, mi consejero real, se paró en mi hombro.

"¿Algo le preocupa, majestad? –preguntó el ave con su grave y varonil voz -Últimamente lo he notado muy apagado.

Aún con mi mirada fija en el horizonte, le dije seriamente:

"Dime algo, Raczo, ¿tú qué crees que le ocurre a quienes han hecho mucho mal en vida, cuando fallecen?

Puede notar que las plumas de Raczo se encresparon al escuchar esta pregunta:

"Pero su majestad, ¿por qué me pregunta algo como eso?"

No le respondí nada, y él, al sentir la tensión que se suscitó tras aquel silencio, comenzó a decir lenta y pausadamente:

"Bueno… en realidad, aunque los buitres somos las aves de la muerte, muy poco sabemos de ella… pero ya que lo menciona, una vez… escuché que la sacerdotisa de las hienas mencionaba algo sobre un juez que habita en el otro mundo, o algo así."

Mis pupilas se dilataron y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"¡¿Un juez…?!... ¿Qué más escuchaste del tema, Raczo?"

Aún más desconcertado que antes, el ave sin embargo contestó:

"Bueno, lo que escuché fue que… cuando aquellos que han hecho mucho mal en vida mueren son llevados frente a un ser supremo llamado "Anubiam"; una criatura mitad chacal y mitad hiena. Éste ser se encarga de juzgar a las almas, y decidir qué ocurrirá con ellas, dependiendo de sus buenas o malas acciones en vida."

"Anubiam," dije en voz meditabunda. "Pero… ¿y sabes como qué clase condena les pone a los que han cometido actos malos?"

"Bueno, mi señor… no comprendo por qué me hace estas preguntas, pero ya que insiste, se lo diré; la sacerdotisa estaba diciendo que aquellos que han sido malvados en vida son llevados a algún lugar no muy agradable y oscuro en donde sólo se experimenta soledad y melancolía. Y sólamente hasta que a esa desdichada ánima llega el verdadero arrepentimiento y redención, la divinidad, que es compasiva y misericordiosa, arrebatará todo residuo de maldad en ese espíritu para después dejarle entrar al paraíso. Sólo hasta que esa alma realmente se arrepienta."

"Ya veo," le dije entonces. "Será una pena, porque creo que yo nunca…"

"¿Una pena…? ¿Por qué, mi señor?"

Expulsé aire con fuerza de mi boca.

"Olvídalo, Raczo. Ahora, por favor retírate. Tengo mucho en qué pensar"

"¿Algo le preocupa, majestad?"

"No sé qué es… pero sí. Algo me preocupa, y mucho."

"¡Oh, mi señor!" Prorrumpió Raczo entonces; "Usted siempre tan lleno de angustias. A veces me pregunto por qué siempre tiene esa mirada tan triste. Si al menos usted pudiera agradecer la familia tan hermosa que tiene."

Un extraño silencio reinó. Volteé a ver a mi consejero, y me quedé pensativo. Reflexionando las cosas que él había dicho. "¡Mi familia!", pensaba yo, "Y, ¡mis amigos del ejercito de Haki!". Me abatía pensar que no habían regresado aún de la guerra. Mi deseo real era que, apenas lo hicieran, sólo querría pasar más tiempo junto a todos ellos, y los valoraría más… pero algo dentro de mí me decía que… eso ya no sería posible." 

"Bueno mi señor, debo vigilar el reino, para el reporte vespertino."

"¡Espera, Raczo!," Vociferé entonces. 

"¡Dígame, alteza!"

Guardé silencio unos momentos, después le dije pausadamente: 

"Gracias… Por estar siempre allí."

"De nada, excelencia."

Raczo me hizo una pequeña reverencia, y después emprendió vuelo, dejándome solo con mis inquietantes pensamientos.


	118. Capítulo 116

**Capítulo 116: Una inquietante, pero importante revelación**

 **Redactora:**

Mientras tanto, en la cueva de Sarafina, Elanna se disponía a tomar una siesta, cuando de repente, vio entrar a una delgada y joven hiena la cual reflejaba en su rostro una profunda tristeza, mezclada con una expresión angustia. Como creyó que sería atacada, Elanna automáticamente se puso a la defensiva con ella:

—No des un paso más, escoria —dijo Elanna—, si lo haces, no duraré ni un segundo en derribarte.

La hiena, asintiendo con la cabeza y de manera sumisa, le respondió a la leona:

—Mi nombre es Makhpil y vengo en son de paz. Por favor, compadécete de esta pobre Hiena quien ha pasado por una terrible pena: Hoy por la mañana, mi madre Shimbekh, la gran sacerdotisa, se ha suicidado, lanzándose de un risco.

Elanna se quedó en shock. Nunca hubiera creído escuchar algo como eso. Así, automáticamente bajo la guardia y se apiadó de Makhpil.

—¡¿Hablas de la gran Sacerdotisa Shimbekh! ¡¿De la que tanto me hablaba Scar!? !¿Pero, cómo…?!

—Así es —asintió Makhpil. — Yo estuve allí. Ella me pidió que la acompañara a lo alto del risco, que se encuentra en el desfiladero. Me dijo unas cuantas palabras, y ante mis ojos, se lanzó al vació. Yo… nunca hubiera imaginado que ella haría algo así… nunca hubiera imaginado que esa era la razón por la que me llevó al risco…

— ¡Por los dioses inmortales! –exclamó Elanna, muy impactada por la noticia.

Makhpil, en un tono sereno –tal vez reservándose el llanto para cuando estuviera sola- prosiguió su discurso.

—Pero, no vine a contarle mis penas. Yo he venido aquí, porque una de las últimas voluntades de mi madre adoptiva es que yo le hiciera llegar a usted, señora Elanna, una importante y enorme verdad. Una verdad que si yo no revelo a usted, mi madre no descansará en paz en el otro mundo…

… _Ahora, escuche con atención..._


	119. Capítulo 117

**Capítulo 117:**

 _ **¡Una bofetada que resumía todo el rencor resguardado por tanto tiempo!**_

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **REDACTORA:**

Un grito lleno de despotismo, rencor y odio retumbó poderosamente en cada rincón de los dominios del indigno Rey Scar, combinándose con el resonar de un ensordecedor y enérgico relámpago:

" **¡SARABI!"**

La leona a la que Scar hacía referencia escuchó aquél llamado, y se sintió indignada, crispada, sin embargo, buscó mantener su dignidad intacta.

A pesar de que Mufasa había muerto, gran cantidad de los súbditos y leonas seguían apreciando y considerando a Sarabi como reina. Ella aún seguía siendo una reina, una reina destronada, y no se humillaría tan fácilmente ante Scar. Así que se abrió paso con una actitud valiente y segura, pese a la atemorizante presencia de varias hienas soldado del ejército de Pelelezas las cuales le gruñían, le mostraban los dientes intentando morderla, y le faltaban al respeto. Sarabi mantuvo una actitud de indiferencia y decoro en todo momento, y así, con esa determinación, subió hasta lo alto de La Roca del Rey, dispuesta a enfrentar a Scar… _Una vez más._

 **Scar, Narrando:**

Justo, en ese momento, desde lo alto de La Roca del Rey, logré divisar a la cuadrilla de caza la cual venía de regreso. Esta vez, ninguna de las leonas traía alimento alguno. Eso había colmado lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia. Y no era por demás: días enteros comiendo ratas. Todos teníamos hambre. Todos, sin excepción. Eso nos tenía de con los nervios de punta todos.

Vi a Sarabi acercarse a La Roca. Como era de esperarse, caminaba a la cabeza de la cuadrilla. Yo estaba tan furioso que la mandé llamar, sin embargo no podía dejar de admirarla; ¡Vaya que era hermosa!, su andar era elegante, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de hienas. El Scar dentro de mí sentía gran alivio al concebirse con el poder de humillarla, de hacerla sentir triste, así como en algún momento ella me había hecho sentir a mí. ¡Cuánto sufrimiento me pudo haber ahorrado si tan sólo ella me hubiera amado!, su desprecio sólo había complicado lo que restó de mi vida.

Al menos esos eran mis insanos sentimientos en aquellos momentos.

Me miró el más terrible de los desprecios, pese a esto sin embargo, pude vislumbrar aquellos ojos preciosos de los que alguna vez me había enamorado, y las más intensas emociones se mezclaron en mi mente.

"¿¡Dónde están las cazadoras!?", le pregunté con despotismo e intentando imponer mi autoridad; "¡No cumplen con su deber!"

"Es que no hay comida", Me respondió Sarabi desafiante pero a la vez apaciblemente. "Las manadas se han ido."

"¡NO!", Proferí rotundamente; "No las están buscando bien."

"Se acabó," exclamó Sarabi firmemente "Ya no nos queda nada. Sólo una alternativa _; ¡IRNOS DE ESTE REINO!_

"¡No nos vamos a mover!" Exclamé en tono grave y de manera tajante.

Las palabras de Sarabi llegaron directo a mi hígado, destrozando lo poco que quedaba en mí de tolerancia y paciencia. ¿Pero qué estupideces estaba diciendo ella?, si según yo mi gobierno era perfecto, mi gobierno era fructífero. No iba a permitir que esa leona, ni nadie se expresara así de él. Yo era un buen rey. Las cosas marchaban bien conmigo. El problema eran los otros. Las inútiles leonas que no sabían buscar, los ingratos súbditos que solo sabían quejarse.

"Entonces nos has sentenciado a muerte", expresó Sarabi, alzando aun más la voz.

" _¡QUE ASÍ SEA!"_ , sentencié al fin. Si a todos les perturbaba mi gobierno, entonces todos moriríamos en él.

" _¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!"_ , Exclamó la leona indignada.

"Yo soy el rey, ¡Y, haré lo que me plazca!" Le dije de manera inflexible dándole la espalda a la leona con gran altanería.

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"Si fueras la mitad de lo que fue el rey Mufasa tú…"

 _No la dejé terminar la frase. Le lancé una violenta bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo; "¡SOY DIEZ VECES MEJOR DE LO QUE FUE MUFASA!", Le Grité furioso. Mis garras se habían cubierto con su dolor. Con ese golpe me cobraba todo el dolor que ella me había generado, yo me cobraba su rechazo, yo me cobraba todo lo que había padecido por su culpa. Ese era mi pensamiento enfermo. Ese era mi pensamiento cegado por el odio y la mentira del autoengaño y la autocompasión. Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de mí. ¡Mufasa!, ¡¿El habría visto lo que yo acababa de hacer?!, ¡Otra vez él! ¡Otra vez su sombra!... ¡No! ¡Yo era mucho mejor que él!, yo sentía que merecía ser recordado por todos por mí mismo, y no bajo su maldita sombra, así fuese para bien o para mal!, ¡Recordado por mi mismo!, así es como debió haber sido desde un principio, por eso el comentario de Sarabi era lo único que me había hecho falta para desbordar todo mi odio. Ya una vez la había perdido a ella por culpa de mi hermano, ahora debía soportar que fuera la misma Sarabi fuera quien me comparara con él y quien me restregara en mi cara lo pésimo rey que era yo. ¡No!, ¡No lo iba a permitir!, ¡No, esta vez! ¡Yo era más que Mufasa! ¡Mucho más! ,¡Y mi gobierno era muchísimo mejor que el de mi hermano!, ¡MUCHO MEJOR!_


	120. Capítulo 118

**Capítulo 118:**

 _ **La esencia de Mufasa en el rostro de Simba.**_

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 _ **Even in death, his shadow looms over me.**_

 _ **There he is!**_

 _ **No! There he is!**_

… _ **And There!**_

 _Scar in: The Madness of King Scar song,_

 _From the Original Brodway Cast Recording._

Fue entonces, cuando de la nada, escuché un potente rugido QUE retumbó por todo el lugar. Yo brinqué hacia atrás, muerto de miedo.

De entre las sombras, la silueta de un león se acercaba más y más hacia mí. Sentí que la sangre se me iba a las patas; _"¡Por los dioses!",_ pensaba yo; _"¡El fantasma de Mufasa!, ¡viene por mi alma!, ¡Ha venido a juzgarme!, ¡Viene a vengar su propia muerte!, ¡Alguien por favor despiérteme de esta horrible pesadilla!, ¡Lannie! ¡Zira…! ¡Alguien, por favor!",_ había entrado yo en un ataque de histeria absoluta, mi paranoia estaba acabando con lo poco que me quedaba de cordura:

" _¡¿Mufasa?!",_ exclamé con voz agitada. _"¡NO!, ¡Tú estás muerto!"_

Y justo cuando pensé que aquella figura me exterminaría, en vez de eso, cambió su rumbo y se acercó a Sarabi para ayudarle a recobrar la conciencia.

En mi estado de shock, me dediqué a observar con detenimiento a aquel león. No cabía duda. Era Mufasa. Con pensamientos como esos, creí que por fin había perdido el juicio y no dejé de creerlo, hasta que un revelador comentario que hizo Sarabi me devolvió algo de lucidez a mi atormentada mente:

"¿Simba?, ¡Estás vivo!, ¿¡Cómo puede ser?!"

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La bola de pelos aún seguía con vida?!¡Eso simplemente no podía estarme pasando! ¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser…!_

"¡Simba!", dije al fin, con una alegría y cordialidad fingidas; "Que gusto me da verte… Vivo". Esta última palabra la dije en tono despectivo, volteando a ver a las hienas, quienes despavoridas, tragaron saliva y se escondieron entre las rocas.

"Dame una buena razón para no hacerte pedazos." Me dijo Simba desafiante, acercándose a mí de manera tan imponente que no me quedó más opción que irme haciendo más para atrás cada vez, hasta que me acorraló, quedando yo bloqueado por las paredes de la roca.

"¡Oh, Simba!, tienes que entenderlo… Las presiones de gobernar el reino.", mi voz se quebrantaba cada vez más a causa del pánico que me invadía.

"Ya no son tuyas… Apártate, Scar."

En esos momentos comencé a armarme de valor, al pensar en aquellas que habían depositado su confianza en mí, y que me reconocían como rey: _Las Hienas._

"Lo haría… Lo haría con gusto… Sólo que, hay un pequeño problema, Ehmm… ¿Ves a las hienas?" Le pregunté señalando con una de mis negras y afiladas uñas apuntando hacia arriba justo donde miles de hienas observaban expectantes esperando el momento para atacar. "Ellas creen que yo soy el rey". Finalicé, colocando una zarpa en mi pecho, y sonriendo en un intento por convencer a Simba, de una manera amable.

"¡Nosotros no!" Gritó de repente una voz femenina que venía desde el fondo. Era Nala. _"¡SIMBA ES EL VERDADERO REY!"_

Muy cerca de donde estaba Nala, pude ver a Parvati -la hermana menor de Sarabi y madre de Halima- y a Sarafina ayudando a Sarabi a levantarse. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de prohibirles que lo hicieran, Simba se puso enfrente de mí, interrumpiendo.

" _Tú lo decides Scar: o dimites, o peleas."_

En esos momentos, un dejo de malicia iluminó mi rostro, y un recurso que yo tenía a mi favor vino a mí; un recurso que, bien utilizado garantizaría mi estancia en el trono: El sentimiento de culpa que yo le había implantado a Simba de cachorro en base a mis mentiras.

"… _No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de un miembro de la familia, ¿Estás de acuerdo Simba?"_

Vi cómo la respiración de Simba comenzó a agitarse cada vez más. Estaba comenzando a flaquear, y yo, a ganar terreno.

"No va a funcionar, Scar", dijo Simba intentando disimular valentía; "Ya lo he olvidado."

"¡Ah, sí!," comencé a decir, cada vez más confiado; "Pero… ¿Y, tus fieles súbditos, también lo olvidarán?"

"¡Simba…!", exclamó Nala de pronto; "¿De qué está hablando Scar?"

Esa expresión de Nala había sido como música para mis oídos. La desconfianza hacia Simba por parte de sus seguidores comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. El viento soplaba a mi favor.

"¡Ah!" Exclamé extasiado… y aliviado: Era mi oportunidad de poner a todos, en contra de Simba. "¿Con que, no les has dicho tu feo secreto? ¡Bien, Simba!, es tú oportunidad de hacerlo. Diles quién es el responsable de la muerte de Mufasa."

Por dentro estaba que brincaba de gusto. Y más al ver la cara de angustia de Simba. El silencio reinó por unos momentos.

"Yo," dijo al fin Simba. Todo terminaría pronto.

Todos se consternaron al escuchar la declaración del Joven león. Sarabi se acercó lentamente hasta Simba, y con la zozobra que sólo una madre puede sentir al ver que sus hijos han dado malos pasos, le dijo, en un intento de proteger a su _pequeño_ :

"No es cierto, ¡Diles que no es cierto!"

Simba dirigió su mirada en dirección al piso, lleno de vergüenza, sin siquiera poder mirar al rostro de su madre.

"Es cierto." Declaró al fin.

Era mi oportunidad de defender lo que me pertenecía, y no la iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente:

"¡Lo vieron!", grité acusadoramente con voz muy potente para que todos me escucharan sin excepción. "¡Lo confiesa!, _¡ASESINO!"_

Simba aterrado, intentó defenderse, sin éxito:

"¡NO…! ¡Fue un accidente!"

Lo interrumpí de inmediato, y comencé a rodearlo con el fin de atemorizarlo más e imponerme ante él. Los papeles cambiaban. Ahora él era el cachorro asustadizo, y yo _El poderoso Rey Scar_.

"De no ser por ti, Mufasa estaría vivo. Es tu culpa que muriera, ¿acaso lo niegas?"

"No", respondió Simba con una evidente expresión de pánico en el rostro.

"Pues… eres… ¡CULPABLE!" Sentencié.

"No… No soy un asesino", expresó Simba, en un último intento por defenderse. Sin embargo era mi presa. Ya no habría escapatoria para él.

Detrás de mí, el ejército de Pelelezas comenzó a seguirme. Entre todos rodeamos a Simba y lo acorralamos. Contra su voluntad, lo guié hasta la punta de La Roca del Rey.

"¡Oh, Simba!, estás en problemas", le decía yo, lleno de perversidad y crueldad; "Pero esta vez papi no te podrá salvar… Y ahora… ya todos saben el… Por qué…."

Hice un movimiento brusco el cual espantó a Simba, haciendo que resbalara y quedara colgando de la punta de La Roca Del Rey, sosteniéndose pobremente con sus garras, aferrándolas hasta donde su capacidad le permitía, a las paredes del peñasco.

En ese momento, un rayo cayó por debajo de La Roca provocando un incendio. Si Simba caía sería su fin. Ya no había nada que temer. Era el momento de que la verdad quedara al descubierto. Le daría a Simba ese privilegio, antes de su inexorable muerte.

"¡Ahora!, esto me resulta familiar. ¿Dónde he visto esto antes?, ¿Déjenme pensar?" Decía yo juguetona y Sarcásticamente, mientras fingía estar recordando. Me deleitaba enormemente con la cara de sufrimiento de Simba; "¡Oh, sí!, ya recuerdo. Esta es justa la manera en que tu padre se veía antes de morir1."

Hábilmente, encajé mis uñas en las zarpas delanteras de Simba, el cual en respuesta lanzó un grito ahogado. Lo sostuve con fuerza, embelesándome con su dolor.

"Y aquí está mi pequeño secreto", le susurré al oído, sin saber que con eso, yo estaba cavando mi propia tumba; "¡Yo maté a Mufasa!"

Nunca hubiera imaginado que revelárselo a Simba, sería el acabose, ¡Mi ruina entera!

Con extraordinaria fuerza, una fuerza que parecía emanar desde lo más hondo de su ser, Simba tomó impulso, abalanzándose sobre mí, tirándome al suelo y acorralándome colocando sus patas en mi cuello, casi ahogándome. Creí que moriría. Pude notar la furia en sus ojos. Una furia que me llenó de un inmenso pánico.

Diles la verdad –Ordenó Simba, al momento que ejercía mayor presión en mi cuello. No tuve más opción.

"Yo… lo… maté...", dije al fin, con gran dificultad.

"Que te oigan todos", Me obligó Simba.

Sintiendo una gran humillación, no tuve más remedio:

"Yo… maté… a Mufasa…"

En ese momento una gran revuelta comenzó; El ejército de Pelelezas se lanzó contra Simba, entonces las demás leonas comenzaron a defenderlo. La guerra entre hienas y leones se hacía cada vez más intensa. En esos momentos, sólo me arrepentía una y otra vez de haber enviado a mis amigas del ejército de Haki y a Zira a la guerra, si no hubiera sido por culpa de eso sé que me hubieran ayudado en la batalla. Además ellas sabían a la perfección cómo pelear. ¡Qué momentos más malos había escogido para enviarlas a la guerra! , sólo me quedaba esperar un verdadero milagro.

En medio de toda esa revuelta, y gracias a la gran cantidad de polvo que se había levantado del suelo, me escabullí e intenté huir. De nueva cuenta yo estaba actuando con vergonzosa cobardía. Entonces, pude percibir que un bulto me perseguía; Era Simba, quien me había descubierto. Todo estaba perdido.

"Asesino." Exclamó Simba acusadoramente, acercándose cada vez más a mí de forma intimidante.

"¡Simba!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Ten piedad!, ¡Te lo suplico!"

"No mereces vivir." Me dijo. Y, ¡Que cierto era aquello!, ¡En verdad no lo merecía! ¡Todo ese tiempo solo me había dedicado a hacer daño a los demás! ¡Yo no era más que un pobre diablo, un miserable!

"Simba… Pero si soy… parte de… la familia…"

En ese momento volteé y vi a las hienas. Debía salir de ese embrollo de algún modo, y lo primero que se me ocurrió, fue decir:

" _Las hienas son… ¡las verdaderas enemigas!, la culpa es de ellas. Fue su idea, y…"_

¡Por los dioses!, más miserable y traidor no pude haber actuado. No logro comprender lo que me hizo traicionar aquellos quienes habían depositado su confianza en mí... ¿Habría sido la profecía? ¡NO!, era yo mismo el que había llevado mi vida hasta ese crítico punto... Y aún no me explico, ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de haberlos traicionado de esa despreciable manera?... los traicioné a todos de la manera más horrenda: ¡Banzai! ¡Edd! ¡Shenzi! ¡Ejercito fiel de hienas Pelelezas!... ¿Qué les había hecho?, ¡Por los dioses!, ¿En qué estaba pensando en esos momentos?

 **Redactora:**

Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, se sentían inmensamente culpables; En aquellos tiempos, tras la muerte de Mufasa, habían dejado con vida a Simba, traicionando así la confianza de Scar, el león de melena negra que había sido para ellos como una especie de hermano y mejor amigo. Scar había sido engañado por ellas, cuando él les había dado todo en la vida. ¿Qué harían cuando todo esto terminara? ¿Perderían la amistad de Scar para siempre?, Shenzi era la que más se había preocupado de los tres. Amaba a Taka como a un cuarto hermano, así que cuando los tres vieron a Simba, ahí, parado justo frente a ellos, como todo un adulto, e indiscutiblemente vivo, la tensión se había incrementado: ¿Este suceso significaría la ruptura absoluta de su vínculo afectivo con Taka?

Entonces, a las tres hienas sólo les había quedado una cosa por hacer: Ayudar a Scar a luchar contra Simba.

"Hay que ayudar a Scar", les dijo Shenzi a sus hermanos; "Después de nuestro grave error de dejar a Simba con vida, es lo menos que podemos hacer."

"De acuerdo, Hermanita." le respondió Banzai. "Hay que echar una mano a nuestro _compa2_ del alma."

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

Las hienas se dispusieron a buscar al león de la cicatriz en el ojo, pero cuando por fin lo encontraron, un lamentable suceso, haría que la rueda del destino cambiara bruscamente su rumbo.

1 Fragmento traducido directamente de la versión en inglés.

2 " _Compa"_ es un modismo popular muy utilizado (y no sé si en otros países de America Latina, para hablar de un "compadre", es una especie de abreviación divertida.


	121. Capítulo 119

_**Capítulo 119: Una traición que haría girar la rueda del destino**_

 ***Particular Capítulo ***

" _ **Las hienas son… las verdaderas enemigas, la culpa es de ellas, fue su idea…",**_ _f_ ueron las palabras de Scar. Las hienas tras escuchar estas palabras pronunciadas por aquel león tan apreciado por ellas se sintieron traicionadas. El impacto fue enorme. Los tres hiénidos se quedaron estupefactos y lanzaron un grito ahogado. Sus rostros al principio expresaron gran desconcierto y desilusión, pero después experimentaron mucha rabia. Gruñeron enardecidos, y dieron un paso hacia atrás desistiendo de ayudar al infeliz león: ¿Y todo el supuesto afecto que Scar les había brindado? ¿Todo había sido falso?, se sentían utilizados, humillados ¿Acaso Scar sólo consideraba a las hienas como servidumbre? ¿Y la supuesta hermandad dónde quedaba?

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"Me siento traicionada… Humillada", expresaba dolida Shenzi. "Todo este tiempo mortificándome por alguien que ni siquiera nos valoró nunca."

"¡ _Chale1_!", se quejó Banzai indignado. "Todo lo que hicimos por él. Lo ayudamos a conseguir el trono, lo acogimos en nuestro hogar, lo consolamos en sus momentos de necesidad. Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre, ¡Es que la neta2 no se vale!, ¡Y nosotros que lo considerábamos nuestro compadre! ¡Casi como nuestro carnalito3!, la neta, Scar se pasó de lanza4 con nosotros."

Aunque Edd no hablaba, buscó expresar su coraje, gruñendo y haciendo gesticulaciones de disgusto.

Shenzi suspiró con fuerza. Miró hacia arriba. Tomó aire de nuevo, tratando de comprender por qué estaba pasando esto.

Shenzi además, estaba preocupada por una Razón: La maldición de Makhpil. ¿Se estaría cumpliendo ya? ¿Todos aquellos que fueran sus amigos la traicionarían, como había sentenciado la nueva sacerdotisa? ¿Acaso Scar habría sido el primero en hacerlo? , Pensar en todo esto, la impacientaba aun más. Ella una vez había traicionado a Scar por causas necesarias: Para proteger a su gente, y bajo amenazas de muerte por parte de Zira hacia sus hermanos, pero Scar… Él sólo estaba actuando egoístamente, pensando en él mismo, sólo para salvar su pellejo, el muy cobarde.

"Scar… te juro que pagarás por esto", dijo Shenzi entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras con mucha rabia.

1 _¡_ _Chale!,_ es un modismo mexicano mayormente usado como interjección genérica. _  
_

2 La expresión "la neta", tiene varios usos. Uno es sinónimo de "la verdad" como en "dime la neta" o "me gusta que me digan la neta". 

3 Carnal / Carnalito; Modismo mexicano para referirse a un hermano / a un gran amigo. 

4 Pasarse de lanza: Se emplea para decir que alguien hizo algo exagerado o abuso de una situación.  
 _Te pasaste de lanza, usaste mi carro sin permiso._


	122. Capítulo 120

**Capítulo 120: Batalla Final**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **Scar narrando:**

"¿Por qué he de creerte?," me preguntó Simba; "Todo lo que me has dicho, ha sido mentira."

Efectivamente. Simba había dado justo en el blanco. Todo, mentira. Como mi lealtad a las hienas, como mi gobierno perfecto: _**¡Toda mi vida era una triste mentira!**_

"Bueno..." dije al fin mirando a Simba suplicante; "Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer? No matarías a tu propio tío."

"No, Scar," respondió Simba: "No soy como tú."

Simba no podía haber hecho comentario más acertado. Ser como yo implicaba ser cobarde, ser malvado… ser un asesino.

"¡Oh, Simba!, gracias, eres tan noble. Seré tu fiel vasallo. Ahora dime, ¿En qué puedo servirte?, dime, Lo que sea," expresé.

Y como un rayo en medio de la tormenta, las palabras que pronunciaría Simba a continuación me dejarían helado; eran las mismas palabras que una vez yo le dije cuando él era un cachorro.

"Huye… Huye lejos Scar… ¡Y nunca regreses!"

"¡Ah, sí!," le dije, fingiendo sumisión; "Entiendo. Como tú quieras…. Majestad."

Un último impulso. Un último intento del Scar en mí por defender lo que era suyo. Por defender lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado… un último intento… la búsqueda de mi última oportunidad.

Con una de mis zarpas lancé velozmente un montoncito de cenizas que ardían en fuego a los ojos de Simba, sin embargo éstas no lograron penetrar en ellos. Simba colocó su Zarpa en su cara quitándose las cenizas de la cara y lanzando un gemido de profundo dolor. Aproveché su distracción para atacarlo, lanzándome sobre él. Una batalla campal inició entre nosotros dos. Yo ya era un león cada vez más viejo, así que Simba me llevaba la ventaja. En uno de los ataques, logré por fin derribarlo, y cuando me lancé sobre él para darle la mordida de gracia, la mordida que lo aniquilaría, él hábilmente me esquivó con sus patas, lanzándome de La Roca Del Rey al precipicio.

La caída había sido dura. Quedé muy lastimado. Me costó ponerme de pie. Y, cuando por fin pude hacerlo, vi a Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, mirándome fijamente; ¡Qué reconfortante fue verlos en aquellos momentos!

 **HAGA CLIC PARA VOLVER AL INDICE**

"¡Ah!," exclamé lleno de satisfacción; "¡Amigos míos!"

"¡¿Amigos?!" Exclamó Shenzi en tono sarcástico y riendo de una manera que me dejó pálido. "¿Qué no había dicho que éramos 'Enemigos'?" Finalizó volteando a ver a Ed.

"Sí, eso dijo" Bramó Edd.

Acto seguido, los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a Edd, quien al instante rió de una excéntrica y aterradora manera, saboreándose.

En ese momento, y totalmente horrorizado, me di cuenta de que había llegado mi triste final…


	123. Capítulo 121

**Capítulo 121: Inevitable destino; Fatídico Final**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Cerré mis ojos ante las espantosas risas de hiena, que combinadas con el sonido del fuego ardiendo, parecían provenir del mismo infierno.

La pesadilla que me había atormentado cada noche, el más grande miedo que me había atormentado el alma toda la vida desde niño hoy se hacía realidad.

Entre todos los hiénidos, me tumbaron al suelo abalanzándose sobre mí con violencia. Mis ojos jamás habían reflejado tanto horror.

Yaciendo en el suelo, enrosqué mi cuerpo y aguardé lo peor. Una mordida. Otra. Otra más. Los colmillos de las furiosas hienas por todo mi cuerpo. El sufrimiento. Mis gritos. La impotencia. Los tirones asesinos de la manada, cientos de dientes como púas dolorosísimas en mi cuerpo sangrante. La angustia, El dolor…

Entonces derramé una lágrima de infinita tristeza.

 _Lannie… despiértame por favor de esta pesadilla… despiértame…_

… _Por Favor…_


	124. Capítulo 122

**Capítulo 122: La visita de un ángel, antes de partir a lo eterno**

 **Redactora:**

" _¡A ÚN LADO ESCORIAS!, ¡QUÍTENSE DE INMEDIATO, Ó JURO QUE LAS MATARÉ A TODAS!, ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"_

Elanna, inesperadamente, apareció en escena de la tragedia, de la nada, como si Aiheu hubiera escuchado la súplica y el último deseo de Scar.

Ella logró correr a todas las hienas, imponiéndose con valentía ante ellas y abriéndose paso hábilmente. Estaba desesperada por llegar hacia donde yacía y agonizaba su amado Scar.

 **Scar narrando:**

Como un sueño infiltrándose en medio de la pesadilla, la vi llegar… hermosa... adorable… como había sido siempre… la criatura más dulce y delicada que pude conocer alguna vez en mi insignificante vida. Cuando ella me vio, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos de forma abundante. Y mi corazón pudo experimentar una combinación de éxtasis y congoja, y así con toda esta mezcla de sentimientos, lloré…

" _E… Elanna",_ dije con dificultad pero a la vez con un dejo de sincera felicidad, _"viniste",_ agregué en medio de terribles espasmos, aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir que mi cuerpo entero casi que desecho; el dolor era intenso, pero mi mente podía olvidarlo porque ella estaba ahí, para mí, posando su cálida mirada en mi rostro como la primera vez. Yo la amaba y ese pensamiento era lo único que me daba fortaleza en medio de mi agonía. Mi corazón encontraba sosiego con su angelical presencia. Sentí el calor de sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro. Lágrimas que me susurraban cuanto ella me amaba. Lágrimas que se confundían con las mías, fundiéndose en el abismo del sufrimiento engendrado del amor verdadero.

Intenté levantar mi zarpa para acariciar a mi amada. No pude. Mi cuerpo estaba básicamente inmóvil, eso me dolió en el alma, quería tocarla, sentir su calor por última vez, y yo demasiado débil para moverme. Mi cuerpo agonizaba, pero mi corazón era lo que más me dolía en aquellos momentos.

 **Redactora:**

La respiración de Elanna era muy rápida. Todo su ser se estremecía al ver el estado tan terrible en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de su adorado Taka. La leona hablaba agitadamente y con la voz quebrantada, por el llanto.

"Soy yo, Scar. Ya estoy aquí". Elanna lloraba de una forma desgarradora, desesperada. "¡Perdóname, mi amor!, ¡Perdóname por abandonarte!, Makhpil me lo reveló todo; ¡Tú nunca me engañaste con Zira! ¡Ambos fuimos engañados! ¡Ambos fuimos víctimas de un hechizo que nos hizo creer cosas irreales!"

Al escuchar estas palabras, Scar sintió después de mucho tiempo, un profundo alivio en su corazón, y pese a todo su dolor, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro empapado por el llanto.

Elanna entonces, miró al cielo con una expresión de absoluta desesperación, y en actitud de súplica, se lamentó y gritó de manera desgarradora:

"¡Oh, Dioses! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, dios mío, ahora que sé la verdad, me arrebatan a mi amor?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡No se lo lleven, por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! "

Elanna se llevó una zarpa a la cara, cubriéndosela, y hundiéndose en la más profunda tristeza y sensación de impotencia.

La lluvia comenzó a caer… Después de meses enteros de sequía. La lluvia purificaba todo a su paso… Incluyendo la negrura del corazón de Scar… limpiando todo a su alrededor… por dentro y por fuera.

Disipando la oscura esencia de Scar, devolviéndole la luz de su lado Taka, todos estos cambios dentro de él…


	125. Capítulo 123

**Capítulo 124: Una última lágrima de amor para los dos; Adiós.**

 **Scar Narrando:**

Mi voz disminuyó. Me descubrí a mí mismo, hablando en susurro y jadeantemente. Ya no resistiría más. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Mi calvario era en verdad insoportable y mi agonía totalmente pavorosa.

La caída del agua en mi rostro me confortaba de alguna manera; se confundía con las lágrimas en mi rostro, podía sentir como iba expiándome de toda impureza. De igual manera pude percibir las cálidas lágrimas de Elanna mojando tiernamente mi impío rostro, tan poco digno de su angélica presencia.

"Eso… ya no importa, Lannie… lo importante… es que… ya estás aquí… para despertarme… de la pesadilla…"

Una última lágrima emanó de mi ojo, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Como sabía que éste sería mi final, sólo busqué en aquellos momentos, perderme en los serafines ojos de mi amada, tan cálidos, tan apacibles, y reflexioné que pese a toda la tristeza y desesperación que había invadido mi absurda vida, mi existencia patética y sin sentido, al menos, ella había formado parte él, y eso era suficiente para decir que de algo me había valido haber estado viviendo en este mundo despiadado…

"Te amo, Lannie", Susurré. "Y ahora que te vi otra vez, puedo morir en paz."

Cerré mis ojos…

Me hundía en las sombras, y así… di un último suspiro vital.


	126. Chapter Conclusiones

************ Conclusiones************ **  
**

No recuerdo como pasó… Solo sé que de un momento a otro, me había logrado poner en pie como si nada me hubiera pasado. No comprendía cómo era eso posible si las hienas me habían atacado de una manera brutal. Además, como por arte de magia, se encontraban frente a mí, Fabana y mi madre Uru, pero también… Sí, no podía equivocarme… ellos debían ser… un profundo terror me invadió de pronto...

"¿Mufasa…? ¿Abuelo Mohatu…?"

Ambos leones asintieron con la cabeza.

Con gran desconfianza, me acerqué a ambos, pues no me sentía digno de mirar a la cara a aquel familiar a quien en vida había asesinado. Creí también que mi abuelo estaría enojado conmigo por eso, no obstante, en sus miradas sólo se reflejaba una sorprendente templanza, y esto me dejó impactado.

"No temas," me dijeron al unísono. "Nosotros no conocemos el rencor."

Los tres nos quedamos viendo unos a otros enmudecidos. El silencio expresaba en aquellos momentos mucho más que las palabras. De pronto, una voz femenina por detrás de mí habló y esta me hizo sentir tranquilo apenas la escuché; Era mi madre Uru.

"Has sido muy valiente, hijo mío."

Aunque estaba muy emocionado por volver a verla, me limité a sonreír y a escucharla atentamente. De pronto, una segunda voz de mujer habló:

"Todo el dolor inmenso por el que pasaste, era para que tú crecieras a nivel espiritual."

Al escuchar esta segunda voz, miré a mi alrededor para ver de dónde había venido. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a Fabana acercándose a mí, me hablaba en un dulce y cálido tomo de voz. Ese tono de voz que me había reconfortado tantas veces en mis momentos de soledad; "La vida está llena de obstáculos. Los tropiezos están presentes una y otra vez, pero lo importante es levantarse. Y tú, Taka, lo has hecho muy bien… has sido muy valiente."

Uru y Fabana tocaron mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, experimentando una profunda sensación de alivio. Al abrirlos, Fabana sonrió tiernamente.

"¿Sabes, Taka?, hay alguien más aquí que quiere verte."

"¿Alguien que quiere verme? ¿Pero quién…?"

En ese momento, de entre las sombras, apareció de pronto una hermosa cachorrita de león, de ojos verdes y tierna mirada. Se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Yo nunca antes la había visto, pero al vislumbrarla, experimenté de pronto una indescriptible sensación de felicidad.

"Fay… Madre… ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella, mi querido Taka, es AnaLuna… tu hija."

Me quedé perplejo por algunos segundos, mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad y alegría.

"Eso significa que…"

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

"Sí, Taka… ella es el producto del amor entre Elanna y tú... tu pequeña hija… a la que no pudiste conocer en vida… Antes de que muriera en su vientre, tu amada Elanna había planeado nombrarla _AnaLuna._ "

En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de mi rostro, pero éstas eran muy diferentes a lo que alguna vez había visto; al ser emanadas de mi alma, eran brillantes y doradas. Y así, lloré de alegría desde lo más profundo de mi espíritu, y después de eso, aproximándome a ella, comencé a colmarla de besos. Era mi hija. Producto del gran amor entre Elanna y yo.

"Te amo, papi," me dijo en un tono tierno y suave. Yo estaba empapado en aquellas lágrimas doradas.

Acto seguido miré a mi hermano y a mi abuelo a los ojos, y sonreí. Sin embargo, pese a este fabuloso encuentro, pude notar de pronto una mirada triste en Fabana y en Uru, así que me acerqué a ellas.

"¿Qué ocurre?", les pregunté en un susurro. Inmediatamente mi madre me miró a los ojos, y algo dentro de mí me inquietó al verla.

"Hijo… mientras estuviste en vida, hiciste mucho daño."

"Lo sé," dije y miré al suelo muy apenado.

"Es por esa razón que Uru y yo te llevaremos ante el dios Anubiam para que seas juzgado por tus actos, durante ese proceso ambas abogaremos por ti."

Experimenté entonces gran inquietud y recordé lo que Raczo me había advertido, pero de pronto, sentí que alguien había colocado una de sus patas en uno de mis hombros. Era Mufasa, quien me dijo:

"La divinidad es compasiva. Sé que será misericordiosa contigo. Además… siempre podrás regresar."

"¿Que siempre podré regresar?", pregunté extrañado.

"Sí", intervino entonces mi abuelo. "La divinidad es justa y no tirana. Pase lo que pase, todos terminan regresando al paraíso. Por otro lado, Anubiam siempre está abierto al diálogo y a la negociación."

Yo miré atónito a mi abuelo.

"¿Negociación, dices?"

"Por supuesto, Taka. Siempre hay opciones alternas para enmendar los daños que has cometido en vida. Por ahora, olvida un poco eso. Ven quiero que veas esto…", mi abuelo entonces se acercó a mí, y apuntó con su pata hacia donde se encontraba mi cuerpo inerte:

"¿Ya viste quien está junto a ti?"

Vi entonces que mi bella Elanna sollozaba junto a mi cuerpo muerto y desmembrado. Me acerqué a ella en un intento de consuelo, sin embargo, al querer tocarla, mis patas traspasaron su cuerpo.

"Lannie. Soy yo, Taka…. ¡Mírame…! ¡Estoy bien!"

Intenté acariciarla, pero de nuevo mi pata la trapazó.

"Ella no puede verte…", me dijo Fay, quien estaba atrás de mí.

Me entristecí. Comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Yo… no quiero que sufra." Le dije con un dejo de nostalgia.

"Ella encontrará sosiego gracias a un buen amigo tuyo," me dijo mi madre Uru con una tierna mirada y acariciando mi melena. "Estará bien."

No pude evitar mirar a Lannie con melancolía.

Me acerqué a mi amada lentamente y me paré en dos patas para abrazarla. Ella no podía verme ni sabía que yo estaba allí, y aunque mis patas sólo la traspasaban, me puse a recordar cómo se sentía su calor, lo reconfortante de su terso pelaje. Acto seguido, con mucha tristeza, le di un último beso en su mejilla. Para mi sorpresa… pese a que me habían dicho que ella no podía ver ni sentir nada, yo estuve casi seguro que de alguna manera ella pudo percibirlo, cuando noté que se había quedado pensativa un momento, llevándose lentamente una de sus zarpas hasta su cara.

"Adiós… Elanna…," dije pausadamente.

Bajé mi cabeza, lleno de melancolía. Entonces, mi madre Uru se acercó a mí.

"¡Mira quién viene ahora!" Me dijo.

En esos momentos, vi a Zira, a la pequeña Vits, a Kovu, a Nuka, y al resto de leonas del ejército de Haki, acercándose a mi cuerpo destrozado e inerte. Apenas regresaban de la guerra. Llegando justo a tiempo para que yo pudiera verlos a todos reunidos una última vez.

Zira lloraba llena de rabia e impotencia, gritaba invadida por el dolor de la pérdida.

Vitani por su parte sollozaba, se recostó cerca de mi cuerpo, diciendo; "¡Papito!, ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué me dejas solita?"

Kovu se limitaba a lamentarse en silencio. Se veía muy mal. Me acerqué a los cuatro. A cada uno abracé aún cuando sabía que era inútil. Los traspasaba solamente.

"Mi pobre Zira", pensaba entre mí con gran congoja y arrepentimiento; "Tú que me amaste tanto, y yo que nunca pude quererte demasiado".

Sentí lástima por ella. Nunca había valorado la devoción que ella sentía hacia mí. Después de todo, ella siempre me había sido tan fiel y leal.

Segundos después, me acerqué a Nuka. Él no había soltado lágrima alguna. Sólo se limitaba a permanecer en silencio y de vez en vez, miraba hacia mi triste cadáver con evidente desprecio. Me dio un gran abatimiento su actitud. Yo había sido muy duro con él en muchas ocasiones, y le había negado su más grande sueño de ser rey. La verdad no lo culpaba por su indiferencia hacia mí.

Por último… me acerqué a Kovu y a Vitani. Los abracé. Quería aferrarme a ellos. No poder sentirlos porque los traspasaba y eso me generaba impotencia, y verlos llorar aún más. Permanecí parado cerca de ellos. No quería dejarlos solos.

Y justo cuando creí que nadie más vendría, pude ver cómo los buitres comenzaron a llegar para alimentarse de mi cadáver, pero uno de ellos me resultó familiar: era Raczo, quien gritaba una y otra vez a sus compañeros:

"Lo siento, pero éste león fue muy importante para mí. Y nadie de ustedes se alimentará de su cuerpo. Dejaremos que estos restos sean absorbidos por la madre tierra."

Los buitres, pese a ser carroñeros, también suelen hacer amistad con otro tipo de animales, así que sin dificultad comprendieron la situación, y se alejaron.

Pero Raczo, se posó sobre una roca, y al mirar lo poco que quedaba de mi cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza. Pude notar que una lágrima suya había caído al suelo.

"Mi señor…" dijo en voz muy baja y quebrada.

Pero, el tiempo se agotaba. En ese momento sentí la pata de mi amada madre Fay, sobre mi hombro:

"Es hora", me dijo. Al mismo tiempo, pude ver, como todas mis adoradas amigas del ejército de Haki, comenzaron a rendirme honores y a enterrar el resto de mi cuerpo bajo tierra. En ese momento, una enorme y cegadora luz brillaba sobre nosotros. Era una especie de portal místico.

"Adelante, hijo mío", dijo Fabana de pronto, apuntando con su pata hacia aquel resplandor.

"Pero… ¿Y mis hijos?.. ¿Y mi esposa?... ¿mis amigos?... ¡No quiero abandonarlos a su suerte!" Exclamé suplicante. "No quiero que estén tristes cuando me haya ido. ¡No quiero que sufran!"

"Es una promesa que a ellos no les pasará nada." Expresó Fabana. "Ellos aprenderán a enfrentar la vida solos. Son muy fuertes y valientes… Y eso lo aprendieron de ti… Estarán bien… créeme."

"Además, desde donde estés siempre podrás cuidar y ver por ellos," agregó Uru. "Vamos ya… es hora de partir."

Me volví unos segundos. Observé a mi familia una última vez, con un dejo de melancolía inquietud, hasta que sentí la pata de Fay sobre mí.

"Tú solo confía…", dijo una femenina voz que no pude distinguir. "La divinidad siempre es compasiva con los que verdaderamente se arrepienten."

Y así todos cruzamos aquel portal místico, que se cerró frente a nosotros.

 _Y me gozaré y me alegraré en tu misericordia, porque tú has visto mi aflicción; has conocido las angustias de mi alma…_

 _SAL 31:7_

_Y si el viaje se te hace largo y difícil,_

 _Y si el viaje te arrastra y te pierde,  
Deja que esta oración sea tu guardiana,  
A pesar de que el destino te lleve muy lejos  
Recuerda que siempre guiaré tu camino."_

 **CONCLUSIÓN NÚMERO DOS:** **9** ****

  
 _"Te he hablado a ti; A ti que has abierto los canales que hicieron posible nuestra comunicación. Chamán de nuevos vientos, chamán joven, de buenos sentimientos. Ahora, es importante que tú que conoces mi historia, reveles una gran verdad; aún dejé deudas pendientes en el mundo terrenal, por ello ¡Escúchame! ¡_ _Escúchame con atención!: La reina Nala dará a luz a dos cachorros; Un macho y una hembra. La tradición indica que el macho debe ser el futuro rey. Debes impedir que esto sea así. La que debe ser coronada, es la niña que nacerá. Ella debe ser reina de Las Tierras del Reino, no su hermano. De nada habrá valido haberte contado mi historia, sino impides que esto ocurra. Muchos daños serán reparados gracias a esto. Impídelo a toda costa. Me despido ahora. Espero que mi historia pueda servir, no sólo a ti, sino a aquellos incapaces de ver mínimo una pequeña luz en su sendero oscuro. Tal vez sirva para guiar la vida de alguien más… Tal vez para guiar tu_ _propio camino_ _… Ahora, despierta…_

 _  
_"Despierta… cuatro… tres… dos… uno... ¡Sal del trance en el que te encuentras, Kaleb!, ¡Sal de ahí, ya!"

El joven Babuino, aprendiz de Chamán abrió los ojos. Se encontraba confundido. Había entrado en trance para después tener comunicación con alguien del más allá. Miró a su alrededor; todo había terminado, y sintió un gran alivio al saberse dentro del baobad de Rafiki sano y salvo. Había conseguido salir del trance.

Kaleb era el babuino que Rafiki había elegido como su sustituto para cuando él tuviera que partir de este mundo. Estaba en entrenamiento. Y en aquel día, practicaban la comunicación con espíritus del más allá.

"Cuéntame muchacho, ¿Qué tal tu experiencia?, ¿Qué espíritu habló contigo?"

Kaleb tenía las pupilas dilatabas. Estaba entre fascinado y aterrado, y Sentía frio… mucho frío.

"Scar… Scar me habló. Me contó su historia, y me hizo una petición extraña."

"¡Por los dioses inmortales!" exclamó Rafiki, quien estaba consternado. "¡¿Por qué, de todos los espíritus, tenía que ser Scar el que hablara contigo?! ¡Esto es horrible!"

¿Cómo saber si Scar se había convertido en un espíritu maligno? ¿Cómo saber las verdaderas intenciones de Scar al hacer esa extraña petición?...

¿Cómo saberlo?

¡¿Cómo?!

********** **FIN** **********


End file.
